How May Became the Princess of Hoenn
by Mbg07
Summary: A novelization of May's Johto Journey. We all know that Ash leaves his friends behind after each region, but what adventures do they get into once the trainer leaves? Have a look at the anime's first coordinator's life after separating from Ash. Slight AU.
1. Introduction

_Dedicated to that special person that keeps you up at night._

 _ **PREFACE & ACKNOWLEDGMENTS**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, this fanfiction is done for my own entertainment, nothing money-related and no copyright infringement is intended by the writing of this fanfiction. All rights go to GAMEFREAK, The Pokémon Company, and Nintendo wherein they may apply.**

Hey everyone, welcome to "How May Became the Princess of Hoenn" or HMBtPoH for short, this chapter is just introductory, so you can skip straight into chapter 2 if you don't care about my rambling. Be warned however that reading this will clear up some important aspects of the story.

Story Notes:

Title: How May Became the Princess of Hoenn

Author: Mbg07

Publish Date: November 21st 2016.

Chapters Estimate: 58 Chapters as of the Outline (July 5th 2016).

Word Estimate: 180k.

Rating: T (Use of foul language).

Schedule: Weekly Chapters.

Summary:

A novelization of May's Johto journey. We all know that Ash leaves his friends behind after each region, but what adventures do they get into once he leaves? Have a look at the anime's first coordinator's life after separating from Ash. Slight AU.

Full Summary:

May Maple has recently suffered a monumental defeat at the hands of her fellow coordinator Solidad. This battle left the girl with a bitter truth to swallow, her style for battling wasn't suited for contests. After an encounter with Drew, a rival of hers, she chooses to follow him to Johto in order to become her own person. May's journey isn't without its perils however. When the girl crosses paths with a criminal organization that even her own father fears, will she come out unscathed? May will form new friendships and rivalries along the journey, but the question remains, will this be enough to attain her own battling style and defeat Solidad? A novelization of May's Johto journey.

 **Why I'm writing this story…**

So I recently remembered I had a fanfiction account, and decided to give a read to the fanfictions I posted, which aren't necessarily bad; but I abandoned them(more on that in a bit). My old computer recently stopped working so I had to pass some archives to my new one and as I checked up on my archives I found an outline for a Pokémon story written way back in 2012, but I thankfully I never published _that._ So this story is being done out of my own curiosity to see if I can write something good without abandoning it, and because I am really obsessed with Pokémon as of right now. Another of the reasons why I'm writing this is out of frustration at other people's work on this site. There's a trope over on TV Tropes called a Dead Fic, read that and you'll understand my frustrations with my fellow authors.

Anyway that is not my point, my point is that if you write something you should finish it, no matter how little you care (but why would you write it in the first place then?). Because you wrote it for you, not for people reading it. Because you got an idea and wanted for it to come to life.

Bottom line, I want to write this fanfiction because I have this idea that I wish to share with the world, taking place in the wonderful world of Pokémon and following one of my favorite characters in the anime, May.

So now that we got that little bit out of the way, let's move on to some information for this fanfiction's world.

 **We all know how all of Ash's companions leave and it's never shown what they did after going away, this is a fanfiction which explores the life of May after she left Ash to go to Johto. The story will be close to canon, with some slight AU events taking place in order to give readers a more exciting narrative.**

 **There will most likely be no pairings in this story** (I personally love shipping shit, but I find it incredibly awkward to write), so don't expect that. May went to Johto to train and she will develop as a character in a believable way. Actually, most characters in the story will receive development because I personally think that Ash and his friends should mature and learn from all their travels.

 **Assumptions…**

With that out of the way I will be making some assumptions of the anime, because we all know that Ash never aging is quite dumb.

 _Assuming each series in the anime takes a year to be done I have come up with the ages for some characters that will appear in the story. Each series as previously stated meaning the divisions fans call "The Original Series" (EP001-EP274), "The Advanced Generation Series" (EP275-EP466), and "The Diamond & Pearl Series" (EP467-EP657). The following were characteristics I assumed for characters relevant to the story:_

 _When leaving for Sinnoh (EP466)_

Concerning Ages…

May: 11

Drew: 12

Solidad: 17

Ash: 12

Brock: 17

Dawn: 10

Harley: 17

Zoey: 11

Lyra*: 10

Khoury*: 10

Lance: 22

*The kids that went to Sinnoh in the anime to promote HG and SS. (EP609-EP613)

 _The ages were based on the character's respective Bulbapedia pages and the information on them, I determined some of the ages by logic, such as Solidad's who it's stated was a friend of Brock. Lyra is another example, seeing how she has two badges I concluded she was just starting her journey._

Concerning Battling Abilities…

In this story a trainer who has traveled through two regions will likely be more skilled than a trainer who is just starting their adventure. The battles and skills of trainers are based off the anime, where types and such don't have as much influence as the trainer's skill. Pokémon will only know four moves(unless of certain circumstances ;), at times the trainers will be able to switch the Pokémon's move-sets. In accordance to what is shown to the viewers by the anime, Legendary Pokémon are far stronger than the rest, so May won't catch any legendary.

By this logic, as we have seen in the anime the Champions and Elite Four are very much above the average trainer, for example:

-Cynthia will be a powerful trainer, being able to handle herself against any other trainers individually such as Cyrus or any team boss. But no trainer is powerful enough to take down a criminal organization themselves (looking at you game protagonists).

-Elite Four will usually beat trainers easily, such as the Drake vs Ash battle.

-An experienced trainer (Alain, Solidad) are above most other trainers, minus those mentioned above.

-A somewhat experienced trainer (May, Ash) will usually lose or struggle against admins or elite officers of criminal organizations, such as Mars or Proton.

-While a beginner such as Lyra or Dawn will struggle against Gym Leaders.

Concerning the setting for this story…

It should also be noted that this story will be taking place after AG 192(EP466), or in layman's terms after May and Max leave Ash and Brock.

Here is May's team so that readers won't get lost:

May's team (start of story):

-Blaziken, Eeevee, Munchlax, Beautifly, Skitty, Squirtle

At Oak's ranch: Bulbasaur

 **A Final Thank You…**

Given how I've read up on the Johto manga, anime episodes and videogames and will be pulling content from all three sources, a special thanks is extended towards each of these series creators. In the following order they'd be: Hidenori Kusaka (Pokémon Adventures), Pokémon Anime (TV Tokyo), and the man who created this wonderful franchise to begin with, Satoshi Tajiri (Pokémon Franchise).

I'd also like to thank Bulbapedia and all its staff members for their huge wealth of knowledge, seriously, without it there would be so many contradictions in this story it wouldn't even be funny.

And I want to thank you the reader for clicking on this fanfiction, I truly hope to give you a memorable experience in reading my work!

So without further ado, let's get into the story…


	2. Home is Where the Start is!

**I**

Home is Where the Start is!

…Do not be fooled by the similarities, for this world is like an apple compared to the orange that we humans know as the Earth, where an amazing adventure shall take place. Pay attention, you're about to read a tale regaling you with excitement, action, mystery and a narrative that will keep you staring at the screen with thrilling adventures. But above all the tale of a young woman with tremendous determination, for this story is about how a girl from Petalburg City came to be known all across the aforementioned world. Proceed and read the untold experiences of the first coordinator we got to know. This is the story of how May became the Princess of Hoenn.

 **Evening, Terracotta Town's harbor.**

Following the journey of a photon that had managed to shoot out of a nearby star after millennia traversing its insides, it could be seen crossing a thin atmosphere, passing by molecules of oxygen and nitrogen. Continuing this years long journey the photon proceeds its trek downwards into a small seaside town known by its inhabitants as Terracotta Town, and this mass-less particle travels at it at the highest possible speed in the universe. Finally, not unlike the inside of its star, the invisible photon crashes against an ocean of blue, the blue irises of a young girl. Zooming out of the girl's eyes it shows she is accompanied by three other males. This quartet of youths came all the way to this settlement in order to catch a boat. That boat would be the why the group is sitting at a bench, a comfortable silence that comes only from a long journey together, as half of their companions will be leaving on the water transport.

The only girl in the group had brown colored hair, with a red bandana tied around the chestnut locks. It had a strange marking on top of the red, the figure it represented is known commonly as a Poké Ball. The girl also wore a red short sleeved shirt along with white and blue gloves that stopped at her wrists. Beneath her top she wore a white skirt and underneath blue biker shorts, and the outfit was completed by a pair of yellow shoes.

She sat beside a younger boy with black hair and glasses resting on his face, something appeared to be bothering the kid in his brown eyes, but no one noticed this. The kid wore shorts along with green shoes, and gave off a knowledgeable air for someone of his young age. In front of him sat a raven haired boy wearing a red and black cap, with the same Poké Ball symbol on it. He was smiling warmly the entire time, a tan covering his skin from constant traveling under the sunlight.

Finishing up their group was a notably older man with spiky brown hair and narrow eyes, he was carrying a tray of food to the table where the other three were. Once he sat he was well above everyone, further signaling his age and experience over the group. He gave a proud smile at the younger companions and was the first to speak, "For our winners, in honor of your awesome double victory and piping hot!" he placed the food down on the wooden surface, smoke coming from the delicious smelling product. Picking up his own silverware, "Dig in, it's just the way you like it."

The man's earlier statement referred to a recent contest battle, in which two powerful creatures called Pokémon fought in order to win a ribbon, either by being the last one standing or giving the most pleasing display of their powers. A tie was a rare, if not impossible, situation for this competition. It had come off as a pleasant surprise for the group when their two companions, the hat wearing trainer and the brunette had reached the finals and ended in a tie. The two, in a rare display of friendship, chose to split the ribbon in two in order to carry half each. After the tournament was over the group had headed off to the harbor in order to be ready to board the ship that would take the girl and the younger boy away, so their recent draw in the contest was heartwarming for all the group.

Back at the present the glasses wearer spoke, "Looks great, you deserve it!"

The other boy answered him, "I can't wait Max." He looked over at the boiling food hungrily.

Being the only one who hadn't spoken yet the brown haired girl had been silently struggling with a decision ever since they sat down. Her hand was gripping into the half of the ribbon she had got earlier that day and she looked up, "Hold on guys," the three turned to look at her, "there's something I need to tell you first." There was no going back now, the girl had their attention and she had to tell them before it was too late.

The hat wearing boy asked her with an amused expression, "What's on your mind?"

She gripped the ribbon underneath the table harder, "I've been thinking this for a long time." She didn't know if she said that just to reassure herself, "I decided to enter the Johto Pokémon Contests by myself!" Her blue eyes sparkled under the sunset, determination practically leaking from the blue pools.

Everyone was rather surprised to hear the news, "By yourself?"

The older boy also asked with a worried tone, "But what about Max?"

She turned to the youngest person in their group, "Max, I know if you came along I'd start to depend on you." She had already said what she planned, but felt like her traveling companions deserved an explanation. She recalled the very beginning of her journey, almost a year ago. "You remember when we all first met up don't you? I hadn't the slightest idea what I wanted for myself," she looked to the colorful sky and got a smile on her face, "but now things are different!" The determination in her eyes shone even brighter and she stopped playing with the half-ribbon, "After traveling around with you all I know exactly what I want to do. You see, I know there's a lot more for me to learn, lots more contests to be in, new ways of presenting my Pokémon, lots of ways to make them shine!" By the end of her speech she felt elated to have told them her decision, the prospect of learning so much proved exciting to the young girl.

The younger boy looked dejectedly at the ground while the spiky haired boy said, "You're right May." He seemed to have considered her idea carefully, knowing she'd appreciate his advice.

 _Thanks Brock,_ "Sounds good to me!" the boy who was slightly older than her was eager for an adventure as always, and May's speech seemed to have pumped him up.

The older boy, Brock, cut in, "And there's Drew and Solidad waiting for you over there!" The mention of the coordinator who had bested her recently in the grand festival almost made the smile disappear from her face; _no, I can't let them see it still affects me, otherwise they might worry about me._

"Yeah, and Harley too!" Her friend's antics made the girl laugh, he really had no sense.

"Not sure that's a good thing." After her nervous statement the boy besides her stood up, "Max what's going on?" he ignored her and walked away. She worriedly called out to him, "Wait, where are you going?"

Brock looked at the kid's back, "I'm sure Max's thinking about his journey right about now."

The raven haired boy nodded in agreement, "I'll go talk to him." May appreciated his help; _Ash's always such a great guy, I'm sure he'll get through to Max._

As the trainer who she'd tied with went over to the swings where Max sat Brock spoke to her, "Well May, you'll be going on your very first solo trip." He judged her reaction, "Are you nervous?"

"Sort of, but I'm much more eager to just travel around and meet new Pokémon. I'll also make sure to learn a lot of new things."

The older boy nodded in agreement, "But I still think that there's something else that you aren't telling us, something that _makes_ you have to go alone. I'm sure you have a good reason to leave your brother behind."

May felt herself freeze at being caught, she didn't mean for them to find the hidden reason behind her absence. _If anyone was going to figure it out I'm glad it's Brock, he can help me figure out what to tell Ash._ "You got me, but I didn't want Ash to hear this in case he took it the wrong way." She calmed herself, remembering their battle today; _it was a tie._ "One of the reason I'm leaving is because of what happened today, funnily enough." Brock seemed to confirm something from this but remained silent, "In our battle Blaziken and Sceptile tied, and that was the problem. How could I tie with Ash on a Pokémon Contest, where I have far more experience? How did our attacks match each other's every time?" She looked at Brock in his narrow eyes, "I thought about it for a while, ever since we exited the contest hall actually. I realized that the problem wasn't a mistake I made, but how I battled. I fought just like Ash taught me, just like _he_ did."

He interrupted her there, filling in the blanks himself. "I understand, so you decided to travel alone because that way no one else can influence your style?" She nodded, "Well I think that's the wrong approach," seeing her shocked look he quickly added, "your style, while in the end is made by you, is formed by the interactions you have with other trainer's own style. Isolating yourself isn't the key to gaining a new style, heck a new style is the last thing you want May." He gave her the most serious look she'd ever seen grace his face, "You want to stand on your own, I respect that and trust your judgement, but the way you're going about it is all wrong."

She was slightly frustrated by his rebuttal of her reasoning, "Well then what am I supposed to do Brock?" She pleaded with her wise companion, who gave her a pat on the head.

"I saw the look in your eyes earlier May, the same look Ash has in his." He looked over to the ocean, "You'll figure it out on your own, it's best for me not to interfere in your growth." The spiky haired trainer looked down at her again, "But if you ever find yourself in need of a friend remember that we are just a call away. Don't think that if you ever ask us for help we'll think badly of you, that's what friends are for."

May appreciated his words and hugged the older trainer that had watched over their group through Hoenn and Kanto, "Thanks for everything Brock."

He laughed and patted her on the back, "I wish you luck in Johto May, make us proud." Brock's words of encouragement filled her heart; _I will, I promise I will._

They suddenly heard her brother declare that he would easily defeat Ash if they ever had a battle, and the two laughed at his proclamation. The girl now had more questions plaguing her mind, after Brock's disapproval of her plans. These thoughts were dispelled quickly enough by the sound of a horn in the distance and May looked startled at the clock nearby. She screamed in horror at the hour.

"Max we got to go, that's our ship!" Her brother looked as startled as she and scrambled over to the table, picking up his stuff. Brock hurried over too and packed a small box with the food they still hadn't eaten, handing it over to May. The group turned around and ran down the hill to the ship, where a year of traveling together would finally come to an end for the two children from Petalburg City.

As they were running down the dirt path Ash approached her and told her about his conversation with Max. "You don't have to worry, he was just upset he couldn't battle with Pokémon yet after our contest back in town."

May knew her brother better than that, "How did you convince him to come back home knowing he'll stay there for two more years, he always talks about how much he likes to travel with you guys." Ash looked at her and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I don't know why he'll go back, I just promised to him we would battle when he got his first Pokémon. That seemed to do the trick but I don't get why." Ash had always been rather dense about people's feelings for him.

She looked over at him and realized having adopted his battling style wasn't her problem, Brock was right about that. It was him after all who she had seen defeat not one but _two_ Legendary Pokémon across their journey, and a style that allowed that to happen was definitely not bad. _Maybe I have been going about this all wrong._ He had been offered the Frontier Brain positon and he refused, always looking for new adventures. They always did have that in common, the urge to see new places and make new friends all across the world. He was the first to teach her that Pokémon were not so bad after all, helping her get over the dislike she held for the creatures in the beginning. "He admires you a lot silly, especially after you defeated seven of the best trainers in the world!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I never noticed that. He always seems to be teasing me." Ash was rather confused by the contradicting nature of her younger brother, May noticed.

"Max is always like that, the trick is to see past his tricks and you find the true meaning behind his words. Trust me on this Ash, for him you're a hero." He got a smile on his face at the thought and she decided that now was probably the time for their final goodbyes. "And you mean a lot to me too Ash," he looked surprised at her words, not quite expecting the coordinator's words, "you were there when I first started out my journey and I had no idea what to do until you explained things to me." She placed her hand in her pocket and held onto her half of the ribbon, "You're like a mentor to me and I'll be sure to make you proud in Johto!"

The boy who had Pikachu on his shoulder got an embarrassed look on his face, which quickly turned into a frown as he realized this was meant to be their goodbye. "Thanks about for that May, I never realized that you learned so much from me. And no matter what you do I'm already proud of who you are, and to have you as a friend." They had arrived at the ship and the last people were boarding it. The group stopped for a moment for everyone to say goodbye, and Ash dug his half of a pink ribbon out of his pocket. "May, let's promise we will keep following our dreams and join these thing one day!"

She felt her heart skip a beat at the proposal and smiled in return, getting her own half out. "Alright, I accept that promise Ash!" The two trainers joined the ribbon together once again, forming a beautiful piece of jewelry that would be with each of them wherever they'd go. _I'll keep these to remember the memories I made, and to keep getting better._

The group of friends finally separated, ending a journey that had begun a whole ocean away, and that had expanded into Kanto as the two Hoenn natives followed Ash in his toughest challenge yet. The two siblings boarded the ship that would take them back to their home region, while Ash and Brock would be heading for their own homes next.

Max didn't seem too eager to leave his friends, "May let's head to the back so we can say bye!"

Agreeing with her brother's sentiment May didn't argue his proposal and the pair quickly headed to the outside of the ship, and looking behind them saw the two older trainers waving at them happily. The Petalburg children returned the gesture, all four of them reminiscing over the memories they had made together. Seeing how both trainers on the pier had released their Pokémon May let her own team out.

Never stopping the salute she said, "You all take good care of yourselves!"

Ash shouted back at her, the distance between them rapidly increasing as the ship sailed away. "We will, and you do the same!"

Brock suddenly slipped back into his old 'womanizer' habits, "Make sure you tell Solidad I said hi!" May did lose her smile this time, if only for an instant. _Solidad'll be at the Grand Festival this time too, I never thought about that._ May shook off her fear before Max noticed. _If I ever see her,_ she prayed to Arceus she didn't, _I'll make sure to tell her Brock._

Her brother said goodbye to Ash himself, and no more words were exchanged between the two pairs as the ship drifted away, a cliff face eventually blocking the sight of their friends from them. That made her realize that this was it; _we're actually heading back home and Ash and Brock won't be there anymore._

Max turned around and bragged, "You know Ash promised he'd have a battle with me right away, just as soon as I become a Pokémon trainer." May nodded in understanding and her brother showed his excitement and closed his eyes, "Man I can't wait, as soon as we get to Hoenn I'm going to make dad teach me everything he knows, then I can grow up to be an awesome Gym leader just like he is!"

May looked at her brother with warm eyes, noting how much her little brother had matured during their journey; _no Max, you'll be better than he ever was._ Then she felt her stomach remind her that they couldn't eat anything yet, "Hey, what do you think about eating Brock's lunch now?" Max quickly agreed with her idea, mentioning he was starving. "Brock's not going to let that happen." The man had been like an older sibling, May realized as the two walked inside the ship laughing. _Thank you both for everything._

* * *

 **Three hours later, a cabin aboard the SS Tidal**

They had eaten Brock's food at the ship's cafeteria after reheating it, and the two had stayed there talking about the best moments of their journey.

"Remember the time Anabel was totally crushing on Ash and he didn't even notice?" Max barked a laugh, almost choking on whatever sweet he was eating.

May too let out a laugh, remembering how the psychic Frontier Brain had shown an interest in their travel companion while all he wanted to do was battle her. "Those days were so great, I could barely hold my laughter whenever Anabel talked with Ash and he just told her he'd beat her in their rematch! Poor girl, Ash's probably the worst person to crush on."

Max disagreed with her, "Nah, nothing tops off Harley 'crossdressing as girls for my evil plans', that guy is seriously crazy!" May shuddered, remembering the time the purple haired man had dressed like her. How he got a hold of her clothes May had no idea, but she didn't want to know either. Max suddenly yawned, the stress of the day having taken its toll on him.

"Let's go to our room, you better be awake tomorrow when we see mom and dad, otherwise they'll scold me for being so lax with you."

Max would argue that bedtime shouldn't matter until they were back with their parents, but he was far too tired to construct a coherent sentence, so he followed his sister into their own suite and went to change his clothes. Once her little brother changed into his pajamas he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry for getting mad May, it's just I saw you battling with Ash and you both seemed so excited battling, and I just couldn't stop thinking of how much I wished I was there battling too." She could undersdtand that, "I am also worried for you, I mean how could you survive traveling alone? You can't distinguish a Swellow from a Dragonite!" May glared at her little brother, who quickly turned serious and continued, "But I realize that you want to go on your own journey and become your own person, so I am sorry for being selfish."

May blinked in confusion, hearing Max admit he was wrong with something was a new experience for her; _but it shows that he truly has grown up._ May walked over to the smaller kid and gave him a tight hug, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to convey her thanks.

Max however, had to ruin the moment, "Jeez May, are you practicing to become mom or something? I can barely breathe with those hugs of yours!" The brunette glared at him and he lifted his hands, a smile spreading across his face, "I'm just joking, now let me go to sleep please." May watched as he climbed onto one of the beds and placed his glasses on the table. He noticed her staring, "May, aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"No, but you should, can't have the baby sleep past midnight and all." Max didn't have the energy to reply, so he turned around and said something that was muffled by the pillow. May stared at her brother's form until he started breathing out regularly. She smiled and pulled his cover further up, keeping the promise to take care of Max until the very last day of their journey. May then walked over to a sliding door that led into a small balcony, the smell of the sea calming May.

She remembered her last adventure at the sea, how she'd met the baby Manaphy who had chosen her as its mother, how she cared for the little thing until it became strong enough to protect itself. May knew she couldn't keep such a force of nature to herself, but leaving the legendary had still hurt her more than she admitted. _Still, looking at the sea always makes me feel so warm, knowing it's out there keeping the oceans under control. I'm proud of you Manaphy._

Then she remembered her other adventures all across Hoenn and Kanto, battling Drew in Slateport, stopping Team Magma and Team Aqua, meeting Lucario and Mew, Deoxys and Jirachi. And she remembered her latest Grand Festival, where she finally beat her rival Drew and Harley. She remembered the feeling of satisfaction and power she felt after their close match, until Solidad had come along and taken all her pride away. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered how the pink haired coordinator deflected all of her attacks, observing her style in the previous matches and adapting completely. _I never stood a chance, she's too good._ May started to feel her chest tighten as she thought about how Solidad would be in Johto too; _what if I can't beat her there either? What's the point of all this if the reality is that I'm not fit for coordinating? Ash tied with me after his first contest, how do I know I'm any good at all?_

She didn't notice as the tears fell from her eyes and joined with the salty waters below, for the moment not even the sea could calm the girl.

* * *

 **The next day, coast of Littleroot Town**

They were awoken by the sound of a horn announcing their arrival to Littleroot Port, they had finally reached Hoenn, and the siblings woke up groggily, May in particular felt sick after eating too much food yesterday. She ignored the little voice that told her she wasn't sick because of that, ignorance is bliss after all.

Soon both siblings had dressed and packed their belongings, and they headed to the top of the ship. As they looked to the shore among the crowd of people, Max distinguished their parents and began waving. May was confused by her brother's action until she looked towards where her brother was motioning his hand. What she saw made her incredibly happy, as she saw both their parents at the shore, waiting for their children. A warm feeling in her stomach started, which wasn't due to her being sick, as she too waved at them. Perhaps for now she could just relax and go back home, she hadn't grasped it until now but seeing both her parents there and Max being next to her she finally realized what that warm feeling growing in her stomach was,

She was home.

* * *

 _ **We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere**_

 **-Tim McGraw.**

 **7/1/17, Fixed grammar mistakes again. Productin of Chapter 14 is halfway done, outline of arc 2 is done.**


	3. There's no Place Like Home!

**II**

There's no Place Like Home.

 **There is no home like the one you've got**

 **-"Barking at the Moon" by Jenny Lewis.**

* * *

As the siblings got off the ship they were quickly pulled into a bear hug which could have easily killed them, had their father not recued them from their attacker, who turned out to be none other than Caroline.

"My little babies have grown so much! I missed you so much, how did your adventure go? Are you hungry? May did you get with Ash or that Drew boy? Max did you enjoy yourself? What do you guys want to ea-"

Norman had grabbed her from behind and separated them from their kids, and he clearly was struggling keeping the woman quiet. "Dear I think that we should get in the car, you can ask them all about their journey _in the car_ " The gym leader tried to reason with Caroline, which was a fool's errand. The woman was absolutely livid, and with strength that compared to that of a Machamp, she threw her husband off her.

Max sighed, pushed up his glasses and stated quite simply "Dad was a fool to believe he could save us, we were doomed from the moment she saw us." Soon he was attacked by a red blur as his mother lifted him into the air not unlike how one would lift a baby, which brought amused stares at him, and May broke out into giggles.

This, however, was her mistake.

Soon the woman realized she was ignoring her daughter, and grabbed May in a flash, before the girl could realize what was happening she was once again being strangled.

Norman was getting up very dizzy, he had to remember that his wife was far too strong to be controlled, so he proceeded with plan B, reasoning with her.

"Honey, I think you're embarrassing the kids, look at them they are all red!" As Caroline noticed this she released her inescapable hold and allowed her kids to breathe again.

"I'm sorry you guys but it's just I missed you so much! You have no idea how worried I got every day, thinking that you would get hurt, but you have him" at this she pointed at her husband "to thank for your travels not being interrupted by a rescue operation".

The siblings sweat dropped at this, as they realized how _Mom_ it was to do such a thing, and Norman nodded, confirming he actually had stopped the ridiculous scenario from taking place. The kids were lucky their parents were unaware of their more _dangerous_ adventures, and the two decided to keep it that way.

"Indeed, your mom would've torn through Kanto just to find you, and I convinced the police officer that it was just a case of a mother caring a _little_ too much for her kids safety. So how about we go eat something, I am thinking a little café around here, they had a huge pie being sold and maybe we could get it."

The others had no chance to answer as May's stomach rumbled, making her mother laugh and decide that her husband's idea was great. Soon the family was walking through the quiet and peaceful Littleroot Town, as they reached a café that had a long line which stuck out like a sore thumb in the small town. Norman scowled, realizing that the café had gotten a lot of clientele today, and perhaps they would have to find somewhere else to eat. Not giving up so easily on the prospect of food though, he walked over to a man that was in the line, and asked him,

"Excuse me, do you have any idea why there is such a large line for this café?" the man turned around and laughing a little he cleared the gym leader's worries.

"Oh the line isn't actually for buying food, it's to enter a tournament that the café is hosting." Seeing that Norman was suddenly in a better mood he cleared dup what it was for, "Basically it's a Pokémon battle tournament, where the winner will take the huge pie the owner of this restaurant has baked! It is said to be made of the rarest of berries, and that it takes around ten years to be made, so it is a pretty big deal for food connoisseurs, like yours truly." The man finished smugly, and noticed the fire in Norman's eyes, and the little drool that began seeping out of the man's mouth.

"So this tournament is to get the pie?" As the man nodded, Norman ran over to his family, and explained the situation to them. May too got into a daydream, involving winning the pie and eating it as if it was the greatest of foods. Norman quickly told them he will enter, however as he checked his pockets he realized he didn't bring any of his Pokémon, but May took a step forward, and striking a pose declared,

"I shall protect thy honor father, and win for us this delicious treasure, along with the help of my mighty Pokémon" She then turned to see Max incredibly embarrassed, while Caroline laughed at her daughter's antics. Norman however had such pride in his eyes, as he hugged his daughter and told her to go for it.

After a long line in order to register for the tournament, May entered with Squirtle, who looked eager to help its trainer after she explained quite seriously the situation to it. As the tournament started Max, Caroline and Norman sat by the stands, cheering May as she defeated the first three opponents easily.

"Jeez, May wasn't this good back in Kanto, why is she beating these trainers so easily?" Max wondered, and Caroline explained to him,

"Oh you see Max, most of these trainers are just starting out, since Littleroot town is one of the places where starter Pokémon are given out by Pokémon Professors." After this she quickly added, "Your sister is more experienced than them, so she has an easier time here than against experienced coordinators." At this word Caroline carefully looked over at her husband to gauge his reaction, and to her surprise he simply smiled. His eyes were shining with pride for their daughter. They were interrupted by the battle occurring at the arena.

"Swellow, hit that turtle with Peck!" A kid that looked right out of the trainers school shouted.

"Squirtle, dodge that and use Ice Beam on the wings!" The starter avoided the flying type and hit its wings, freezing them. Soon, the Swallow Pokémon fell, and May not missing a beat told Squirtle to hit it with Rapid Spin. The turtle hit Swellow, and after being launched a fair distance, Swellow was knocked out.

Her family was cheering for her as she reached the finals, against a boy her age named Brendan. He wore a white beanie on his head, along with some shorts and an athletic shirt. May judged the other trainer who gave off an air of confidence. _He's definitely not a novice, I'm going to have to get serious against this guy_.

"And for our finalists we have a native to Olivine City, in Johto, Brendan and his Shiftry. Let's hear it for Brendan!" at this a lot of the spectators shouted in support of the trainer, who never stopped staring at May with a serious expression. "And on this side, we have May Maple, from Petalburg City, along with her Squirtle. Let's give her a round of applause!" _Of course, he knows who I am so he has realized I'm experienced myself. This will be a tough fight._

Brendan smirked and pulled out a Poké Ball, as he called out his Pokémon.

"Shiftry, lend me your help!" A tall white haired Pokémon came out, staring menacingly at May.

Not one to be intimidated so easily, she sent out her own Pokémon, "Squirtle, take the stage!"

The Wicked Pokémon and the Tiny Turtle Pokémon stared at each other. Both trainers nodded, accepting the challenge the other was proposing, as the judge started the final.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam on the ground, and then run over to Shiftry!"

"Shiftry, wait for it to come over, use Swords Dance!"

At the stands Max pulled out his sister's Pokédex, and used it on Shiftry.

"May has a type disadvantage, Shiftry is a plant type, and she is in for a tough battle. Shiftry also seems like a pretty strong Pokémon" Max looked over worried, but his father calmed him down.

"Don't worry Max, your sister seems to know what she's doing, after all you need to be able to adapt to the battle in order to accomplish anything. I'm sure your sister has a plan in mind." Even though he showed belief in his daughter, he couldn't help but doubt her. _She better have one! We haven't worked so hard to lose this pie now! Especially to this Brendan kid._

Back at the battlefield, Squirtle was gaining a lot of speed over the ice, and May called out her next move, "Squirtle now Withdraw, hit Shiftry with all you've got!"

Brendan calmly called out, "Shiftry, stand your ground, use Razor Leaf on that turtle!"

The plant type obeyed, sending out an attack of sharp leaves, May smirked and called out for Squirtle,

"Use Ice Beam now Squirtle!" Soon a beam was being shot out of the spinning shell, which succeeded in stopping the attack of the Wicked Pokémon, while Brendan was shocked, he had failed to consider May's contest ability translating into a battle.

As the turtle was about to hit Shiftry, Brendan regained his composure and ordered for Shiftry to grab the shell. Thanks to the Swords Dance it had used earlier, Squirtle was easily stopped.

Brendan smirked, "Now let´s finish this, use Leaf Blade on Squirtle!"

"Oh no you don't, Squirtle, Rapid Spin!" The water starter begun spinning around while still inside its shell, which hurt the plant type holding it, forcing Shiftry to release its hold on Squirtle. "Now Squirtle, get out of there with Water Gun into the ground!"

The battle had calmed down for a second, as both trainers reevaluated their strategies. Brendan took the initiative.

"Shiftry, melt this ice with Sunny Day!" As the sun began hitting with far more strength, the ice began melting, which released a lot of vapor into the air. "Now run for Squirtle and use Leaf Blade!"

"Squirtle, counter that with Rapid Spin!" May however had forgotten that Shiftry had raised its physical strength and the dark type attack easily overpowered Squirtle. "Sorry about that, are you okay?" The turtle nodded its head and looked back at Shiftry with determination, which May mirrored. "Okay now let's get serious, Squirtle use Water Gun on Shiftry, and then follow up with Ice Beam." The combination formed a pillar of ice, which would deal a lot of damage, had Brendan not been ready.

"Counter that with Solar Beam." The proclamation surprised May, who was not ready for the move. It was luck that her own combined attack managed to counter Shiftry's powerful move, and with the time she had May ordered another Water Gun.

Max and Caroline gaped at the recent moves, while Norman rubbed his nose in resignation. His wife looked at the man and asked, "Norman, how could that Shiftry know more than four moves?" The father looked at his family and then at the young battler in contemplation.

"That kid has a strong connection with his own Pokémon, that's why it can use more than the usual four moves. It does take a lot of training to be able to remember more than four in the middle of a fight though, I've only fought a couple of trainers that could pull this off."

Max now looked at the fight with even more worry, aware of the skill his sister was facing.

Brendan allowed a smug smile to fill into his face, as he realized May was having trouble with his unexpected repertoire of moves, and decided to continue his attack. "Shiftry final move now, Leaf Storm!" The fully evolved grass type nodded and lifting its arms conjured a tornado of leaves that went for Squirtle.

May called back on her own instincts and quickly reacted, "Use the Water Gun on the ground instead!" the jet of water crashed on the surface and sent the turtle flying above the light beam that would've knocked it out. Now in the air May knew that Squirtle was a sitting duck. "Use Rapid Spin to hit Shiftry!"

The water starter went inside its shell and began spinning on its side, descending quickly at the dark Pokémon, but her opponent was ready for this attack. "Use another Solar Beam please." The attack once again came out faster than usual. May expected the move and called out another Ice Beam. The two moves collided and caused some smoke to form by the explosion, and from the black patch in the sky came Squirtle.

Norman nodded in approval at his daughter's strategy, "May did the best possible move, Leaf Storm tires out a Pokémon strong enough to use it. Solar Beam despite being stronger than a normal Ice Beam was weakened, and that allowed Squirtle to hit Shiftry."

Caroline clapped her hands in delight, "She's certainly learned how to think on her feet right Max?"

The younger sibling nodded, drawing the parallels from his sister's style and Ash's. "A tight spot is where they shine the most, but still, Shiftry _is_ the stronger Pokémon, and that counts for something." His father also nodded at this, and the three looked back at the battle.

Despite the powerful Rapid Spin landing a direct hit on Brendan's Pokémon the grass type stood its ground and without needing an order it lifted both arms and brought down a super effective Leaf Blade on May's Squirtle. The impact sent the turtle crashing and making a hole in the dirt. The referee approached and drew a flag.

"Squirtle is unable to fight so that means the winner of the Littleroot Pie tournament is Brendan from Olivine!"

"Thanks a lot Squirtle, you deserve a good rest now." She patted the starter on the head and returned it to the Poké Ball. She then walked over to Brendan who noticed her approaching.

The boy introduced himself, again, "Hi, I'm Brendan, thanks for the battle, you and Squirtle were great opponents!"

"May, it's a pleasure. You had me on a tight spot there with the Sunny Day. You seem to be focused on ending a battle quickly though. That gave me an opening." She looked at the boy, "I didn't catch your last name."

"Thanks for the feedback, it's always nice to have a good battle! You also gave me some openings when you allowed me to set up a Swords Dance, and in the end it backfired on you. I never said my last name, but if you promise to keep a secret," he whispered this to her, "I'm a Birch."

The brunette girl was shocked by the news, but looking into the other trainer's eyes she nodded in agreement. "That explains how you know so much, but even then…" She left the question unsaid, knowing Brendan would likely know what she was asking.

"Even being related to a professor, how did I teach Shiftry six moves? Well it had nothing to do with the professor, I've only met him once or twice when I was a baby, and he's my uncle actually." He got an amused expression when May stared agape, "It took _months_ of training to get him to learn those moves, and in the end he could only do that because Leaf Storm and Razor Leaf are so similar. Solar Beam was far trickier, and we just got it in the Silver Conference a month ago."

The girl was thoroughly impressed by him, "You must have a really strong bond with your Pokémon, I thought only super smart Pokémon could learn more than four attacks." She extended her gloved hand to the boy, "It was a pleasure to fight you," he shook her hand and May's stomach growled, "but it's a shame we won't get that pie."

He laughed at the complaint and releasing their handshake, "Well I can't really eat all that by myself, and after the town learns I'm their professor's nephew I will have to leave. So come by the ceremony, I'll be giving away the pie." The girl jumped in joy and after bidding him farewell she left to find her family.

Off to the side the girl's blue eyes spotted her parents, Max small stature kept him from being found in the crowd. She walked over to them and her mother was the first to notice the runner-up, "May that was an awesome battle, you nearly had Shiftry there!" the coordinator quickly found her face buried in her mother's embrace.

She heard Norman's muffled voice, "I agree, nice strategy using Rapid Spin downwards, and your combination moves were a good counter to Shiftry's raw power." Once May could see again her father's smile relaxed her ever so slightly.

Max smiled and pushed up his glasses, as he said, "That was great May! Squirtle has really gotten stronger, and you did some quick thinking. Perhaps you are ready to travel alone now…" Max quickly regretted this, as Norman looked shocked at his daughter. _Crap, just as they were getting comfortable._

"You what!"

"Um, yeah I was going to tell you guys when we got home, but I guess the secret's out" she glared at Max.

"Young lady, you haven't asked us for permission, and what are you thinking! Traveling alone!" May felt indignation rising from her at her father's accusation, feeling just a _little_ betrayed by him.

"Oh now I'm not ready to travel alone huh dad? Is it because I'm a coordinator, not a trainer like you or Ash?" Seeing her father open his mouth she added, "Because when you sent me away to Littleroot a year ago I was _terrified_ of Pokémon, and you sent me on my own to a world filled with them. I have forgiven you for that now dad, but I still wonder _why? Why would you send me out when you knew I was so afraid?_ "

"No May, this is not about you being a coordinator, this is about you traveling alone when you have absolutely no experience doing so! When I sent you to Birch's lab, I was planning on having you stay in Petalburg when you returned, until I felt you were ready to face the world. But then you came with Ash and told me he had traveled alone already, and I knew that you would be safe with him." He took a breath, "But he is not with you anymore, as Max has mentioned. I think I as a parent am allowed to worry for my daughter's safety!" Norman crossed his arms, ready to face the challenge his daughter was putting.

"Dear, you should calm down, we have to get May to the winner ceremony, and then we can discuss this _as a_ _family._ " She hissed, while grabbing her husband by the ear. Caroline knew this wasn't enough to dissuade Norman, "Besides, what will people think of Petalburg if we don't show up?"

The mention of the pie defused what could have been a horrible family reunion, and with a tense atmosphere father and daughter went inside the restaurant to keep the patriarch's reputation. In her anger May had accidentally revealed her doubts about how Norman truly felt, and she knew that he would have words with her about that.

Inside the building both had to struggle finding seats, but once they found free space at the front the duo sat down. In front of them was a high platform where the owner of the restaurant, an old lady, was shaking Brendan's hand. The young man seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he kept shaking the woman's hand for an awkwardly long time. Once they stopped the woman turned around and grabbing the microphone excitedly she announced, "Now I present you all, the winner of this tournament, Brendan Birch!" everyone in the small town started clapping loudly, admiring the new Birch in their midst.

He walked forward and the old woman handed him the amplifying device, "Thanks everyone, but I'm afraid that I have to leave soon in order to challenge the gyms in Hoenn, and this pie is too big for me to carry around." The crowd had quieted down listening intently to the trainer, "So I've decided to share this prize with all of you!" He got a smile on his face and the people stood up from their seats, running for the now free pie.

"That kid is amazing, now we can all enjoy that pie! Come on May, we've got to carry Caroline and Max their piece too!" Her father certainly seemed to admire the winner of the tournament, and May felt even more rejected by him. Nevertheless she still chased after him and carried an extra plate for her little brother, and after passing the sea of people they found their remaining family.

Caroline noticed her daughter seemed down by whatever had happened inside, "What happened sweetie, we get to eat the pie now so why are you worried?" The brunette lifter her head and saw her mother's eyes looking at her.

"It's nothing mom," she tried to put excitement into her voice and her hunger helped the girl, "you're right, we have to eat this pie now!" With this statement all of them began eating the delicious blend of ingredients in silence, until the sun started setting at Littleroot Town. The four of them started walking up a hill where Norman had parked the car, away from all the commotion in the town.

Norman wordlessly opened the driver's door and Caroline sat beside him, leaving the two siblings on the back of the Maple car.

The girl settled for an uncomfortable ride home, steeling herself for her father telling his true feelings. ' _You are a disappointment May, why couldn't you be more like me? Coordinators are weak, they can't handle themselves. If Squirtle trained harder it could've beat Shiftry.'_ Her thoughts made May hang her head in shame.

As the family was driving towards Petalburg, with the setting sun behind them, Norman brought up the topic everyone had been avoiding. Looking through the reflection on the mirror he asked,

"So May, were you really going to tell us of your wish to travel alone?"

"Yes, I was. Unfortunately, someone couldn't keep their mouth shut and ruined the surprise." It wasn't fair blaming Max for this, but maybe things wouldn't be so awkward now if he had been quiet.

"I personally don´t mind having that ruined, so where were you planning to go?" Norman asked, ignoring May's words.

She sighed, realizing her father had entered 'Sargent Mode'. "I was heading to Johto to compete in the contests there."

Her father gasped, and the whole family cried in surprise when he accidentally swerved the car too far left, nearly crashing into a tree. "And why are you traveling alone? I'm sure Ash or Brock would be willing to go with you."

"Dad, they have already gone there, I don't want to keep them from pursuing their own goals. And besides, I also want to travel alone in order to become my own person."

"You don't have to go alone May, have you any idea how dangerous it is out there for a young girl like you? And you are heading to Johto of all places! Team Rocket has a very strong hold there, and someone like you is just who they would attack."

"The type they would attack! What is that even supposed to mean!" May shouted, Norman sighed, Caroline facepalmed, while Max just stared nervously. _This is it, just bring it up already, I have been expecting this for a full year._

He had tried to reason with the coordinator, but she just refused to listen! "May, listen up!" The girl continued to glare indignant at her father, "if you truly want to head to Johto, you have to prove me you can handle yourself." He took a pause, knowing how his daughter would react to the following statement, "By defeating me and Slaking in a battle."

May was shocked, but she quickly reacted, "Have you gone crazy! You can't keep me in the house forever dad!"

"No I can't, but you won't be going to Johto until you have defeated Slaking."

"Norman, I think you are blowing this situation way out of proportion! May can handle herself, and she should be able to travel wherever she feels she needs to. You saw how she was connected to her Pokémon, she can handle herself."

"You don't get it! Team Rocket is very active in the Johto region, I don't want my girl near that shithole!" Everyone gasped, not used to hearing the usually composed gym leader curse. He took in a breath to calm down and explained, "Watching you battle I noticed the connection you developed with your Pokémon May, and I as a trainer want to test that bond against mine, and as your father I want to be sure that bond will endure in Johto!" Noticing that his family had finally understood why he was acting like this, he stated once again, "Yes, I need you to show me you can handle yourself!"

May felt a knot in her throat, as a year of fearing for the worst suddenly disappeared. _This is not about me being a coordinator then?_ Nodding her acceptance of Norman's conditions she thought, _I will show you my bond dad, and then I will go to Johto!_

* * *

 **One day later, Petalburg City**

The family had arrived at Petalburg City, and settled in again. May and Max brought their bags to their rooms and began unpacking, while Norman and Caroline went to sleep.

In the morning, as the sun began rising from the sea at the east of their house, Max woke up.

Now this is obviously a natural process, but the way he was woken up was most definitely _not._

That is to say, by the whole house shaking, and his collection of badge replicas falling to the ground, as he imagined this being the end, for nothing could cause such destruction short of the end of the world. But suddenly, it stopped, as he heard his sister scream in frustration downstairs.

 _That explains everything._ Max sighed, mentally steeling himself for what atrocities he would see downstairs, and opened his door.

He regretted it as smoke started to come into his room, and he exited, making sure to close his room. _How did she even make so much smoke?_

"This is impossible mom! How am I supposed to cook the eggs without them catching fire?" Max came down to the kitchen, and gasped in horror at what he saw. The walls were covered in eggs, or rather, what used to be eggs. The floor too, he noticed as he almost slipped on a large puddle of yolk.

"Sweetie you have to turn down the heat, it is at max so obviously the eggs will catch fire!"

"But you can't regulate the heat in a campfire! How will I survive if I can´t make eggs!"

"A fire won't be as hot as this stove is right now May! Now calm down and let's try again."

 _That won't end well, better take cover._ Max quickly crawled behind a counter, and peeked to see what was happening. The egg May was cooking was somehow raising upwards, and began to _float_ , as Max stared in shock at it. _May has managed to create a new life form right here!_ His musings were interrupted by the explosion of the egg, and May finally giving up on cooking.

"You know what? I'll just eat berries and buy food at the Pokémon Centers." May sat down at the table, as Max finally deemed it safe enough to come out.

"Hey mom, May. So what happened here? May tried to cook?" He couldn't help himself from teasing the girl.

"Yeah, your sister had a little accident, so how about I cook us breakfast instead. I'm in the mood for pancakes, what about you guys?"

The siblings agreed, as their mom began cooking breakfast.

"Hey, where's dad? Thought he would be here when he saw the smoke coming out of the house." Max asked, noticing his father wasn´t sitting with them today.

"Norman went to the gym, he will battle May today in the afternoon, so he wanted to get some training done." Caroline then placed the food on the table, as she saw her kids eat with enthusiasm.

Once they finished the meal, Max asked his sister,

"Hey May, you think you can beat dad? I mean he and Slaking are on another level."

"Don't worry Max, he is an obstacle to reaching my dreams, so it isn't if I will be able to beat him, it's about when I will do it." Declared the determined coordinator, as she stood up. "Mom, I will head out to train too, and then after I beat dad I will learn to cook those eggs!" The coordinator then ran out of the house, grabbing her bandana.

"Well that came out of nowhere. Do you think she can win against dad mom?"

"Honestly I have no idea Max, but she certainly is determined to win."

 _Sis, dad will be a tough opponent, hope you are ready for him._

* * *

 **Eight hours later, near Route 102**

May was gazing at the clouds, underneath the shade of a tree. May had soon decided that it was no use to worry about how she could beat her father and just had Blaziken and Beautifly practice for a little. After that she had released Skitty, Munchlax, Squirtle and Eevee, as they had all eaten under the tree and May told them she was heading to Johto, determination seeping into her voice. Her Pokémon got as excited as her, and after she told them she had to beat Norman they all gave their support. Then, with all of them pumped for the battle, they decided to start training again. Blaziken had asked May to battle against both Eevee and Skitty, and soon the fire starter surprised them by appearing behind the two. Before either could react the fully evolved Pokémon attacked them with both of its arms, knocking the two Pokémon out. After seeing this May got an idea.

"All right Blaziken, you just gave me an idea! We can use your speed to appear behind Slaking, but dad won't fall for it so easily. Hmm, how can we distract him from the real attack?" Munchlax came up to her and started imitating Blaziken using fire spin, which May quickly understood. "That's great, thank you guys for helping. Don't worry, Blaziken and I will make sure to win!"

As May planned for the battle against Norman her alarm set off and she looked at her watch. May realized that she had thirty minutes to return to the Petalburg Gym for her match against her father.

"Everybody, we've got to get going." Her Pokémon came towards her, and she returned her team to their Poké Balls.

May then ran from the forest into the busy city, and as she crossed the streets she was beginning to panic. _What if dad pulls a dirty trick and doesn't let me fight him because I wasn't on time? Or if I can't beat him?_

She couldn't keep her train of thought, because she had reached the door to the gym, where her father was waiting. To have a battle with her.

It all seemed so strange, she would have never expected she'd have to face against her dad to go anywhere, but now he was standing as an obstacle in her path to her dream, so she would beat him, she had to. _Besides, yesterday he said he wanted to test my bond trainer to trainer._ That thought was enough to make May feel proud, for her own fatehr had finally recognized his daughter as a true trainer. Not only that, but one whom he wished to exchange battle with.

Relaxing, May entered the gym where her father was waiting for her. On the stands Max and Caroline could be seen, eager to see how May compared to the head of the family.

"So May, are you ready?" Norman asked, as he turned around.

May nodded, grabbing Blaziken's Poké Ball.

"Alright then, let us begin our match! Go Slaking!" Norman's strongest Pokémon came out, ready for battle.

May smiled, ready for the battle against her father, "Go Blaziken!"

Her first Pokémon came out, roaring its name, excited for the battle against one of the toughest Pokémon the fire type knew.

On the stands, Max commented, "It's a relief to see she at least has the type advantage but that won't be enough against dad." His mother however looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Don't worry Max, your sister seems to have a great connection with Blaziken, I'm confident she can win this."

Max felt guilty at the situation he put his sister in, "I really hope you're right mom."

Back on the arena, the experienced gym leader decided to begin the battle.

"Slaking let's start this battle off! Earthquake!" The ground began shaking violently, as cracks appeared on the dirt, with a wave that started coming towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump and grab onto the ceiling beams!" The fire type did so, and avoided the attack that would have dealt a lot of damage. "Now get close in with Quick Attack and use Blaze Kick!" The Blaze Pokémon did so, however they were in for a surprise, as Slaking used Protect at the last second.

"Great job Slaking! Now use Focus Punch!" The powerful normal type hit Blaziken with a lot of force, sending May's starter crashing against the wall of the gym.

"Are you okay Blaziken?" _I battled way too offensively there, need to think ahead. Focus, May!_ "All right, we're just getting started! Blaziken Fire Spin!" The Blaze Pokémon quickly released the stream of fire from its mouth, as Slaking started getting burnt by the circle of fire. Norman quickly ordered slaking to put the fire out with another Earthquake, but May told Blaziken to jump again. This time, however she told the starter to swing across the beams, in order to reach the Normal type on the ground. Blaziken then let go right on top of Slaking, as May told it to use Overheat.

"Slaking use Hyper Beam to counter that!"

The two attacks collided producing a large explosion, and May took advantage of Slaking being tired. "Blaziken, get next to Slaking and hit it with Blaze Kick!"

The attack hit Slaking with a lot of strength, yet the Pokémon didn´t move an inch.

"May, you are going to have try harder to beat me." Norman crossed his arms, and then was surprised by May's next move.

"I wasn't done yet dad! Blaziken now use the combo we were practicing!" Blaziken then nodded, and released a Fire Spin around the Lazy Pokémon.

"Again? This won't work twice you know." Norman was getting surprised by May's strategies, or lack thereof. "Slaking, let's use Protect this time!"

He was about to be shocked though, as Blaziken ran behind the Normal type, who was using shielding itself up front from the flames. Blaziken then ran to Slaking and punched the Normal type, bypassing the protective shield. The powerful punch hit with a lot more strength this time, since the effects of Overheat were passing.

 _It actually worked! I need to take advantage of this._ "Now Blaziken, Blaze Kick and follow up with Overheat!" The previous attack had staggered the bulky Slaking, and the Blaze Kick managed to knock him over. Unable to defend itself, the Lazy Pokémon was hit by Overheat while on the air, and it crashed against the wall much harder than Blaziken had. May however knew after watching Slaking countless of times that it wasn't beaten so easily and followed up, "Get there with Quick Attack, and finish this with another Blaze Kick!"

"Slaking show them your strength! Grab Blaziken's leg!" The Normal type had managed to react on time and now had caught Blaziken. "Great, now spin him around and then slam him into the ground!" The fire starter couldn't do anything against the strength of Norman's Slaking, and it was hurt by the improvised attack. The gorilla like Pokémon threw the starter into the ground with a roar, causing a shockwave.

"Follow it up with a Hyper Beam, don't let go of Blaziken!"

"Blaziken kick out to make Slaking release you!" The Blaze Pokémon did so, and managed to get out of the normal type's grip just in time. Blaziken however had been injured during Slaking's attack, and it dropped to one knee.

Norman took advantage of this, and ordered Slaking to use an Earthquake. The attack hit Blaziken head on, as dust rose in the battlefield.

As the dust cleared, Blaziken was on the ground. May, desperate called out to her starter. _We can't lose now Blaziken, we have to get to Johto to keep getting stronger, so please,_ "get up, I know you can do it!" The fire type opened its eyes again, as it stood up crying its name with renewed strength. "So blaze activated again? Okay, this is it! Slaking is getting tired now! Time to finish this, Blaziken get in there!"

 _Blaziken was knocked out, I'm sure of that. So May, this is the connection you have with your Pokémon huh?_ "Slaking, use Focus Punch to stop Blaziken!"

"Jump above Slaking, and finish with a downwards Blaze Kick!" The fire type jumped above the Focus Punch, leaving Slaking exposed for the powerful fire type attack. As Blaziken began descending its leg caught fire which was boosted by blaze, and the attack hit Norman's strongest Pokémon on the head.

The impact produced yet another cloud of dust, out of which came Blaziken. After the cloud cleared, Slaking could be seen knocked out.

May stared in shock not quite believing she had done it, until her dad confirmed what had happened, as he approached her and placing a hand on her shoulder congratulated her, "May, you have shown me the bond that you share with your Pokémon, and I believe you are ready to face the world now. As proof you have beaten me, I will give you the Balance Badge." He pulled out a badge from his pocket, and put it on her hand softly as he hugged her. "You have grown so much May, it pains me to see you go away, yet I couldn't be prouder of you."

May hugged her father back and whispered a promise to him. "Thank you dad, I'll keep this badge with me to remember I need to show you I can handle myself!" After declaring this, she spun around and striking a pose said, "I got the Balance Badge!"

Max and Caroline came down to the battlefield, and seeing his sister's dramatic pose, Max sweat dropped.

"I guess some things never change."


	4. Home Runaway!

**III**

Home Runaway!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update, I got Pokémon Moon on Saturday and just beat it, definitely beats Black and White story wise. Anyways I got way too into the game so I completely forgot to post the newest chapter, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After the gym battle against Norman, the Maple family decided to head back to their house. On the way back there, May stared up at the sky. As she observed the stars her memories carried the girl back to the first time she had seen the sky unobstructed by the city lights. She had been traveling with Ash to Oldale Town, a little town with houses separated by the large grassy fields. When one compared the night sky there, so untouched by civilization, with Petalburg's sky it truly was a drastic difference. And May didn't mind either of them, for one reminded her of the comfort and safety of home, whilst the other gave her a feeling of adventure, and the eagerness to explore the world. The young coordinator's thoughts were cut short however, by the group's arrival to their home. After Norman opened the door, and allowed his family to pass through Max yawned and told them he would be going to sleep. This left the girl alone with her parents, who stared at her. May understood the message, and went to sit on the couch.

In front of her sat her parents, and after a minute of silence her mother spoke, "May today you showed us that you have developed as a trainer, and that you share a connection with your Pokémon that has surpassed your father's. I guessed that your adventurer spirit would match that of your father's, but it still hurts us that you want to leave so soon." May was about to speak, wanting to stop the guilt trip her mother seemed to have planned, but there was no need.

Norman continued for his wife, "But we understand that you can't be kept here forever, and you should be able to follow your dreams, because nothing would make us more proud than to see you be happy with your life." Norman finished, closing his eyes. He reopened them and spoke again, "You asked me earlier why I would send you away when I knew of your fear for Pokémon." May sat up, eager to know the answer, "I wanted you to become a trainer, that is true, but above all I wanted my daughter to be independent. I wanted her to become strong and good, to love Pokémon as much as her father, and now with you sitting in front of me with my badge on your hand, I can speak honestly and say that I'm proud of you May. Contest or not, you have shown me today that you have went above and beyond my expectations when I sent you to Birch's lab." The coordinator felt her eyes start to water, and she hurriedly dried them off before tears could spill out. She couldn't speak yet, as her mother continued.

"May, we will let you go to Johto, but you must remember to call every time you get to a new city and never travel if there is a storm or if there is something weird happening around the area you are in. I would be more relaxed if you would be traveling with Ash or Brock, but my little girl wants to travel alone."

Seeing May looking so guilty, she grabbed her daughter's hand and holding it tightly reassured her "I'm sorry sweetie it's just that seeing you grow up gives me and your dad this indescribable feeling," Her mother then gave her a bright smile much like her own, "I really hope one day you'll be able to understand what it feels like. May, we will always be there for you, because we love you." May and her mother had gotten tears in their eyes, with the girl forgetting about her mother's comment hoping she would have kids. The two hugged while Norman stared at them, and he decided to join them in the hug.

"Thank you both so much, I will make you proud!" May said, feeling very much accomplished now. She felt her eyes water when her dad whispered that she had already made them proud, and this time she didn't top the tears. That same eagerness to explore she had when she saw the natural night sky was creeping up once again. _Mom and dad have given me their support, I have to give my best in Johto now!_

After the talk, the couple's daughter left them wishing her parents' goodnight, eager to start getting ready for her new journey. "I think that went as good as we could have hoped for" Norman said, while Caroline just sighed. "I'm proud of her, I know she still has her doubts, but I don't disapprove of her becoming a coordinator, especially after seeing how skilled she truly is."

Caroline looked at her husband and gave him a smile. "Yeah, our little girl has grown so much from the girl who feared a couple of Tentacool." Sighing happily and holding her hand to her heart, May's mother continued, "They grow up so fast, thankfully we still have Max here." His wife as always was thinking of the present, while Norman, he couldn't help but imagine the future.

Norman grimaced, "Yeah, but can you imagine what he will be like, after all at least May didn't want to travel at the start but Max has always dreamed of being a trainer. I can already see him escaping in his tenth birthday to get his first Pokémon!"

"Yeah, thankfully it's up to you to deal with him, seeing how you two are boys and I was the one that calmed May down." Caroline said smugly.

Norman just sighed, and decided to emulate his wife and think about the present, for horrible things awaited him in the future.

* * *

 **One week later, Petalburg City**

In a pink colored room inside of the Maple residence a young brown haired girl could be found sleeping atop a messy bed. The first rays of sunlight had already filtered through the girl's window, but they had failed to wake her up. Suddenly an alarm sounded from the girl's Hoenn Rangers themed clock, and she opened her blue eyes.

May woke up bursting with excitement. Today was finally the day where she would leave for Johto, to continue to follow her dreams and make everybody proud. She quickly stepped into the shower, and after drying off she returned to her room to get changed. That was when she realized to her horror that she hadn't yet gotten a new outfit.

May then opened up the two doors that led into her closet and saw some new clothes her parents had probably bought her for when she returned home. She started picking out the most promising of the lot, and when she turned around to see the pile of clothes on her desk May couldn't help but think that perhaps she should have got her clothes ready yesterday.

Her mom called from the kitchen, "May, will you come downstairs to eat breakfast with us?"

"Be there in a minute!"

 _Alright let's see what outfit I'll wear, bye old me, welcome new me!_

As May started discarding the clothes she realized were far too uncomfortable to wear while traveling she settled down for a rather similar outfit to her former one. May picked up a sleeveless orange shirt that was rather comfy with a black collar on top, and she actually had three of them which was a good start. Then she settled for another pair of biker shorts she owned, this were a black color whilst her original ones were a lighter blue. May finished off her new look by strapping on black and white gloves that would keep her hands warm, _Johto is pretty high up in some places after all…_

"MAY! Hurry up, your food is getting cold!"

 _Crap, where's my bandana?_ As May picked up her favorite headwear piece she was saddened by the fact that the colors just didn't match up. May sighed, deciding that she'd have to do without a bandana for now. The girl packed her extra clothes inside a yellow backpack and a pair of orange pajamas. Then she picked up her backpack along with a green fanny pack where she carried her Poké Balls. She picked up the Balance Badge her father had given her, along with half of a pink Terracotta Ribbon, and placed the two items inside her bag too. Before her mother called her again May ran down the stairs.

"Sorry, I was finishing getting ready." After she sat down on the table she smelt something delicious, and she looked over to her mother.

Smiling Caroline told her daughter, "I decided to make your favorite breakfast, that way you'll have a reason to come back young lady."

With this, her mom placed the biggest omelet May had ever seen on her plate. Licking her lips, May quickly thanked her mother before grabbing a fork. Max carefully set off a timer on his new Pokétch in order to further study his sister's eating habits. Before Max could start writing notes down however May pushed her plate forward. Her _empty_ plate forward, a content smile on her face. Max looked at the timer in shock.

"Well looks like someone was hungry. Hope everybody is ready now?"

The family nodded, and left to the car.

Once Norman turned the engine on they left through the highway towards Rustboro City, with May and Max looking out the windows remembering how they traveled this areas at the beginning of their journey. Caroline talked with her husband, as the group passed by the sea. Max, bored turned around and as he looked at May realized she wasn't wearing her bandana. Curious he asked her about it, to which the girl just replied that the old one didn't fit with her new outfit.

Norman not one to resist said, "Maybe you should stay a few more days until you get a new one." Seeing May glaring at him he added, "Just messing with you May."

May just sighed and continued to stare out the window.

Caroline perceived her daughter's distress and reassured her, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure everything will turn out okay!" The girl lifted an eyebrow when she saw her mom pinch Norman in the arm but he just mouthed something to her that may couldn't understand.

"I really hope you are right mom, it's just I loved that bandana, I got really used to always be wearing it." May then noticed the contest hall where she had her first introduction to contests, where she had helped Janet in her own performance, and where she had decided that it was what she wanted to be. _Never thought that little decision would take me so far, and there's still a long way to go!_

Soon the family had reached the port, which to the siblings surprise was the one that had been abandoned when they were here. It all happned so long ago, a carefree girl who just wanted to travel to new places with familiar faces, and here she was a year later ready to leave on yet another adventure. Alas, this time she was alone, pursuing strength she never imagined she'd need.

"I thought they had closed this port? What happened while we were gone?" Max asked, curious about the changes in the city.

"Oh you don't know, an old man was attacked by those good for nothing on Team Aqua, after he was saved by some kids, he received a lot of exposure for the incident. Soon he began making trips to Dewford and nearby islands and as business bloomed other companies came and together they rebuilt this port."

"By the way," their mother said, a glint in her eye, "Those kids that saved Mr. Briney didn't happen to be you right kids?"

Both of them quickly denied being there, pointing out that they were on Dewford when that happened. But their mother quickly asked, "but how did you get there, you would need a boat after all, and Mr. Briney was saved by a group of kids."

They realized that their mother had known all along that they were involved with Team Aqua, and by the stern look Norman was giving them he probably knew too.

The siblings knew then they were screwed, _at least I will be on Johto, poor Max will have to bear it for both of us._

"Yes, we have known for a while that you both were messing around Team Magma and Aqua, and we also know about the incident with Groudon and Kyogre, you think I was exaggerating when I said I had to stop your mother from sending a rescue team for you?"

"MY KIDS SHOULD NEVER BE IN ANY DANGER!" Norman quickly put his own hand over his wife's mouth, before she caused a scandal.

"What you did was foolish, irresponsible, unsafe, potentially deathly," he stopped for suspense, her father was always one for theatrics, "but also very brave and noble. We decided that you guys should not be punished for doing what was right" at this the kids sighed in relief, but Norman spoke again, this time looking at May, "We will let you go May, but you have to promise not to mess with Team Rocket when you are there."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try to stay out of trouble dad." May said, while looking seriously at her dad.

"That's all we can really ask of you, so in order to leave on a good note, I brought you a present!" Her mother then pulled out a box from her purse, and handed it to May.

The young coordinator grabbed the box and carefully opened it, revealing a green bandana with a Poké Ball logo folded neatly, along with a note.

' _May, we just wanted to wish you luck on Johto, the bandana is a gift we got because we thought you might need it._

 _P.S If you are reading this then that means my intuition was right, take that Norman!_

 _Much love, Your Parents'_

May finished reading the letter and put it inside of her new fanny pack and then unfolded the bandana. She tied it around her head in the same way her other one looked, and turned around to thank her parents.

"Mom thanks so much for this! I love this, it fits so nicely with my clothes too!"

"I knew you would May, now come on, your boat will be leaving soon." With this the group began heading to the boat that was docked next to Mr. Briney's house. The old man came out of his house to greet the people that would travel on his ship. He got a surprised look on his face as he noticed the kids that were there were part of the group that had saved him and Peeko.

Said bird flew out and landed on May's head, which the girl didn't appreciate, the girl flung her arms to scare off the water type while screaming, "Get off me! This bandana is new and you'll get it dirty!"

Peeko then returned to the old man, who apologized for his Pokémon, "I'm sorry, it's just that he has missed his rescuers since we left you lads at Dewford."

Max and May realized that this old man was Mr. Briney, and they quickly ran up to greet him. After the siblings had talked with the old sailor, their father introduced himself, "Norman, it's a pleasure to meet you." As he and the sailor shook hands, he quickly asked "That's a very nice boat you have sir, when exactly will it be leaving? It's just that I wanted to say goodbye to my daughter before she has to board."

The old man laughed, and cleared up Norman's doubts "Me? Traveling on that boat there?" He pointed at the boat, and with a proud look in his eyes said, "Nay, I wish, but that boat belongs to none other than me own son!"

"I didn't realize you had a son Mr. Briney."

"Aye, quite the charmer if I do say so meself! I taught him how to sail myself, and now he is the captain of his very own boat!"

"Oh I remember now why I thought I had heard that name! Remember when we were in the boat that was sailing to Littleroot Max? The captain said he was called Briney too!" At this her brother too nodded, remembering the name.

"He sails between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, so he is quite the experienced sailor. Don't worry Norman, your daughter will get to Johto safely."

At this Norman nodded. The conversation was cut short when a horn could be heard from the ship. Realizing the family needed to say goodbye, Briney bid them farewell and returned to his house. Then the family headed to the boarding area, and May turned to face her family.

"Well I guess this is it, I'm off to Johto now!"

"Remember we'll be there for you May!" Caroline said, while hugging her daughter and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"And try not to lose too badly!" Max couldn't resist teasing his sister once more.

"I, unlike you, have talent. Dad here can confirm for me!" May said, a smug smile on her face. Then it softened, as she hugged Max and whispered to him, "I will miss you too Max".

Now all that was left was her dad, who pulled her away from the other two for some privacy. Despite his reassurance earlier in the week that he was proud of her May still felt anxious about what he'd do, so when the older man hugged her May was happily surprised. He started to rub her back while placing his chin on top of her hair, "My baby girl is leaving, to be honest with you May you never expect to have to say goodbye to your children, so when you came up and said you wanted to travel alone thousands of miles away from us I was worried. But then I saw you battle Brendan, and I remembered the little girl who wouldn't go near a Tentacool. And both of them were you, but one had slipped through my fingers before I knew it, and she had grown up to become that fierce trainer, no, that _amazing coordinator_ whose strength I wanted to test against my own. This old man had to accept that his past was gone, and he had to embrace the future with all the wonderful things that it brings, and one of them is getting to see my daughter make the most awe inspiring moves with her Pokémon." He extended his arms to look May in the eyes, which were slightly watery from the sheer emotion she felt, "Now go and be the best coordinator Johto has ever seen May!"

After hugging her father and once again promising to stay out of trouble (which Norman found hard to believe) she ran up to the boat. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she refused to acknowledge them, not out there where she still could regret her decision. Only once she stepped into the boarding platform and her ticket had been accepted had May allowed herself to stop for a moment. _He was proud of her, he thought what she did was beautiful!_ Norman, her father, he didn't think less of her for choosing coordinating over battling. That, that single thought meant more to her than any metal badge in her pocket could, but now that Balance Badge was all she had to remember her family.

A sense of urgency filled her as the ship's engine started up, and May realized that while she would be unable to see her family for a year, they were still there, and she better savor every last second she got with them before the horizon swallowed them up. With this in mind the brunette began running to the back of the ship, her mind getting clearer as she got further into Hoenn's oceans.

Looking out she saw her family waving goodbye to her. As the people that meant so much to her got smaller by the second May felt nervous, after all she would be heading out all alone this time. The setting sun behind her cast a light on her family that allowed her to focus more easily on them, as she waved until her eyesight could no longer see them, all while thinking that she couldn't wait to come back. _I'll miss all of them, even Max. So I promise everyone, I'll come back!_ A loud horn interrupted her musings for a moment, as she continued thinking. _Hopefully with a ribbon cup. That is what I'm heading out for isn't it? To become the greatest coordinator in the world. To develop my own battling style and win against Drew and Solidad. This is for all of you guys, because you believe in me._ Her tears were gone as she finished her thoughts, now only fiery determination remained in her once the skyscrapers of Rustboro and the peaks of Mount Chimney disappeared.

 _Speaking of them, I really haven't seen them in a while, it'll be interesting to battle against them again. But I will beat them, no matter what, because they are another obstacle to my dream. So I won't lose because everyone is supporting me, I can't disappoint them._ Thinking this, the girl got a determined look on her face, and turning around she only had one thing in mind,

 _Johto here I come!_

* * *

 **The next day, aboard the SS Tidal**

May woke up with the sunlight blinding her momentarily, she groaned and slipped out of the bed. As she got up, ready to go and eat some of her mother's breakfast, she remembered that she was on a boat. A boat that was going as far away from her mother's breakfast as possible. _I have no idea how Ash can leave to another region like it's nothing._

May then decided to take a shower and head out to eat something at the cafeteria, since the ship wouldn't reach Johto until night time. _I mean, last time I went to another region I didn't notice that I was leaving mom and dad, because I was too distracted by the fact I'd meet Ash and Brock again. And in Hoenn we always were on the same region, this is the first time I'm all alone so it is okay if I'm feeling a little nervous,_ May thought, while taking her shower. _Or maybe I'm just making excuses! Arceus it is so difficult to have no one to talk to!_

Thirty minutes later she was heading down the corridor towards the cafeteria when she saw a girl arguing heatedly with a guy, and as May passed by she heard that they were talking about baseball. _I don't really know a lot about baseball, didn't watch much as a kid._ She didn't plan to stop by them, but found herself stopping in front of a curtain of purple, which as she looked up, realized belonged to the girl. Upon closer look, she wore a lot of baseball items on her outfit. _Oh just my luck, first day alone and I meet a crazy baseball fan._

"Hey there! I was wondering if you could help us solve our problem." Not waiting for her response, the girl continued, "You see, that guy there is wearing a Magikarps t-shirt, but I can't possibly allow him to be so deluded into thinking the Magikarps are any good. Team Electabuzz is the best without a doubt, perhaps hearing it from someone else will change his mind?"

May stared confused at the other guy, who just shook his head, _guess he doesn't know what's going on either._ Deciding to be honest she said, "I don't really know either of those teams, hell I've only ever heard about the Swellows."

At this the girl looked shocked at May, and grabbed her by the arms. She suddenly turned very serious and said, "You and I need to talk, you can't simply not know who the Electabuzz are."

May panicked, "I thought you were talking with him?" She realized however that the other guy had escaped while they were talking.

"Forget about him, at least he knew who the Electabuzz were. You are a far more severe case, but don't worry, I'll fix you up!" With this the girl dragged May over to a room, which May supposed was hers when the girl took out a key and opened the door.

"Hey, I don't even know who you are, I'm sorry but I don't want to hear about the Electabuzz. Now if you don't mind, could you move please? I'm rather hungry." Her stomach agreed with her, as it started rumbling.

The other girl (who May was sure was crazy now) scratched her head sheepishly and said, "Oh I'm sorry! I just got a little excited by teaching a newbie baseball! How about we go and get some food at the cafeteria and then we can talk about baseball." May then decided that at least it was better than being in the obsessed girl's room.

The two girls exited the room, and began heading up the stairs to head to the cafeteria, on the upper deck. After passing through the last set of stairs the duo had to ask an assistant where the cafeteria was, since neither of them knew. When they finally got there they found it was packed, so the girls dejectedly got in line. While they were slowly moving ahead, the purple haired girl spoke with May again.

"So where are you from?" The girl asked.

Blaming the girl for her hunger, May figured she should at least be a little polite, "Hoenn, and you?"

"I'm from Johto, but I recently went to Sinnoh in order to help someone investigate." Noticing that May didn't want to keep talking she quickly changed the topic to one she wanted to bring up anyway, "Hey, I think you are that May from the grand festival in Kanto!"

May blushed and said, "Yeah that was me. I didn't even win though so why do you recognize me?"

"Oh I just happened to have the TV on during your battle and stuck to watch it. You and grass boy have some history huh?"

May burst out laughing at the nickname the girl had given Drew, and after recovering her breathing she said, "Me and Drew? Oh well I guess we are sort of rivals."

"Hey rivals are great you know! Was he your first one?" At May's nod, she quickly remembered her first rival, "Mine was a while ago. I was just starting out my journey when I came across a boy with a Pikachu. He and I had a battle in which his Charizard, which was crazy strong by the way, beat all three of my Pokémon."

This got the brunette's attention, and she asked, "What was his name?"

"I can´t exactly remember but I think it was something like Axe, or Al maybe, oh I think his name was-"

"Ash, right?" May quickly interrupted, now eager to see if she had met one of his friends.

"Yeah! How did you know though?"

"Oh he and I traveled together in Hoenn and Kanto. I competed in contests while he challenged other trainers. We also traveled with Brock, who you probably met, and my brother."

"That's amazing! I never thought I'd hear from Ash again." They were at the cashier, who asked what they wanted. Noticing the restaurant was getting full, May asked for a Sitrus berry sandwich, and told the baseball fan she'd head over to find them a table to sit on, leaving some money on the counter to pay for the food. After May left she asked for some nachos. After the cashier gave her the food she paid and left to find the coordinator.

May called out to the girl, from her seat by the side of the ship, "Hey I'm over here!" The purple haired girl headed to the table and set the food down. May stared in shock as the girl started to pour _a lot_ of pepper on her nachos. Concerned she told the girl, "Hey don't you think that is too much pepper, you might choke or something."

The girl waved her off, and said, "This is my favorite food, I got used to it a long time ago."

"Why do you like it?" May asked, now curious to see if she had found a new food she could try out.

"It's all in the colors, you see? Yellow cheese with black stripes, also known as the Electabuzz colors."

 _This girl is really crazy about her team huh?_ May then spoke out loud, "Well I'm guessing that the Electabuzz must be really amazing if you are so devoted to them."

"Of course they are! The Electabuzz have the greatest spirit and team out of all the teams!" She declared, quite proudly.

"And how many tournaments have they won?"

At this the girl fell on her face, as she muttered quietly, "Five, the last one was over a decade ago, the year I was born." But she got up and smiled, "However they got to the finals last season, and we only lost because the Starmies got super lucky! I know the Electabuzz will win this season for sure!"

"I don't really know a lot about baseball, the only match I have ever watched was the Swellows against a local team when they went to Petalburg. My brother wanted to go so dad took all of us to it. It was rather boring, the Swellows easily won that game, and we went home feeling sad that our team of all stars was so bad."

"Hey that sucks, no wonder you don't like baseball that much. But that is also a great thing about the Electabuzz! Every match is super close so you get all excited when watching it!" the girl said, once again trying to convince May to join her on supporting the Electabuzz.

May thought about that logic for a while, and realized that it was true. _The closer a battle is the more excited you get, so the same applies to sports probably._ She then said something the girl would come to regret in the morning, "Perhaps you can take me to one of their games someday."

Scratch that, she was regretting it already.

The crazy girl got a huge smile on her face, as she said, "I have succeeded! You are now an Electabuzz fan, to celebrate this occasion we'll all sing the Electabuzz song." After this she began to sing a way too catchy song, and May in an attempt to block it, began eating the sandwich she had bought.

This managed to make the girl stop singing, as she stared in surprise at May´s eating abilities. "Wow, I never knew you could swallow something that fast!"

May looked up from her plate, which was now empty, and then looked at the other girl. "What? I have something on my face?"

The girl let out a laugh, and began to eat her own food before it got cold. After the pair was done eating May stood up, ready to leave. The baseball fan however stopped her, "Wait up! You still have so much to learn, let's get back to my room so we can keep talking about all the baseball rules. I don't want you to embarrass yourself on your first game after all!" Without waiting for an answer the girl grabbed May's hand and dragged her to the room.

They were moving very, _very_ fast, and May soon began to fear for her safety, _is this girl serious? Okay she's certainly crazy, how did she even avoid hitting that guy?_ As they were heading down the stairs may shouted, "I don't even know who you are!"

The purple haired girl turned and gave her a smile, with an added, "The name's Casey, nice to meet you!"


	5. A Friend

**IV**

A Friend.

 _ **I wonder…do these people…think of you…as a friend?**_

 **-The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.**

* * *

The two girls entered Casey's room, and May found herself regaining control of her arm, which the baseball fan had kept an inescapable hold over. _Maybe she's a professional player… that'd certainly explain her obsession._ As Casey closed the door May took the opportunity to see if the girl's room was any different to hers, and aside from the black and yellow stripes on the bed sheets, the room was the same. Casey turned around, her brown eyes shining brightly, as she started spouting all of the rules for her favorite sport, while May just sighed.

Casey finally got tired, surprising May when she collapsed on her bed. This left the brunette standing awkwardly in the middle of a stranger's room. Thankfully her captor helped her out, "You can sit on the bed if you want May." After the coordinator sat, the purple haired girl sat up too, and yawning said, "I got really tired from all that running, how about we talk of something else, I'm scared I might mess up the rules and then you won't enjoy the game."

May just nodded, feeling tired herself, and then noticing the girl's Poké Balls on the desk she changed the topic, "Hey how about you show me your Pokémon, and I'll show you mine!"

"Great idea! I really want to meet that Combusken of yours!" Casey then stood up and grabbed her Poké Balls, and throwing them shouted, "Everyone meet May's Pokémon!"

Out of the five Poké Ball came a flying type which May knew was a Pidgeot, an Electabuzz (if she did not recognize it after all the posters with the Pokémon's face on them, well she would be the one with issues), a Beedrill which brought forth some unpleasant memories for May and finally Casey's final Pokémon was an Ampharos. However May didn't know which was the last Pokémon, and pulling out her Pokédex the device identified it as Meganium. _It's really strong, wonder if it was her starter._

"Wow Casey you've got some pretty strong Pokémon! Maybe we could train someday, I'm sure my Pokémon would be eager to fight against you, speaking of them, come out guys!" With this the girl threw six Poké Balls into the air, out of which came out Skitty, Squirtle, Beautifly, Munchlax, Eevee and Blaziken. The Pokémon stared at each other before smiling and walking forward to meet the new ones. The two trainers saw this and they also smiled brightly. Both of them sat back down on the bed, and Casey suddenly spoke again.

"Hey I didn't realize Combusken evolved! But that does explain why it was so strong on the grand festival." The girl got a thoughtful look on her face, and then she started laughing. Seeing May's strange look she cleared up, "Blaziken was the Pokémon that beat Ash's Charizard at the Silver Conference, so his reaction must have been great!"

"Are you serious? That explains why he got so into the battle despite it being a contest!"

"You battled him with Blaziken? Who won?" Then she added with a shocked look, "Ash entered a contest!"

May scratched her head, and said "We actually tied, and yeah he entered the Terracotta contest. I actually have half of the ribbon with me, while he kept the other half." _I need to train a lot._

The girl suddenly got an evil smile on her face, "Aww that's so cute! You guys must really mean a lot to each other for you to share something so unique!"

May suddenly turned as red as her previous bandana, and tried to run damage control before Casey began to blow this out of proportion, "Ash is just my friend, he taught me about Pokémon and when we tied on that battle we decided to split the ribbon so we would always have each other's support! It doesn't mean anything romantic!" Despite all this May couldn't stop blushing, as she realized what she just said could be interpreted _the other way._

Casey just shrugged this off and asked, "So have you kissed him already?"

May just sighed in exasperation, preparing herself to be teased about her relationship with Ash. Thankfully her Pokémon came to her rescue, with Skitty jumping up into her lap and licking her. The Pokémon then began pointing towards the Ampharos, and May understood. She decided to use the situation to interrupt Casey, "Hey Casey, Skitty and I battled an Ampharos way back in Hoenn, and apparently she wants to have another battle to prove that her win wasn't a fluke." _It looks like the whole team wants to get stronger._

"So she wants a rematch against mine? You're on, though my Ampharos is much stronger than any other so Skitty better watch out!" However she added as an afterthought, "But we should battle once we get to Johto, since there is no arena for battling on the ship and I don't want to make a mess of my room." May agreed with her, and Casey decided to stop teasing the brunette, excited at the prospect of talking about Pokémon _._ "You still have to tell me about that battle with an Ampharos, it is a pretty strong Pokémon after all."

"Well we were heading back to Petalburg and as we passed by Mauville City we met Wattson, the gym leader there, along with his assistant and after a fight we had with Team Rocket his assistant and I decide to have a battle after seeing his Ampharos." Skitty jumped up in interest at May's portrayal of the battle. "So when we went back to the gym, he and I had a battle, which he would have won had I not gotten lucky with Assist." May then sighed, and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Back then I relied a lot on luck to win battles, and thanks to that Solidad managed to beat me so badly." _Maybe the same will happen here, and without the guys there to cheer me up I don't know if I'd be motivated enough to continue._

Casey scooped closer to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Reassuring the girl she said, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over that, instead focus on the future and make sure that never happens again. You should never lose hope until you're out, and even when you lose a game there is always next time."

May looked into the brown eyes of the girl, and noticed that she was speaking with a lot of conviction. _She really believes that losing doesn't matter huh? Maybe I can start to believe that too._ "You know Casey, I think you're right. So when we get to Johto I will give my very best, I won't rely on luck as much and I will make sure to win!" _Or at least I'll try my best._

"I couldn't ask for more. You have the spirit already, I saw it in your battle against Solidad. Just keep on training like the Electabuzz!"

The coordinator felt more confident now as she agreed with Casey's idea. Then she asked, "So what about you? How did you get Ampharos?"

The Electabuzz fan stared at Ampharos for a second, then with a proud smile she said, "I went to see a Baseball game on Pewter City, and after the Electabuzz lost for the tenth time I was getting tired of supporting them. But then outside the stadium I met Corey Demario, who is the star pitcher of the Electabuzz by the way, and I helped him regain his confidence. I went to his father's ranch to help him, and there his father has an Ampharos. Long story short, I helped him and as a thank you, his father gave me an egg from Ampharos. He just evolved in Sinnoh recently, and now we are quite the team!"

May noticed how Casey got a dreamy look when she talked about the baseball star, and finally got her revenge, "You totally have a crush on that Corey guy! I bet you just wanted to steal him away when you met him!"

"Well he IS the perfect guy, I mean he plays for the Electabuzz, and he is very handsome." Seeing that May stared at her with a knowing smile she decided to shift the conversation, "And it's better than having a crush on Ash!" At this the girls stared at each other, and then burst out laughing.

After May contained her laughter, she asked "So is Electabuzz your favorite Pokémon?"

"If you had asked me that before, I would have answered yes without any doubt, but now I have come to appreciate all of my Pokémon the same, and each of them gets my attention, right guys?" The group of Casey´s Pokémon all shouted in agreement, and May smiled at the display of friendship between them. " What about you? Who is your favorite Pokémon, and don't reply all of them just because they are here."

May looked at her team, and said, "All of my Pokémon are special, but if I had to choose one, it would be…" All of her Pokémon tried to get her attention, and she continued, "…Bulbasaur!"

Casey, along with all the Pokémon, sweat dropped. "Hey I know you're not from Kanto but I'm pretty sure even you knows there's no Bulbasaur here!"

The coordinator leaned on the purple haired girl's ear, "I know, but you put me on a tough spot so I improvised, and I do have a Bulbasaur, before you ask."

Casey nodded, and then decided to return her Pokémon to their Poké Ball. May did the same, and soon the two girls were alone in the room. Their silence was interrupted however when Briney's voice blared through the speakers. "This is your captain speaking, we will be reaching New Bark Town in twenty minutes, please make sure to gather your belongings and go to the boarding area."

"Guess that's my cue to go, bye Casey!" The girl stood up to open the door and as she was about to leave, she heard Casey telling her to meet outside the ship for their battle. "Alright, see you there then!"

May headed towards her room, and opened the door in order to gather her stuff. Luckily she had left her fanny pack and her other clothes in a pile at the center of the room, so she just picked up her things and went to fix herself in the bathroom. _Dress for success and all that talk._

* * *

 **One hour later, on the coast of New Bark Town**

A sea much like the one she was sailing on at the moment stared back at her, with its waters seemingly streaming down the rocky mountainside of what she recognized to be the Silver mountain range, with a gargantuan mount rising far above the rest, the only place where one would find snow all year was at its peak, where it was rumored a champion of the Pokémon league disappeared in. Then like little islands in the vast sea of green, she spotted the cities of the Johto region, Goldenrod City, the regions hotspot for urban development, was quickly rising above the forests, like a huge wave of grey being made by the skyscrapers, producing a contrast between the green of nature. The girl was rather busy admiring the view before her, so understandably she was surprised when her boat suddenly stopped moving, and a voice announced that they had arrived at their destination. Among the large islands of concrete she spotted an insignificant town, which coexisted peacefully with the nature around it, rather than try to one-up it. On the poster May noticed when she looked down, one could read the city's motto, ' _Winds of a new beginning'._ Just like that sign there said, the girl vowed once more to herself, that she would follow that motto along, and she would make this adventure a new beginning. _Everyone wants to get stronger, we'll train super hard and reach the Grand Festival!_

May had walked up here for a reason, it being that down at the entry port there was simply no space. Now that she checked again, she finally noticed the crowd diminishing, and the coordinator decided to start her journey back into the exiting platform. As she walked through the crowds of people she couldn't help but wonder how, or even if she'd even meet a certain baseball obsessed acquaintance again. _It really can't be helped, though Skitty will be mad at me for not letting her get a rematch._ After being shoved for the fifth time May couldn't help but wish she was a little less tiny, _man, people can really be inconsiderate at times._ Suddenly however, the brunette's mood cleared when she finally managed to get out of the crowd, looking rather disheveled. She stood in the line where the personnel made a double check on the passengers' papers, as she noticed a family get into an argument with the assistant over their son's papers. _Good thing the trainer's card clears most things up, plus dad has the Hoenn league seal which he uses on my papers to avoid any nagging. Sometimes he isn't that bad…_

Her thought were interrupted however when she realized the assistant was asking for her papers. "Here they are, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

The employee just smiled in understanding, "It's okay, you clearly got messed up in the middle of all those people" Handing her back the paper's he added, "I assume you will wait here for your parents?"

Embarrassed by such a prospect she quickly denied it, "No, I am heading on my own, see there." She pointed at the seals "Approved by Professor Birch and Norman Maple of the Hoenn league, and confirmed to have been received by Professor Elm."

"Ah I'm sorry for making the assumption young lady. It's just unusual to see young people from other regions travel here alone. But alas, I'm probably keeping you here longer than you have wanted to! Please head out and enjoy your stay on the Johto region!" May thanked the assistant and turned around, stepping foot into the new region. _Traveling alone is unusual huh?_

As she did so, she felt that familiar feeling of wonder. Eagerness to travel, and excitement for what Johto would bring to her. In the midst of all this feelings the brunette failed to realize that she had no idea where to go in this region. When she did though, the spark in her eyes dulled a bit, and the girl started walking dejectedly so as to not stand in the way of people coming out of the boat. _Bet they know where they are going. Hell most of them have family around here too, and here I am, all alone with no idea where to go. Arceus, you'd think that at least I would have thought to bring a map with me, but no._ She groaned, _this is Littleroot all over again._

The girl proceeded to berate herself mentally as she sat down on a bench. While doing this, she did not notice a pair of feet come towards her. She was startled when a cry pierced the air, "May! I was looking for you! You weren't trying to escape our battle were you?"

For the first time since May had met Casey she was glad to be in her company, and she expressed this to the purple haired girl, "Casey! I was wondering where you went off to. So when do you think we could have the battle?" May internally cringed _I sounded way too clingy on that last sentence, but I really don't want to be left alone without any idea of where to go._

May got the feeling that Casey knew what she was thinking, since she once again placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Well how about you come with me to Professor Elm's lab? We need a place to crash for the night anyway so might as well catch up with the old guy." Without waiting for the coordinators response she walked towards the lab.

May jogged to catch up with the girl, and after walking down a hill she broke the silence, "Say Casey, why exactly do you need to see the Professor? I mean I'm sure you have already got your starter!" She joked, and to her surprise Casey laughed.

"No it's just that we struck a deal, he sealed my trainer's card and in exchange I would record the Pokémon I found in Sinnoh for him. Now I need to fill my end of the bargain, and you are accompanying me to do so."

Noticing that Casey was once again messing with her she said, "Hey I'm not dumb, you don't have to explain everything to me!"

"It's been looking like I have to." Casey said, then looking at May in the eyes she said seriously, "Relax girl, I'm just messing with you."

"I know, it's just that I hate to be patronized, my little brother used to do it all the time so it's kind of irritating to be patronized again when I thought I was free of him." May then changed the topic by asking, "So what is the deal with Sinnoh? Ash just headed there last I heard of him, and you apparently went there for whatever reason."

Casey puffed her chest out and said, "I went there on an extremely important research mission, you see there are some ruins on Sinnoh that could be related to the Ruins of Alph here in Johto so my employer asked me to go there and check them out. And people are going to Sinnoh a lot because recently they have restarted the contest and league tournament, which was shut down four years ago to solve some issues with corruption."

May nodded in understanding, and continued the conversation, "So basically you study ruins on regions and then try to see connections between them?"

"Yep, that is basically what I do in an extremely simplified way." Seeing that May didn't get what she just said, Casey added, "Think of it as saying contests are where you show off your Pokémon. That is very simplified right? So in a less barbaric way what I do is study these ruins carefully, and then with the information we get from all these ruins we theorize about their origins. Its super fun!"

"Sounds interesting, so are you guys close to finding anything out about the ruins?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out later. But now we have got to the lab, so no more questions, otherwise I'll bug you about giving me a contest performance every day!" May gulped at the threat, and sighed in understanding. The duo then entered the lab, which looked rather advanced with very fine tools, a lot of containers and the thing May noticed the most, there were _a lot_ of eggs. She was distracted from them however when Casey called for the Professor, who came out holding an (you guessed it) egg. "Sup Elmo, it's been a while!"

The man just sighed, and with patience spoke, "Casey, I have told you exactly eighty five times not to call me that, especially in front of new trainers!"

May took this as an opportunity to introduce herself, "Actually Professor, I'm May, Norman Maple's daughter." She extended her hand for a handshake, but then returned it as she remembered the man was holding an egg.

"Ah so you are Norman's kid? It has been a while since we saw each other but you don't look so similar." The professor adjusted his glasses and looked closer at May, uncomfortably close, but thankfully Casey once again saved her.

"Professor, people are not like Pokémon, their offspring won't always look similar to the parents. Now how about you stop harassing May and get back here so you can see my Pokédex." The older man nodded, and after apologizing to May he put the egg on a table, and went to grab a computer. When he returned, Casey handed over her Pokédex and Elm connected it with a cable.

May gasped, "So many Pokémon, I've never seen some of these either."

Elm agreed with her, and explained "Well Sinnoh is, just like Hoenn, separate from us and it is a pretty big region so Pokémon will be very diverse. Though I get the feeling Casey here might've gone out of her way to see more Pokémon, I never supposed you'd find so many."

The girl just scratched her head embarrassed, but didn't deny it. _Casey really isn't so bad, I can see why Ash would become friends with her, despite the baseball stuff._

"Well Elmo I believe we deserve a little reward for bringing you these data, how about you let us stay here for tonight, pretty please." Elm just sighed, pushed his glasses up and agreed, on the condition that they didn't break anything. "You can trust us Professor!"

Elm got a suspicious look on his face, and asked "Really, so you won't play with the Poké Balls as if they were baseballs this time huh?"

May laughed at that, "That sounds like something you would do." She turned to the professor and thanked him for letting them stay, despite Casey's casual attitude some manners were always good to have.

"Hey! You've only known me for like two days, you don't get to judge me yet!" Despite her shouting, the smile never left Casey's face.

A Hoothoot sang its name, and they all turned to look at the clock on the wall, which read eleven p.m. so Elm just went to get the girls a pair of futons for them to sleep on, and after bidding them goodnight, he himself went upstairs to sleep. The girls laid on their beds, and May couldn't quite fall asleep, despite the rather active day she'd had. It was in the middle of her trying another position to try and sleep in, that she heard Casey say, "You know, if you don't stop moving I'll have to use your head as a baseball this time."

May laughed, and finally felt her body relax. _So I was feeling anxious huh? That makes sense, I mean I'm finally in Johto! And sleeping with a girl that I just met yesterday. Hey that's not true, I know Casey's name, and we're not strangers anymore._ But that denial posed the girl with an interesting question, if Casey wasn't a stranger, then what was she? She had helped May over the last few hours, cheering her up, the girl seemed to have an uncanny ability to feel when May was down, and they had got to known each other for a while, perhaps it was the girls own self accepted clinginess, but this possibility did not stop her following thoughts _maybe, it will be okay if I consider you a friend, Casey._

"Sleeping with a girl huh? Never pinned you to be so forward May." _Arceus damn it she was so much worse than Max._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **Fourth chapter (and shortest so far...) and May finally gets to Johto, now the story can really get going ;). Hope you've been liking this story so far everyone.**

 **Advance shipper & Guest reviews;**

 **About Ash and May meeting again, well I did mention I'll be following Canon closely...**

 **Zamasu:**

 **How's Black btw, and yeah I feel like Game Freak definitely poured a ton of effort into Sun/Moon and for your Casey and Drew pairing, you have definitely given me a great prompt (just to clear out though pairings in _this_ story will be very rare).**


	6. Rocking the Bark

**V**

Rocking the Bark.

 _ **Team Rocket has instilled fear throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions**_

 **-James**

* * *

She was walking through the great rainforests on Hoenn, passing by hordes of bug types, water types, grass types. It was peaceful, she felt. But then this calmness was affected by a roar from deep within the forest. The girl was startled when all the hordes she'd passed came running out of the greenery, and she was nearly ran over by a pack of frightened Pokémon. As the last of the creatures left the area, she turned around into the forest that no longer felt peaceful. A false hope, a deathtrap. And the roaring came back, this time so powerful it shook the very earth, and the girl screamed when the beast came out of the forest.

The coordinator had sat straight from her sleeping position, as she calmed herself. May then laid back down, and realized that her dream wasn't entirely in her imagination. She pressed her ear into the tiled floor of the lab, and listened. The rumbling of the earth underneath her was what woke May up, echoes from far away, where the light couldn't reach, and she imagined just what might be causing such a powerful force as if to wake her up. _It would have to be a huge Dugtrio if that's what is causing this, or maybe a really powerful Aggron._ And May had to remind herself that she wasn't on Hoenn anymore. _Right, there are no Aggron in Johto, and if there was a slight earthquake back home everybody would run away from the coast._ New Bark was a seaside town, so these people probably didn't get to experience a tsunami yet, judging by the lack of alarms and running. The brunette resignedly gave up any hope of sleeping anymore, and got up. Stretching, she turned to look at the Hoothoot on the wall, whose red eyes startled her in the middle of the darkness. _Five a.m., no wonder nobody is up yet._ Thinking this, May decided to snoop around the lab a little, _it's better than waking Elm or Casey up. The shaking seems to have ceased anyways, so it probably was just some Pokémon having a fight._

May walked away from her bed, passing by Casey who was clutching to her sheet tightly. _Perhaps she's cold, Sinnoh was probably hotter than here, hell anywhere is hotter than here_ May noted, as she herself started to unconsciously rub her arms. The brunette looked at Casey when she shivered, and worried went back for her own sheet. Laying it on top of her own, the purple haired researcher let a content sigh escape her lips. May smiled, and stood up to continue inspecting the room.

She saw some kind of machine in the corner of the room, and went to have a look at it. _Some kind of computer maybe?_ When she placed her hand atop the supposed screen she realized it was warm. Having a closer look the girl noticed it wasn't a computer but rather a heater for Elm's eggs. _It's really warm here, nice to know these little babies will grow up well._ She thought on her impressions of Elm, comparing him to Birch back in Hoenn, and realized that whilst their topics were really different, their personalities were not; _seems like professors will always have the absent minded personality. How can they be so organized in some aspects and such a mess in others?_ May shook her head, thinking about professors was a guaranteed way to be frustrated.

May then realized one thing she didn't know about Elm though, _when will he come here? Is he a late sleeper?_ She felt dread build up on her core, and looking over at her companion she thought; _is Casey? What am I supposed to do if they don't wake up soon?_

May's stomach groaned in unison with the girl's ow vocal chords, and she decided that perhaps the feeling of dread wasn't quite there yet. _Hungry…_

* * *

 **Later, Elm's lab**

Turns out Casey was indeed a late and very heavy sleeper, but thankfully for May, Elm was not. He came in at six a.m. to check on the eggs, startled that she was awake already. He asked her what woke her up, and May just said that she didn't feel very tired. The two of them ate breakfast in the kitchen, which had been behind a door next to the egg heater. May asked him what kind of eggs Elm had, which the professor didn't really know how to answer. She could swear she heard him mutter something like _probably every kind of Pokémon and Mew itself, with all the eggs they give me every day._ May didn't comment on this though, since he seemed much stressed.

Feeling like she should return the favor after he let her sleep on his lab, she offered to help him. The professor and the girl then spent two hours on back breaking labor _because that is what it was, no matter what Elmo said_ , picking eggs up from a tray outside the lab, and bringing them _one by one_ to the heater. She was sure that some of the eggs weren't even real, but she took them carefully regardless, _last thing I need is the death of some baby on my conscience._

Once they were done Casey woke up, and taking off both the sheets May had carefully laid on her, she asked for some breakfast. When all of them were sitting on the table, May saw a lone egg that wasn't being heated. Elm stopped her from taking it to the machine, as he said he had to deliver it to Cherrygrove City. She remembered her words which set her own doom, _I can deliver it for you professor, and I'm heading there anyways._ She had heard Casey's whispered "suck-up" and turning around reminded the girl of their match. Casey had got a determined look on her face, and accepted her challenge. The two girls had headed to Elm's backyard, where a field was drawn on the ground.

Both trainers had stood on opposite sides of the field, and each called out their Pokémon with equal energy.

"Ampharos, let's do this!" The fully evolved electric type came out surrounded in electricity; _no doubt to intimidate opponents, but it won't work on us_ , May's predictions were interrupted when Casey called out, "Hey, you're supposed to send out your own Pokémon now." Casey seemed to have developed a lecturing attitude at the brunette.

 _Oh she's going to get it now._ "Skitty, take the stage!" her kitten Pokémon came out growling its name, ready for battle after sensing the electric type's own challenge. Not waiting for the researcher to make the first move, May had told Skitty to use Blizzard.

With a cry the feline-like Pokémon sent a storm of ice towards Ampharos, which Casey had calmly countered by using a spread out Thunderbolt. The field had been left with some puddles after the two attacks had collided, which Casey planned to take advantage of. "Ampharos, put some pressure on! Use Iron Tail!"

"Stop that with Blizzard Skitty!" May had not expected Casey to be so aggressive, judging by her lax attitude outside of battle.

The Light Pokémon jumped up, avoiding May's second Blizzard, and prepared to hit Skitty with its glowing tail. Skitty recovered just in time to avoid the attack, but at the same time landed on a puddle. Casey smirked at the success of her plan, and used a second Thunderbolt on the cat.

The result of the attack was instantaneous, with the water multiplying its effect. May's Pokémon cried out, and the force of the attack threw her Skitty off the ground. _Oh no, that was a really strong attack,_ "Skitty, are you okay?" Her Pokémon stood up and nodded, and after shaking its hair from the frizz the kitten was ready for another bout with Casey's Pokémon. _Alright, this'll be tough, but don't worry Skitty, we'll pay them back._

The main problem with using it, May thought, was how unpredictable it was to attack with Skitty. Assist, arguably its best move, could literally muster any of her other Pokémon's attacks and that made planning a strategy much more difficult. _I'll have to make it up as I go along,_ "Skitty, Assist now!"

Ampharos braced itself for the attack, and the electric type was clearly surprised when it was wrapped tightly around a very strong thread. _String shot? Well I can work with that._ "Slam Ampharos into the ground!" The normal type obeyed, and a dust cloud covered the coordinator from the purple haired girl's sight. "Skitty, use another Assist." May had to be quiet, and lucky, for this to work.

Once the dust cleared Casey told Ampharos to come closer. To her surprise though, there was no Skitty around the field. May just smirked, and Casey got a bad feeling. Ampharos looked all around it for the normal type, while Casey ran through her head the attacks May could have used.

She wasn't fast enough, as the pink Pokémon jumped from the ground and landed a solid hit on her Pokémon. Ampharos cried out and landed on its back, which allowed May to continue her assault with a quick planned jump, followed by a Tackle. The electric type wasn't too hurt by this however, and May's aggressiveness resulted in Casey countering, "Ampharos, now use Thunder Punch!"

The attack connected, and Skitty was once more separated from her opponent. _Okay, now let's finish this._ "Skitty use Assist one more time!" The kitten readied itself, when Casey interrupted,

"No you won't! Ampharos use Thunderbolt!" The baseball fan smirked, confident that with this hit she'd beat her opponent.

"Alright!" Casey was surprised by the brunette's reaction, and her smirk disappeared. "Hold the assist there, and run to Ampharos." The feline avoided Casey's attack and as it was next to the Light Pokémon, it released her move, which to May's luck was burrowed from Blaziken's Sky Uppercut. The move hit Ampharos in its head and sent it flying.

Casey wasn't giving up yet, and told Ampharos to recover by bouncing off its tail when it was close to the ground. This gave the Pokémon a _lot_ of speed. Not done yet Casey had called out, "And now use Thunder Punch!" This resulted in a very painful hit for the coordinator's Pokémon, as Skitty was shocked with electricity.

When the normal type got up again it was shaking slightly, and its movements were much slower now. May could sense panic rising from herself, _she's paralyzed. This is bad. I thought we had her back there, so why was Ampharos still up?_ Feeling the panic getting larger, she had to reassure herself somehow, because the feeling was choking her, clouding her judgement. _I've been in worse positions and come out on top, right?_ Thinking back on Solidad she shook her head, _well maybe not always,_ she didn't notice as her breathing became ragged. She looked towards Ampharos and Casey; _how is that thing so strong? Ash defeated her with just his Charizard and here I am struggling against one of her Pokémon._ As she started to take in breaths faster and faster she forgot to help Skitty on the battle.

She had no more time to think, as a sudden cry pierced her mind. She looked at the battlefield and saw that Skitty had been struck by Thunderbolt. When the Pokémon didn't get back up, the feeling of panic nearly swallowed her whole. Time seemed to slow, as all she could think was how she had failed Skitty, _all because I couldn't control myself. What hope do I honestly have of accomplishing anything?_ May looked up from her Pokémon, and noticed Casey was waking closer, with a worried look on her face.

May decided right there that she hated that look, and she tried to reassure Casey that she needn't worry about her. But the words were not coming up, and May felt the panic rising again, growing out of her and trying to keep Casey away. She knew this wasn't right, that she should feel warm and fuzzy about Casey's look like it had the day before, _but I lost from my own weakness. Maybe she will tell me to go back home too._ And she could already picture it, 'May, you shouldn't be here, Johto is dangerous, go back home' _go back home two days later, May's grand Johto journey._ Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but May did not wish to appear any weaker to her friend, and thus tried to turn around. _Leave, leave and board the ship back now. You are a failure May, she shouldn't worry about you._

But she couldn't.

"Calm down May" her friend had said, in the most soothing voice she could muster. And as soon as she'd said it, no, as soon as Casey had grabbed her arm she had felt the panic and the disappointment fade away slightly, enough for her to think straight once more. When she had realized that there was someone there for her. _Thank you, Casey._

Her friend let out a small smile appear on her face, and said with no trace of doubt in her voice, "That was a great battle May. You nearly had me there, so why'd you stop?" And that was a question May was dreading, what was she supposed to say? _I panicked, like a complete novice. I guess I'm not cut out for battles._ Casey got a stern look on her face as she said, "Don't do that May."

"Do what?"

"Panic, you are an amazing trainer. You do this thing with your fingers," she started fidgeting with her own fingers, "I know you had a pretty bad loss recently, but if we gave up every time we didn't win, you think there would be any champions, top coordinators or any successful people at all?" Casey took a deep breath, and looking at her expectantly continued, "I really would have thought Ash had shown you to never give up, so you're disappointing him if you give up so quickly! Now come on, we've got lots of training to do if you are ever planning on beating Solidad."

 _I wish it was as easy as you make it seem. Hell even I fooled myself into thinking that losing like that didn't affect me._ "I don't think I can do that." She didn't mean to say that, here Casey was offering to help her improve, and instead she had just rejected her offer. _I really could kick myself right now._

To her surprise Casey's smile widened, "That's good. It means you recognize the impact of your loss. You know what was wrong back then, so will you change for the better? Or will you lay down and accept defeat May?" And then the tears she had tried to hide a few minutes ago were spilling out, and May couldn't care less. Casey took a step towards her and hugged her, trying to reassure the girl of all that had been said.

And in between sobs, May thought she heard herself thanking the girl over and over again. _How strange, the first person I show my insecurities to, and I've known them for a day._

After her outburst, the girls had gone inside Elm's lab, and if the professor had seen or heard the drama that had unfolded in his backyard, he didn't mention it. The trio had eaten lunch in silence, broken by the professor and Casey arguing about their respective eating habits. May had thought it all very silly, and thanked Elm for his food.

"You're welcome May, it's the least I can do to return your favor!" _So he hasn't forgotten._ She saw Casey get a mischievous look in her eyes, and the brunette left the kitchen with the intent of avoiding Casey's taunts. She plopped herself on the couch in Elm's lab, exhausted by the emotional outburst earlier.

Then her tormentor emerged from the kitchen, and sat herself next to May. They sat there in silence longer than either of them felt comfortable, and the baseball fan broke it, "So… are you ready to improve?"

 _What's the harm in it, I'll be likely be leaving tomorrow so might as well spend some more time with her._ "Okay Purple, show me your secret battling techniques." _Where did that come from? Really May, Purple?_

To the coordinators relief Casey laughed, and stood up motioning for the younger girl to follow her outside. May did so, and when Casey asked her to send out Skitty she did so worriedly; _will she be mad that I got distracted in the battle?_

The kitten Pokémon came out and looked at her trainer, then it jumped into May's arms and began licking her face. May let out a laugh and then set her Pokémon down. "Okay Skitty, time to learn from Casey here!" Skitty seemed to jump with excitement, and turned to Casey. The brunette couldn't help but wonder; _could Skitty really have noticed how I felt?_

The other girl smiled at them and sent out Ampharos. Then she began her lesson, telling them what she thought to have seen in the battle. "First off, Skitty doesn't have many long range moves, right?" At May's nod, she continued, "So she has trouble approaching her opponent to strike with more reliable close range moves. But, she seems to have no trouble getting close to her opponent." May nodded, entranced by the lecture, _how did she notice all this in one battle?_ "And there's something else, you are really unpredictable when attacking with this little cat." May looked up in surprise, "Yeah, with Assist there is really no way to know what you will do, so it provides a really safe method for attacking." She took a pause, and then with a slightly admiring tone she said, "I'll be honest, the strategies you came up with after the first assist were all really organic, I wouldn't believe you came up with them on the fly. It's so natural I can't help but think it's unnatural."

May blushed at the praise, "Thank you, but it's much more luck than strategy."

Casey then interrupted her, "If that was luck, then you're a freaking rabbit with a necklace of four leave clovers. No May, that was you trusting in your Pokémon, you felt their power, and planned accordingly, all before the attack even came out of Skitty."

Was this the power her dad said he saw, the connection she had with her Pokémon? Even so…"I didn't win the battle."

"No, but that was something out of your control." _What are you talking about? I lost because I gave up on the battle._ Sensing her thoughts, Casey quickly added, "Yes, you gave up and let panic consume you during the fight, but it should have been over by then. Your attack was certainly well planned, and even I expected to lose right there. So tell me May, why do _you_ think that attack didn't beat Ampharos?"

That was a tough question, May herself didn't really know the answer to. _Alright what could have happened there?_ "Um, Sky Uppercut wasn't strong enough to take out Ampharos?"

The other girl shook her head, "No, a move will always be strong enough" Casey took a pause, and looking May in the eyes said, " _If the Pokémon using it is strong enough."_ Then she explained, upon noting May's lost expression, "How long has Skitty been away from you? I'm pretty sure I didn't see her on the Kanto Grand Festival."

When was the last time she had used Skitty? The coordinator pondered for a moment and then remembered how the little kitten loved staying at home, so when she left for Kanto Skitty had stayed behind. "It's been a while, until recently did I get her back on the team, right after the Grand Festival."

Her suspicions confirmed, Casey proceeded with the lecture, "So your Pokémon has been away from battle for half a year then." May nodded, that seemed right, "Well in baseball no matter how good a player someone is, if they haven't been training for half a year their skills will dull. Skitty has spent a long time without fighting, so her attacks didn't pack as much power as they should have." That made a little too much sense.

"How did you figure all this out from one battle Casey? It seems pretty crazy to me." The girl in question simply rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I suppose it gave the impression that I observed all this, but I've been thinking on the battle for some time now."

This surprised May, since she didn't consider the battle to be very memorable. _Definitely one of my worst_ "Really, why?"

Casey got a huge grin on her face, and from her mouth spewed forth words that May hadn't expected to hear, "I like to remember what it's like the first time I meet a new friend!" Words that May made sure to treasure, all through her journey.

May felt her own mouth twitch upwards, as a smile filled her face.

Casey's lesson on battling continued, as the girl had May battle with Skitty against Ampharos, until the fierce normal type had landed a particularly strong hit on Ampharos. This had marked the end of their training, as both trainers took to caring for their own Pokémon.

After this the two girls went to Elm's lab to pick up the egg, and bid farewell to the young professor.

And that was how in the afternoon of that day one could find the two young girls walking through Route 29, intent on reaching Cherrygrove City before nightfall. The girl's plans however were fated to be interrupted, as deeper into the forest that stretched between the two cities, laid a man in a black uniform, leaving a tunnel that was hidden amongst the trees.

But alas, they were blissfully unaware of this man for the moment. They had been walking for some time now, and despite May's insistence that she wasn't tired, Casey had regardless taken hold of the egg for her, with the excuse that she'd be no use if she was too sore to use her arms. Sighing as they passed yet another hill, May decided to start a conversation, "Hey Purple how much more climbing are we supposed to do?"

The other girl shrugged, "I don't actually know, but we should be halfway there by now. And don't go around complaining May, if I wanted we could be going through the _really_ high mountains and take days to get there." She nodded to the right, towards a mountain range that easily tripled Mount Chimney back in Hoenn.

May was horrified at that, "Hey calm down! I was just wondering." They had reached the top of the hill, and when May turned her head left she saw the ocean, stretching seemingly for eternity, and May wished she could go across it to see what she'd find. _But then again, I'm already traveling through a new region. I really can't wait to see all that Johto has to offer, even if it means climbing a thousand of this hills._ Because the truth was that the young coordinator had never lost, or even lessened her love for traveling, the very love that had sent her on her journey. Maybe she lost her confidence, but that? Never.

In fact, May would argue that her adventuring spirit had only increased after the first year of adventure she'd had. The girl had a taste of what adventure felt like, what the excitement of battle brought forth, and she became obsessed with it, far more than the girl would have thought, "I started traveling a year ago." She'd said it aloud, but it felt more like she was reassuring herself that all this was real, _I'm traveling without Ash, or Brock or Max. It might be scary, but I have learned so much. And just like Casey said, a loss is not going to stop me!_

Casey perked up when May had spoken again, and probed for more information out of the brunette, "Really?" Then she simply couldn't resist taunting the girl, "I could've mistaken you for a beginner." May got a slight frown at this, but calmed down quickly. _I'm getting used to Casey's baits._

"Yeah, I left Petalburg exactly one year ago, to head to Professor Birch's lab. I never would have thought my journey would take me all the way to Johto, but look at me now, traveling with a maniac that should be in an asylum."

Casey scoffed at her remark, "Well, if being passionate about something means I'm insane, I'm guilty as charged!" Both of them got a laugh of Casey's over-exaggerated mannerisms, and then the baseball loving girl _(doesn't she get cold wearing that uniform all the time?)_ remarked, "Besides, you are also passionate about things."

"I'm passionate about reasonable things, and unlike you the things I support usually succeed." May said, never removing the joking tone in case Purple took it the wrong way.

To her surprise Casey didn't fall for the taunt and the girl got a smile on her face, "Oh I wasn´t talking about contests May!" Her smile only grew wider, as she continued, "No, I mean that you're _very_ passionate about Ash and Grass Boy."

"His name is Drew!" May quickly regretted saying that, as Casey threw her a knowing look. _Must defuse the situation, distract Casey quickly._ Not caring now about convincing Casey she didn't like Drew she instead chose to apologize, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, about you being crazy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that May, you've known me for a really short time."

"Doesn't feel like it though, think I know you enough. Otherwise I wouldn't be traveling with you silly." _And also because I'm terrified of being alone in an unknown place. If you heard that you'd probably reassure me that it's a perfectly reasonable fear._

To her surprise Casey gave her a wary glance _oh no, I said something wrong._ "Careful with who you trust here May, Johto isn't exactly the safest place on the world." Casey said that with concern filling her voice, and May simply needed to reassure her.

"It isn't that I trust easily Casey, but you've helped me despite not having any reason to. It's strange but when I traveled with Ash and the others I felt the same way as I do now, so I think you are a good person." Despite May's words Casey's eyes still had a spark of worry on them.

Casey smiled, trying to tell May she believed her, but to her chagrin the bandana wearer simply turned her face the other way. _I'm getting sick of all these warnings. I can take care of myself well enough._

And so the girls continued going through the forests and hills, with the smell of the sea filling their nostrils all throughout their journey. As they were climbing a particularly barren hill, with the sun burning into their faces, the atmosphere of worry that had been accompanying them suddenly burst.

The earth was shaking with force far too great to be a simple Pokémon messing about. Both of them stood still, and after a moment decided to follow the direction that the force came from. As May and Casey ran through the foliage the coordinator remembered the events of the morning which had awoken her. _Don't be silly May, these two things couldn't be the same._ She had seen firsthand how far New Bark and these place were from each other, and yet she couldn't shake the worry that was surrounding her.

They stopped running, having reached a clearing, and her friend grabbed May by the hand and hid her behind some bushes. This almost made May scream at the researcher, as she worried for the egg, only to see that Casey had already placed it down. Listening closely she could hear a machine operating, as its gears grinded and a horn blew.

And the ground shook once more, before breaking apart to reveal the gigantic tool that had been causing these tremors. It seemed to be designed for excavation, judging by the huge drill that was at the front of the machine. Cogs that May was sure were bigger than her were installed at the side of this drill, no doubt to make it turn. The coordinator felt her eyes widening involuntarily, as out of the machine stepped a man wearing a black uniform. He turned around and pressing into the metallic structure, it suddenly disappeared from sight.

May gasped, and Casey placed a hand on her mouth to quiet the girl. The two continued spying on this strange man, as he walked down a trail that led into the mountain. They looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to satisfy their curiosity. The duo stood up and left the egg behind the bushes, following behind the mysterious man.

They walked for some time until Casey once again threw her behind a tree dazing May, and they overheard the man talking.

"R-12 checking out, completed my shift for the day." _Some type of construction going on perhaps? Who is he talking to?_

Her question was answered as another man, this one with a more severe voice replied, "Confirmed R-12, I will be taking next shift." These new person seemed to be more confident, and they could hear something dropping to the ground, followed by some insults by the new man, and some apologies by the one the girls had followed.

She jumped in fright when a voice spoke next to her, "I think we should get out of here May, there's something fishy going on here." _It's just Casey, calm down May._ The girl had a frown on her face and she seemed particularly tense, _she seems worried._

Agreeing with the girl the two left by another route, that passed through the trees in order to hide from the man that was heading up the trail. They were nearly at the bushes where Casey left the egg, when their luck ran out. Before the bushes they had to cross through a part without any cover that was directly in the man's sight. With little options left the two decided to risk it, and thus everything went to hell.

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing there?" The brunette heard Casey swear, and turned around. May realized they had got in big trouble when the man walked to them with a furious expression on his face. Her apprehension only increased as the man sent out a Golbat, and told it to _attack them_.

Time slowed down as the bat threw poisonous sludge at them, and they took cover behind a tree. Instincts took over for May as she grabbed one of her Poké Balls and threw it.

"Eevee!" The cry let May know that her little evolution Pokémon had come out, and was eager to defend its trainer. Taking a breath to calm herself May told Eevee to use Shadow Ball. Obeying its command, the sphere flew at the poison type, but it avoided the attack.

The man let out a chuckle that simply sounded evil to May and said, "Oh now you're really going to get it kids!"

Deciding it was pointless to hide behind the tree any longer she stepped into the man's line of sight. Casey came out next to her, and she sent out her Pidgeot. Now more comfortable with the odds, May relaxed. Her friend quickly joined the fight, "Pidgeot, use Air Slash on Golbat!" The bird flapped its wings with such strength that the air around them pierced, and May took advantage of the attack.

"Eevee, use dig!" The normal type hid on the ground, while Golbat used an Air Slash of its own to counter Pidgeot.

The poison type moved quickly once the man ordered it to use Poison Fang on Casey's Pokémon. The bird cried out in pain as the teeth sunk into it, and the poison seemed to take effect. Her friend wasn't giving up though, and ordered Pidgeot to use Wing Attack to knock Golbat down. _So you know what I'm planning then, good._

Once the man's Pokémon fell, her own came out of the earth and used Tackle on the bat. Intent on finishing this fight quickly before the other man came, May didn't stop attacking, "Now use Shadow Ball again!" This time the attack did connect, and the Pokémon was sent flying. Before it could recover however, Casey continued the attack with a Gust.

The attack connected, as the Golbat hit a tree and fell to the ground, fainted. The man shouted at them expressing his anger, "Damn you girls! What are you even doing here?"

"We were just taking a walk around the forest, when you decided to attack us." Casey crossed her arms, and turned the question around, "What are you doing here?"

He seemed angrier by the minute, "Nothing that concerns a little worm like you! Now get out of my way!" as he said this, the man pressed a button he was carrying.

The horn they had heard earlier today entered their ears once more, and the trembling of the earth followed soon after. Realizing what was happening, May returned Eevee and tackled Casey to the side, narrowly avoiding the machine as it rammed past them. Not that May could see it, but the wind cutting by her was a clear sign of how close she was to being ran over. _That could've actually killed us!_

The machine continued in a straight line, and their attacker wasn't quick enough, as the huge metal structure crashed against him. The impact sent him into the same tree Gobat was laying on. He let out a gasp and then his eyes closed, as he fell to the grass. The two girls slowly walked up to him, mindful of any other trap he might have. Casey put her arm across May's chest, stopping the brunette. Her friend walked over to the man with subtlety May didn't know the girl had, and opened the man's eyes. May gasped when they had a blank white tone, but Casey reassured her the man wasn't dead. May too walked over, now curious to see who this was exactly. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Casey turned the man completely, laying his belly towards the sky as May gasped.

There on the man's chest, laid a red 'R' for the whole world to see, the message more than clear. A warning, May thought as she gulped. She felt adrenaline start pumping into her veins, and only one thought ran through her mind at the moment,

 _Dad's going to kill me._


	7. Cherrygrove

**VI**

Cherrygrove.

 _ **Believe in your strengths, believe**_

 **-The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.**

* * *

"This is bad Casey" For once it seemed her friend didn't have anything to say to her so she continued, desperate for a response "Team Rocket is one of the most dangerous organizations in the world."

Her friend stood up, and from the look on Casey's face she wanted to kick the unconscious man. Controlling herself she said, "They are, but what were we supposed to do? Let that guy talk to us, what did you _trust_ him too?"" May stood up too, not liking the accusing tone in Casey's voice.

"I never said that, but we should have thought first before attacking him!"

Her friend gave her an incredulous look, "Those are not your words May, you are way too idealistic thanks to Ash." Before she could interrupt the purple haired girl, Casey continued "Had you known all along we were dealing with Team Rocket you would have gone right in that base instead of leaving."

Deciding that the baseball fan knew her _too_ well she settled for speaking the truth, "Yes, I would've gone in anyway, but I would make sure no one ever saw us!" She saw that Casey still needed convincing, so she added, "I've dealt with criminals before, even with other Team Rocket members! But those people had never killed anyone." Her voice broke, and May became angry at herself for being this afraid, but that didn't matter "they-they had never cut someone's head off their body and left it for people to see as a _warning_." The coordinator nearly threw up remembering _those_ particular images. Her dad had meant well, May was sure, but you did not need to show an eleven year old such violence. Her father had shown her those pictures, and after that May had promised him to stay out of Team Rocket's radar. It was meant to scare her, but she had gone ahead and fought a grunt less than a week into her Johto journey.

 _It worked though, I'm scared. Now I know exactly what'll happen to us if this guy decides to track us down with his fellow agents. Please Casey, listen to me for once! We have to be careful._

Casey seemed shocked by the girl's statement "Wow May, I didn't know that." Now Casey herself seemed unsettled, and May decided that staying here was against every survival instinct in their bodies.

"Let's get moving. We don't know if those people at their base heard our battle." She left the body of the man to go and pick up the egg Elm had left for them. When she came back Casey clearly wasn't ready to leave, and with a pointed look at the body May sighed. "What is it?"

She already knew the answer to her question, but Casey replied nonetheless "We can't leave this guy here! _He saw us May!_ What will we do when he gets up and reports this little incident to their base?" The brunette could feel the headache forming right away, and she sat down to think, at least for a moment.

 _What can we do to keep him quiet, threaten him? No grown man will be scared by two little girls. Maybe we can bribe him?_ The very idea of giving money to these people was disgusting, and May discarded the idea as quickly as it came. _Think girl! Could we make him forget this ever happened?_ "Do any of your Pokémon know confusion?"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Maybe we could make him forget this with Confusion, or Hypnosis."

Casey shook her head, "That could also kill him May, and we don't want Team Rocket _and_ the police chasing after us." Strangely, Casey seemed unsure saying this last statement, but the coordinator paid no mind to that.

Suddenly May wanted to smack her head for not thinking it sooner, it was obvious "The police! Let's call Officer Jenny and she can arrest this guy. Besides, the police should know about this whole digging business that Team Rocket has been doing."

For the first time since she'd told Casey she trusted her, the girl gave May a sincere smile. "That's actually pretty smart! And it takes the blame of meddling with Team Rocket off us. And I agree, it is better that Team Rocket isn't left alone for too long." Casey then giggled, and when the coordinator asked her what was so funny she said "Just imagine when that grunt gets released though, he will go and tell his boss that two little girls beat him up and placed him in jail! But after being in prison and compromising this operation their leader will probably just fire him!"

The atmosphere of worry finally seemed to be lifting, and for the first time since May had got to Johto she felt like she had finally done something right. _I like this feeling, and Casey is smiling at me again!_ The two girls stood up once more, and after making sure the man wouldn't go anywhere tying him up, they left to Cherrygrove City, looking for a certain officer to help them.

"You're right, it almost makes me want to go inside their base just to see it!" At this the two laughed, their friendship having endured the first test of many.

* * *

 **One hour later, outskirts of Cherrygrove City**

The two girls approaching the huge chunk of concrete among the greenery couldn't help but stop to stare at the city in awe. Or at least May couldn't. Comparing these city with the little town they had arrived on was like comparing berries and Poké Balls, one had all the beauty of nature, while the other was an incredibly complex manmade object. Noticing that Casey was rather far down the road, May ran after her.

The coordinator caught up to her friend, winded after sprinting down the hill, and said in between gasps of air, "Casey why didn't you…wait…for…me". The other girl simply smiled and said much to May's indignation,

"I don't wait for tourists." Casey's words made her think, _oh…well yeah I was surprised but that's no reason to be so rude._

May quickly replied to the other girl's taunt, "I've been closer to Johto than you during the last year!"

The purple girl seemed to be expecting this and said, "Quiet now baby." May felt her cheeks redden, _what the hell Casey?_ Her embarrassment turned to anger as her friend continued, "I've been living here before you were even born."

"That is so not fair!" Glaring at Casey she added, "You're barely a year older than me, you can't use your age like that." May whined, crossing her arms and turning her nose up.

Casey snickered, "Yes I can, especially with the attitude you've got going on there."

 _Why am I traveling with this girl again?_

They kept going to Cherrygrove, and as they got closer to the city May could faintly smell the sea. It reminded her of home, in Petalburg City however the scent of the sea was much stronger, since the city was right next to the coast. Adding to the differences between the cities that reminded May _that she was not back at home_ was the smell of the flowers that were planted on the edge of Cherrygrove. _That is very pleasant, maybe we could do something like that at home, to lessen the sea's scent in the less pleasant areas._ The two girls passed a small bridge that went over a canal, which if one swam in, it would lead to Johto's ocean. Once they went over that tiny wooden bridge, the duo were officially inside the city.

The eagerness to travel resurfaced, and May quickly burst into excitement "Amazing, this is the first city that I visit here! I wonder what sort of clothes people sell here. Is there any malls in here Purple?"

It took a second for Casey to realize May was talking to her, and she answered "No, there aren't. Before you ask, the first one is all the way at Goldenrod so no, you can forget about going shopping." At this the brunette seemed discouraged, but then once more asked,

"Well nothing we can do about it! But there must be something to do here, what do you think?"

Casey rubbed her nose, "I. Don't. Know."

May got a smug smile on her face, and Casey got a bad feeling about the whole conversation, "Well that's what I would call a tourist!"

"Real funny, now come here!" Casey made to grab for the younger trainer, but May had ran ahead as soon as the words had left her mouth. Not used to getting outwitted by the coordinator she chased after May through the streets of Cherrygrove.

May enjoyed the chase, Casey didn't. "Serves you right for all the teasing you've been doing since the ship."

"You really know how to build resentment don't you? Planning on unleashing all of yours at _Dreamy Drew_ next time you see him?" May for once wasn't affected by the implication, instead laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of Casey's nicknames for Drew.

"I'm definitely telling him that one when I meet him."

Casey gave her a knowing look, "You must give proper credit to your wing-girl, 'Purple' Casey!"

"I'll make sure to mention you at some point, maybe I'll mention some psycho that grabbed me at the ship and kidnapped me until he saved me."

"Pf, from how I've seen you fight him, you're the one that would have to do the rescuing most of the time." May remembered when she had to take care of him after the two got separated from their main group, and laughed.

"You know, I never know if you can read my mind or it's just dumb luck." Seeing her friend had a lost look on her face she cleared up, "I actually have taken care of him after he fell unconscious. We were in an island by Sootopolis City, and we fell down a cliff. At the bottom there was a river and had I not kept Drew out of the water he would've drowned." Remembering this, she got a wave of nostalgia wash over her. _I was a rookie back then, but just a month ago I managed to beat him at the grand festival._

"Well I'm older than you…" May glared, and Casey put her hands up in a peace gesture, "no but honestly I consider myself a decent judge of character."

The way she looked at the bandana wearing girl made her ask, "What makes you say that?"

Casey allowed a small smile on her lips, and spoke softly "I judged that you would be a great friend."

"Yeah, who trusts easily now?" Despite her teasing tone, the coordinator thanked Casey for the compliment, and soon the duo had reached Cherrygrove's Pokémon Center. Walking into it Casey went to book a room for the girls, and May went to the phone booth to call her parents. Turning the machine on, she clicked on the Hoenn map and called the Maple residence. As the phone began connecting the call she began to think, _what will I tell them? Obviously nothing about Team Rocket, no matter how much they trust me, getting into that kind of trouble this early will make them come and take me away._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the screen lit up, and Max's face appeared on the screen. May felt the urge to hug her brother, but they were literally an ocean away. And Max had to open his mouth and ruin the moment, _he and Casey would get along perfectly._

"Hey sis! Glad to see you could make it to Cherrygrove without my help!"

"No surprise there Max," Seeing her brother's disappointed expression she teased him, "sorry, have you been thinking that joke ever since I left?" May winked at her brother, but to her surprise he simply nodded. Worried about her brother's mood she asked him what was going on.

"It's just that since you left I've been bored a lot. I mean yesterday it was pretty fun, dad even let me use Vigoroth on a battle against him. But today I woke up and" Her brother seemed to consider telling her this or not, "I miss you sis. The house seems really empty now, only mom is here during the day, and at night dad came home too tired. Today I woke up ready to get moving to the next town with the guys, and then I realized I was on my bed. The adventure was over."

May got a knot in her throat at her brother's plight, the coordinator was sure that was the most emotion her brother had ever shown her. May pressed her hand to the screen, and promised Max that things would get better soon. "You'll make it without me, you know how much of a mess I am and I managed to get by so far." Her brother pressed his hand into the screen too, and as silly as it seemed, May enjoyed the moment. "I promise to call on the next town, is mom there?"

Her brother nodded and stood up from his chair. He walked out the camera's capture area, and May heard him call for her mom. After a minute of pans and stoves being stored away for the night, her mother came into the seat in front of the phone.

"Hey sweetie! How have you been doing? Have you gone shopping yet? Did you meet the Drew boy? Are you alright?" May signaled for her mom to stop and let her answer the questions,

"Hi mom! I'm fine thanks for asking, no I haven't gone shopping yet, but I'll make sure to get you something from here! And no, Drew isn't here, I actually have no idea where those guys might be."

Her mother got a concerned look on her face and asked, "So are you traveling alone right now? You ought to be careful May, some people might take advantage of a young girl walking alone."

"No mom, I actually haven't been travelling alone. I met a girl on the ship named Casey, she says she knows Ash too!" Caroline seemed slightly less worried after that, and told May she had sent some money into her trainer card in case she needed. "Thanks for that mom, love you!" The two continued talking for a while and when her mom asked how Johto was she said, "You all really should come here, it is amazing seeing so many mountains! But it can get pretty cold at night, and there aren't many people around." It was true, in the two days she was here she had only met Elm, a couple of people from New Bark and those on the ship. And a certain criminal that no one needed to know about.

Her mother got a thoughtful look on her face, "Maybe we will go there to watch you in the Grand Festival so you better get those ribbons quickly!"

They said goodbye to each other, but before she could hang the phone, Casey showed up next to her. She looked over her shoulder into the screen and noticing that May was talking to her mom, she introduced herself.

"Hello Mrs. Maple, it's a pleasure to talk with you!" Then realizing she forgot to introduce herself added, "I'm Casey, May and I have been traveling together."

Caroline smiled at the girl and greeted her, "Hi Casey, nice to meet you! Thanks for taking care of my daughter for me. Oh and call me Caroline dear." May tried to pinch Casey to get her to leave, but the girl avoided her hand.

"It's been a pleasure taking care of her Caroline! She's a handful though, always getting grumpy when I talk to her." Realizing what Casey was doing, the daughter reacted.

May quickly reached for the power button but Casey tried to stop her, "Mom, don't listen to her! I love you, I promise to call on the next town I'm in, bye!" After struggling with Casey's hold on her arm May managed to shut the screen off at the confused face of her mother. Standing up she simply grabbed her things and asked Casey what their room was.

"Not going to scold me for that prank?"

"Honestly that is the sort of thing I've come to expect from you now. I would have been bothered if you just had a normal conversation with my mom." Both of them got a laugh out of that, and May asked again what their room was.

"Second floor, room 22. Ooh, it says here that this room has a view of the ocean. That's pretty neat don't you think?" May yawned, almost tripping on the stairs the pair were climbing. Casey gave her a sideways glance and whispered, "By the way, I already told Nurse Joy about _that incident_ , she says she'll tell Officer Jenny in the morning."

"It will be pretty cool to see, _in the morning after getting…_ " May yawned again, "After getting a good night's sleep. And thanks for doing that, you think that guy will actually be caught?"

"Yes, we left him pretty tied up for Jenny." Then the two had reached their door, and after Casey opened it with her key, May walked in. Once the lights were turned on she went to the bathroom to get changed. She pulled out an orange pajama with white stripes, and the coordinator swapped clothes, placing her traveling ones in the bag.

Untying her bandana May stared at herself in the mirror, and realized that after fighting in the forest she had got some leaves on her hair. Horrified, the girl brushed her hair for the night, and exited.

Casey noticed that her hair was too neat and remarked on it, "Brushing your hair for sleeping? How did you make it a year with Ash girl?"

"It's not that I care for it that much, but I had some leaves on my hair and it would be uncomfortable to sleep like that." Then she walked over to the switch, and turned the lights off. She then walked to the bed at the right end of the room, and got in it. Yawning one last time she bid the other girl goodnight, and then fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning, Cherrygrove Center**

The brunette woke up feeling hungry, so slipping out of the bed she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Nearly tripping on something that she couldn't see in the dark, May let out a squeal. This resulted in Casey waking up and asking her what happened. "There's something on the floor? I was going to the bathroom and almost fell." The other girl stood up sighing, already having renounced any chance of sleep and went to open the curtains.

As the light invaded the room, reflecting off the various surfaces, May looked down to see what had startled her out of sleep. She nearly screamed in frustration, as she realized that Casey had left her stuff in the middle of the room. The other girl rubbed her head in embarrassment and apologized, "Sorry, I guess that after traveling alone in Sinnoh I got into some bad habits." May shook her head in exasperation. _Getting to a bathroom should not be so difficult._

Once May had took a shower and changed into her traveling clothes, she stepped out of the room to let Casey get changed. May noted with amusement that her friend even wore an Electabuzz pajama to sleep, but didn't comment on it. _With my luck she'd make me start to wear one too._ Then she walked over to the nightstand and picked up her bandana. Tying it around her head once again she looked out into the ocean. _We should go to the beach today, hopefully Casey knows how to swim._ Her thoughts were interrupted as her purple haired friend walked out of the bathroom.

Looking over at her friend May opened her mouth to greet her, but her stomach interrupted with a growl. Casey looked amused at this, and the duo headed down to get something to eat. May remembered the first time she had been on a Pokémon center, back in Oldale town. Feeling slightly nostalgic the girl ordered ramen from the counter, and headed to a table on the corner Casey had got.

Setting her plate down the girl began to eat, noting that Casey had already finished her food. "And I thought I was hungry."

"Well with how long you took to decide on what to order a Slowpoke would've climbed Mount Silver." Seeing that the coordinator didn't understand the reference she said, "Don't worry, you're not from here. It means that you were slow."

May was embarrassed by her inability to understand so she changed subject, "So where are you going now? I mean I came here to see Johto and enter contests, but why are you coming with me?"

Casey looked at her and spoke, "Well I'm heading to the Ruins of Alph, which are past Violet City. You just happen to be heading there too so I have no choice but to carry you there." May had finished her plate, and then she started thinking about why she _was_ in Cherrygrove. There were no contests here that she knew of, so why was she here? It took the brown haired girl a moment to realize.

 _OH!_ "No way!" May stood up from the table and ran to the stairs, as her friend looked on with a shocked expression.

Casey stood up too, and running after the brunette said, "May wait, what happened?" The younger trainer stopped, and turned around with an alarmed look on her face.

"The egg, Elm's egg! I was supposed to deliver it to someone in this city, I completely forgot about it!" Then the Hoenn girl ran to get her things at their room, and Casey went after her.

May was outside the room, anxiously tapping her foot to the floor. "Stop that, you'll throw dust into everyone's food." She brushed past the girl and opened the door for her friend. "You shouldn't act so impulsively May, not during battle and not in life either."

Not in the mood for being reprimanded May walked past Casey and went to her bed. She put on her backpack and fastened her fanny pack along her waist. May then went to the dresser where she had left the egg last night, and picked it with both hands. _I remember caring for Manaphy's and Eevee's eggs. How would it feel if they were never given to you on time May?_

She was intent on heading to the city and finding the man whose egg she was carrying, when Casey put a hand on her shoulder to stop the girl. "I told you, don't be so reckless, otherwise you will never beat Solidad." The mention of that woman made May stop and listen, "Do you even know who the egg belongs to? I know Cherrygrove is small but it is still a _city May_ , lots of people live here."

Blinking, she realized Casey had a point. "What do we do now? I mean we can't find the owner without help." Her companion refused to help May, saying that she wouldn't be there to help her all the time. _How can I find the owner?_ May's head brightened, she had an idea.

The two headed to the phone booths again, and May out of curiosity asked, "What would you have done to find the owner?" Seeing her friend didn't want to help her out she added, "I already know what I will do."

Casey shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly? I have no idea, maybe hold the egg up and ask if it belonged to anyone that could hear me." May blinked.

"You had no idea what to do" it wasn't a question.

Casey had the audacity to laugh, "I had no idea."

* * *

 **Two hours later, near the Cherrygrove pond**

A call to Elm's lab later and they had known the man's name and address. Said address however, wasn't easy to get to. Apparently Elm had been tasked with delivering a Wooper egg to a man named Salvador, who lived at the top of a waterfall near the famous Cherrygrove pond. It had been a tough climb, especially while carrying the egg, but the two girls had managed to reach the top after asking the Quagsire on the pond for help. The water types had led them to an easier path, and they thanked the Pokémon.

All the way to this man's house May couldn't stop repeating to herself to never offer a professor favors anymore. _I've filled my quota of being good, now just let me relax._ Almost tripping when she stepped on some unstable rocks, she cursed this Salvador for being such a recluse. May had then looked up to see the house atop the hill, and after catching her breath knocked on the door.

Casey was panting next to her, "I should have stayed at the beach while you came here."

May smiled at her friend, "But then who would've helped me get up here? Besides, I know how much you enjoy my company." The door suddenly opened to reveal a young blue haired man wearing a green shirt. Turning her head May greeted him, "Hello, you must be Salvador!" Extending her hand the man grabbed it and shook it.

The man spoke in a slightly suspicious tone, "Hello, forgive me asking but who are you?"

May held the egg higher for the man to see and said, "I'm May Maple, professor Elm sent me to deliver this egg to you."

The man smiled at this news and opened the door fully, "Oh I'm so glad you are here, come in please!" The girls entered into the house and once Salvador told them to sit down they collapsed into the chairs. He smiled in sympathy, "I'm sorry about the climb up here, but my parents like to live close to the Quagsire, something about good luck."

Casey was the first to regain her breath, "It's fine, and we need to get in shape for traveling anyway." The man then got a look of realization after looking at May.

"You are May, the one from the Kanto Grand Festival?" at her nod he continued, "Wow, you were amazing there! So you are here to participate in the Cherrygrove Contest then?" May perked up at the mention of a contest.

"No, I just came here to deliver you the egg. Is there a contest here?" May was curious to see if she could get her first ribbon here.

Salvador seemed to be jumping with excitement, "Yes there is, today in fact, everybody will go to see it. Having an experienced coordinator like you there should spice things up!" May blushed at the praise.

Casey now decided to get involved in the conversation too, "It would be interesting to see you in your element in person May." Her friend looked at May as she asked her, "So do you think you'll enter? It is one step closer to beating Solidad after all."

May unconsciously began to rub her fingers, "I don't know guys, my skills are a bit rusty after all. I'd hate to disappoint everyone in Cherrygrove by not giving my usual performance." _I don't know if I can get on a stage and not panic, after the battle with Casey I don't think I'm ready yet._

It seemed the young man was unwilling to let her off the hook so easily, "Oh well then I will just have to train with you and get you back in shape. Come on May, show me what you can do!"

It seemed the baseball fan had felt her distress once again, as she stood up and placing her hand on May's own she reassured May, "Don't block yourself May, I've seen how talented you can be so don't let something as small as insecurity beat you." Then she stood up and declared with finality, "What would Ash think about you now, rejecting an offer to get better?" _Ash?_ Remembering her mentor May realized that she was probably disappointing him by being intimidated.

Salvador's ears twitched once Casey mentioned the hat wearing boy, and he mentioned that he had met Ash too. "So you traveled with him May? Your friend is right you know, he would want you to train and participate in this contest."

May was shocked Salvador knew that, "How do you even know him?"

The blue haired boy smiled, an air of nostalgia around him as he recalled memories of the past. "It was a little over a year ago, I had gone to the Silver Conference for the first time in my life, and we had to face other trainers in an athletes round."

Remembering May didn't know much about Johto, Casey helpfully added, "It is a preliminary round where trainers fight one on one battles, it weeds out the less talented ones before showing the big fights at the league."

Salvador nodded, "That is correct, so I was there, with my Furret we had beaten two other trainers using a strategy I developed, and then Ash came up." May was curious about this man's story, and what combination could have beaten two different trainers. "He used a Pikachu against my Furret, and after resisting my strategy for the first few minutes Ash beat my Furret with a Thunderbolt." Salvador closed his eyes as if he was having trouble remembering the past, "He fought well, and didn't give up until the fight was over and he had won." _Yup, sounds just like Ash,_ "I passed into the league despite losing that fight, but that fight shook my confidence and I lost the next fight against one of the trainers I had beat before."

May felt sorry for him, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have put so much effort and lose in the first round of the tournament. "What did you do after that?"

Salvador smiled and spoke with honesty one rarely heard, "I cried, I fell into depression berating myself for the loss. The worst part was that I could have won that battle, but I wasn't confident in my Pokémon. I let the opportunity to have fun pass me, and I still regret that." He looked into her own eyes, "Don't let your insecurities keep you from having fun May, let's go train and then you go and win that contest, alright?" He finished, eager to fight after a year of not doing so.

May felt a flame that she thought extinguished light up again inside her body, and she stood up. "I guess some training can't hurt." _I'm doing this for you too Ash, I can't have you disappointed in me now!_

Casey and Salvador smiled, and she felt her own mouth slide just the tiniest bit. With eagerness she felt she'd lost after battling Solidad the girl thought, _alright time I stopped moping around and did something. Cherrygrove Contest here I come!_


	8. Contest I

**VII**

Contest I

 _ **自信が半分 半分は不安かも**_

 _ **I'm half confident, half nervous**_

 **-"** **私、負けない** **"** **！** **by KAORI.**

* * *

The three of them had walked out of Salvador's house to head to the trainer's yard. Once in it, Casey walked over to a shade protecting the Johto girl from the midday sun. Salvador seemed like a child on Christmas morning when he turned around, and eagerly asked May if she was ready.

"I think so" replied May with a tone of uncertainty.

The boy didn't seem to approve of her attitude as he told her, "None of that May! I want to fight this coordinator at the best of her ability, and how will I help you if you don't show me what you can do?"

Finally convinced there was no way out of this situation May accepted Salvador's battle offer, "Fine, let's do this Salvador!" He smiled, feeling that his words were getting through the anxiety May was getting around her.

He pulled out his Poké Ball from his pocket, a gesture the boy hadn't done in over a year. He couldn't help but feel a hint of melancholy as he called out his trusted Pokémon, "Furret, it's time to battle!"

The normal type cried out as it came out, as eager to fight again as his trainer. _The bond between trainer and Pokémon…_ May suddenly felt like a train ran into her, as she realized that she had that bond too _…I can't disappoint my Pokémon. Let's go, time to test our bond against his!_

She gripped her Poké Ball, the familiar twitch of her muscles felt natural and May felt the dread that had been building on her since the mention of a contest disappear, _There is nothing to fear,_ "Eevee, take the stage!" The words seemed to be the last hit needed to destroy the wall of anxiety that was surrounding May since her loss to Solidad. For the first time in a month May felt like she was herself, and she couldn't wait to battle. Exhilaration creeped into her voice when saying her battle declaration, and her heart began pumping with adrenaline.

Casey perked up from her resting position, interested after hearing the passion in May's voice. "Last time I heard her speak like that she was fighting her rival." The purple haired trainer had never heard her companion speak like this in person, but she decided that _this_ May felt right.

Furret also seemed to sense this, as it looked back to its trainer asking for a command. Salvador snapped out of his shock, "That's it, time to show them what we've got! Furret use Double Team, then Swift." The Long Body Pokémon obeyed, and suddenly five copies of it launched Swift at May's Eevee.

Her Evolution Pokémon was shocked by the barrage of stars that were coming its way, but May reacted before Eevee could be hit, "Jump over those, then use Shadow Ball on Furret." Eevee sprang above the incoming barrage of stars and readied a dark ball of energy in its mouth. Once the attack released it _went through_ the Furret, exploding behind them. Things went from bad to worse when the Swift began following Eevee into the sky and slammed into it. May worriedly called out, "Eevee are you alright?" at the confirmation from her normal type she thought; _that was a pretty strong explosion back there. It didn't hit Furret since he's a normal type but maybe…_ "That's it, Eevee jump again and use Shadow Ball on the ground near Furret!" Her Pokémon jumped and let out another attack, this time it stuck into the dirt and exploded, the debris dispelling the illusionary Furret and sending the real one back.

Salvador was impressed by the change in tactics, "Well May that's a pretty strong Shadow Ball you've got there, but we still haven't used our own strategy! Furret use Dig!"

Eevee's opponent burrowed under the ground, hiding from the trainers view. May began to think what Salvador could have planned, and before she could figure it out the trainer had told Furret to come out and use Swift. This time her Pokémon couldn't avoid the attack on time and was hit head on. "Well I have to admit that you are a tough opponent, but we aren't done yet." It was a half-lie, May had a slight clue about Salvador's strategy, but she had no counter to it. _Oh we are halfway there, now what can Eevee do to hit Furret?_

It took two more times of Eevee getting hit before the coordinator got an idea. Just as the Long Body Pokémon was sending more stars their way May acted, "Eevee, dig and find Furret's tunnel!" Her own normal type did so and avoided another hit. May had to act quickly before Salvador could react and ordered her Pokémon to collapse the tunnels.

There was some noise that could be heard, and Salvador realized that going down there put his own Pokémon at a disadvantage. "That was good, Furret use Double Team!"

Once again the yard was filled with the mammal like Pokémon, but to Salvador's surprise May didn't seem worried about this development. "Time for us to get some damage Eevee, have a feel on the ground for pressure" May knew that Eevee had hear its trainer, and once she thought the Pokémon got where she wanted she said, "now use Tackle!"

The two normal types were next to each other for the first time, with the smaller Evolution Pokémon hitting the real Furret on its belly. The Pokémon cried in surprise and Eevee jumped back. The two were standing across the hole filled yard, neither trainer knowing how to win this battle. Salvador was the first to order an attack, "Furret that Eevee can't take more hits, use Head-butt!" The Pokémon began running towards Eevee, and May realized her younger Pokémon couldn't match the strength of Furret.

Feeling an idea strike her May shouted, "Eevee dig one last time!" May formed a fist with her hand, feeling slightly nervous. _This has to work, Salvador wants to end the fight now so he will likely…_

She was proven right, "Furret hold your attack there and follow Eevee into the hole." May smirked, her strategy just might work.

Once the long tail of Furret disappeared from view, leaving only the two trainers staring at each other May said, "We've got you now, Eevee get out of that tunnel and throw a Shadow Ball in there!" Salvador's mouth opened in shock at the ballsy strategy, but it proved effective when the smaller normal type's attack exploded inside the hole.

A cry came out from underneath, as Furret dug out from the rubble slowly, and collapsed in the ground exhausted. Casey jumped from her sitting position and declared May the winner, and ran over to congratulate her friend on a battle well fought. "That was great May! I knew you could do it." The girl from Hoenn felt herself relaxing and her head clear as she realized just what happened there. _I won…_

The brunette smiled at her friend's praise and walked over to thank Eevee for its efforts. "You were great back there Eevee, thanks for the help." She rubbed the Pokémon affectionately and then returned it for a well-deserved rest. Her opponent had returned his own Pokémon to its Poké Ball and walked over to the coordinator.

Offering a hand to help May stand he said, "That was a great match, Eevee is really strong for being a baby!" May took his hand and thanked him. "No problem, so how did you like the battle?"

May smiled, the confidence returned to the Hoenn trainer, "It was great, you and Furret work really well together!" She looked down at the ground as she continued shyly, "I was wondering if you could teach me how to use that strategy."

Salvador smiled, "Of course I can May." The man's complacent demeanor extinguished as he shifted attitude, looking at her with a stern look he demanded, "But you have to promise that you'll enter the Cherrygrove Contest in exchange!"

May felt another smile form in her face, filled with confidence she lifted her head again and stared Salvador in the eyes. _I won…_ "I won't just enter it," _I actually won…_ "I'll win it!"

* * *

 **Two hours later, Salvador's house**

May had trained with the man for another hour, and after this her stomach had decided the breakfast she had earlier wasn't enough. Embarrassed she excused herself to go back to the city and get something to eat, but the blue haired trainer kept her and Casey in his house, "It's no trouble girls, you can stay here and eat lunch!"

And that was how she and Casey found themselves sitting at that guy's table eating the most delicious Alfredo Pasta she had ever had. Salvador was a great cook, and the brunette made sure to let him know, in between gulping down his food of course. The cook in question simply smiled sheepishly, saying that traveling alone one had to learn how to make food in order to survive. "But to survive you don't have to make such delicious food, you must have had some skill before." The man had admitted after some prodding from the girls that he had studied cooking for a bit with his aunt.

Casey, being her usual self, started teasing the poor man, "Really, that isn't a very manly activity now is it?"

May decided to defend their cook, partly because he had helped her get back on her feet, and partly because he _could_ throw them out whenever he got sick of Casey's taunts. Not everyone had her patience after all. "I don't think that you're one to talk Purple, baseball isn't really for girls and yet I don't know a bigger fan than you." She looked over at Salvador and gave him a reassuring smile, "We all can do whatever we want, regardless of other people's expectations."

"It's alright, I know Casey was just joking, right?" At the end he had added a warning tone that Casey didn't miss.

"Yeah that's right, it's all in good fun." Changing the subject the baseball fan asked, "So if you are entering the contest," she looked over at the time the clock displayed, "when are you planning to go register?"

May's mouth dropped in surprise, she slowly turned around to see the time herself. Already knowing that what she'd see would shock her May still wasn't quite prepared for the surprise. "Are you kidding? I've got to run along now, thanks for the food Salvador," she grabbed her Poké Balls and as she passed the door remembered, "and for the training too! I'll be at the contest hall!" Casey and Salvador looked at each other, not understanding how May could move so quickly and shrugging, the two continued eating.

Casey eyed May's leftovers, and without May here she was willing to agree with the girl, Salvador's cooking _was_ really good. "Are you going to eat that?"

The cook shook his head, amused by the two girls' antics.

Outside the house the other girl was running down the hill of the male trainer's house, and after nearly tripping for the second time she decided that getting to the contest alive was more important than getting there quickly. Now more careful the girl finished descending the steep terrain, and once back in the streets of Cherrygrove began following a path to the contest hall. _According to Salvador the contest is happening on a building north of the Pokémon Center, near route 30._

After crossing the street past the Pokémon Center May could see a tall building with an oval roof, a telltale sign that inside such a building there was likely a Pokémon arena. Deciding that this building was most likely the place she ran through its front doors. The coordinator was out of breath as she reached the registration and looking at the clock on the wall realized she had run all the way here in under twenty minutes.

 _Well that's got to be a new record, crossing Cherrygrove in so little time it's no wonder I'm so tired._ Feeling her legs tremble as she walked closer to the counter May cursed herself for not keeping track of the time. _If I miss my first contest that would be a really bad start._

A red haired girl greeted her at the counter, "Hello Miss, welcome to Cherrygrove City's first contest! Do you wish to register for it?" May nodded and the girl, adjusting her glasses typed in something on the computer, "I need your name, age, contest pass and the two Pokémon you'll be entering."

Realizing that she lacked a contest pass she asked, "Where do I get the contest pass Miss," straining to see the name on the girl's employee card she continued, "Joy?"

"Yeah, I'm the local nurse Joy's niece. You can get the pass right here, but I still do need your trainer's card to register you." May dug into her pack and took out her card. The redhead talked to herself as she typed the information in, "May Maple, eleven years old, full party." The girl turned around and handed May her card. Behind her a machine started printing May's pass, and Joy handed it to the coordinator. Turning back to the keyboard she looked at May expectantly.

Realizing she was waiting for May to answer the rest of her questions the brunette answered, "I'm entering my Beautifly for the appeals round and Eevee for the battles." The girl typed this in before telling May her registration was complete. Then Joy pulled a case from under the desk and handed it to May.

It was similar to her Kanto case, with the same orange color on the outside, however this one seemed more modern. Pressing a button on the center opened the case to reveal a dark red cushion to place five ribbons.

May felt shivers run up her spine as she realized she was about to enter her first Johto contest when the redhead interrupted her thoughts, "Walk to the dressing rooms to get your pass sealed Miss Maple, the contest will begin in five minutes."

She thanked the nurse's niece and walked through the double doors that read 'coordinator dressers'. Once inside May noticed various coordinators alongside their Pokémon getting ready for their appeals. May walked to an unoccupied bench and sent out Beautifly. Her Pokémon seemed excited to show off, which was always a good thing. "You ready for this girl? This is our first Johto contest so we'll have to give our best to impress the people here!" Her bug type chirped happily, but they were interrupted by the TV.

An orange haired woman who looked just like Vivian spoke, "Hello all and welcome to the Johto region's Cherrygrove Contest!" receiving cheers from the crowd the woman continued, "It seems like we have a full house today! Coordinators these are your three judges" she pointed towards a podium and behind it were Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, and Raoul Contesta as the woman introduced them, "And my name is Irian Meridian, I will be narrating these exciting contest for you all!" The crowd roared their approval, and now with the audience hyped up Irian began calling coordinators for their appeals.

Some of them, May noted, were here for the first time. One boy in particular jumped in fright when his name was called, and despite his Noctowl nudging him forward the boy wouldn't move. May related to his situation and walked over to give the boy some encouragement, "Is this your first contest?"

The boy timidly nodded, "Yes, but I don't think I can go there."

May smiled at the boy, "I think you can, you know I was nervous about this contest and it isn't even my first. What nobody tells you," she leaned closer to him, "is that everyone here is nervous, and we all relate to each other. Noctowl is a very appealing Pokémon, so show him off and impress everyone, including yourself and you'll be fine!" His eyes grew wide as he thanked her and ran to the stage.

A few minutes later the brown haired girl had finished watching a girl and her Raticate perform, _don't I know that girl from somewhere?_ May couldn't remember the girl since Irian called her name to the stage. Looking over at her trusted Butterfly Pokémon both of them walked out of the room and into the blinding light outside. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and recalled the words she said to the boy, _impress yourself and you'll be fine. It's time to get back on track May, let's show them what you can do!_

"And all the way from Hoenn we've got quite the experienced coordinator here! Everyone give a warm welcome to May Maple from Petalburg City!" The crowd began cheering for her, as always the announcers were great at their own job, and it was up to May to keep them excited.

 _Take the stage,_ "Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" Her Pokémon's wings glowed white for a moment, before releasing waves of silver powder at the sky. The silver light sparkled in her eyes as she realized the beauty of her own Pokémon, _how could I ever have been afraid of these?_

Feeling at ease with herself the coordinator called out the next move, getting lost in the moment, "Now follow it up with Gust, spread that powder all around!" Her sole focus in giving the crowd her best performance and make them get lost in the beauty of her own making, "Finish it up with Psychic!" Beautifly focused on the powder drifting in the wind, and suddenly all of it froze in place with a blue glow surrounding them. The whole stadium was silent paying attention to the flashy presentation, and May's Pokémon finished by releasing the Silver Wind outwards, showering the audience in them.

Cheers followed her presentation, as she turned around to hear the judges' opinions. Mr. Contesta was the first to speak and May noticed the score he gave her, "Nine point three for Miss Maple, it was a beautiful display of Beautifly's moves."

Nurse Joy commented on the beautiful appearance of her Pokémon and its strength at using such a large Silver Wind, and gave her an eight point six while Mr. Sukizo simply said that her presentation was remarkable, giving May a rounded nine for the presentation. Irian then informed the public of her score, "And after a beautiful presentation from May she gets a twenty six point nine, will it be enough to let her into the battle rounds?"

May thanked the judges for their comments and left, saluting the public. As she walked back down to the dressers she heard the last contestant being called, and a girl with a Sandslash went past her. May sat back down on the same bench she was earlier and stroked Beautifly's wing. "Thanks for that performance Beautifly, you did great out there!" The Pokémon chirped happy to receive praise from its trainer, and the coordinator returned the Butterfly to its Poké Ball.

Casey and Salvador walked into the dressing room and they congratulated May on her performance, "That was great May, you are a natural at this!" The blue haired trainer complimented her performance, and the baseball fan nodded along.

"Thank you guys, so you got here on time to watch the contest?"

They nodded again, "It also helped that you were one of the last appeals, we got here and the contest was already halfway through. We barely could get seats at the back, the people here are super stoked to watch a contest."

"Well that is because this place never gets any attention." Casey explained to the man as if he was a particularly slow child. Seeing him about to lunge at her she defused the situation, "I mean, we all love your Quagsire festival! And who doesn't know the Cherrygrove Center's Nurse Joy!" May noticed the sarcasm Casey tried to hide, but to her friend's luck Salvador didn't and he smiled in approval.

The trainer patted May on the shoulder, "Well we should get going, the battle rounds will start pretty soon and I want to see if we can get some better seats. Good luck out there May." Casey told May to kick everyone's ass, and May awkwardly accepted the compliment in front of all the coordinators.

Just as she was ready to send out Eevee and give it a prep talk the same green haired girl from the performance walked up to her. May still had the feeling she knew her from somewhere, and her question was answered by the girl, "Hi May, long time no see!" May still couldn't remember the girl but she was saved from asking her name, "I'm Mollie from Gardenia Town, remember me?"

The brunette suddenly recalled her brief encounter with the girl, as Brock had given her directions to register at the contest there. She also remembered how her Eevee had startled the girl, "Oh I remember you! I'm still sorry about what Eevee did to you." The girl gave her a gentle smile.

"It's alright, in the past, forgive and forget and all that, but let's talk about something else!" The girl held her hand to her chest, "I loved your appeal May! I have been wanting to battle you ever since the Gardenia Contest."

May suddenly remembered that Yuma, the former Grand Festival winner had ditched Brock to teach this girl instead, and recalling the dazzling appeal she had given with her Raticate May could tell their training had paid off. "I also liked your appeal Mollie, so what have you been up to?"

The smaller green haired girl replied, "I've been training with Yuma for the past weeks, and just last week I decided that it was time I tested myself against other coordinators. And I want to fight you, so let's make sure to get to the finals, both of us alright May?"

The brunette realized that Mollie was determined to battle her, and May was eager to see how the shy girl that trained under Yuma had improved, "You're on Mollie, but don't cry when I take the Cherrygrove Ribbon with me!" The green haired trainer smiled in anticipation, and May couldn't help but mirror the expression. _I want to test my strength against everyone here._

* * *

 **Finals of the Cherrygrove Contest**

May had fought against a bug user that used a Butterfree, but Eevee had beaten the Pokémon by turning its Psychic around and making it get hit with a Shadow Ball. After that round May had fought against the boy with the Noctowl, who she learned was named Ethan. The two had a fierce battle, with the male trainer's Pokémon being stronger while Eevee made up for it in experience. It was after the two Pokémon crashed head on that May maneuvered the situation so that Eevee could throw a Shadow Ball at Noctowl, sending the other Pokémon crashing into the ground.

That was how May had found herself on the dressers waiting to be called for the final battel of the day, talking with Ethan. "That was a good battle, you and Noctowl can understand each other really well Ethan."

The boy smiled bashfully, "Thank you, but we couldn't hope to beat you and Eevee in a million years, and you guys have great strategies!" May thanked him, and both trainers shook hands as the boy left the room.

May had finished healing Eevee when her match was finally called, and she smiled when her opponent's name was called, _good to know you made it Mollie._

The coordinator went up to the arena as Irian announced the finals and May noted that Mollie seemed a bit nervous, fidgeting on her feet. Wishing for the girl to show her skills May called her out, "Hey Mollie" the other girl looked up when she heard her name, "don't worry about the crowd, just focus on what Yuma taught you and come at me with all you've got!" The girl smiled and nodded, and May got ready for a tough battle.

"There you have it folks! May has shown a competitive spirit and boosted Mollie's confidence, will this come back to bite her in the future? Find out at the end of this five minutes which begin…NOW!" The announcer brought her hand down into a button that set the timer ticking down, and May brought her hand to grab Eevee's Poké Ball.

 _Someone trained by a top coordinator, yes Mollie, this will be an interesting fight._ Throwing the Poké Ball with practiced grace she shouted enthusiastically, "Eevee, take the stage!"

The other girl closed her eyes and once she reopened them May could see she was calm. Mollie threw her own Poké Ball while calling out her Pokémon, "Absol let's show them!"

The two Pokémon stared at each other, studying their opponent. The Evolution Pokémon despite being smaller seemed perfectly comfortable with the battle, while Absol had its muscles tense, ready to react at any moment. May was the first to call out an attack, telling Eevee to run and use Tackle. The smaller Pokémon ran for Absol and Mollie told it to use Razor Wind. The brunette was ready for this counter however and told Eevee to avoid the attack. The smaller size worked in favor of May's Pokémon as it ran through the dark type's attack and slammed into Mollie's Pokémon.

The impact didn't send Absol away however, and Mollie smiled proudly and called out her next move, "Now that Eevee is close Bite!" The Disaster Pokémon obeyed, and opening its large mouth it dug its fangs into Eevee's fur. May noticed her score lower at the corner of her eyes but she couldn't be distracted by that now.

Irian provided a narration for the battle, as always the orange announcer added extra emotion to everything so it took extra effort to ignore the emotion that was creeping into May, _stay calm._

"Eevee shake Absol off and use Dig!" She had a slight worry in her voice, for her Pokémon had been hurt by a particularly brutal attack. The normal type managed to free itself and dug into the ground. May sighed in relief and recalled her training earlier today. _Okay, now we have to stay far away and make Absol take some damage._ Feeling that Eevee remembered what it was supposed to do May called out, "Now use Shadow Ball!"

The Evolution Pokémon jumped from a hole in the ground and the Ghost type attack hit Mollie's Absol straight on. This time the impact _was_ enough to send Absol flying and May took advantage of this to have Eevee hide underground again. Mollie bit her lip in worry, and hesitantly called out for Absol to be ready.

"And May is playing it safe now! Attacking from a distance and where Absol can't see the attacks coming, excellent use of the moves Eevee has! How will Mollie counter this strategy?"

May narrowed her eyes as she saw Absol change posture, _something's changed there, Absol seems more ready now._ May decided to test the waters by repeating the previous attack and this time Absol reacted quick enough to send a Razor Wind towards the Shadow Ball. _I see, that Absol has some insane reflexes…_

May wasn't dependent on Salvador's strategy to win however, and she had made a backup plan while training with him. "Eevee switch!" The Pokémon cried in acknowledgment of the order and disappeared once more.

Mollie warned, "May you shouldn't repeat that thing again, Absol gets used to your attacks after a while and soon it will react fast enough to hit Eevee." May just smiled, and suddenly from underneath Absol her normal type popped out and slammed into the Disaster Pokémon again. May was about to have Eevee dig underground again when Mollie surprised her.

"Absol Quick Attack!" The white Pokémon ran to Eevee and slammed into it before May's Pokémon could use Dig. The impact sent Eevee flying, landing close to May. _Alright Mollie you're pretty good, but we're better._

She brought her hand up and brought it down in a quick motion, "Time to finish this!" the excitement of the battle was too much for May to keep still, "Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Mollie countered this with a Razor Wind which dispelled the dark ball, but out of the shadow appeared Eevee, right in front of Absol. May saw Mollie open her mouth to tell Absol a move, but the brunette reacted first, "Now use Shadow Ball against the ground!"

The Evolution Pokémon reacted just in time before Absol's jaw closed around it, firing off the attack May had indicated and creating a large explosion underneath Absol. This made the dark type take a lot of damage as the explosion sent rocks hurdling at it at high speeds, and before Mollie could try and stop the attack Eevee had come out of the debris and gave the Disaster Pokémon one last Tackle.

The Pokémon landed next to Mollie and the girl worriedly called out, "Absol are you okay? Please get up, we can't give up yet!" However the dark type didn't react and Mollie felt tears start to form in her eyes. When she looked at the timer despite there being a minute left Mollie had almost no points left, while May had almost half of hers remaining.

Irian's voice blared through the arena, "And the judges have declared Absol unable to battle which puts an end to this amazing battle!" The coordinator from Hoenn couldn't help but feel as if something was off, and saw Absol twitch out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait a second please! Eevee the battle isn't done yet, get back now." Her sudden cry silenced the whole stadium as everyone waited to see if she was correct.

And she was proven right when Absol shakily stood up again, shaking the dirt off its white hair and letting out a battle cry. May already could feel the blood pumping in her veins; _this is like battling Drew all over again, I want to fight with all I've got!_ She looked over to Mollie, hearing the girl shout in joy when Absol regained its footing; _and I'm sure you want to do it too Mollie!_

"Alright let's go Absol, cut the distance between you with a Quick Attack, and then hit Eevee with a Razor Wind!" May tightened her fist and swiping her arm across the field she acted quickly; _a direct attack from Absol now?_

"Eevee dodge that!" The evolution Pokémon sidestepped, but Absol turned around before May's Pokémon could get escape and fired off its Razor Wind. The normal type was sent flying but managed to get back up easily. _Absol is injured form the explosion earlier! I can finish this now!_ "Eevee-"

But before she commanded her Pokémon to do anything the brunette recalled Casey's words earlier that day _'don't act so recklessly'._ "We'll dig again alright?" Seeing her youngest partner dive into the ground she calmed down and focused on Absol's next movements. Once she felt enough time had passed for Eevee to position itself she called out the next step of Salvador's strategy. "Fire another Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee's behind you Absol, dodge it!" Mollie crossed her fingers after shouting out the order and May kept a close eye on her opponent's Pokémon for the next action. _If I'm right about this, Absol should be unable to dodge it fully._

And the disaster Pokémon couldn't, jumping out of the way a little too late and getting hit by some of the debris form the explosive attack. "Now's the time to finish this! Eevee go ahead and Tackle Absol before it lands!" Mollie frowned at the position May put her in, but called out a new attack the brunette wasn't ready for.

"If you're going all out then so will I, Absol Dark Pulse!" The dark type fired off a beam of dark energy downwards, headed straight for May's Pokémon. _That's really bad._

Irian's voice rose over the crowd, hyping them up now that the battle was reaching its climax, "And the two competitors fire off their last attacks, what will happen now? I must say this contest has certainly been surprise one after another, and the final is not disappointing!"

May saw the dark attack close in one Eevee, and she gasped as the attack seemed to slow down. _Yes, what will happen now? What'll you do to win this battle May?_ She placed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat slowly; _I'm not panicking, I have all I need to win this battle right here._

She gripped the half of a ribbon on her short's pocket, "Eevee dig now!" _After Absol got hit by that point blank Shadow Ball it's been moving slower, dark Pulse couldn't come out in time to hit Eevee._ The extra seconds it took the disaster Pokémon to fire off its attack was enough time for May to react.

Her normal type snuck into its hole in the ground just in time to avoid the beam of energy that crashed into the ground. Gravity continued to act upon the Absol and brought it down into the ground, the dark type managing to land on its paws again, but before Mollie could call out any other move Eevee popped out of the ground, hitting Absol in the jaw and this time the move was enough to send it flying. _I can't believe we actually pulled that off._

Mollie's Pokémon crashed next to her and the girl crouched down to shake the dark type slightly, trying to get a response from it. _Could it be?_ May felt herself relax when the dark type showed no signs of consciousness, and finally let out a shout of joy when the judges decided to call the match in her favor. She briefly saw Mollie clench up and swore she saw a couple of tears falling from the green haired girl, but was distracted when Eevee jumped into her arms. "You did amazing there Eevee, thanks for all your effort!"

Once they declared Absol unable to battle, for a second time, Irian shouted the results out to the entire stadium, "It appears as if the two appearances at the Grand Festivals aren't just for show, ladies and gentlemen we have our winner for the Cherrygrove Contest, give an applause for May Maple!" Listening in to her earpiece she continued, "This was May's Johto debut, and I think we can all agree that it was an amazing comeback from her battle at the Kanto Grand Festival! Now I believe Mr. Contesta has some words to say, as well as hand our victor her ribbon!"

The old man in a red suit stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, "Thank you, Irian for that wonderful commentary. Now I want to congratulate both trainers for giving us such an amazing battle, so let me start with Miss Mollie here," the green haired girl seemed surprised the judge was addressing her but she simply stood straighter, ready to face his criticism, "your Absol is a very fine specimen Miss, I believe that it took you a great deal of training to hone its reflexes to such a point and that deserves credit! But you were too passive in the fight, letting the enemy come to you," the old man took a pause, "contest battling isn't just about counterattacking, it is said that the best defense is a good offense and in this kind of battles that holds true! May's Pokémon was aggressive all through the fight and while you countered her moves well enough you left her too much time to think, and that proved to be your end when May pulled off a marvelous last minute Dig! I hope you learn from this loss Mollie, and we hope to see you at the Grand Festival."

The girl returned Absol to its Poké Ball and bowed to Mr. Contesta, "Thank you for the advice, I will make sure to apply it to the best of my ability!" Then she turned and bowed to the crowd, who cheered for her as she left the arena.

Now it was May's turn to be praised as the owner of the Pokémon Contest Committee spoke to her, "And the lady of the hour, May Maple. Congratulations on your victory, it is always good to see you participating in our contests and we hope to see you too at the Grand Festival this year! Now step forth so I can give you the very first ribbon you'll get here!"

May walked to the man who was holding out a case, once May was within arm's reach the judge opened the case, revealing a ribbon with two purple tails sticking out of a golden medal. May gasped as she saw the ribbon, _this is it. I've got my first ribbon._ Looking at the older man for confirmation he nodded, a proud smile on his face. May grasped the ribbon carefully in her hand, and once she felt the weight of it press on her palm May realized all this was _real._ Deciding to honor her year long tradition, May did a spin on the spot and struck a pose as she exclaimed, "Alright, I've got the Cherrygrove Ribbon!"

* * *

 **After the winning celebration, Dressing room**

She had walked down to the dressers expecting them to be deserted, only to notice a girl crying in one of the benches. May worriedly walked over to the girl, and even though it was dark now May could tell it was Mollie, the girl she'd just defeated. May walked over and sat next to the girl, who didn't even stop her tears as someone sat next to her. "I tried so hard, I've been training for a whole month for this and I couldn't beat her! What am I supposed to do now? It's not fair!" May felt her own heart break at those words, as she realized this was just how she'd felt after Solidad defeated her. _Oh crap…_

May suddenly felt a realization hit her, as she spoke to the girl in the most comforting tone she could muster, "You keep training, you move on and the next time you see that girl, you defeat her." May spoke this as much to Mollie as to herself, drawing the parallels in her mind as she finally came to a conclusion regarding Solidad. "But _never_ say it is not fair, you don't realize it at the moment but the person who beat you…" she recalled being defeated by Drew and him sharing his words of advice to her back then _'forget what you've won and concentrate on the future'_ she had been too naïve back then, but now she realized the wisdom in those words. _Drew really trains hard to fight in contests, same as Solidad, and even Harley._ "…The person who beat you has trained really hard too, and don't think for a moment they didn't deserve that win!" _All of them train so hard, just how much has Solidad gone through to be so strong?_

Mollie looked up shocked, and after a moment a look of understanding crossed her eyes. Then the girl surprised May as she hugged the brunette, "Thank you May, I understand things better now." She separated from the Hoenn native and wiped her tears. May nodded at the girl, glad to have helped someone before they descended into depression like she had. The green haired girl stood up and grabbed her bag and before she left the dresser she spun on her heel, a fierce glint in her eyes. "By the way, those words you said about beating that girl, I'll make sure to fulfill them next time! From now on, we are rivals May Maple!"

She watched the girl go, a smile gracing her face all the time. For now she could rest easy, a ribbon on her possession and a fierce girl promising to beat her, May's Johto adventure was just getting started.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Whew, we've finally reached the first Johto Contest of the story and May has got the first ribbon, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story thus far and I'd like to ask a little favor of you.**

 **If you're willing to help me out, I'd appreciate feedback on this chapter specifically, what you liked about the contest, what you disliked, improvements I could make and how long should I make them (contests). Once again thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, marking as favorite and following this story. When I decided to publish this I honestly didn't expect to get any recognition for the first chapters, and to be proved wrong was a very welcome surprise.**

 **MerlockVonBaron;**

 **Yeah, Casey and May will meet up a few times throughout the story, she's sort of Mays guide at the starts of her new journey and I thought it'd be fun to use a character that's barely known.**

 **Zamasu, Guest & Sceptileman12:**

 **Thanks a lot, and yeah I'll make sure to keep writing it till the end (hope I didn't jinx it).**

 **Goku Black; I liked the whole concept of someone stealing Goku's abilities, while Zamasu's motives weren't that great I still think he has been the best villain DBS had yet. Even though he got shafted by crazy power ups Trunks.**

 **And as for May going to Sinnoh, that's certainly happening, but the whole overconfidence deal is the least of May's worries at this point in the story, she just lost to Solidad without lowering her points and that really shook her confidence, as I hope I've shown throughout this 7 chapters that have been posted. This contest was about her regaining her confidence in battling and getting back on track.**

 **Still don't feel like pairing May up with anyone, this story is mainly to show her development throughout her Johto Journey and I feel like adding a romantic interest could really take the attention away from her to the point the story isn't about her anymore.**

 **This is waay too long, I think I'll end the note here, see you next Monday!**


	9. Red Eyes

**VIII**

Red Eyes.

* * *

The girls had left Cherrygrove on the morning after May's victory, deciding to spend the previous day at the beach with Salvador. May decided that he was a decent guy, and he complimented her for thinking on her feet after his strategy proved ineffective. May had given him her thanks and after going for a swim at Johto's ocean the group had headed back to the Pokémon Center. The trainer had left the two girls there, bidding them goodbye and wishing the duo luck on the road.

To May's surprise Casey was the one to thank him that time, giving him a hug and saying that he was a great guy. She bid him goodbye too, and then headed to the room Casey had booked for them. They had gone to sleep after the exhausting day, and May dreamed of winning the Grand festival this time around.

They had checked out of their room in the morning, and exited the small city, according to Casey of course. May had been rather put off when she discovered that their trek to Violet City was _even more_ mountainous than the one they took to Cherrygrove.

"I don't believe this, what kind of punishment is this!" May, it seemed, had taken to blaming Johto's geography on Arceus.

Thinking about it, the godlike Pokémon _did_ have a part in the creation of the region. But Casey wasn't about to concede any point, however valid, to May. She purposely marched forth at a faster pace, and turning around with a cocky smirk she spoke, "Huh, what are you talking about May? This is just a walk in the park compared to what I've been through!" It _was_ true, and the brunette had been getting a big head after her win on the contest yesterday.

May stared at her friend skeptically, "What have you been through, Purple?"

The coordinator could swear she saw Casey's hand reach for her pocket instinctively, _what's up with that? She's usually calm, crazy but calm._ Her thoughts were cut short by her friend speaking, "Oh nothing interesting, but I did have to hike up Mount Coronet in Sinnoh and let me tell you, that damned mountain is far bigger than anything you'll see here." Just as soon as the baseball fans' demeanor shifted it was hidden away.

May frowned, "I thought we were friends Casey, and friends tell each other their secrets." Casey turned around to give her a dead stare, but May refused to back down now. _I meant that, if anything happened to you I want to help you like you did for me._

It seems the purple haired girl understood her intentions, "You've got to understand something May, Johto and Kanto aren't like Hoenn, for decades they have been silently at war with crime, specifically a crime organization whose name you know." She sighed tiredly.

"Team Rocket." May was really starting to dislike those words.

Casey nodded, "Them. And despite the fact that they are gaining power and growing bolder, our leaders refuse to take action against them. Most of the time the people here have to fend for themselves, while our _Champion_ goes to battle crime in other regions, rather than helping his own home!" By the end indignation had overtook her friend, as she explicitly stated her dislike for the champion.

 _Strange, Lance didn't seem like such a bad guy when I met him._ "But it's not just _his_ job to take care of this place, what about the officers and the Elite Four?" May couldn't help but defend the man that had helped them back in Hoenn against Groudon and Kyogre.

"Yes, they too should be helping but the whole lot of them is useless. An old lady who just won't quit her job, a fool who favors brawns over brains, a ninja recluse who is a little _too_ good at disappearing, and a narcissist who's more obsessed with her look than taking care of the regions." May was surprised at this, she knew Casey was smart, but to be so aware of her home's situation…May didn't even know all the Elite Four of _her_ region!

May sympathized with the state of the two regions, "Whoa, that's really something." But she was still suspicious, what could Casey have been through? Not one for unanswered questions she asked it, "What happened to _you_?" It almost came out too low to be heard, the brunette wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened to her friend.

Casey stared at the sky for a moment, steeling herself, "A year ago." The purple haired girl gulped and clenched her fists, "A year ago I was visiting Saffron City to watch a baseball game, Electabuzz vs. Dragonairs, and we were actually winning for once!" She let out a humorless laugh, "I had sat next to some shady looking guy, but I paid him no mind since the game was going so well. Then in the middle of the game I had to go to the bathroom." Casey's gaze darkened continuing her story, "I tried my hardest to hold it in, but I had to go after we scored another run. I did my business but once I exited, eager to return to the game, the man was waiting for me. He told me to give him my Pokémon, or his partner would knock me out and steal them anyway. I felt the other bastard's breath on my neck, and took the only Poké Ball I had with me. The guy took it and tailed out of there before I could get a good look at him." Some tears started going down her face, and May could only blame herself for asking this. _To have a Pokémon stolen from you, I can't even imagine…_

She could only try to stop it before it went worse, "Stop! You don't have to tell me this, okay? I was wrong, friends should be able to keep secrets and still trust each other!" Seeing that Casey was still crying she made another futile attempt to stop her friend, "Forget about this Casey, please!" This was so wrong, May had only wanted to help her friend just like she had helped the girl get out of her rut.

"No, this" Casey choked back a sob, "this is helping me work out my emotions." She tried to give May her best smile and continued, "That Poké Ball had the first Pokémon I had caught. I still miss the old bugger." May tried to relate, she really did, but life in Hoenn never had such high crime rates. _I can't even imagine what I'd do if someone stole Beautifly._ "Raticate wasn't the best battler, or even the coolest Pokémon. But it was _mine_ , something of my own to cherish and love! And Team Rocket took it from me!" Casey calmed herself down slightly, "That's what happened to me May. That is why I left the path of being a trainer, and instead chose to focus on researching."

She was shocked by the confession, she didn't expect the Johto native to be a trainer. And she voiced these doubts, "You, a trainer? Like challenging gyms and stuff?"

Casey laughed, and May felt relieved the recent confession didn't completely ruin their friendship. "Yes, I even had four badges before I quitted. But alas, that is all in the past now. I'm now the Sinnoh Champion's assistant on researching ruins!" Casey said that proudly, and May felt happy that despite losing something so enormous she had found some way to move on. "Can you guess why I did that?" Casey asked, curious.

"What?" May wasn't expecting the question. Casey sighed,

"Why I'm helping the Sinnoh Champion." She deadpanned. She seemed to have composed herself from the outburst of emotions just a few seconds ago.

 _Is this another exercise, why does Casey want me to think so much? Let's see, she dislikes the crime in this region, she wants to take down Team Rocket but their Champion is always… their Champion!_ "That woman herself is a Champion! She promised to help you take down Team Rocket and in order to work together better you became her assistant!"

Casey gave May a thumbs up, and patted the coordinator on the back. "Yeah, but it's more like I was an angry kid that happened to catch the attention of the Champion, and our interests luckily coincided. I had to do something about what is happening here, I have to try and stop those people from doing whatever they want!"

For once her friend had truly left May speechless, the way she spoke about taking down the deep-rooted organization made it seem actually _possible_. May then hesitated, as she remembered the pictures her father had shown, and May realized that the person there could _easily_ become Casey if she ever got caught. _I can't let her do this, it's too dangerous._ But the girl couldn't, not after the baseball fan had shown her such an intimate side of her. It was stupid and dangerous, both things that had never stopped May before, so who was she to stop her friend? _But I can't let her die after she's helped me so much!_

Just as she was gathering the courage to confront Casey about her decision, a roar startled the two girls. May felt shiver run up her spine as they looked in the direction of the noise, only to stare at a black hole that blocked all from seeing inside. Something felt off about that cave, as if once she entered it her whole life would change. Casey didn't seem to sense the danger, and looking at her companion with a daring look, she ran off to the cave. "Casey wait! It could be dangerous in there, at least send out your Pokémon!" Her friend thankfully heeded the advice, as her fully evolved Ampharos walked ahead of the trainer.

More apprehensive herself May sent out Blaziken, her first Pokémon giving May the strength to step into the dreaded cave. As soon as her own Pokémon crossed under the small opening, she realized that there was no going back. May walked into the cave to be surrounded by a dampness that made her feel sick. She looked for Casey and saw her companion hiding under some rocks by a pond. May tiptoed to her friend, making sure that Blaziken's flames didn't alert anyone that they were here. "Blaziken, I need you to keep a hold of those," she pointed at his wrists then cautiously added, "and don't drop your guard."

Casey motioned her over and she crouched next to the researcher. She moved her head to see what was going on deeper in the cave, May like her fate was being sealed the more she moved. Another furious roar came from the cave, and May jumped slightly. Then the cave got even damper, if such a thing was possible, and May noticed there was steam coming from the cave. Casey looked at her and whispered, "I know you have your doubts about this May, but I'm going in there to find out what's going on. Will you come?"

May knew from the very moment she entered that she'd have to see this though, and she wordlessly agreed to follow Casey deeper into the cave. They rounded another corner as the air got hotter until she was nearly suffocating. May felt a drop of sweat trail down her face, but she paid it no mind. She stopped shuffling across the dark cave when she heard a voice talking.

She had to strain to hear it but her eyes widened as she recognized the man as the Rocket grunt they had first followed into their base two days ago, "It is useless kid, you've been bothering us for too long! Surrender now and we'll make it easy for you." The man was far braver when surrounded by his comrades, May noted with distaste. Around a figure that she couldn't discern in the darkness stood three other people, all with their Pokémon out.

The figure at the center simply laughed, "You should have a backup plan, because I don't think I will surrender. Least of all to the likes of you." The figure motioned for a creature by his side, "Feraligatr use Strength to shake those pillars!"

The other three figures voiced their disapproval, "I'll show you our backup plan! Let's see how brave you are once we take your Pokémon from you! Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" The other two grunts collaborated with the attack, ordering their own Pokémon to use the fire move on the Feraligatr.

May looked over at Casey, who was staring at the battle with interest. The man in the center huffed offended, "You've been trying that move for the last ten minutes! Get a brain so you can think of something else, Feraligatr stop those attacks with Surf." The Pokémon released a tremendous roar, and May connected the two things, realizing this was the reason they were here. Feraligatr drew a massive amount of water from the nearby ponds, and stopped the three attacks simultaneously. "I've grown sick of this battle. I believe we should get going now, so let's end this with Superpower into the ground!"

If possible the roar the creature released was even louder than before, as the move made contact with the cave's floor creating a seismic like effect. Casey gasped at the power of the move, and May decided that this guy could handle himself against the Rocket grunts. She grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled the girl out of the cave, their Pokémon right behind them. May heard some screams as the grunts were presumably defeated by the mysterious man. _We're in over our heads. And the Pokémon are panicking, we need to return them before they alert that guy of us._ She told Casey this and the two returned their Pokémon to the balls. May saw the light filtering into the cave by the entrance, and felt herself relax once she left that cave.

She breathed in the fresh air and then looked at Casey addressing the elephant in the room, "What was that?"

Casey looked back at the cave with a grim expression and said, "That, that was what happens here when someone finally snaps." May lifted an eyebrow.

"Now is not the time for you to speak in riddles for me to solve! Casey should we hide from that guy or not?"

Casey gave May the most serious look she'd ever seen, "Hide, definitely."

As the two of them looked around for a suitable hiding place they felt the cave start to collapse. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes, both thinking the same thing. _What the hell is that guy thinking?_ May was the first to snap out of her shock and pointed at a ditch by the trees. Casey nodded in agreement and the duo ran to escape the notice of the man.

May couldn't keep quiet, the adrenaline from the event still influencing her, "Do you think that," she found that the very thought that as running through her mind was so horrible her voice failed to speak it. She looked over at the crumbling cave, confirming her suspicions and realizing her apprehension of the site was more than reasonable.

Thankfully Casey finished the sentence for her, "Yes May, I'm pretty sure he killed those grunts." No more needed to be said, as the coordinator came to the conclusion of that on her own. _That guy's a murderer, and he could defeat three other people without breaking a sweat._ A chill ran up her spine as she realized, _if he saw us, we're dead._

May started hyperventilating, but Casey calmed the Hoenn native by holding her tightly. She didn't release May, whispering to her that everything would be fine, that the man likely hadn't noticed they were there. She almost started to believe Casey. Almost.

"What the fuck were the two of you doing inside that cave?"

May slowly turned her head up to look at the murderer, and the sight that greeted her surprised her. She gasped in surprise, and Casey glared at the _boy_ who was looking down at them. She saw Casey reach for her Poké Ball out of the corner of her eye, but decided that if they were to get out of here alive both of them would need to work together. Swallowing the knot in her throat she spoke in the steadiest voice she could muster, "Nothing, we were walking by and when we heard a roar we decided to hide in this ditch." This worked, distracting the boy who was their age from Casey.

The boy sneered at her, _why is this kid so arrogant?_ He then got a smirk on his face as he made a gesture with his hand. May couldn't see what was up there but she could _feel it._ The footsteps of the Pokémon that had collapsed the cave were shaking the ground. And as the beast arrived May froze in fear. It had a maw that she was sure could swallow her whole, blood red spikes protruding from the top of its head, and reptile slits that made the girl almost pee herself. This was a Pokémon that had just killed three people, _add two more to the list, we're going to die here._ The kid who was dwarfed by the monster beside him spoke cockily, "You know girl, when people say that they can't lie to save their own life that's just a phrase, you're not meant to take it literally. But you, you are the most pathetic liar I've ever seen."

May felt just the tiniest bit insulted by the boy, but realizing he had that _thing_ right on top of them she had to swallow her pride and not shoot back a response. At least until Casey sent out her own Pokémon. _Why did we return them to their Poké Balls again?_ Just as she looked at Casey for help her friend released Ampharos from its Poké Ball. The electric type sent out the most powerful Thunderbolt it could muster, but to her dismay the boy's Pokémon dodged. The boy sighed and rubbed his nose. Before either girl could react the beast was down in the ditch with them, slashing across Ampharos' chest, the attack sending the smaller Pokémon flying. May gasped in horror, Casey got a frown on her face, and the boy rolled his eyes. The Pokémon leapt at Ampharos, biting it. May couldn't remain quiet, she had to save Casey's Pokémon, "What do you want!"

The boy turned to her, separating his crimson eyes from the battle. He looked at her strangely and for a second May thought she saw compassion in those red circles adorning his face. _Please stop this._ To the girls surprise the stranger ordered, "Feraligatr, stop attacking." He looked at them and continued, "But don't get your eyes off that Ampharos, they move and you bite that thing's neck alright?" The beast, which May now knew as Feraligatr, nodded. The boy then started, "This is the part where I normally ask if you're with Team Rocket, but I'm sure that not even they would hire people as useless as you."

Casey spoke up, "Listen now you ass, either you start speaking with some respect to us or-" To their surprise the guy simply laughed Casey's threat off. To May's surprise her friend changed her tone into a more reasonable one, "Look, we didn't see anything there really, so how about we go on our way since you clearly don't like our company."

The redheaded boy frowned at Casey's words, "I can't let you go until you tell me what you think you saw." He then gave Feraligatr a pointed look, and the Pokémon began to head where Ampharos was. "Now unless you want that Ampharos to bleed out in this forest you should be honest with me."

 _What are we supposed to do now?_ To her reliefCasey made the decision for them. She spoke with a cold glint in her eyes, "We saw you and Feraligatr fighting three Rocket grunts, and you said something along the lines of 'waste of time'." Casey gave him a glare, "Then you killed them." If she wasn't frozen in fear the coordinator would've reached over to smack her friend on the head. _That's it, we're dead, thanks Casey!_

The boy then grinned, and to the girls' surprise he let out a laugh. May felt tempted to send out Blaziken in that moment, but then thought better of it. The redhead kept laughing for a while, and wiping a fake tear from his face spoke, "Good Arceus, you two are seriously dumb, how'd you made it all the way here?" He then got a serious look on his face, "I didn't kill those idiots. They're trapped on the cave for Officer Jenny to pick up whenever. I simply enjoy fighting those weaklings to test myself."

May needed confirmation, "To test...yourself?" The boy looked at her like she was stupid, "How do we know you aren't lying? We just met you and you are threatening us with your Pokémon."

"First smart thing you've said in this whole conversation girl. Well I don't need you creating trouble for me with the police, so how about I go with you girls to the next city, and there I tell Officer Jenny there are three grunts under the Dark Cave?" Casey looked at May and shook her head.

 _Go with him, what is this guy thinking?_ "You realize that not a minute ago you were threatening us and we still think you killed those three men?" The boy remained still, his face unreadable. "If you let us travel with our own Pokémon until the next town, we will agree." May was sure that Casey was glaring daggers at her. She recalled her words _'Careful with who you trust here May, Johto isn't exactly the safest place on the world'_.

"Alright then, Feraligatr come on up." As soon as the fearsome creature was away from them May felt a weight lift off her shoulders, and Casey ran to tend to Ampharos' wounds. The girl gave the electric type a potion to heal its wounds, and then returned the Light Pokémon to its Poké Ball.

May walked over to her friend and said quietly, "What are you doing? That was the best deal we could've got in the situation we were in Casey, so send Ampharos back out." To her surprise Casey shook her head.

"I know May, but Ampharos isn't my strongest Pokémon. Electabuzz, time to rally!" The striped Pokémon came out, and May now closer to the Pokémon could feel its power.

She too sent out her strongest Pokémon not intending to be killed by the shady kid. "Blaziken come out, I need your help!" The fire starter came out in the air, flipping and landing in a battle stance. May walked over to its heat, promising safety for its trainer. "Calm down Blaziken, we just need you to go with us to the next town." Her strongest Pokémon followed her gaze however, and saw the Feraligatr above them. The two glared at each other, but Blaziken calmed itself when May placed a hand on its arm, "Don't, if that guy attacks us he's all yours, but until then just stay by my side alright?" The Pokémon nodded, obeying the brunette. Blaziken then grabbed May and jumped, carrying the girl out of the ditch. Casey crossed her arms, murmuring something along the lines of 'show off'.

Not letting the fighting type show them up Casey said, "Electabuzz let's show them why we're the best! Magnet Rise!" The electric type spun its arms quickly, generating a field around the creature and the trainer. To May's surprise the two of them started floating up until they were out of the hole. Casey smugly patted the Pokémon in the head, "See, that's skill."

Before the two could start bickering again they were interrupted by the boy, who now that they could get a closer look at was wearing a blue coat outlined with red lines. He wore white jeans that probably allowed him to travel easily, along the pants the boy had three Poké Balls. This still didn't get May's attention. No, the girl couldn't keep her sight from the boy's face, his red hair and crimson was getting unnerved by the boy until he spoke, "You are irredeemable, showing us your moves before a battle begins?" He shook his head and turned his back on them. May couldn't help but be disappointed, _his eyes are fascinating._ "Let's get going already."

He didn't wait for them, and as the two girls started following him Casey talked with May, "We'll attack him whenever you're ready."

May looked at her friend surprised, "Why would we do that? Even with two Pokémon, if that Feraligatr beats them we will actually be in trouble. Come on Casey, we have to go with him to the next city and then we'll turn him over."

Casey glared at May, the disappointment in her eyes hurting May more than her words. "Don't be so dumb! This guy will lead us away from _this_ crime scene so police can't connect the two, and then he'll kill us, making _another_ crime scene." May tried apologizing but the purple haired researcher didn't let her, "I can't believe you! After the story I told you, you still are so naïve as to trust some stranger."

May looked at her feet, as Casey's words rang in her head. _It's true though, I'm too naïve._ But no matter that, she couldn't let herself attack someone who had their back turned on her. Her father and Ash had taught the girl better, and she couldn't betray their teachings like this. _And what I saw in his eyes earlier, a killer couldn't ever let their eyes soften._ She looked at the redhead's back, vowing to give him one chance to prove her right.

She had to remind herself she'd dealt with douches before, Drew at the beginning couldn't be described any other way. The boy walking alongside his Feraligatr laughed as the beast whined, looking longingly at some berries at the side. The boy might not have realized it, but his crimson colored irises were what might have saved him from her revenge and May felt her resolve set at that moment as she thought, _you might be an ass kid, but you didn't kill those people._

Casey looked warily at May, realizing the girl was far too trusting, and not even the harsh words she said earlier would make the coordinator see reason. She turned to Electabuzz and with a look the Pokémon understood her plan. Casey turned to glare at the strange boy in front of them as he started laughing, promising to protect May from this kid. Whether the younger girl wanted protecting or not.


	10. Tailing the Crimson Tide!

**IX**

Tailing the Crimson Tide!

* * *

The girls had been following this kid for three hours now, and as they went past another hill May collapsed to the ground. Casey looked at the brunette with concern, while their captor cursed, annoyance seeping into his voice. It seemed the red eyed youth had lost his patience with them after May had attempted to start a conversation with him for the last three times. As the girl opened her mouth to speak again he quickly cut in, his eyes widened in exasperation.

"Why would you want to talk with someone who you believe to be a killer?" The kid spoke in a cold voice. The researcher narrowed her own eyes, _don't talk like that to her._ She looked over at her own Pokémon, who gave her a subtle nod. Good, their plan had worked. _Now that Blaziken is paralyzed May won't do anything stupid. Electabuzz can take this guy on, especially since Feraligatr seems really tired._ She had to give the younger coordinator credit for her idea, having their Pokémon walk all the way to Violet would tire out his Pokémon faster, especially after the battle it had in the cave.

Of course, Casey had come to know her friend better than that now. The younger girl was simply too innocent to plan such devious strategies, probably simply wishing to have her companion at her side for the protection Blaziken gave her. _Regardless, I've got to keep an eye out for the perfect opportunity._ Casey tipped her hat down, the shadow hiding her eyes from the world. She looked over at Feraligatr, the creature that had nearly killed her Ampharos. Once the beastly starter fell on its rear Casey decided that it was time to act. _First I've got to get May out of the way._ She moved quickly, placing her arm around the brown haired trainer's waist and pulled her back. May let out a surprised yelp and their red haired attacker turned around alarmed. _Is that concern in his eyes?_ The purple haired researcher shook her head out of conflicting thoughts; _no this is the enemy, his emotions don't matter._

"Electabuzz use Thunder Wave on Feraligatr!" her striped Pokémon did so, sending sparks toward the huge water type. The male trainer's Pokémon didn't move in time, and got paralyzed by the attack. _Great now that guy won't use his speed against us!_ "Payback time, use Thunder Punch quickly!"

The red haired boy's eyes changed, gaining a calculating look in his eyes. For the first time since meeting her he looked at Casey with a wary look, and the baseball fan couldn't help but feel proud at wiping the smug look off his face. _You jerk, what will you do now that Feraligatr is going down?_

Seemingly intercepting her thoughts he said, "Feraligatr is tougher than you think girl! Take that hit and then grab Electabuzz." The reptile-like Pokémon nodded, as Casey's electric type's fist began glowing with energy.

"You're underestimating my Electabuzz, that's a huge mistake. Electabuzz hit at full power and follow up with a Thunderbolt!" The Electric Pokémon shouted in agreement, not appreciating when it was dismissed so easily.

The feline-like Pokémon reared back its fist and punched with all its might, the energy releasing outwards on Feraligatr's chest. Casey held her breath, _I'm not entirely sure Electabuzz is strong enough, but we have to try._ To her relief the water type shouted in pain as the Thunder Punch threw it into the air. Before Electabuzz could follow up with a strike of electricity a familiar voice pierced her ears, "Stop Casey! What are you doing?"

 _Damn that idiotic coordinator to hell and back, you've ruined our best shot at escaping this creep!_ It was the harsh truth, May's protest had shaken Electabuzz's focus, allowing Feraligatr to land safely back on the ground. All the careful planning done on Casey's part had been destroyed by the simple cry of a girl with a heart far too soft to survive in this world.

To her surprise the boy chose to stay quiet, looking at the two girls interestedly. He crossed his arms and told Feraligatr to stand by, the powerful Pokémon agreeing. _It must be more tired than that guy wants to let on. He's not confident that Feraligatr can beat us now so he's judging his options._ She looked over at May, deciding that in order to continue the battle she'd need to have the girl's approval.

Answering the brunette's question, "I'm battling that guy to escape. For your own safety, which you seem to be quick to throw away, I suggest you stand back from this fight May." The coordinator seemed surprised by her friend; _it makes sense, she's never seen me take something too seriously before. But this is for your safety._

The Hoenn native seemed like she wanted to protest, but eventually relented. She walked back to stand by Blaziken and gave her companion a disapproving glance; _I don't need you to act like my mom._ That little interruption had cost Casey the advantage, and now the two trainers were at a standstill. Neither seemed eager to break the tentative peace there was, but it was necessary to do so.

The redhead looked over at his Pokémon and sighed, he then called out his move, "Use Strength to lift that rock over there and throw it at Electabuzz!" The Big Jaw Pokémon walked over to a huge rock, his movements notably slower after being paralyzed. Casey smirked.

"Don't let Feraligatr do that, use Thunderbolt on it quickly!" Her own Pokémon moved, as its antennae began sparkling with energy. With a roar the striped Pokémon sent twin beams of electricity towards the huge Feraligatr. The boy's Pokémon screamed in pain, but after prodding from its trainer to keep going the cyan colored Pokémon grabbed the rock. To Casey's surprise the Water type had enough energy left to throw the rock at Electabuzz, scoring a direct hit on her Pokémon.

The boy wasn't done yet, and ordered Feraligatr to walk up to the rubble left by its first attack. Electabuzz was buried under the rubble and couldn't defend itself from the approach. He then called out the finishing move once he judged to be close enough, "Now use the last bit of energy you've got, use Superpower!"

In his haste to finish the battle he didn't realize Electabuzz had freed itself from the rubble; _or perhaps he doesn't care._ His intentions did not matter to Casey, "Electabuzz counter that with Thunder Punch!"

Both powerful creatures were covered in dirt and scratches from the short but violent battle, and poured all the energy they had left into these attacks. Feraligatr's claws glowed a blinding white, while Electabuzz' fist was covered in sparkling particles that met the Superpower midway. The two physical attacks collided, for an instant the light expanding and blinding the two trainers from the battle, and soon they couldn't see for another reason entirely.

The two strikes had created an explosion which kicked up the dust and debris their battle had caused, this along with a black cloud of smoke covered the area the two Pokémon were in, hiding the result of the clash from view.

Once the dust had settled the result of their clash surprised Casey, yet the red eyed boy didn't appear surprised by this. _He probably expected to lose all along and was going for a tie. That's why he wanted to end the battle quickly._ Casey cursed her impatience, had she maintained her distance Feraligatr would have dropped from exhaustion and Electabuzz would still be up. Now the creature their captor held as a warning was gone, so 'at least there was that'.

And for the second time since her battle with the boy she heard May's voice and realized there was way more than 'that', "You guys are seriously dumb! What was the point of that fight huh?" The girl seemed to derive some satisfaction from being able to call them dumb, and walked over proudly. "No matter, since the two of you decided to knock each other's Pokémon out me and Blaziken are in charge now!" She struck a weird pose, and Casey realized she was making a camera with her fingers. "May's expeditions: Johto Edition! These two dummies," she pointed her 'camera' at them, "made a mess and now it's up to me to get us to the next city safely, but do not fret! With me in charge things will surely go by much smoother!" Silence reigned the group after the…unusual declaration.

Casey couldn't keep her snarky comment to herself, "If you had to get us there we would reach Violet City once the dust carried our remains!"

The boy, whose name they didn't know yet looked at May with a raised eyebrow, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later, Violet City**

The group had been pleasantly surprised when their new self-appointed 'leader' managed to find Violet City in under a day, immediately after turning the corner of the mountain they were on the three of them sighted the large city. May realized that her friend was right when she had insisted Cherrygrove was a small city; _seeing this place is breathtaking._ The city had two structures that towered above the rest of the concrete buildings, this being Johto's first gym challenge and the Sprout Tower, respectively. A large body of water separated this two towers, and a long bridge allowed access to either side. Noting that most of the rooftops were a purple color a bit darker than Casey's own the coordinator realized the city had been aptly named.

The boy that was accompanying them broke the silence as they descended down the mountain into the city's streets, "Finally, let's get to the center so we can clear this whole mess up and forget we ever met each other!" Her own friend's attitude clashed against the boy's.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Both Pokémon-less trainers turned to look at her, "hurry up May!"

The idea of separating from this strange boy somehow discouraged the brunette, concluding that their little adventure wouldn't really affect the boy as much as it affected her. _You scared me so much, but by tomorrow you'll likely have forgot you ever met us right?_ The idea didn't seem fair to May at all, so she decided to do something about it.

"Let's have a look around first, maybe Casey was wrong and there'll be a shopping mall here!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Both of the older trainers gave her a glare, but May gave a pointed look towards Blaziken. The fire starter got the message and flared its wrists, and Casey groaned in defeat.

The other kid just stared at May with a serious expression, "You know that I still have two more Pokémon to escape."

It was May's turn to laugh at him, "Yeah, and I have five other guys here ready to pay you back for the scare you gave me!" She froze when the red orbs met her own blue ones and he seemed to search them for answers. Satisfied with whatever he found the redhead stopped walking.

This allowed May to catch up with him and Casey and the boy growled, " _If_ we find a mall, I won't carry shit for you." _Well that one's grouchy._ She ignored his negative vibes and gave the two a huge smile, walking between them and heading into the maze of buildings and she couldn't help but feel nervous; _I_ _might have trouble finding the Center in this place after all…_

The trio had been crossing their fourth street when they came across and elderly couple and Casey, needing to release her frustrations said with a lot of sarcasm, " _The City of Nostalgic Scents_ indeed, how the hell are those two fossils still alive?" To their luck the pair didn't hear her insult and May scolded her friend.

"Casey, you shouldn't say those things! Words can really hurt people you know!" Casey shook her head and apologized, but to their surprise the crimson eyed boy added to their conversation.

He huffed, "If people are weak enough to be hurt by something as meaningless as _words_ then they deserve to be in pain."

May stared at him in shock, Drew would've _never_ said anything that hurtful. _Much less with that resentment in his voice, what's up with this guy?_ "What did you just say? Why would you think that?" She allowed emotion to creep into her voice, beyond annoyed by this kid's attitude. Suddenly her earlier comparison of the redhead and her rival seemed completely incorrect.

Those red eyes glared at her, and May felt as if a Scary Face had been used on her, "If they are that pathetic they don't deserve happiness. You must stand on your own and never let anyone else drag you down, otherwise you're just as weak as them. I thought you'd know that, after you outsmarted the two of us in our battle." The Hoenn girl looked shocked at this.

"I never meant to be the last one standing there. I didn't even know Casey was going to attack you!" Well she had an idea that her friend might do so, but the boy didn't need to know that. The redheaded kid turned his head to the sidewalk, losing interest in the coordinator.

"How disappointing." He muttered.

Those two words sent a cold chill down the brown haired girl's spine, out of all the things the boy might have told her she didn't expect _that._ Casey thankfully came to her rescue announcing, "Well now that the debate is over how about we go get some ice cream, it's just down here!" She walked forth, likely hoping to get away from the awkward silence that descended on them. The male trainer quickly followed after her, and May looked up determinedly. She too went over with them and at the corner of the street they entered a small store.

A bell jingled as the group walked into the store "Welcome to Icy Delights kids! What can I get for you today?" An old man greeted them from the counter, presumably the owner of the humble shop. Their rude companion just rubbed his nose in frustration while May kept quiet.

Casey once more broke the awkward silence before it could settle, "I don't know about these two but I'm dying for a Chesto Berry milkshake, how much is it?" The old man smiled at her upbeat attitude.

"It's half the price today, two hundred Poké-Dollars should do it." The baseball fan gave him the money and the owner set to making Casey's order. Meanwhile May made it her mission to pretend the boy didn't exist, while said trainer was doing the same, albeit in a more subtle way. Casey spoke with her friend, "Hey May what're you going to get?" The boy shifted slightly, but neither girl noticed.

 _Huh? Oh right the ice cream..._ "Well I want something sweet, maybe a vanilla ice cream with the chocolate on top, or a Secret Cream, those are absolutely delicious!" The brunette seemed to snap out of her mood for a moment, the thought of food cheering her up for the moment.

Their other companion stayed quiet next to the door, waiting for the two girls to stop this ridiculous attempt at delaying their separation and let him get on with his life. He was spared from more waiting when the two girls were handed their food and left the store, with the boy tailing behind them. "Now can we go to the Center? I think that I've had enough of you girls."

This time May nodded, regretting starting this trip in the first place. They began walking though the busy streets of Violet City, and then Casey noticed a building on the other side of the street. She couldn't help but tease May, "Well would you look at that, the Trainer's School!" then she slyly added, "Not that May here would know what it was, with how incompetent she is at battling."

Said girl rose to her defense, "Hey that's not true, I've beat everyone that's challenged me in Johto," noticing the skeptical look Casey gave her, "well almost everyone."

Once again their third partner entered the conversation, "Besides, what they teach at that place is as useless as a Misdreavus with Focus Punch."

Casey snickered, "You only say that because you didn't go there either, I mean using a water type against my electric Pokémon isn't very smart." The crimson eyes glared at her.

"Type matchups aren't everything in a battle, the true defining element is always the Pokémon's strength. Did you forget that my Feraligatr drew with your Electabuzz already? And that was after it fought four other Pokémon." He seemed to calm down while giving the explanation, closing his eyes.

May was impressed by his knowledgeable tone, "And how did you learn that if you didn't go to Trainer's School?"

He frowned at her question and closed his fist tightly, "That's none of your business _May_." The use of her name carried a tone of finality to it, and for once she didn't feel compelled to find out more about this stranger walking alongside her. The three of them soon came upon the Pokémon Center and walked past the sliding doors, a pink haired nurse greeting them. The boy spoke first, "I just wanted to deliver an anonymous message to the Police Department," Nurse Joy nodded solemnly and grabbed a phone from underneath the counter, "tell them that in the Dark Cave there are three Rocket grunts trapped. They had Pokémon with them so they should go with caution." The Nurse repeated this into the phone and afterwards asked him for anything else. "My Feraligatr got hurt during the fight, I'd appreciate it if you could heal him." The healer gave him a reassuring smile and taking the water type's Poké Ball went to place it in a healing unit.

Casey walked up too before Joy could leave, "Excuse me, but my Electabuzz and Ampharos also got injured on the way here." She gave the boy next to her an accusing glance which went unnoticed by Nurse Joy, "Could you please take them too?" The older woman agreed to her request and took the two Poké Balls. She then left through a door to take care of the injured Pokémon and once she was alone with the boy Casey said, "There we go, you've kept your end of the deal and we didn't tell on you." She extended her hand to say goodbye and when he didn't take it she added, "I believe this is the part where we part ways."

Both stood still for a second and the purple headed girl thought he would leave her hanging for a moment. Then the male wrapped his own hand around hers and shook it, "Yes, I believe so too. Good luck on whatever you'll be doing." He turned around and left the building, not acknowledging the coordinator who stood by the door. Just as he was leaving the Center the brunette called out.

"Wait," to her surprise the boy actually listened to her and stopped, "I want to have a battle with you before you leave." _I want to show you how 'disappointing' I can be._ She couldn't see his expression at the moment, but May would later swear she saw a smile appear on his face.

"Fine _May_ , let's get this over with already." The use of her name this second time made the girl get a warm feeling on her stomach, a complete opposite of the dread she felt by the first time. She ignored it; _alright, time to show this jackass who is the better trainer._

The two trainers walked over to the battlefield in front of the Pokémon Center, and each stood on opposite sides of the field. Casey walked out quickly chasing after her friend, "Wait May do you actually want to do this?" The bandana wearing girl nodded furiously, and Casey accepted her decision. Positioning herself at the middle of the field she spoke, "Well you guys will need a referee for the match, so that's what I'm here for. On this side we have May of Petalburg City," she motioned to the brunette, "and on this side we have…"

Casey sweat-dropped, not really knowing how to proceed. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get on with the battle already." The crimson eyed boy seemed annoyed by the two girls' antics.

May's friend got an evil grin on her face, "Well we can't have a nameless opponent, so I'll name you now!" She placed a finger on her chin in thought, "I got it, what do you think of Period-Head?" After this statement May's mouth opened involuntarily, while the boy sent his best glare at the baseball fan. She laughed and continued, "Well that's settled, so now the battle can begin!"

The boy looked angrier than ever and he called out, "Sneasel let's _end them_." At the end his voice had got an evil tone to it and May didn't like it one bit; _what did you get me into Casey?_

May gulped down her fear, being intimated in a battle was no use, "Well two can play that game, Squirtle let's show those two our power!" she threw the Poké Ball in the air and out of it came May's own water type. Blaziken on the sidelines cheered the other starter on, wishing to finally give this kid what he deserved.

Opposite of the turtle Pokémon stood a small bipedal creature with black furs covering its body, red feathers sticking out of its rear and head, and sharp white claws. What surprised May the most was the red eyes, which looked exactly like its trainer's. _These two probably have a powerful bond between them, to understand each other so well. This'll be a tough fight._ Casey then commented on the new Pokémon, "I thought Sneasel were always in groups, how did you get one away from its herd?"

He got a frown on his face, "You people are too nosy," he then gave his Pokémon a smile, "let's show them what happens to nosy people Sneasel! Use Icy Wind, then Agility." The black Pokémon sent out a wave of ice to Squirtle, which May countered with a Water Gun. The collision canceled each other's attacks but before May could call out her own offense the boy interrupted, "Great now use Slash on Squirtle!"

The red eyed Pokémon ran to the other side of the field so quickly neither girl could react and it struck its claw into Squirtle's chest. The attack sent the turtle flying into the air and the trainer continued his attack ordering Sneasel to use Icy Wind again. "No you don't, Squirtle use Rapid Spin to break that ice," the water type did so and the particles were turned into even finer dust, "now use Water Gun!" out of the shell shot out a stream of water at high speed, heading straight for Sneasel.

The trainer smiled, "Dodge that Sneasel, then jump and bring that turtle down with a Slash." May was unpleasantly surprised when the Pokémon dodged Water Gun; _that was way too fast, how did it avoid Water Gun boosted with gravity?_ Then the boy's Pokémon jumped above Squirtle's still airborne shell and brought down its glowing claw again.

The attack sent a blur down into the ground, the impact making a small explosion that left a crater behind. Out of the hole her water type crawled out, too injured to continue fighting. She recalled Mr. Contesta's words ' _a coordinator's number one priority is their Pokémon's health'._ It was a bitter pill to swallow but the truth was that after Sneasel's last attack Squirtle was unlikely to be in battling condition. She looked over the field at her opponent, _looks like I'll have to remain a disappointment to you._

As she got ready to return Squirtle to its Poké Ball the water type turned around, a determined look in its eyes. "Squir Squirtle!" May was shocked by the sudden outburst of her Pokémon, when the Kanto starter's body began to glow brilliantly, blinding the onlookers for a moment. A new cry brought back their attention to the Pokémon on the field.

Where there once was a light blue Pokémon in the field there stood a taller and stronger looking turtle. It shared similarities with Squirtle, but these new Pokémon's main difference was on the tail, which was coated in white fur. May brought out her Pokédex to identify this new Pokémon, her hands trembling with adrenaline. The device locked onto the species and spoke in a robotic voice, "Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life. Wartortle's moves include Ice Beam, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, and Aqua Tail."

May was shocked by the sudden development, but then regained her fighting spirit, "Alright Wartortle are you ready to continue?" The name still sounded unfamiliar on her tongue, but she liked it. The turtle replied by jumping on its tail, "Good, let's turn this battle around using Water Gun, then follow up with Rapid Spin!" Her redheaded opponent steadied himself for the attacks.

"Sneasel don't be intimidated by that, we were beating it a moment ago! Now dodge that Water Gun and use Feint Attack." The faster Pokémon avoided the water shot at it and got behind Squirtle. However the turtle had already begun spinning away from Sneasel and May ordered it to stop rotating.

 _Now we've got this,_ "Use Water Gun and speed it up with Ice Beam!" the redhead looked shocked for the first time in the fight, realizing that Ice Beam could indeed tag Sneasel. Before the smaller Pokémon could get away the combined beam landed a solid hit on it, sending Sneasel crashing into the ground close to its trainer.

"Well that actually was…impressive." May felt her heart swell with pride, and Wartortle cried celebrating its hit. Sneasel got up trembling and the red eyed pair realized they had to finish this in one hit. "Sneasel use one more Feint Attack!"

May also came to the conclusion that this fight would end in this move and called out, "Wartortle keep your guard up, when Sneasel gets close to you use Aqua Tail!" Her newly evolved Pokémon nodded recognizing her order and readied itself. The Sneasel ran towards Wartortle, jumping above the indigo-blue Pokémon and landing behind it. It readied its claws for one last time and made a slashing motion. Wartortle however had time to react and summoned water to its tail. The white fur became coated in the liquid, turning a blue color. The two attacks collided and two cries could be heard. The fierce clash between them produced a shockwave that rustled May's brown locks and she couldn't help but worry for her Pokémon. The attacks energy dissipated, sending each Pokémon flying away from the other. Both landed on the ground and one quick look at them decided the outcome of the battle.

Casey called the battle, "And that's it, May's Wartortle and Period-Head's Sneasel are both knocked out. That makes this battle a tie!" She walked over to May who hurried over to her water type and hugged it tightly. Once she placed a comforting hand on the coordinator's shoulder she spoke, "That was a great battle May, and Wartortle is pretty strong too!" The girl thanked her friend.

By this point Wartortle had gotten back on its feet and it blushed at Casey's praise, but then it looked ahead with a serious expression. Both girls followed its gaze and saw the redheaded boy walking towards them, having picked up Sneasel on his arms. Once again May's eyes met his red ones and she felt like he was searching for something in them. This time however the brunette was returning the favor, looking into his blood red pools to find an emotion she was sure to have seen during the battle.

Both of them opened their mouths to speak, "You care for your Pokémon."

May nodded while the boy covered his surprise with a fake cough. Then looking at her with renewed interest shining in his irises he spoke, "Yes I do, it is important to have a bond between them in order to understand them better. You and Wartortle share that bond too, I can respect that." Casey for once seemed impressed by the rude boy's care for his Pokémon.

"Thanks, you and Sneasel are a great pair too." She hesitated; _I_ need _to know more about this boy, but he seems to react badly when questioned about his past._ "I wonder… you and your team seem to be pretty tough, what are you planning to do with them?"

His red eyes widened in surprise and he replied with sincerity, "What I plan to do," he considered telling these two the truth and decided that it wouldn't do any harm, "I plan to become the strongest trainer in the world and show people what true power looks like!" His eyes flared with determination and combined with their redness May could easily imagine a flame shining in them. _Amazing, can I have that too?_

It seemed Casey herself was surprised by this kid, and she voiced her admiration, "Wow, that's really something else." Her curiosity awakened however, "What drives you to such lengths though, _why_ become the best trainer when you could achieve your goal in other ways?" two red eyes looked calculatingly at them, considering the two trainers in front of him.

"I suppose that I misjudged you two. Did you two remember to get a room at the Center?" The purple haired researcher nodded, and led the way into their temporary home. Walking up the stairs May couldn't help but think about the recent development of the mysterious boy's personality; _what happened to him during our battle for him to begin taking us seriously?_ Casey opened the door to their room and both girls sat on one bed, while the red haired boy sat on the opposite mattress. He once again gave the duo a discerning look and warned them, "If what I'm about to tell you ever gets out of here you will both be in _real_ danger."

May gulped, just what was she getting into now? She then felt her adventurous spirit surge from within and her apprehension slightly lost force. She wanted to know more about this boy and May Maple fought for what she wanted, "I promise not to talk about what you say in this room to anyone besides us." Her friend beside her nodded in agreement.

"I won't say anything as long as you don't give me permission." The boy seemed pleased by their compliance, but his smile disappeared when Casey spoke again, "But first things first," she crossed her arms and gave him a serious look, "who are you?"

For the first time since either of them met the boy he gave them a grin, "Well that's something I can tell you, if you also agree to stop calling me _that_ name." May couldn't help herself, she let out a giggle and Casey laughed.

"Yeah you got it kid, I'll stop if you tell us your real name." Casey promised in between her laughter. "But I'll miss calling you my awesome nickname!"

What he said next intrigued May even more, as he tried to convey as much genuineness as he could into his voice. "Well to be honest with you I don't know what, or even if my parents gave me a name. I was an orphan in a little town located in Mount Silver, and no one knew who my parents were."

May for once didn't feel mad at Casey's interrupting of someone, "Cut the chase, tell us what we want to know." The orphan gave her a glare and began telling his story, and May thought she couldn't feel more anxious even if she was amidst a battle with Solidad.

His red eyes shined with remembrance, "Well I guess I began to adopt my name around four years ago…"


	11. Silver

**X**

Silver.

 **Sorry about the slightly late update (it's still Monday in some places though…) but here's the newest chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Amidst snow covered peaks and deadly cliffs one could find a rustic little town with an air of peace surrounding it. Despite its harsh conditions it gave off a welcoming aura with the people seemingly unaffected by the coldness around them. How could such a thing be known? Simply observing the daily life in the town the mentioned could be seen, an old woman handing a bunch of kids her cookies, a man helping his Pokémon carry logs of wood back into town, an elderly couple sitting on a bench in the park, among similar sights of a picturesque town. On this tiny settlement where most people worked with their bare hands could be found one of the most welcoming places in the entirety of the Johto region. Madame Muchmoney's Orphanage was funded here some winters ago, after the wealthy woman became enamored by the village in one of her visits. Built alongside the mountain the orphanage had the remarkable feature of being the tallest building on the town. Without a doubt visiting this place would be the cause of jealousy among many, with its countless gentle characteristics providing great relaxation for the mind and soul.

That particular statement would've held true under the most careful of examinations, or at least it would've done so until this particular day.

A young child, of eight years could be found in the tallest room of the orphanage, forming an interesting parallel to the towns' position high in the mountains. The kid wore a coat much too big for him, black with red outlines similar to his own red locks. Unlike what one would expect of a youngster his age he wasn't in some daring exploration of the highest peak in the town, or playing with other boys his age. No, this young man was observing the drops of snow fall down and crash against the glass pane, his thoughts unknown to anybody but himself. He turned his sight downwards, where the rest of the buildings could be appreciated. Whatever it is that was seen by his eyes alarmed the boy, as he quickly turned around and wrapped around his hand a candle. The kid opened the door that led into the room and ran down the stairs, mindful of the holes some of them held. The fire in the candle illuminating the darkness surrounding the staircase as this boy reached the bottom, his candle coincidentally going out as the light from outside filtered into the orphanage.

Panic is the best way to describe what greeted the young man after coming from his isolation, the matron and her assistants running around the main hall trying to calm down the children. The child saw some of his friends on a couch in the corner of the chamber and decided to approach them. Yellow, a little blonde girl younger than the rest of the children in his group, was the first to notice him. Her eyes shone with relief after spotting him, no doubt worried he was outside on another of his little adventures. She waved at him and soon the rest of the group noticed his approach, all of them seemingly relaxing as the redhead approached them.

He finally walked across the main table and reached the corner, and a petite brunette was the first to speak. "What happened to you, do you have any idea how worried we were for you?" she always was a little too eager to scold him, treating the boy like a younger sibling.

 _Except that none of us are family, none of us even_ have _a family._ "I was up at the crow's nest."

One of the boys stood up and walked over to him, "Well someone's a bit grumpy today, what's up with that?" Archer was always an annoying bastard.

 _I'm not in the mood for his little teasing,_ so the kid deadpanned,"You mean that the fact that there are criminals right outside the orphanage doesn't bother you?"

The taller boy walked closer to him and warned, "Careful with what you say now Lil' Red, wouldn't want the girls to see me beat you, right?" He gave Archer the best glare he could, knowing that any action against the older kid would be futile.

Thankfully for their little 'friendship' a teen walked in between them, effectively ending the argument. This one was if possible even more annoying to the redhead than Archer, but at least he wasn't as violent. "Well children settle down! We're all one big family and we ought to stick together now, otherwise those crooks out there are sure to get us!"

Yellow giggled at her friend's antics while Archer turned around, knowing when to concede defeat. The redhead however wasn't as docile as him, "Shut up Will, and take off that stupid mask before they take you away to the circus."

"But that would be like a dream come true! Imagine how much fun it'd be at the circus doing all those stunts we see on the TV, and you can come with me too. I know how much you like climbing the cliffs around here so you could totally do that!" He turned his delusions on to the rest of his friends, assigning each of them a role to play once they went to a circus. The redhead tuned out Will's high pitched voice and decided to walk over to the couch, sitting down on it.

As he started falling asleep, the climb to the top of the orphanage having taken its toll on him he felt the couch shift under him. A voice made him groggily open his eyes, meeting blue irises across his own red ones, "Sorry to bother you, but I'm curious about what you saw up there."

His voice wavered slightly, fear taking control of his vocal cords. _Get a hold of yourself, you have to protect them!_ "There were lots of them, so many that they completely surrounded the entire village." He decided to voice his insecurities to the girl, "I don't think we can leave now Green. They were looting the town and gathering the people at the park."

After he finished retelling what he witnessed, the girl had covered her mouth in horror, "What are they planning to do with all the people?" then she got a fearful glint in her eyes. "Do you think that they'll come to the orphanage too?"

It pained the red eyed boy to answer that question, "I've no idea what they plan to do next, but I'll try to protect you, that's a promise!"

Suddenly Archer had walked up to them laughing, "Yeah right, as if a little runt like you could ever protect anyone!" Before the younger kid could jump on him he turned to address Green, "And of course they'll come here, if they are gathering everyone it's obvious there will be people here too. And once they start taking us to the park there won't be a thing you can do about it!"

Suddenly the youngest of them spoke up, "Well maybe Lil' Red can't but I'm sure that Red can take those clooks down!" the sudden mention made the whole group shut up. The small red haired boy curled his fist in frustration.

Green looked at the blonde kid with compassion, "Yellow, I don't think Red's coming back anytime soon." This made the younger girl stomp her foot, her face shadowing.

"You don't know that, Red will come back and save us and I'll be there to help him. All you can stay here if you want!" She ran off down the hallway, and as soon as Green realized the girl was planning to run off she chased after her.

Will giggled, amused by the exchange. "Oh my, I wonder what adventures Yellow will get herself into now." He turned around to the boys left behind and sighed, "Well I'm left with these two, so let's see what I can do to help this disaster of a relationship."

Red eyes looked at his mask directly, warning in them. Archer helpfully added to the message, "Don't even try Will." Then he walked over to the window and looked to the town that had provided him shelter his whole life, his teal colored hair more noticeable under the sunlight. "Besides, I believe our time together will be ending soon enough."

That didn't sit well with the redhead who suspected the older boy, "How about you try something new and be honest with us for once Archer," the older boy turned around to face him, an amused smile on his face. _I'll wipe that smug look off your face,_ "the girls aren't here anymore so you can try to beat me up." He readied himself for the attack the bigger kid would throw at him.

Archer laughed, "I'm not beating you up anymore kid, and don't worry…" he got an ominous look on his face that unsettled even Will, "everything will be revealed soon."

Will gasped and somehow his mask portrayed his concern, "You wouldn't dare, Archer I know you can be impulsive but not even you would do that." Now the red eyed boy was lost, it seemed like the oldest teen had figured out what Archer was up to, but he still had no clue.

Before the teal haired boy could answer his doubts an explosion rocked the building, as myriads of flying Pokémon invaded the orphanage. Glass shattered and fell down from the high walls, crashing against the ground and breaking into countless pieces. The attack on his home had begun and the red eyed boy still had no idea what exactly was happening. But he was aware of one thing which sent his heart beating faster; _Yellow and Green aren't here, crap!_

Before he could chase after the two girls he'd sworn Red to protect he found a jaw snapping shut inches away from him, cutting at his hair. He quickly backed up as a black furred dog approached him, the creature's threatening appearance intimating him. Before he could gather his courage the boy found himself surrounded by three other hounds. "Will, Archer, where are you guys?" Even if their relations weren't the best the redhead still worried for them, since they were as defenseless as himself. As the dogs began walking to him the child realized that perhaps this time there was truly no escape.

"Well nice job boys! We've got one kid right here, think he fits the description the boss gave us?" A criminal had walked behind the Pokémon and the boy thought that he was likely the trainer of these beasts. The man looked at him, "Well you do meet most of the description, though I don't see any silver about you." _What is this dude talking about?_ Seeing his lost expression the man continued, "Oh right, you're an orphan, forgot about that."

Before this man could take him where the rest of the children were being kept a chill ran through him, as the ground in front of him _froze_. The member of Team Rocket had no time to react to this development as he and his Pokémon were pushed away by a cold wind from outside. The boy's red eyes closed in relief as he felt his shoulders relax, now that he was away from the fearsome hounds. What happened next confused the boy, the actions occurring too fast for him to follow.

He saw a blur enter the orphanage and despite not getting a good look at it he judged that this new person wasn't wearing a Team Rocket uniform. This new entrance ran over to the man and punched him in the face, sending the criminal sprawling to the ground. The dogs turned around and growled. The black furred creatures began creating a flame in their mouths but before they could throw them at the person a bird flew in. This time a far colder wind swept across the entire main hall of the orphanage, as the hounds were sent crashing against the wall. All this happened before anyone else noticed but as soon as the action ended all the other grunts looked over to the new person.

"What the hell's going on there? Who is that?" Another member of Team Rocket called out to warn everyone about the sudden development and all the criminals had turned their attention to this person.

The boy realized this new addition in front of him wore a mask with a strange smiling face carved into it, likely to hide their identity. Whoever they were had just defeated a grunt and four Pokémon in the blink of an eye, and as the boy blinked he realized that they had grabbed onto him. _How did they even get so close to me that quickly?_ A cry pierced his thoughts, and recognizing the voice he scanned the crowd of kids in alarm; _no, please don't be there._

But his fears were confirmed as the voice continued speaking, "Let go of Lil' Red you weirdo!" a little blonde girl who was atop a brunette's shoulders was the one speaking, but before she could continue her protests the girl who carried her placed a hand on her mouth.

He met the other girl's eyes and in that moment realized that this was the last time he'd ever see them. This little boy had no idea how he knew, but a feeling in his rapidly beating heart made him sure of the horrid truth. He extended his hand in a futile attempt to grab the girl who was the closest thing he had to a family, wishing to whisk the two girls away from those rotten people. _I can't leave them behind, not when they need me most! I promised Red I'd protect them, let me go you piece of shit!_ The redhead kicked out with all his might, trying to release himself from the hold the masked person held him in, but they were too strong for his small body. Before he could voice his protests a hand crashed against his skull, and the red eyes saw no more.

* * *

 **Two hours later, inside a cave in Mount Silver**

The masked person turned out to be a middle aged man with white complexion, and some white hairs were starting to stick out from his head. The boy hadn't been awake when they had arrived here but he assumed, going by the storm raging outside, that the person had brought him all the way to this cave and had to stop since the conditions outside proved too harsh. _Or maybe,_ he looked over at the man's leg, an ugly burn covering the left side of it, _he had to stop because his leg couldn't hold up anymore._

Now, while the red eyed youth had some resentful sentiments about this man, separating him from the two girls, he couldn't leave him like this. Despite his rough method of rescuing him, he had in fact, saved him from his hopeless situation. So the boy had tightened the bottoms of his coat and went out into the heavy snowfall, intent on finding some herbs for his mysterious rescuer. _And then I can ask him to help me rescue them, since he'll owe me one._

It had been difficult to see anything beyond his own arm but the child had managed to grasp a couple of leaves with horizontal stripes running across their surface, and he decided this likely was the herb he'd been searching for. His shoes sunk into the snow, burying the kid knee deep at times in the white ground, until he made it back to the rocky ground of the cave. He walked over to stand beside the injured man, and using a makeshift fire he burned the leaves to ash. He took the black dust and spread it across the man's wound, and suddenly his rescuer screamed in pain.

The older man sat up sweating, likely in pain from the remedy the boy had given him. "What the hell are you doing boy?"

The man looked at him expectantly and he felt like he'd somehow disappointed this stranger, "I was just healing your leg, one of the elders in the village said that using leaves helps with burns so I-"

"Oh shut up about your magical mumbo jumbo! And stop rubbing that shit on me, it's burning worse than when that Houndour got me earlier!" The child quickly held up his hands in a peace sign, never having intended to hurt the old man.

"Well sorry about that," the redhead disrespected his elder for the second time that day, "but it's your own fault getting hit by that thing!"

"It isn't my fault that you were as useless as to get captured by a bunch of grunts kid!" He saw that the red eyes were looking at him so he angrily asked, "What're you thinking boy?"

 _What the fuck's wrong with you for starters,_ "Well I want to know why you kidnapped me instead of those grunts, and why am I better off with you exactly?", _but if you help me rescue Yellow and Green then I'll come with you._ Seeing how he didn't even know the other man's intentions he wasn't about to tell him his friends' names.

The older man laughed and started coughing, "I didn't kidnap you," he grabbed for a flask strapped on his bag and took a drink from it, "I saved you from them. And as to why you should stay with me well," he threw a punch at the kid's face and knocked him down, "I can teach you how to protect yourself from those _crooks_." He mocked the earlier conversation the small boy had. _How would you know this?_

He was holding his nose in pain, feeling blood coming out of one of the holes. He stood up and glared at the man once again, "What was the point of that you bastard?" he tried grabbing the man's collar but a hand slapped his away.

"The point was that you can't defend yourself, it was what people call a show of force." He stood up and grimaced from the pain on his leg, but continued stubbornly to the edge of the cave. The snow had stopped falling and the man grabbed a hold of his bag, "Now get up, we've got to get going before Team Rocket tracks us down."

"No," the man sighed in disappointment and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "we can't leave yet. My friends are still on the village!" he pleaded with the man, whose cold expression hadn't changed during their whole conversation.

If that was his face he'd rather have the man wear the mask instead, "Your friends are probably dead kid, just like that kid you admired so much. What was his name again, Red?" The red eyed boy glared at him, but the man continued, "Friends are useless, all they do is put you in danger and hurt you." The boy realized he was speaking from his own experience, "Believe me kid, there is nothing good waiting for you at that village."

"How do you know all this stuff, you're way too old to be at the orphanage!" The older man never lost his cold expression despite any of the kid's outbursts. He looked at the stranger in a new light, realizing that he likely had gone through some bad experiences in his life. _I wonder what happened to you for you to become so cold towards everything._ For the second time in their conversation he shook his head in disagreement, "Friends aren't useless, I don't think any burden can possibly be useless." The man's eyes shone with interest for the briefest of seconds, "Because carrying a burden will make you stronger, the more you endure the better you become!" Red's words came from his mouth, but for the first time the kid felt like he had stepped out from the older boy's shadow, becoming his own person.

While the kid might not have seen it himself, in his pupils a grey light reflected off them, giving the kid an ethereal appearance, as his red irises surrounded the glistening circle at the center. It formed a beautiful combination of colors, and the older man gasped in surprise at the boy's determination. "So you truly are his kid then," this statement seemed to assure the man of something. "I suppose there is no helping it then." He took a Poké Ball from his belt and enlarged it, then extended his arm to the redhead, "This ball here contains a Pokémon that should listen to you, so take it and do whatever you want kid."

The boy grasped the Poké Ball in his hand, the weight feeling instantly familiar in his hand as he nodded determinedly. _I don't know what he saw right then, but I'll make sure to save them now with this Pokémon._ Who exactly was this stranger that had saved him, and what made him turn so bitter to the world that he'd disregard something as precious as friendship? The red eyed child tried to break through his cold exterior one last time, "Thank you for this, I'll make sure to keep them safe." _I'll keep everyone safe._

The man suddenly glared at him once again, unexpectedly angered by the redhead's words. "You won't keep shit safe boy, I warned you already, going back to that town will be the end of you. But I know there's no stopping you now, not with that look in your eyes," he looked at the boy in the eyes one last time and the boy could swear he saw his own eyes reflected back at him, a metallic-like outline surrounding his pupils. "Good luck out there," he pursed his lips in contemplation, "Silver."

* * *

 **Four years later, Violet Gym**

He had told the girls his name after they'd asked him for it, though he doubted either of them understood how much he put at risk there. Perhaps the older girl would, Casey. However even if they let their curiosity control them, the village he had told them about no longer existed nowadays, most likely the rubble left buried under the constant snow that fell on the area. He didn't exactly miss the place, having long since given up attachment to material things; _but the people I met there will forever be in my heart, and what I learned will remain in my brain until I die._

This were the thoughts running across his mind in the face of the new challenge in front of him, the gym leader of Violet City Falkner, was challenging his abilities and that of his companions. They were atop a tall spiraling tower, each trainer standing on opposite ends of a dirt field. Falkner was a slightly odd trainer, having an obsession with flying types that made the man very confrontational about other Pokémon. _Such foolhardiness is not fit of a gym leader, they are supposed to teach others the correct path to being a trainer._ He smirked, _I suppose a lesson is in order for this one then._

His concentration on the important thing at the moment, the battle, was broken when a brown haired girl spoke, "Come on, I know you can do this!" He looked over at the sidelines, where the two girls he'd met earlier were watching him.

After his little story on how he came to adopt his name they had asked him once again what he'd do next. The boy had been surprised by the question, once again they had insisted upon accompanying him despite how he had purposefully acted against them. He was about to ignore their question when he looked at the Hoenn native's eyes; _they are so much like Green's, yet they have a different determination in them. Her blue eyes were hard, unmoving and shining, much like a sapphire. May,_ the girl had many things that reminded him of how he used to be, and how everything was before Team Rocket had invaded his home. She brought back his past and for some reason the brunette intrigued him more than he'd ever admit, especially after she was ready to end their battle out of concern for her Squirtle.

He had ended up confessing that he was challenging the gyms in Johto in order to enter the league, as that was the best place to find other strong trainers. _Now why am I regretting that decision?_

He lifted an eyebrow at May's attempt at cheering him on, and turned back to face Falkner. Yes, fighting was definitively way less stressful than thinking about the two girls. And while the younger girl intrigued him to no end her companion was just as noteworthy, the purple haired girl seemed to have an air of melancholy around her, yet she seemed determined to brighten everyone's day. Those two were quite a pair, and he was once again getting distracted pondering on useless thoughts. _Huh, Falkner already sent his first Pokémon. A Dodrio will be an interesting match, they have a lot of strength._

He picked the second Poké Ball in his belt and enlarged it, readying himself for a battle. He flexed his torso and swung his arm around, throwing the red and white ball into the air. Out of it came out his Crobat, letting out a screech meant to intimidate its opponent; _that's a good Pokémon._

The blue haired gym leader flicked his hair and he heard May giggle besides him, "Well you've finally decided to battle then, Dodrio let's show them what a real flying type is like with a Drill Peck!" The three beaks of the Pokémon started rotating too quickly for him to follow, but Silver wasn't alarmed by the attack. _A physical attack to start things off is a dumb move, perhaps he has no ranged ones?_

Once the gym leader's Pokémon had almost made it to his Crobat he confidently called out, "My own Pokémon is faster than that, try harder!" He purposefully didn't command Crobat anything, instead knowing that the poison type would follow its instincts.

And the four winged bat did just that, flying even faster than Dodrio's beaks. The poison type placed itself above the three headed bird; _so we out speed easily, then we can get in close without risk._

Not giving a chance for Falkner to react he took advantage of the position, "Get up close with Bite!" his Pokémon did as he said, flying down once again at high speed and bit into Dodrio's back. The bat looked menacing having its teeth inside of another creature but Silver paid that no mind, "Now fly over it and use Toxic." The Bat Pokémon once again took advantage of its wings and struck the normal type.

It was Falkner's turn to surprise him however, with a satisfied smile he made a grand gesture. "Dodrio we've got them right in front of you, don't let that poison bother you and use Tri Attack!" The ranged attack was unexpected from the redhead's side, and it struck the purple colored Pokémon on its back.

 _That was a good strategy, although his Pokémon took a lot of unnecessary damage._ "That wasn't bad, but now that your Dodrio is poisoned we can simply stall him out," _or use Sludge Bomb,_ "so Crobat fly up high." This battle was done now, as Dodrio couldn't hit his own bat in the air.

Or that should have been the case, until Falkner chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that kid, you see Dodrio here is a very special Pokémon." Silver got a bad feeling about the situation, being confident against these odds was either stupidity or genius. "Dodrio jump and use Fury attack to bring Crobat down!" _Genius, definitely. But we still are faster than them._

"Crobat dodge that attack and bite on Dodrio's neck!" The two spectators gasped at the brutality of his attack, but he ignored them. He looked over at his opponent instead and narrowed his eyes.

Falkner wasn't nervous about his attack, and _that_ was odd. Even if the leader had a pretty skewed view on other types he surely would be concerned for his own Pokémon? The blue haired trainer just smirked in satisfaction once more, "Looks like I outsmarted you again kid, Dodrio use Agility, don't let that overgrown bat get away!"

The normal type suddenly glowed with energy, as its body began overexerting in order to reach Silver's Pokémon on time. Despite being on the air the bird managed to increase its speed significantly, barely enough to land one hit on the bat. This was enough to destabilize the poison type's course and suddenly blow after blow was raining on the fully evolved Crobat. _Damn that was good, but if he thinks that'll take Crobat down he's got another thing coming!_

"We're not done yet, use Confuse Ray to make it stop the attack!" His Pokémon used the ray of light that burned into Dodrio's eyes. The attack on its system overpowered Dodrio's previous orders and the three heads stopped slamming Crobat into the ground. Despite the heavy damage suffered by Falkner's strategy his Pokémon endured. Looking at the stumbling normal type on the field he allowed a smug smile to form in his face, "Finish this with a Sludge Bomb!"

Falkner's only visible eye widened and he called out for his Pokémon to concentrate on the battle, but once the bird had snapped out of the confusion it was met with a wave of purple liquid. The power of the move was boosted by the toxins inside Dodrio's body and the effect was instantaneous, with all three heads dropping to the ground.

The referee gave Falkner's Pokémon a quick look as well as a chance to get back up, but after it didn't open its eyes he called the match. "Challenger Grim takes the first win, Dodrio is unable to battle." The two girls cheered his victory, and Silver felt strangely comforted by their support. "Gym Leader Falkner please send out your second Pokémon."

The black irises of the gym leader betrayed no emotion as he threw his second Poké Ball. It bounced in the rustled dirt of the field and released his next battler. "Pidgeot will show you what a fast Pokémon is!" The Bird Pokémon was far larger than his Crobat, emphasized when it spread its wings out in defiance. _Crobat got really injured during the last battle and if Pidgeot is as fast as Falkner brags then we might not have a chance at the moment._

He took a breath and grabbed Crobat's Poké Ball. "Return now buddy, you did great against Dodrio, leave the rest to me." Now that he had brought one of Falkner's Pokémon down he couldn't let Pidgeot defeat Crobat that easily, knowing that such a one sided fight could tip the balance of the entire battle. He carefully chose his second battler, knowing that even if Pidgeot was faster than Crobat it couldn't beat his next Pokémon. "Sneasel let's show them their weakness!"

As his first Pokémon came out of the airborne ball it did a flip, stretching its muscles in anticipation for a battle. Silver smiled in anticipation; _after the battle with Wartortle Sneasel's pretty eager to fight another strong opponent, so you have it right there._

"The second battle, Sneasel vs Pidgeot, will begin now!" The referee blew into his whistle, signaling the start of the match.

Falkner once again started the battle off, "Use Agility and then Quick Attack on Sneasel, that'll show them speed!" The Bird Pokémon flew at his own, disappearing from his sight completely. Silver wasn't put out by this development.

"Sneasel use your own Agility and surround Pidgeot." He was calm despite the fact that the flying type couldn't be seen, and focused his thought to Sneasel; _you can do this, just focus and do as we've practiced._

"How exactly will Sneasel do that if it can't even find my Pokémon eh? You're too proud to admit that someone is faster than your Sneasel, and it'll cost you this fight! Pidgeot attack now!" Suddenly the huge bird had appeared in front of the ice type, however to everyone's surprise Sneasel wasn't there anymore. Falkner exclaimed in shock, while Silver let out a laugh.

"I'm not too proud to admit Sneasel's slow, I _know_ that no one can out speed it because we've always trained specifically on speed. You can try to take us by surprise as much as you want but that little guy will always be ready." He felt satisfied as he returned Falkner's earlier statement to the gym leader, "Now it's _your_ pride that will cost you the match, Sneasel use Icy Wind!"

Despite the fact that no one could see the little creature a blur started forming around Pidgeot, creating a black circle that caused the bird to start panicking. Pidgeot looked around for any sign of the dark type but didn't have any luck, and then the first icy strike came. Followed by one after another as the fully evolved Pokémon was thrown around in a vortex of ice, crying out in pain.

The gym leader wasn't ready to give up yet however, "You forgot the biggest advantage of flying types. Pidgeot get in the air to escape Sneasel's attack!" Despite the flurry of ice crashing against its feathers the powerful bird flew out of the trap, shaking the ice from its wings once it was high in the air.

"Pidgeot's hurt after that attack, rest up for a while Sneasel." Falkner narrowed his eyes at the unusual strategy, expecting the other trainer to press his advantage.

"That's a mistake there, Pidgeot don't let them rest. Use Whirlwind on the ground." The Bird Pokémon flapped its huge wings kicking up a cloud of dust that limited everyone's vision. At least everyone's vision except Pidgeot's. "Now we can strike, use Agility and throw Sneasel into the air with Quick Attack!"

 _How the hell will Pidgeot see anything in this cloud?_ He clenched his hands in frustration, this strategy managed to eliminate Sneasel's superior reflexes. "Sneasel prepare yourself!" This command did little to help the dark type, as the bird appeared next to it and kicked the smaller Pokémon into the air.

The attack had such force behind it that the ice type had managed to escape above the dust cloud, seeing clearly now. And what Sneasel saw scared it, for the bird was approaching it with glowing wings. _Wow, so they had a whole combo planned out for this situation. How can we get out of this now?_ His first Pokémon was stuck by the bird's wing, making the dark type spin in the air. _Maybe we can use that…_

"Pidgeot continue those Wing Attacks, don't let Sneasel fall back down!" The flying type nodded, and made a turn in the air to head for another go at the little Pokémon.

Sneasel was still spinning, getting more disoriented in the process; _but also gaining a lot of momentum, if we strike at the right second then Pidgeot will go down for sure._ Silver observed Falkner's Pokémon approach his own carefully and right before the white glowing wing made contact he said, "Now Sneasel use Slash with all your power!"

Not hesitating for a second the dark type's claw began glowing the same color as Pidgeot's wing, and the two exchanged blows. Pidgeot's wing dug deep into Sneasel's chest, while the ice type slashed down into the bird's feathery back. The cry of pain that followed was simultaneous for both Pokémon, and right after the glowing energy faded both Pokémon began falling back into the ground.

"Come on Pidgeot I know you've still got some energy left in you!" Falkner certainly seemed to be invested in the battle, while Silver simply looked at Sneasel with concern. He didn't even need to look to know the fate of his Pokémon; _that last attack hit way harder than we expected, Sneasel's out cold._

The pair finally hit the ground, making a _thud_ against the hard surface. The referee once again walked over to the fighters and made his decisions. He headed back to the sidelines and cleared his throat, then spoke. "The second battle ends in a tie! Neither Pidgeot nor Sneasel are able to battle, please send out your next Pokémon!"

On the corner of his eye he thought he saw the girls fidgeting with anxiousness, and May seemed like she wanted to cheer on him, while Casey tried her best to keep the brunette quiet. _Falkner's giving me more trouble than I thought, but I still have two Pokémon._ He grabbed the second Poké Ball once again; _Crobat's rested now, we can take this guy's next Pokémon easily._

The Bat Pokémon flew into the arena, ready for another fight despite its scratches. The blue haired gym leader smiled as he enlarged his last Poké Ball, "This one is my strongest Pokémon right here," he threw the ball into the air with more excitement than on previous fights, "come out my dear Skarmory!"

He felt his heart drop at that; _what the hell, a Skarmory?_ His fear was confirmed as the last Pokémon came out, its metallic body making a clanking noise and then the Pokémon landed on its two legs, the weight of the creature kicking up a smaller dust cloud. Silver gulped, this was definitely an unexpected turn of events. _Crobat doesn't stand a chance against this Pokémon, but it'll be released before running away from a fight._

He still preferred to have the poison type's consent on the horrible matchup, "Do you want to fight Skarmory?" his four winged bat nodded furiously, stubborn to fight any opponent. _Type matchups aren't everything, we can do this._

This time the redhead started the battle, "Get close to Skarmory with Bite!" If Skarmory was as quick as the rest of the Pokémon on Falkner's team the steel type could avoid Crobat's approach, so a physical move was the best way to judge the Pokémon. _Of course, if he's confident in Skarmory's power he could attack instead, and that could backfire on us._ He shook his head from the negative thoughts, making mistakes in a battle was inevitable. What mattered was recovering from those mistakes.

The Bat Pokémon had crossed the distance quickly and clamped its teeth down into Skarmory's armored body, the other flying type not even flinching. Falkner was ready to brag as always, "My Pokémon is one of the toughest flying types around, a little bite isn't going to affect it at all. But you're going to feel this attack, Skarmory shake that bat off and use Steel Wing!"

Silver reacted without thinking, his main priority the safety of Crobat. "Use Confuse Ray!" The purple Pokémon released a light at Skarmory, but Falkner was ready this time.

"Counter that with a Mud Slap!" The steel type shot out dirt from its mouth, completely overpowering Confuse Ray and hitting Crobat straight in its face. If the situation wasn't bad enough the Pokémon hadn't lost focus on the Steel Wing, and hit the smaller bat in a quick movement. The wing clanked once again as it retracted, sending the poison type flying away into Silver's side of the field.

"Crobat, are you okay?" His Pokémon pushed itself off the ground with its wings, shaking slightly from the pain. Silver shook his head knowing that the small creature wouldn't give up yet. _He's counting on me, so we have to do something._ He looked at the sky, determination filling his eyes once again in a long time. "Okay, I've got an idea but you'll have to trust me on this." The bat gave him a disbelieving look, probably laughing at the idea of distrusting him.

"Well if you're not going to return Crobat we'll have to get moving. Skarmory fly and use Steel Wing!" The heavy Pokémon lifted off the ground and headed for the injured flying type. _It's too heavy, and none of the moves_ we _have will work on him._

"Crobat I'll leave this part up to you!" The bat nodded in understanding, its yellow eyes narrowing in concentration, and at the last possible second it turned upwards, flapping its four wings wildly in order to avoid the powerful steel move. Skarmory crashed into the ground, dirt covering the metallic surface of the Pokémon, and the steel type glared at Crobat. "Good job, now fly up!"

The last stunt had tired Crobat however, and the Pokémon was flying notably slower. Falkner took advantage of this, "Skarmory get your revenge now, Crobat is getting tired!" the steel-clad Pokémon didn't need to be told twice, as it let out a shriek and set off to chase after the purple bat. Alarmed by the menacing growl Skarmory had made Silver's Pokémon allowed instincts to take over, flying away pushed only by the sudden adrenaline in its body.

Silver pursed his lips in worry, realizing that Crobat wouldn't make it long if this chase kept up. This was the most important part of his plan, he put all chances of winning this fight in the next moves, so they needed to be nothing short of perfect. He took a deep calming breath, "Crobat now throw a Sludge Bomb into the air," the bat did so instantly, already aware of this plan. A purple sludge came from the bat's small mouth, and after it exploded in the air Silver continued, "now hide behind it!" it did so, obscuring Skarmory's view of the smaller flying beast.

Falkner let out a scream of frustration, "Skarmory don't let up, go through that thing, it won't affect you!" the armored bird trusted its trainer, flying past the strange fluid.

That was exactly what the redhead was hoping for however, "Now we can win this Crobat, use Confuse Ray!" once again the light came out of Crobat, seeking a target to hit. Skarmory wasn't ready for the surprise move, and the light entered into its eyes, confusing the heavy Pokémon. This was the final move of the battle, "Crobat now fly back down, don't stay up there with Skarmory!"

The purple Pokémon started descending with all the speed it had left and Falkner wasn't willing to give them a rest yet. "Skarmory focus, Crobat is directly underneath you." The steel type seemed to hear its trainer amidst the confusion as it turned its body downwards, "Now to finish this fight, use Sky Attack!"

Both trainers were aware that the result of this confrontation would decide this battle; _so we've got to put everything into this last bit. Skarmory is doing exactly what we want now, we can actually win this!_ Silver's excitement was shut down however when he saw Crobat grimace in pain, and he realized with a creeping sense of dread that his own Pokémon was too hurt by all the attacks it had received. As it got closer to the ground the boy's red eyes filled with concern when the Pokémon didn't dodge according to plan, but he was too late to change his tactic now.

Skarmory had become cloaked in a harsh red light that clearly showed how angry it was at the smaller flying type, and it descended at top speed to strike the Bat Pokémon. The steel type's weight added to the speed it was gaining, and quickly the silvery bird became nothing but a blur to the onlookers of the battle. Said blur crashed against the arena in a shocking turn of events, as Falkner realized too late that Skarmory wouldn't notice when the ground was unavoidable. The incredible impact made a shockwave that threw dirt around, making the surrounding people cover their eyes from it.

No one knew exactly what had just happened but one thing was sure, this battle was over.


	12. I See Fire

**XI**

I See Fire

* * *

May looked at the torn battlefield with admiration, remembering just what had caused the destruction in the first place. The boy had honestly surprised her, showing a spirit in battle that his cold demeanor outside of it gave no hint of. His Pokémon had fought an incredible battle against an unexpectedly strong Falkner so far, defeating two of the gym leader's Pokémon after close fights. Now however the coordinator couldn't help but worry for him, as Falkner's confident words rang through the arena. May instinctively tensed in anticipation; _his best Pokémon huh, after those two I'm worried how powerful this one will be._ Despite witnessing firsthand the redheaded boy's skill at battling she couldn't help but worry for the fate of this battle. This was only heightened by the flying leader's Skarmory, and Silver's choice to keep his injured Crobat in the matchup.

"That Crobat will get the beatdown of its life if it doesn't back down now." Casey was right, even uninjured the bat would have trouble defeating a steel type. May clenched her fist in worry for him and the Pokémon; _but still, that move with Sneasel was genius and Crobat is pretty strong._

She looked at the boy, Silver he'd told them his name was, and the brunette found herself accepting his name instantaneously. Something about the name just clicked into place for the puzzle that was the red eyed boy. _It fits him well, and the man who called him that felt like he knew his parents._

She saw the intense battle, how his first attack failed to even scratch Skarmory and how the bigger flying type landed a powerful hit on Crobat. She also watched as the poison type and its trainer talked quietly for a few seconds, and with renewed energy the bat flew upwards and Falkner's Pokémon chased after it. Silver's shout of triumph was heard when they landed a Confuse Ray, and Casey commented something on it. May didn't register whatever the girl beside said, too focused on the battle. Her gaze followed the purple and silver streaks in the blue skies of Johto.

 _Silver and Crobat also share a strong bond, it must trust him enough to place itself in so much danger._ May narrowed her eyes when the Pokémon continued heading down and a quick look at the redhead told her this wasn't part of the plan; _this won't go well, Crobat is only so fast…_

The ground shook and May snapped out of her thoughts just in time to take cover from the dust heading her way. "That's a pretty strong move by Skarmory." Casey sounded annoyed by the explosion, and May agreed with her statement.

"I hope Crobat's okay, it got hit right?"

Her friend got a frown on her face, "Yeah, no way it avoided the attack there. Sky Attack takes long to charge so I thought he would dodge it." She looked at Silver disapprovingly, "Looks like you were wrong about him May, the kid doesn't care what happens as long as he wins."

"No, I can't explain it but when I battled him he always made sure Sneasel was alright. And in order to fight so well the trainer has to connect with their Pokémon." May tried to convince Casey.

The other girl snorted, "Your dad told you that?" at the coordinator's glare she stopped, "I just can't trust him, after he threatened those two grunts and tried to kill my Pokémon."

May's eyes softened, "Yeah, it was a bit weird, but I think he was just acting on instinct there. Plus, didn't you hear the passion in his voice when he told us about his dream? No one can lie that well and you know it."

The researcher for once concede May's point, "Can't argue with that." Their conversation was cut as the cloud in the arena started to dissipate, "And looks like this is where he can show us who he really is."

The referee walked closer to the crash site, wary of any unexpected moves the Pokémon might still be using. As the wind blew away the rest of the debris he got a clear view of both battlers. He slowly raised both flags, to everyone's surprise. "Both Pokémon are knocked out, Challenger Grim still has one Pokémon left, so Gym Leader Falkner has lost this battle!" An unwitting smile formed on the coordinator's lips; _amazing, he actually won that matchup._

After the statement the rest of the people could finally get a clear view of the result, and wished they couldn't. In the middle of the crater caused by Skarmory's last attack laid the silvery bird on its side, the closed eyes indicating that it couldn't battle any longer. Beside it laid what May could only describe as broken; _that is Crobat?_ Three of its wings had managed to curl around the bruised body, but a fourth one wasn't so lucky. It was twisted at an unnatural angle, blood coming from where the creature's bones pierced through. Filled with cuts and bumps the bat's eyes were closed, and no one was sure if it was even alive after the impact. May's smile instantly vanished as dread settled in her stomach.

The redheaded boy ran to the center of the field without hesitation, picking the broken Pokémon in his arms with care. Tears started to come from his eyes, though May doubted he even noticed them as he got up from the ground. The winner paid no heed to Falkner as he tried to hand him over the badge, and ran out of the stadium before anyone could stop him. May stood up from her own seat and Casey grabbed her shoulder to get the girl's attention.

"I think he's going to the Center, if you can't find him go there." The purple haired girl headed in the opposite direction, "I'll get his badge and take it there."

May nodded and spun on her heel, breaking into a run after Silver. She left the tower where the battle had recently taken place and scanned her surroundings for any sign of the red eyed trainer. Unsurprisingly, the boy was nowhere in the vicinity. This didn't deter the young girl as she listened to Casey's instructions and headed to the Center, worry plaguing her mind. _Please be alright Crobat,_ thoughts of the Pokémon's trainer entered her mind; _I can't believe Casey about you, Silver. She might not have seen it, but in your eyes you care for your Pokémon._

There was more than that. Unlike Casey she believed the boy when he had told them his name, mainly because she had seen the same the old man from his story did. _His eyes shine with something akin to silver whenever he's in the middle of a battle._ And while the older girl had once again tried her beliefs with her questions May had started to lose her faith again. But the recent actions taken by him convinced her otherwise; _it wasn't acted, he was simply reacting to their suffering. It's instinctual._

The biggest of her friend's questions still stood in her mind however, _'Why didn't he let us use his name in public then?'_ and before she could answer the brunette found herself in front of the Pokémon Center. She heard more than see Silver's presence in the hospital, a cry of frustration coming from the back of it. May quietly went around the Center's walls and stood behind some bushes, witnessing the trainer unleash his rage on the battlefield. Silver was punching a tree, seemingly unaware of his wounds as the bark continued to break apart under his bloody fist.

The girl wondered whether to approach Silver in the state he was in; _maybe I should check on Crobat first, see how it's doing. No, right now Crobat is being looked at by someone much more capable,_ May looked over at the boy, whose hand was almost as red as his hair; _but he doesn't have anybody now._ She walked around the plant and across the dirt field where they had previously fought, and called out to him. His shoulders dropped in resignation and turned around to deal with the coordinator, but May didn't let him speak. _Okay girl you've got this, just make him understand that he can trust us._ "What did Joy tell you about Crobat?"

"That I was lucky to have brought him so quickly, otherwise the wing could've stayed that way forever." Regret seeped into his voice, and it was clear to the girl he was struggling with himself enough.

She reached out to take his hand and check it, and to her surprise Silver didn't pull away. "Hey," he lifted his face to look at her and for a moment May found herself lost in the pale outline surrounding his pupil, "it's not your fault, what happened at the gym." Seeing he clearly wasn't believing her she pressed on, "I was there too, I saw you talk with Crobat before you tried that move and it-," she suddenly remembered Silver referred to Crobat as a male, "he trusted you right there, not just to pull that off but to make him stronger." She passed her fingers over a deep cut in his knuckles and Silver pulled away.

"You're wrong, you have no idea the kind of trust he had in me and I let him down! You're constantly spewing out advice on how to treat people in life but you don't even know how to treat a Pokémon!" He glared at her, "You believe that you love them now, but the bond you have with them is nothing. Do you ever talk to them?" She tried to defend herself but Silver didn't let up, "Do you even _try_ to understand them _May_?"

He spit her name with such disgust that the girl involuntarily stepped back, her shock spreading across her face. Silver looked at her again, the disapproval never leaving his eyes as he finished, "I don't need to be lectured by someone who doesn't even know her own Pokémon, just go away already." He turned around and walked into the forest, ignoring her attempts to refute what he said. _He's wrong. I know my Pokémon, heck I love them! Just calm down, Silver was just pissed by what happened but he'll come back and then we can both talk about this._

But May did as he said, returning to the Pokémon Center to wait for Casey. And in her mind a war raged, as the words he spoke awakened buried doubts she never knew she had, and all the problems she had never gave a thought before came at her like a wild beast upon an easy prey. She placed a hand over her eyes as she felt the headache forming, realizing that maybe, just maybe, the redhead had a point.

* * *

 **Pokémon Center, thirty minutes later**

Casey had walked into the center after getting the Zephyr badge from Falkner, the gym leader having a thoughtful look on his face as he placed the little metal object on her palm. She promised to give him the badge and walked away from the ruined battlefield, hoping that this whole mess wouldn't get worse. Passing the entrance to the public building she felt a sense of dread creeping into her.

Of course it would get worse.

After asking the resident nurse if she had seen a red haired boy in the center and Joy confirming this she had proceeded to the cafeteria on the back of the center, where she let out an involuntary sigh at what she saw. _It always gets worse than you can imagine. What did Cynthia call it again, the planning fallacy?_ Casey sat down next to May, who apparently was so distracted she had yet to realize there was someone right next to her. _That really won't do, we really have to get you in shape._ The researcher shook her friend and May jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance.

She couldn't resist a little teasing at the uncertain look in May's eyes, "Come on, I'm not that scary right?" however, when that look didn't disappear Casey got a little worried. She sat closer to the Hoenn girl and looked her in the eyes, "What's got to you girl?"

The brunette looked down at her legs, and Casey thought it looked like she wanted to curl into a ball. "I've been thinking, that's all." May still didn't lift her head again.

Realizing May preferred her legs over her, Casey turned around and looked over to the cafeteria instead. "Thinking's good, but it's useless if you never tell your thoughts to anyone." Silence, "You know, that saying that two heads are better than one?" _This is getting awkward really quickly, come on May help me out here!_

The universe seemed to hear her pleas, as May spoke even more softly than before, "It's just that after I came here Sil-" she paused for a moment, " _he_ was at the back, punching a tree. I tried to talk with him and make him calm down, but I guess that just made him angrier." May lifted her legs into the seat and hugged them, "He yelled at me, telling me I didn't even know my Pokémon. And it got me thinking that maybe he's right, that perhaps I never tried to understand them." Casey knew she wasn't done yet, and remained quiet; _so Silver was a dick, what's new? She should know better than to listen to him._ "And that's not all," May shut her eyes tightly, "one thought led to another and eventually I had an idea." The purple haired girl had a bad feeling about this. "What if that was why…why I couldn't defeat Solidad? That I lost because I never even cared to understand my Pokémon, my partners?"

 _Oh crap, that was unexpected. It's Silver's fault, just as she was finally getting over her loss too!_

Casey was about to refute all that the hurtful boy had told her friend, but once again Cynthia's words appeared on her mind. Giving it some _very_ careful consideration and making sure she remembered the words correctly she repeated what the Sinnoh champion had once told her, when Casey had been willfully ignoring the truth.

"It's easy, so easy to ignore everything around you once you find a foothold in this world. But the world is always moving, and if you don't go with it you'll be forgotten. At least that's what Cynthia told me." That seemed to get May's attention, as the coordinator finally deigned to look her way, "Back in Sinnoh we had been investigating a really shady group that calls themselves team Galactic, and in one of our encounters with these people I had recklessly fought them with Meganium." That day had definitely been one of the most important of her life, "In a nutshell, we got completely defeated by those people and they got away because Cynthia had to protect me and Meganium. After that I got obsessed with stopping those people and bringing them to justice, but I completely ignored the problem that had caused me to lose in the first place."

May had let go of her legs and sat forward in her seat, interested in the story of her friend. "What was the problem?"

"Pride, I believed myself to be a great trainer, but I had never even gone to a regional league to test myself. As I finally got all the information possible to prepare for another fight Cynthia approached me and prohibited me to go on the following mission. When I asked her why I couldn't go she told me the phrase I just said to you and told me that until I figured what my problem was I wouldn't be facing any Galactic." Casey stood up, "I couldn't see it because it happened in a very sour memory for me, but in that battle against those criminals I learned a very important lesson. I wasn't the trainer I liked to think myself as, instead I was just a little girl trying to fight something much bigger than herself." She remembered the feeling that she had back then, and wondered if May felt it now, "What Silver said to you wouldn't affect you so much unless you had something to learn from it May, the world moves forward and you should go with it." She picked the badge from her pocket and turned towards the backdoor of the building, "Now I have to give our moody trainer his badge, so when I come back you better know what your problem is May."

The younger girl nodded determinedly, as she too stood up from the seat. "I think I have an idea of what to do now Casey, thanks."

Both of them headed for the door and walked into the back of the Center, the battlefield still a little destroyed from May's battle earlier. Said girl grabbed her pack and her six Poké Balls, breathing to calm herself. Casey patted her friend on the shoulder as she left to the forest, intent on finding the trainer that today had surprised her in more ways than one. She bid farewell to the coordinator, "Good luck with whatever you're planning May, I'll be right back with Period-Head."

Casey ignored the Hoenn native's attempt to scold her as she walked deeper into the forest, noticing the light starting to fade. _Night is coming, gotta hurry up now._

As the researcher started to worry about the time of day and the lack of progress she had made she didn't notice a huge creature slowly approaching her. Casey blamed the decreasing visibility for making her trip on a root. She stopped to take in her surroundings and try to figure out where Silver could be, and as she did so the girl unknowingly put herself in incredible danger. Casey rested her back against a tree and closed her eyes, the strain of the day finally settling in. _Man I was sure we were gonna die back there, I don't know how May managed to convince him, probably the same way I decided to come with her._ Deciding asking him was better than theorizing Casey set off in search of the redhead once more, unaware of the beast that lurked in the shadows that had settled in.

She eventually climbed a hill and at the top found herself atop a cliff that would likely be the death of her if she decided to trip anywhere nearby. At the very edge of the cliff sat Silver, his legs dangling on the edge and the moon shining above him cast an almost, pun absolutely intended, silvery look on him. _Great, why does he have to be so close to the cliff?_

Casey gulped down her fear and approached the boy with confidence, making sure she still had the Zephyr Badge on her. _Now_ that _would be awfully embarrassing, what would I even come here for? 'Oh hey Silver I just wanted to keep you company in this super dangerous place, what's your favorite baseball team?'_ She snickered and this alerted the red eyed boy of her presence, as he turned around to give her an accusing glance.

"What are you doing here, come to defend May?" _Well Silver certainly says whatever is on his mind._

Casey approached him but stopped right before the edge, preferring to stay a couple of steps back in (reasonable) safety. "No, I mean what you did to her was wrong, the whole yelling thing." Silver seemed unwilling to apologize, not that Casey ever expected him too.

Another word spoken, another surprise this boy did. He looked at the ground below and gripped his hand tightly, "I'm sorry."

This was totally unexpected, and those two words could mean so much that all Casey could come up with at the moment to voice her wonder was, "What?" _Great lingo there Casey, he'll clearly know what you mean by that._

This stuff never happened, according to the research and to Cynthia herself. Hell screw the research, according to her own personal experience this sort of stuff _never_ happened, people didn't change how they acted in such a short amount of time. Casey tried to think of the possible benefits for Silver by doing this, but saw none. _You have to see the play the other team will be doing, otherwise you can never win a game. What's your play Silver?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when the teen who seemed too keen on shocking her started talking again, "I'm sorry for saying that to her," he looked her in the eyes before he continued, "and for everything else too. I've been really shitty to you for no reason at all, I suppose I'm just not used to the company." He turned around once more to see the moon directly above. Casey didn't believe anything he just said.

And she couldn't keep her anger in check, not without May here to calm her down. "You know what, let's cut the bullshit alright?" He sighed and put his arms on the back of his head, remaining quiet. "I have no idea why you're being so sorry now but I frankly don't even give a shit at this point. Just stay away from us and we'll leave you be, just like it should have gone in the afternoon alright?" She dug into her pocket and grabbed the badge, "Here's your badge, you left it when you ran off."

It seemed there was only so much Silver could pass off and the boy stood up too and forcefully yanked the badge from her palm. "You got a problem with me, because this is a great place to settle differences girl." Casey felt her temper rising but the boy continued speaking, "You're so stubborn it would be hilarious if it wasn't already so depressing. Let me clear up your suspicions for you okay miss genius?!" Casey stepped away from him, deciding to leave before either of them started the fight that was pretty much fated at this point. She headed for the trees ignoring his ramblings until a statement from him made her stop, "You haven't even known me for a day, that's why my actions don't fit into that little picture you seem to have of me!"

And _that_ got her attention. He was right, Silver had given her the key to break the puzzle he was. It was so simple that she was never going to notice it; _the devil's in the details._ Being the blooming researcher she was Casey couldn't stay away from a mystery, and the boy behind her was possibly the biggest one she'd ever found. Time, it was pretty obvious once she could see the full picture, all she needed to figure out the strange boy was _time_.

She turned around and whispered, "One chance, that's all you get _Silver._ " She turned back around but out of the corner of her eye, Casey was sure the first time she ever saw him smile was right there, under the pale light of the moon.

* * *

 **Training Area, two hours later**

Blaziken had never doubted its trainer's ability to well, train them. But apparently a recent encounter with the redheaded boy from earlier had shaken _her_ belief in that aspect. It had been rather surprised when May sent all of them out of their Poké Balls and shakily extended her arms for a group hug, something the girl seemed rather fond of doing lately. Not that Blaziken complained but the actions seemed so sudden that everyone was on edge about what their trainer was about to tell them. The brunette wiped her eyes and looking at all of them told them why she brought all of the party out.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I've been thinking about this for a bit and I realized that I have never spoke to you like I should." Every Pokémon remained quietly waiting for their trainer to compose herself, "All of you mean so much to me, but I have never treated you like the partners and friends that you truly are for me," she had pursed her lips in concentration, it seemed to Blaziken its trainer perhaps had been confused recently, she wasn't making any sense. The coordinator continued after apparently organizing her thoughts, "someone I talked with referred to his Pokémon by their gender, and I was wondering…oh man I suck so much! Of course you'd want to be referred by what you are, I'm so sorry guys, please forgive me!" This confirmed Blaziken's suspicions that the redheaded boy was to blame.

The Blaze Pokémon began to think about what the boy did. While it was true he had caused May a lot of suffering perhaps that confrontation could result good for them, since from the tough Pokémon's experience it took pain to gain any skill. And regardless of what happened next, Blaziken had come to trust the young girl with its life, so it would support any decision its trainer made.

The fire type realized that the rest of its partners were already covering May, and they were telling Blaziken to help. It nodded and approached May, calling out its name in order to get the trainer's attention. May looked at Blaziken with worry in her eyes, but the starter calmed her down by nodding its head towards her. May too nodded in understanding, and pulled out her Pokédex to begin the process of getting closer to her Pokémon.

As the girl started checking each of her Pokémon Blaziken tuned out the world, looking out to the forest wary of the creatures that could be hiding in it. Blaziken unconsciously started approaching the mass of trees, its instincts calling for a fight against a strong opponent. It hadn't fought since the battle against Slaking, and the Pokémon was more than ready to test its strength. And truly Blaziken didn't want to know what gender it was, it never felt that made any difference, and felt like the knowledge would forever affect the way May looked at it.

The plans for a glorious fight against whatever creature it could find had to wait however, as May approached her very first Pokémon and hugged it. Blaziken stood completely still, now very aware of the consequences this could have for it. May seemed to feel its distress as she looked up at the fire Pokémon's face and smiled brightly, "It's alright Blaziken, if you don't want me to know what gender you are that's fine." She looked back to the device in her hands and continued, "I know how you're feeling now, and truth is I don't want our relationship to change either." May looked up with affection pouring out of her, and looking her first Pokémon in the eyes she spoke quietly, "But I promise that the outcome of this won't change anything for me, you'll always be my first partner and I'll love you just like you are."

May had gripped her chest in the middle of her speech and let Blaziken go, but the Blaze Pokémon stood still with a determined stare, whatever happened here wouldn't change anything, it knew that now. May smiled at the resolute pose her Pokémon had taken and pressed a button on the device in her hands. A bleep and a microscopic examination of Blaziken's bone structure later the screen on the Pokédex glowed a pink color, and May looked up with a smile spreading across her face.

Seeing Blaziken's uncertainty about how to proceed the girl decided to make the first move, reaching out to caress the Pokémon's beak, ruffling its feathers. Blaziken relaxed, "There you go Blaziken," May came closer and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "this might say you're a girl, but I'll always think of you as my friend, nothing less."

And with that the fully evolved creature finally let its-no, her guard down, and wrapped her arms around May to return the hug. Perhaps being a girl wouldn't be so bad after all, with May besides her.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Violet City**

Silver was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression, "So you're afraid of heights?"

Casey sighed in exasperation, already aware that this conversation was one she would come to regret soon, if not already. Willing herself to not hit the redhead she said, "No, don't look at me that way, it's perfectly reasonable to be wary of a dangerous place." She looked at him accusingly, "You actually have that in common with May, neither of you care about your safety too much."

"Maybe you need to care a bit less," she glared at him, "I'm just saying that a little relaxation never killed anybody."

Casey chose to wrap her arms around herself and ignore that last statement, knowing better now. This got Silver's attention, as she found herself staring into his red eyes, a question resting in them. "We can't do that, not here." Casey shivered as a cold wind swept through the forest, her hat nearly flying off.

Her companion stayed quiet, looking to the path ahead in contemplation. "Guess so," he looked at her again and walked closer, "but by the time I'm done with them we'll be able to." She let out a gasp as the warmth from his arms spread across her back and the mysterious orphan whispered to her, words spoken so softly only she heard them.

They continued walking while the baseball fan tried her best to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach, and focus on getting to the center. _May's been alone for a while, damn this guy for delaying us so much!_ The thought of her young companion being alone for any length put her on edge, wanting to protect the girl from the pain this region had brought her. Thoughts of May were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a man before them.

His torn lab coat floated in the winds that plagued the forest, and Casey saw blood pouring from his sides; _way too much blood, what thing could've hurt him so much here?_ Apparently Silver noticed his injury too, as the boy tensed up and reached for the last Poké Ball he had left. The man opened his mouth, revealing a few missing teeth and begged for help, "You have to help, please! The experiment, the experiment went out of control and it killed them, and now it's coming for me! Please you must save me!"

 _Mad ramblings,_ Casey looked at him again trying to find any other clues about who he was, _he seems like a legit scientist though, and field work doesn't cause those injuries._ She narrowed her eyes and cautiously whispered to Silver, "He's not faking it, but he definitely was up to something." She tried to feel for her Poké Balls but cursed as she realized they were back at their room in the Center.

Silver gripped his own Poké Ball and enlarged it, "Don't worry, whatever is out here will be no match for Feraligatr." Despite saying this he still didn't relax, and she took that as a bad sign. He reared back his arm, but before the redhead could throw the Ball a flash in the darkness caught his attention. Instincts took over as he held onto Casey and dropped them both to the ground. Right after a white beam passed above them, the energy crackling around them as the attack subsided.

The scientist that had shown up gripped his head as tears started pouring from his eyes, "It's here. We're all going to die! Oh no, momma please help me, I'm scared!" While Casey couldn't see what was happening, the bright light having blinded her, she still heard as whatever attacked them turned to the scientist. As the creature roared again the girl scrambled to her feet, "No please, I'm sorry for what we did plea-" silence dropped on them after another beam passed through the scientist, and by the time the light was gone so was he, all that was left of the man were pieces of his lab coat drifting away. Fear paralyzed her as she realized how bad the situation was, and suddenly the creature that had been attacking from the shadows had come forth.

It roared and she took a step back, the red fur of the creature making it seem even more threatening, and as the moonlight finally revealed it Casey gasped, before them was a Snorlax. _Crap, Snorlax are known to be really aggressive when awake and they are some of the strongest Pokémon around here,_ the red fur once again grabbed her attention. _I'm sure no Snorlax or Munchlax can have that color, unless it's blood._

The girl had no more time to think as the Normal type; _is it even one?_ Opened its mouth again and readied another beam of light. She tried to move her legs but couldn't, and as the light glowed brighter by the second Silver turned around to grab her hand and take them behind some rocks. They got there just in time, as her legs finally responded, and the creature released the beam. The rock shook under the power of the move but to their relief it withstood. Silver turned to look at her, "What the hell happened Casey?" She tried to open her mouth but once again her body failed her, and Silver closed his eyes in frustration. Snorlax roared in anger behind the rock and she trembled in fear. Recognition passed through his eyes as he held her hand, "Look, I'm scared too, but being afraid won't help us get out alive." He gripped her hand, "But _you_ can, I know you're a researcher so you should know what Snorlax is doing, or at least have an idea." With his other hand he lifted her chin and she looked him in his crimson eyes, and she finally realized what May saw in him earlier today. _Silver…_

She nodded, which was difficult to do since he still held a hand under her chin. After he awkwardly let go of her Casey spoke with much more confidence, "Well Snorlax _could_ be a Normal type, but with how weird this one is we can't make any assumptions. I'm sure that it's been using Hyper Beam on us this whole time, but the thing is that Hyper Beam is a very tiring move." She bit her lip in concentration, and Silver caught himself following her movements, "That guy earlier, he was likely experimenting on the Snorlax and for some reason it got pissed off. Maybe it has a huge amount of energy stored right now, so that's why it can use Hyper Beam so much. Then again, we might be facing some super Pokémon that'll never tire."

She waited for him to answer and when silence greeted her she looked up at his face. She snorted when she saw him with his mouth open, and that seemed to snap him out of his shock. "Well you really know your stuff, so what should we do?"

The rock once again shook from Snorlax's Hyper Beam. This time cracks spread across it, and Casey spoke quickly, "I hate boosting your ego but you were a great battler from what I saw in the gym battle. Feraligatr can distract Snorlax for a while and we can go to a better position, then when we put some distance between it and us you recall Feraligatr and we bail."

He nodded, and throwing the Poké Ball in the air the huge Water type materialized. It landed with a crash and lifted the debris from Snorlax's barrage of attacks. Feraligatr roared and used a Hydro Pump straight into the opponent, as Casey and Silver ran towards the forest. Silver turned around once they made it to a fallen trunk and helped Feraligatr, "Use your speed, fight at close range and stay away from its mouth!" the Water type seemed to understand, as it started to slash across Snorlax's body and getting behind the bearlike Pokémon.

"How did Feraligatr know to use Hydro Pump right away? I never heard you order it to." Curiosity always came first for the researcher.

He smiled proudly, "Lots of practice and conditioning, it's practically muscle memory for him. Feraligatr knows he's usually my last resort so we had to be ready for a fight right away whenever he came out." He looked over at the Pokémon, who was skillfully avoiding the Hyper Beams of the enraged Snorlax. "We've been through a lot together, but it all pays off when you can handle yourself in situations like this," Silver abruptly paused and got a frown on his face, "umm Casey?"

She looked over at him, "What is it?" she crossed her fingers; _please don't make this situation any worse._

"Why are we doing nothing to it? Feraligatr has been hitting that thing at least a dozen times and it's not even got a scratch."

 _Of course it would get worse, what's been happening this whole day Casey?_ Although the last few minutes of peace with Silver hadn't been _too_ bad. Shaking her head to focus on the life or death situation she began to think, "Well at least we've confirmed that Snorlax has excess energy, so it can use constant Hyper Beams along with super quick regeneration, since all its systems are working in overdrive right now." She gave him a tentative grin, "So if we survive until Snorlax burns out all that excess energy we can defeat it," seeing he wasn't smiling with her she worriedly added, "so long as Feraligatr lasts longer than Snorlax."

Silver looked over at his Pokémon, "Feraligatr hasn't got a lot of endurance, he's a heavy hitter but he can't take too many hits or fight for too long, especially if this Snorlax is as juiced up as you say." He closed his eyes for a moment and Casey kept silent, watching the battle anxiously. Silver reopened his eyes, "Do you think if we manage to knock it out in one move we can maneuver around its regeneration?"

She ran through the possibilities in her mind as fast as she could, "Maybe, if you truly believe that Feraligatr won't last long enough against Snorlax then it's definitely our best shot. Once you do your move we have to run, and you'll recall Feraligatr. We can't stay to make sure it's down, but the hit should at least leave it in a daze if it's strong enough."

He got a fierce look in his eyes, "It will be," he observed the enraged Pokémon movements and once it tripped on some rocks Silver jumped at the opening, "Feraligatr hit Snorlax in the head with Superpower!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon lifted its arms into the air, a blue aura surrounding it for a moment before it crashed its arms against the unsuspecting Snorlax's head. As soon as the move made contact Casey broke into a run towards the city, while Silver ran at a slower pace waiting for Feraligatr to finish using the move. The Water type roared in triumph when the impact sent Snorlax crashing into the ground, seemingly unconscious. He returned the Pokémon and ran after Casey, not looking back to the red Snorlax again.

Casey heard the footsteps behind her and sighed in relief, knowing that Silver had made it out too. Despite her better judgement Silver had managed to settle himself as a problem that demanded all her attention, and even knowing the likelihood of this all being a trap she found herself at peace. _This is crazy, earlier today I was sure he was a killer, and all the proof I've had he's been telling the truth is that color in his eyes,_ that could be explained by the lighting easily enough. But then she remembered his words earlier and realized there was really no going back now; _you haven't even known him for a day,_ she felt eager to know more about him and Casey nearly stopped in shock, _I'm stuck with him aren't I?_

She turned to look at the redhead who had caught up with her and smiled, and despite the day's events proving her otherwise Casey felt that solving this problem couldn't be so bad, studies be damned.

* * *

 **Violet City Pokémon Center**

Casey's smile sent Silver's mind careening as the weight of the situation was landing on him, and he couldn't help but curse his stupidity for this. _We just witnessed a murder, and no matter how much I try to deny it, that Snorlax wasn't the first of those things to have been created,_ realizing the danger he just put the two girls in Silver felt tempted to leave right then, _just leave by the forest and you'll be gone before she notices._ But he owed them a warning at the least now, they deserved better than the mess he might have got them into. And in the back of his mind the sound of Casey's laughter assured him; _I owe them this._

Despite what the duo might think of him Silver wasn't a killer, but he would do whatever it took to keep them safe now. In less than twenty four hours they had accomplished what only one other had done, they'd earned his respect, and if there was one thing he could cling to in the disaster that was his life was that he would protect those who deserved it. No matter what.

He returned Casey's smile and turned his sights back on the road they were traveling. What he saw ahead made him gasp in shock, the smoke filling his nostrils as cold dread spread across him; _what the fuck happened here?_


	13. Trial by Fire

**XII**

Trial by Fire.

* * *

Casey had always found it interesting how a single event registered over the course of a couple of seconds was capable of changing the lives of people. It had happened to her before, and she was sure that the boy besides her had his fair share of life changing events too. The thing about these kinds of happenings was the unexpected element all of them seemed to share, the person who experienced them never saw them coming when they had woken up that day. The unpredictable nature of these phenomenon left the most demanding question of all unanswered, at least for most people, why? Why did that happen, why did they have to go, why couldn't it be me? The why was the basis of all other questions, at least in the young girl's opinion. Religion sought to a higher power as an explanation to _**why**_ things happened, philosophers spent hours pondering _**why**_ living mattered, science tried to explain _**why**_ the things people observed happened through theorizing and experimentation. Regardless of the motive, to her it had always seemed like the whole world revolved around that simple word, as every being tried to answer their own why. Having an active mind Casey always tried to answer most of the why's that popped up in her life, damned be the consequences until they caught up to her.

She didn't think she would want to answer this one, ever.

Silver placed a hand on her shoulder, and what earlier had warmed her paled in comparison to the heat that was coming from the flames before her. His voice was shaky, as if he didn't believe what he was saying, "Don't panic, we have to find her." _Yeah, it's no use doing this when she could still be out there._

But the crumpling structure before her reminded Casey just how bad the situation was. A thought struck her and she let out a laugh, "Never imagined you would be the optimist."

He didn't seem to find it funny, judging by how the redhead tightened his hold on her, "Casey, don't even think about that." His arm turned her sideways and she lifted her eyes to see his own; _a silver glint here and there can be explained easily enough, but this is something else._ She felt eerily calm as her thoughts were sucked into the metallic clouds floating above the red sea below.

She slapped his arm away, not out of annoyance but for a sudden urge to please him. _Wait, maybe his power is to hypnotize people! Got you Period-Head,_ then she realized the boy still had no idea the nickname had stuck, and maybe it was best left that way. "Alright, stop worrying and look for her, got it." Another loud crash from the flaming building behind them made Casey realize that their Pokémon were still in there. She turned around and ran towards the building, her brown eyes searching for any opening to rescue her partners. Silver called out to her, but she ignored him; _he'll understand what I'm doing soon enough._

When she saw a window that still managed to support the concrete above it Silver caught up to her, and seemingly understanding helped her up. She briefly made eye contact and saw his worry, and with a nod she crawled through the window into the ruined Center. As the smoke invaded her nostrils Casey coughed, and covered her mouth with her long sleeved jacket. _Not a lot of time, so what do I have to do in here? Checklist: my room to find my Poké Balls, then the emergency room where Crobat most likely was._

With these two locations in her mind the purple haired girl set off, mindful of the holes in the floor and the limited supply of oxygen she had.

* * *

 **Streets of Violet City**

Today was definitely one of the scariest days of her life, starting off meeting a possibly psychopathic kid who could've killed her and her friend, to said kid helping May fix her relationships with her Pokémon. _Funny how things change so quickly_ , the girl mused as she climbed over some rubble. Whatever had attacked the Center hadn't stopped there, either heading to the city to cause more destruction, or chasing after the survivors of its attack.

Remembering the violent explosion and the feeling of weightlessness as she was thrown across the air made the coordinator grip the device in her hand tighter. Noticing she got too close to the button on the center she quickly retreated her fingers. Blaziken had gotten hurt back there, holding the collapsing roof back so the last few trainers could escape the burning building. As the last of them had left she and the starter Pokémon tried to leave themselves, only to receive a nasty surprise when a pillar bent and struck the fully evolved creature in the leg. May had assured her partner she'd manage on her own and returned Blaziken to its Poké Ball, but not before the blood started pouring from her starter's wound.

"You did great back there girl, it's my fault you got hurt." Now was not the time for apologies though, as the giant monster behind them reminded May none too kindly. She jumped to the side avoiding another of the seemingly endless Hyper Beams and falling down in the process. As she put her palms down to prevent major damage she noticed the street was covered in ash, and lifting her head the brunette noticed that somehow in the middle of all the chaos the forests surrounding the picturesque Violet City were aflame. "This is _really_ bad, and I haven't seen Casey or Silver anywhere since they left!"

Feeling the panic attack coming May took a deep breath and imagined what her friend would tell May if she was here now, _probably to get a grip or the monster will get one on me. Alright calm down and make a plan, otherwise that thing will destroy this whole city._ Maybe she was exaggerating at the end there, but a little extra motivation never hurt anybody.

Nodding to herself May picked herself off the ground and dusted the ash off her clothes. The rampaging creature behind her made May break into a run again, panting from exhaustion. Taking a turn at one of the city's corners she hid behind the remains of a building, and took out her Poké Balls. She separated Blaziken's from the rest and started ordering them in the best strategy the young girl could come up with. She let out a breath to soothe herself and stood up, releasing a blue turtle from one of the Poké Balls.

He shook his furry tail trying to get a feel for the surroundings. Looking up at the girl in front of him, the small Pokémon cried out its name. May smiled despite the situation, proud of her new Pokémon, and gave him instructions on what his job was now. "Just go around the town spraying the trees, and if you see anything bigger than Blaziken hide, okay?"

While the prospect of running from a fight wasn't anything appealing to the cocky turtle he nodded in acceptance. Sensing more than seeing his trainer's distress the water type sprayed May's face, "Wartortle, turt war!" the starter balanced on its tail and smiled, and May laughed in return. Seemingly happy with his trainer's state the Pokémon jumped back on two legs and went away. May gripped a hand next to her chest looking at the recently evolved Squirtle; _this day's been bad enough already so please…be safe Wartortle!_

Even if nobody heard her little prayer May felt the worry gripping at her lessen ever so slightly and calming her nerves she released two more Poké Balls in a bright flash, revealing an insect-like Pokémon floating above a pink kitten. _These two haven't been training for a while, no way I'm letting them near that thing back there._ "Here's the plan guys," she directed her attention to the bug first, "Beautifly you'll fly above the city and search for any people who need help." The butterfly nodded and May looked down at the cat Pokémon by her feet, "Skitty…" she hesitated seeing the scared expression on the pink creature's face. _Maybe sending Skitty away isn't a great idea…_ "C'mere girl." She spread her arms and her Pokémon jumped to her chest. May hugged her tightly and began petting the Kitten Pokémon, whispering in the Pokémon's large ears.

She felt slightly guilty about putting Skitty on the spot there, and after apologizing she returned the normal type to the Poké Ball. Thinking for a minute she decided that Eevee was her best option now and grabbing the Evolution Pokémon's ball she released the other normal type. She quickly explained the situation and wishing the two luck sent them off to their own mission. Feeling the ground tremble the brunette realized the creature was getting closer, so May set her own plan into motion.

As she stepped outside the ruins of the building she stood across the monster that had attacked the center, only the street separating them. Steeling herself the coordinator gripped her remaining Poké Ball tightly and despite her best attempt she couldn't keep her hand from shaking as she threw the round object forward. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

 **Violet City Pokémon Center**

Casey didn't like getting into the whole 'woe is me' act that most people seemed to have about themselves, but _damn_ if it wasn't tempting to let herself wallow in self-pity once in a while. Finding herself coughing and putting out a fire on her shoulder in the middle of a collapsing building just made it a whole lot more tempting.

Seeing an injured bat lying in an operation table trying its best to break out of the straps holding it down reminded Casey that today was _not_ the time to do so. Double checking to make sure her clothes weren't on fire she advanced towards Silver's Crobat. The purple haired girl carefully pushed open the glass door, and given how most of the glass was broken she briefly wondered why she didn't just walk _through the door._ Stepping next to the table the bat was strapped to she began unclasping the ropes holding the Pokémon down. Once the poison type was free she began muttering to herself, "Well for starters, it's polite to open a door rather than break it." Stepping out of the room carrying the injured Crobat in her arms she inspected the remaining shards on the doorframe, "And because getting cut by those wouldn't be pleasant. Hush Crobat I'm still trying to find a way out of here." The four winged Pokémon stopped struggling momentarily, and Casey realized that despite its meek appearance Crobat was heavy.

Accepting this fact she placed Silver's Pokémon in one of the remaining pieces of furniture and dug out her own Poké Ball. Pressing the button released a beam of light that dulled to reveal a feline looking biped. Casey realized the smoke was starting to suffocate her, and conserving the precious air in her lungs nodded towards a cracked wall across the room. Her Pokémon nodded and jumped towards the wall, fist sparkling with electricity as it roared and punched the wall. The energy on its fist released outwards and some of the wiring that still functioned short-circuited as the excess of power coursed through. Finally the metal bars holding the wall up bent and broke, the concrete falling in a heap to the floor. Casey smiled in appreciation and returned the Pokémon, making sure to grab Crobat before running towards their newly made exit.

She almost tripped near the hole they'd just made, but managed to keep her balance enough to jump out of the Center. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, relief flooding her as the air cleared and the heat disappeared.

At least until she looked down, and saw the ground approaching her faster than Casey could possibly react. The Johto girl closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact; _well genius, a building is usually above the ground, so this is totally normal. Can't believe I didn't think of this, now me and Crobat are probably gonna die._ Then she felt the idea strike across her mind so quickly she almost lost it, "Crobat, fly!" and the four winged Pokémon did so, flapping around the air aimlessly until she noticed they were above a bush. She dropped of the poison type and crashed against the branches, the hit still causing some damage despite the reduced distance. Crobat seemed to understand the job was done, as it glided next to her and when she caught it the Pokémon was panting.

She stood up from the bush as the leaves stuck to her hair; _great, now where's Silver?_ Looking around Casey didn't find the redhead, but instead the girl was met by a fiery wall surrounding her. Feeling the sweat prickling down her cheek she hissed in frustration; _how am I noticing this now?_

She gripped Crobat tighter, but the injured bat wouldn't be able to lift her out of here now. Swallowing her pride she let out a panicked cry, "Silver I'm here, you've got to help me out now!" the silence that greeted her only made Casey double her efforts, "I'm not joking! I can't get out of here and neither can Crobat, so don't be an asshole and help us out!"

While Casey could make some stupid decisions from time to time; _take this for example,_ she knew the difference between a bad situation and a deathly one. She also knew that friends didn't leave each other to die in a wildfire and with and angry cry she kicked a rock to the flames, wishing it was the stupid boy that had abandoned her. The girl heard a creak and turned around to see a trunk falling directly towards her, and Casey closed her eyes.

Memories flashed before her as the young girl remembered her entire life and felt an incontrollable surge of rage at her inability to save herself. Casey was about to scream in frustration before the log descended on her; _wait, shouldn't that thing have crushed me already?_ Her brown eyes opened slowly as drops of water fell on her soot covered arms and Casey's ragged breathing slowed down along with her beating heart, an indescribable relief washed over her entire body as the Johto native realized she was alive. _But how?_

Something crashed into her and Casey let out a shriek, caught off guard after her sudden overcoming of death. The sudden weight tipped over Casey and she crashed against the dirt as a fluffy tail tickled her face and she involuntarily let out a giggle; _wait a tail, this couldn't be?_ But as the creature stood up on its back legs Casey could see it clearly in the light caused by the flames.

"Wartortle! Boy am I glad to see you!" The water type was engulfed in her arms before it could react and Casey continued, "How'd you find me, where is May?" She felt her heart flutter with hope that her friend was still somewhere nearby given the timely appearance of her Pokémon, but the brunette seemed to be taking an awfully long time to show up.

She released the hug and her rising suspicions were confirmed by the conflicted look in the Pokémon's face. It paced back and forth for a minute and the girl chose to give May's Pokémon some space, and the Turtle Pokémon seemed to come to a decision as it stood in front of her. Lifting one of its arms the creature began pointing towards the tower in the distance while spouting its name to emphasize the message.

The purple haired girl nodded in understanding and stood up, dusting off the ash from her cap and looking up to the tower that was almost invisible in the smoke covered sky. Casey felt sweat trickle down her forehead and finally realized how hot it actually was around the city; _gotta take off this sweater if I want to make it there._

She started walking ahead to the streets of the city with Wartortle by her side, and as she finished tying her sweater around her waist a sound caught her attention. She turned around and made a move for one of her Poké Balls, unnerved by everything surrounding this day. _Wish we still were back in Cherrygrove with Salvador, today has been horrible._ She pushed down the knot in her throat and called out to the corner where she heard the noise from.

She didn't really expect a reasonable being to come out of the corner, and so Casey readied herself to run away from whatever appeared before her. What she did not expect was a little girl to come out, judging by her size and general shyness she judged the girl to be younger than May, so out of place that Casey completely forgot her original plan and let the girl approach her. Wartortle tensed up beside her and Casey followed its stare to a tiny Marill next to the girl.

The girl was puny, her noodle arms and legs gave her a weak appearance and her outfit gave off a childish vibe. Casey lifted her eyes to the girls face and met a pair of brown eyes too large for the girl's face, and noted that her brown hair was styled into a pair of pigtails despite all the dirt and leaves on it indicating a constant struggle; _damn I need to find out to what salon she goes._

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering…" the voice made Casey snap out of her thoughts and she jerked her head to meet the other girl's eyes. "Is that Pokémon yours? I found it running 'round the streets putting out the fires and I wondered if it was lost, just like my Marill here." She pointed to the small ball at her feet and gave a shaky smile. _She's trying to be friendly, the girl obviously needs someone to look out for her here so you need to be nice Casey._

"Yeah, this Wartortle is lost, but it's not mine." She patted Wartortle on the head in order to make the stronger water type calm down, and it seemed to get the message. "It's actually my friend's, but she has been missing since a while ago," Casey returned the girl's smile, "just like your Marill there."

The girl's eyes brightened considerably and she straightened out, "Then I think we should find your friend miss!" Casey let out a laugh and nodded, walking towards the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I like you girl, what's your name?" The child looked up to meet Casey's eyes with her own.

"Lyra." _Bingo, now I just need her to come with me and she'll be safe._

Casey nodded and crouched down so her face was next to the girl's own. "Lyra, you see that tower over there?" The brown haired girl nodded and Casey continued, "That's where my friend is." _Now let's see if you want to help me out, Lyra._

The girl lifted her hands and pulled down on her mushroom-like hat, "What are we waiting for then?"

Casey smiled again.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Violet City**

A scream came from the man's mouth, along with a lot of blood; _am I going to actually die here?_ The man's head fell down, unable to maintain itself up after the blow it had just taken. His whole body was encased in an ice cocoon that seemed a sheer impossibility surrounded by the fires on the forest. "Are you sure your boss is worth all this trouble? This seems like a small scale Op all things considered, maybe you tell me who is in charge and you're set free."

The man glared at his torturer for the past minutes, spitting out more blood into their face. It was indeed supposed to be a simple mission, go into the forest and start a fire, then escape by one of the tunnels they had recently dug out. Everything had been going well until a huge Feraligatr had come and destroyed their entire squad, knocking everyone but him unconscious.

Then _they_ had showed up, from what he could figure out they probably were a man, or a boy judging by the height. It didn't really matter though, since soon enough all his senses had been dampened by the pain surrounding him, and his capturer had begun asking questions that he couldn't ever answer if he wanted his family to remain alive.

But enough pain can make anyone do anything, especially when it seemed so appealing to make it all stop. As the hooded person lifted another ice needle he coughed to get their attention. Letting out a shuddering breath he spoke, "You're right, they're not worth all this trouble all right!" As the man looked over at the ice shard in the person's hand his hands trembled, "I'm not sure if there are any higher ups but…" hesitation overcame him for a moment, could he really risk his family's life to save himself? _Without me they can't maintain themselves, they need me!_ This was for them, they needed this money to survive.

His captor pushed the needle against his throat, piercing the skin but not enough to kill him yet, "PROTON! Proton is in charge of this mission, he guided us here by the tunnel near Route twenty nine!" The person didn't remove the needle yet and he started panicking, "I told you everything I know already, please I can't die here!"

They kept the needle completely still and asked one more question in an eerily calm voice, "Is _he_ here?"

The man instantly knew who this person was asking for; _no please, I can't give him away!_ He gulped and his apple pressed harder against the ice next to his neck. He tried to plead once more, deny whatever he knew. He'd do anything but give _him_ away. If he did that now all this would be for nothing, his family would be marked and killed by the end of the week.

It seemed the hesitation was enough for the person as they spoke briefly and quietly, "I see." And before the man could get another word out the ice shard was pulled away from his throat and slashed across his chest, breaking apart the ice holding him. The man flinched and closed his eyes, but when the second strike never came he slowly opened his eyes and noticed the mysterious trainer was gone. As he looked across him he also noticed somehow his clothes had been ripped, for in front of him was the red logo of Team Rocket. Whether the color was from the clothes or his own blood the man was unsure.

He fell down to the grass and let out a sigh as he felt his muscles relax, "Maybe it's time to get a new job."

* * *

 **Violet City**

He took off the stupid disguise and threw it on a fire he passed by, cursing his luck as he realized the thing had been slowing him down. _No more hiding now, I have to make it there before him!_

As soon as the grunt had told him Proton was here Silver had been on edge, and when the man had refused to answer his last question he had realized it. Like all the missing pieces of the puzzle had magically fallen into place, he realized they knew. They knew about everything now. _I was walking around the whole city with those two earlier, I have to find them before any of them can!_

Seeing the crater in the street in front of him he released Sneasel quickly and the black furred creature was running alongside him in a flash. "Make us a bridge there!" The ice type got to work quickly and spouted off a light blue beam from its mouth, and as soon as it made contact with the ground it solidified into a slippery ice surface. Silver didn't stop for a moment to marvel at the sculpture that had been made and neither did Sneasel, as both trainer and Pokémon ran ahead towards their destination.

Their sprint came to a halt as an explosion sparked in the distance, he looked up as a bright flash covered the horizon and once it died down a tall building became visible. "That tower over there is the most important landmark that's still standing, we have to get there quickly!" His Pokémon nodded in understanding and both took off again. _Shit, whatever's going on there it can't be good._

And wherever bad things were happening Rockets were bound to be near, as had been proven by him time and again in his recent years. The duo turned sharply at a corner and spotted a large group of people over by a bridge. _Great, that's the only way into the tower and Rockets are already here._ He let out a groan and grabbed his second Poké Ball, preparing himself for yet another fight tonight.

While he did expect Team Rocket to be there already, he didn't expect to see Casey and another girl battling the gang, _by themselves._

Something snapped inside him as he saw the girl he'd just met being attacked by a member of that filthy organization, another pathetic rat that dared to touch an innocent person. But that would happen nevermore in his presence, not since that day would any of those slimy creatures get away with that offense. He'd hunt them down, starting with the man trying to touch Casey before his very eyes.

With a shout not unlike his Pokémon's he threw the ball in his hand with all his might, the object landing next to the crowd of Rocket agents and landing with a more intimidating roar than Silver's own came out his Feraligatr. It looked around for a moment and once it spotted all the Team Rocket outfits surrounding it the water type crashed its claws against the ground.

The concrete flew in all directions, crashing against multiple grunts and clearing a path for Sneasel and Silver to the two girls. As the redhead passed his fully evolved Pokémon he thanked it and told the water type to continue distracting the group of agents. _Feraligatr's been battling a lot today, no matter how much he wants to continue Torrent can only get him so far._ He looked over to Sneasel, "We have to hurry, give me one of those ice shards." The small Pokémon quickly created a sharp blade in its paws and handed it over. The boy took it just in time, since an attack from one of the Pokémon forced the two to separate.

"We've got one more trainer over here! Help me out guys!" The Rocket grunt attracted attention over to Silver and he readied himself for the battle. Sneasel dodged a bite from a Houndour and jumped on top of a Golbat, using it to fly away from the creatures attempting to surround it. The redheaded boy went straight to attacking the grunts, who were unprepared for the direct confrontation.

He slashed his thin blade across the grunt's hand as he tried to block and punched him in the throat. The man gasped for air but a punch in the gut forced him down. Silver turned around in time to dodge a punch from another agent and stabbed them in the arm. He hit them in the back of their head and knocked them to the ground. The boy went for another attack but was stopped by a large man ramming into him and knocking the smaller boy to the ground. As the man was about to kick Silver a gust of ice rammed into him, sending the man crashing against other grunts.

He stood up shakily, more winded form the action than he would've liked and definitely more hurt, judging by the stinging in his arm. Red eyes darted around wildly in search of the girl he came to help and felt his energy come back to him once he saw Casey being cornered by four grunts. His eyes widened in panic as he signaled Sneasel to go and help the two girls.

The ice type took off faster than any of the Pokémon present could hope to match and arrived next to the girls. Satisfied with this, the boy turned his attention back to the group of agents that were gathering around him. His own back up came when Feraligatr stepped next to him, and the two stared down the horde in front of them.

Silver wiped some blood from his nose and took a deep breath; _there really were way more than I expected._ He stretched his arm to get some of the pain out and side stepped to avoid a punch from one of the grunts. Grabbing the man by the wrist he pulled him closer and placed the shard on his neck, "Everyone stand down or your partner here gets his throat sliced open."

To Silver's relief Team Rocket hesitated for a moment, giving the trainer and his Pokémon enough time to set up for their final attack. While not as fast as Sneasel his water type had enough maneuverability to position itself at the right angle. Pushing the man forward he yelled, "Now use Hydro Pump and blast these rats back to their sewer!"

And so the large water type opened its jaw and sent off a jet of highly pressurized water towards the mob in front of it, as its insides worked overtime to power up the move even more. The attack crashed against the first line of people, instantly toppling them over and doing the same with the next row, until all of the grunts had been knocked down by the attack.

Silver uncovered his face once the attack was over and walked over to the few criminals that were still trying to get up, and kicked each of them hard enough to knock them unconscious. Once all of them were still the boy let out a deep sigh and fell on his back, splashing a puddle of water over himself as he recovered his energy. _I hope those two are safe, Sneasel probably could handle those four grunts._

Looking at the sky the smoke seemed to be dissipating, and the shining stars could once again be seen from the streets of Violet City; _so I actually managed to save them, Casey and May. If_ he _is truly here then they have to get away, but it seems damage control has been successful for the most part._

A sense of accomplishment washed over him and the redhead sat up to find the two girls, and he spotted them running towards him. He felt confusion in his mind as the figures began getting closer, one was definitely Casey but who was the other? The boy rubbed his eyes and looked again, and with a feeling of dread he realized that the girl next to Casey _definitely wasn't_ May.

The two girls shouted something at him but the rising panic and fear inside him kept the words from reaching him. He thought he heard another explosion nearby but this time his reflexes didn't act up like usual for the boy. Amidst all the noise around him only one thought was present in his mind now.

Where was May?

* * *

 **Violet City, near Sprout Tower**

Staring at the ash covered glove the hand covered underneath it began to tremble. _How could this happen? I'm so pathetic, I shouldn't have ever come here._ A tear fell down to the shaking ground as a roar made the rocks on it shake around. _No way could I ever become stronger. I failed at everything you entrusted to me._ A pair of eyes rose to meet the large creature before them as an orange beam began to form in its mouth, a sob escaped the cracked lips. _I'm so sorry._

' _Make it up then.'_

The eyes widened as a second voice made its appearance, but looking around there was no one there; _am I going crazy?_

' _You are if you give up now, what will happen if you die here? How will your family react once you're gone, what about our friends? If neither of those things convince you to stand up and fight then how's this: your Pokémon trust in you, as you just proved this afternoon and now you'll die and leave them behind. What will happen to them if you abandon them,_ your team?'

Looking at the ash on the ripped gloves two legs stood up and two words were muttered, "Thank you." And before the creature could release the energy pouring on its mouth a young girl acted.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was all over the place, don't know how you guys feel about all the change in POV so feedback would be appreciated!**

 **This is the second last chapter of the first story arc, the conclusion to Team Rocket's attack is coming up next week in the longest chapter I've written for this fic, along with an announcement I have to make!**


	14. Becoming a Princess I

**XIII**

Becoming a Princess I

 **Sometimes to create, one must first destroy.**

* * *

Silver stood up and waved over to the two females approaching him, hissing from the stinging pain in his arm. He blinked for a moment to rest his tired eyes, and when they saw once more a pale worried face greeted them making Silver snort in amusement.

In front of him Casey's concern disappeared from her face as she placed her hands on her hips, "What's so funny now?"

Just being in front of her again made the boy realize that what happened a few moments ago had been more important than he could've ever imagined, and the grin spreading across his face only confirmed his thoughts. "Nothing at all." Seeing that Casey was still expecting an honest answer he sighed in resignation, "I guess you were really worried about the 'murderer', seeing how you ran like an Arcanine to reach me."

Seeing the blush spreading across the girl's cheeks Silver felt awkward; _probably shouldn't have joked about that._ Thankfully for both of them the younger girl among them decided to speak up, "I'm pretty sure she was just worried about you right Casey?" the baseball fan just nodded, still too flustered to speak. "Thanks for helping us back there by the way, are you Wartortle's owner?"

At the mention of the water type Silver finally saw it standing behind the two girls. The appearance of the Pokémon reminded the redhead that its trainer was still missing, and no one had seen her since an attack _started by Team Rocket._

If that wasn't a warning sign then he didn't know what was.

A pair of arms wrapped around his own and brought Silver out of his thoughts. The sudden contact making him gasp, but the sound was drowned out by a girl's whispered words, "Don't worry Silver, we'll find her before the night is over and I promise she'll be safe."

He knew not to trust promises, they only made their subject less likely to come true. Despite this the red eyed boy found himself wrapping his arms around Casey's back and hugging her, the touch calming him down as naturally as any lullaby could. The two stayed like that for a moment until the little girl that seemed to be with Casey coughed, bringing attention to the issue at hand.

"So I take it this guy here is not yours?" Silver shook his head, amused by the girl's desire to help a couple of strangers in the middle of a war torn city. "Then that means your friend is still missing, so we've got to find them!" She spun around and ran off towards the tower in the distance, "You can flirt once that Wartortle is with its trainer!"

Silver groaned and let go of the girl next to him, as the two tried to scramble away from each other after the girl had pointed out their proximity. _Just as things were going back to normal, damn that girl._ He looked over at Casey's brown eyes and nodded towards her, "Your little friend's right, finding May is our number one priority right now." Her purple locks shook as she nodded determinedly and Silver looked over to the bridge once again, "Even Wartortle's gone, she must be close."

Casey looked up with a smile on her face despite the awkward atmosphere, "You know who else is close?" She motioned for him to follow as the girl turned and headed for the other side of the street. Bemused by the strange actions he decided to follow Casey into an alley and lifted his eyebrows when she pointed at one of the dumpsters in the narrow path. Seeing he didn't get the memo the baseball fan crouched down and grabbed something he couldn't see, but judging by how carefully she lifted it, it probably was very important.

And once the purple ball curled around Casey's arms was fully visible to him, Silver perfectly understood why so much care was needed. The boy ran over and took his Pokémon off his companion's hands, the girl letting go to allow the two a much needed reunion. His red hair fell down blocking his face from the young woman, but the sobs that came from him still managed to reach the girl.

Silver managed to contain himself quickly, all things considered, and thanked the girl for saving his Pokémon. "I'm sure Crobat feels the same way too, we owe you Casey."

The girl placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a grin, "Don't worry about that period-head." The infuriating nickname made Silver frown, but Casey continued, "It's what friends are for."

With that single sentence the boy stood still, as his whole world seemed to break apart; _this is bad, really bad. I need to do damage control right now!_ He opened his mouth to try and push the girl away from him, but found the words in the harsh department lacking. Before the redhead could come up with a good rebuttal to her statement, the purple head placed her other hand the same way she had previously, forcing him to look straight into her brown eyes.

A serious stare, "See, you can't deny it even though you clearly want to! So if you really consider me your friend," she looked down for a moment, apparently unable to stare into his eyes any longer. "If you truly think we are friends, why did you leave me behind at the Center?"

If he thought being considered her friend had been a bad situation, the situation had just descended to apocalyptic proportions. _She's suspicious, but telling her the truth would be far more dangerous than losing her trust._

But staring at her downcast expression Silver realized with dread that lying to the girl now would mean more than simply losing her trust; _you'd lose her friendship too._ And for some reason he couldn't explain that stopped him from following his instincts and hiding the truth. Casey had proved herself multiple times to be a capable trainer, and an even smarter person. Keeping her wits while being chased by a mutated Snorlax being the first thing that came to mind; _or her smile._

And besides, how long had he been following in the footsteps of the despicable man he swore he'd take down? He could lie to himself as long as he wanted, but in truth he was becoming more like _him_ with every passing day. Not anymore, he'd risk it all now in his first step out of the shadows, and with a friend by his side how hard could things really be?

"I want to thank you first, for considering me your friend." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face, "And friends don't lie to each other, so I'll tell you the truth, Casey." She seemed to understand the meaning behind this, as she widened her eyes. "When you went inside the Center I was anxious, who knew what could happen to you in there?" It looked like the girl wanted to protest that last point but he continued, "But while I waited for you, I noticed some people hiding in the forest. I couldn't ignore that in the middle of the situation we were in, so I disguised myself and followed the group. They turned out to be Rockets, and you know how I go about them." She nodded in understanding, "Well, after I captured one of them he told me that one of the admins from Team Rocket was behind this operation, and as soon as he said that I realized that the entire city was at risk. I ran to the tower since the admin is a show off, and Violet's most important landmark is just the place where he'd be. Thankfully I found you there fighting a bunch of Rockets, and you know the rest of the story."

Casey seemed to take all the information in stride, as if she'd been in a similar situation before. Then she took her hands off him and said, "What I don't get though," she looked over his shoulder to something in the distance, "if there _is_ a Rocket Admin here, what are we doing standing in an alleyway?"

She had a point there, "Shit." And turning around he broke into a sprint in the direction of the bridge. He quickly left Casey behind and was left alone with his thoughts; _that went better than expected, but now we are behind schedule. What if May was by the tower all along? If she met Proton…_

He stopped the thought before it could continue and focused on running faster, reaching the bridge in a matter of seconds. Looking at the ground he observed ash was still falling from the trees, but most of the fire seemed to have been put out sometime during their fight. _Either they have backed off or the next stage is about to begin._ Jumping over a hole in the bridge he dearly hoped it was the first option.

Being bigger than the brown haired girl and in much better condition the redhead had caught up to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She craned her neck up to stare him in the face and Silver stared back , "You should wait for Casey here. I'm going ahead to see what's going on near the tower, you two can meet me there."

The younger girl nodded and released a Poké Ball, revealing a Chikorita as one of the girl's Pokémon. He felt slight approval at the girl's antics and spun on his heel to continue for the tower, but the fickle voice stopped him. "Hey before you go, what did you mean when you said Casey was worried about the murderer?"

The confusion in her voice amused Silver as he recalled his first meeting with the purple haired girl, and her defiant attitude even in the face of danger. Chuckling slightly he turned his neck, "That's a very long story, and we have very little time now." He gave the girl a tiny smile and added, "But maybe once we find our friend she can tell you about it, since she probably remembers it better than us."

The girl seemed to accept his offer, judging by the silence that followed. The redhead closed his jacket once more and switched his Poké Balls around, placing his newly returned Crobat in the first slot. Breaking into a run for the umpteenth time that day his red eyes narrowed into thin slits; _Casey's right, we'll find you May._ Borrowing his new friend's words, "We don't leave each other behind."

* * *

 **Violet City, near Sprout Tower**

Blaziken descended from the skies with her leg engulfed in flames, the Pokémon's eyes centered on the opponent in the heat of battle. The brunette on the ground was distracted staring in awe at the strength of the fire type and the length Blaziken was willing to go in order to defend her. The target of the attack, a huge Snorlax, looked up with something akin to fear on its white face, as the attack closed in at incredible speeds.

As all three parties were captivated by the battle none of them noticed as a third Pokémon approached the battle and crashed into Blaziken with a glowing wing, ruining what would have been a finishing move by the fully evolved starter. Such was the force of the attack that the Pokémon crashed over twenty feet away, next to her trainer. With a simple glance it could easily be seen that the Blaze Pokémon was done for, the multiple injuries suffered were more than enough to prove it. The brunette ran over and kneeled next to the fallen fighter, tears streaming down her face as her shoulders hunched in defeat.

The sound of footsteps accompanied by a slow clapping reached the girl's ears, but she made no move towards the source of the noise. Soon the new person had stopped, and laughed behind the defeated girl. They spoke, the voice revealing the person as an older man, "Well that was a great battle your Blaziken gave there, it could be a great asset to us you know?"

She was instantly on edge at the mention of her Pokémon, and as the man continued speaking she found herself turning around to glare at him. While doing this the girl took a moment to see the state Snorlax was in, and felt a little satisfaction at the ragged appearance of the normal type. It seemed her eyes lingered too long however, and the man besides the creature gave her a huge smile and lifted a syringe for her to see. The Hoenn native desperately called out to the man before he could pierce the Snorlax besides him, but he paid her no heed.

The injection seemed to take effect instantaneously, as the cuts and bruises showing the hits Blaziken had managed to land were being healed in seconds. Shocked, she lowered her eyes and caught sight of something that sent chills down her spine, there on the man's chest he carried a huge red R with pride.

It seemed that whatever was in the syringe did more than heal the Snorlax as another roar caught her attention, and the girl noted that now the veins underneath the Pokémon's skin were growing larger and blood started dripping to the ground from the beast's mouth. It took a step forth and shook the ground, making the brunette panic and shake the fainted Pokémon next to her in desperation, "Please I need your help Blaziken! I'm serious girl, please help me!" Despite her cries the fire type continued laying on the ground as the flames around the wrists of the Pokémon began to fade away into tiny embers that the chill of the night soon put out.

A wail was let out into the darkness surrounding the city and the member of Team Rocket spoke, "That's an exercise in futility, and it's a shame to lose such a strong Pokémon too." The man sneered down at her but she ignored him, continuing to rock the body of her Pokémon. "Give it up little girl, your friend is dead," the brunette continued to ignore him even as he approached her, pulling a gun out of its holsters and taking aiming at the young girl's bandanna, "and so are you."

Before the man could pull the trigger however, a blinding light appeared before him and hid the girl from his vision momentarily. The unexpected turn of events made the brunette lift her head momentarily to try and see what had saved her, and in the distance she could barely distinguish a figure amongst her tear stained eyes. The girl sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes in an attempt to see better, and was surprised at what meet her sight.

Running at speeds she'd never seen anyone approach before, the redheaded boy that she'd met earlier appeared to be charging headfirst to rescue her. She would have laughed at how that picture of a rude boy saving her would've never matched with the one she had formed about him already, but now…

She tensed up and felt as her face contorted into a grimace, because now, despite being saved by a kid who she'd thought a criminal, now she felt nothing but emptiness as all her emotions, her hopes, her dreams, everything that made that girl _herself_ , was gone. Just like Blaziken was.

Turning around she remembered how it was thanks to that same boy that she'd been able to spend these last few hours with Blaziken as more than just partners, she'd felt as if they had truly become friends for the first time in their yearlong journey. It was bittersweet, she thought, how such happiness could exist only to be taken from her so very quickly.

She faintly heard the boy shout her name, but that girl whom he sought for was slipping away, disappearing into the air just like the smoke that rose from the burning trees. Her eyes were fixated on the blood pouring from her Pokémon's chest, the white feathers mixing with the redness of the vital liquid and creating a cherry color.

"You know it's believed that Cherry Blossoms represent life? They are beautiful, yet so short they leave you longing for more, wouldn't you agree Miss Maple?" The void inside her seemed to be all consuming, as the last bit of her will was being eroded away by grief.

It seemed the boy that had just arrived didn't appreciate the older man talking with her, as he expressed his displeasure loudly. "You leave her alone now Proton, or I swear on my life you'll regret this day for the rest of your life!"

A screech came from the skies as a gust of wind lifted her hair and gave the girl a clear view of her surroundings. Two bats were fighting in the skies as the man who she'd heard was named Proton, whistled loudly and lifted his hand. Suddenly out of the foliage came a dozen agents, all releasing their Pokémon instantaneously and surrounding the three of them.

The brunette looked down at her dying friend and she felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to appear again, but a voice called to her in the middle of her dark void. And as impossible as she felt it'd be at this point, the girl who answered to that name was still there. She turned around to look at the young boy standing there, putting his Crobat's Poké Ball back on the holster on his hip. He returned the stare, "I'm gonna get us out of this, I promise." The comforting promise he'd just made brought a warmness back into her body, as the girl felt her chest loosen up and the air return to her lungs.

Until the man that had almost killed her started laughing, it seemed he found something so hilarious that he could hardly remain standing. Holding his gut the green haired man said, "It's seriously funny how you say you'll save her, when you were the one that allowed all of this to happen Silver." The man flicked his hair and combined with the green hair it made the young girl crouching on the floor shudder in disgust, it all seemed so wrong.

Silver tensed up and with a notably less confident tone asked the older man what he meant by that. The Rocket Agent smirked and pulled a tablet from his belt, configuring it to display an image before them, "Well you see boy, earlier today we received a tip from one of our spies that most of the police department had mysteriously decided to go out by Route 31 to check on something."

The girl felt dread begin to consume her once more, just like with Blaziken as the feeling of helplessness crept up on her. It all began to piece together, as she was unable to do naught but watch as another 'friend' slipped away from her grasp. She could try to deny it, but the picture of the redhead next to a bunch of grunts wearing that damned uniform made for a very hard rebuttal.

But still, she had her doubts.

Proton let out a content sigh as he made a grab for his gun once again, "Really we have to thank you, despite your recent conduct we knew you'd eventually come to your senses Silver." The betrayal hurt her deeply, almost as much as the loss of Blaziken, but she could feel the black nothing returning to her, and this time the girl welcomed it. At least this way the pain couldn't get to her, nothing could, for there was nobody to get at.

The girl fading away insisted that he wasn't to blame.

She was saying something; that she couldn't give up yet? What would that accomplish, she'd fought with her full strength earlier and that had got her nowhere…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the redhead shaking with rage, yet he kept his mouth shut and simply glared at the cracked ground. How had one day gone so badly? After everything seemed to be over, if only she had defeated that Snorlax earlier. If only she had been smarter, faster, _stronger._ But she couldn't, at least not now that the girl who swore she'd become better was fading away into oblivion.

Proton cocked his gun and took aim, and the brunette lifted her head to welcome the bullet that would finally end it all. As the girl's blue eyes closed for what she imagined to be the last time, a surge of heat passed next to her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her eyes to see what had happened and was greeted by pure chaos. The Snorlax was rampaging around stomping into the street, and Silver's Pokémon had been released and were fighting against Team Rocket's own creatures. He too ran forth into the chaos to better guide his team against the opponents, and a pair of shoes stopped next to her.

Lifting her head she stared at another girl's purple hair much like the first time she'd met her, and for the second time that day she felt hope return to her. The new arrival offered the brunette a hand to stand up, and she accepted it. Standing on her own two feet after all that had happened seemed impossible, but the familiar face of Casey was making things infinitely easier for her.

Another girl approached her, the brown hair adorning the girl's head similar to her own. But what caught her attention wasn't the smaller kid, but what was following behind her. A fluffy tail started waggling uncontrollably as the Pokémon it belonged to finally laid eyes on the girl. Wartortle let out a cry and jumped straight into the girl's arms, and she felt more and more pieces of the girl that had hid away in the shadows return. Casey crouched down and gave her Blaziken a once over, and reminded the brunette that even if things were looking up, something terrible had happened today. And it was her fault.

But the purple haired girl seemed to find something interesting, as she quickly grabbed for one of her Poké Balls and out of it came a huge flowery dinosaur. Its green color combined with the petal around the neck convinced the girl that it was a grass type, and further proof was that Casey ordered it to use Synthesis urgently. Her friend turned around and looked at the brunette with a smile forming on her lips, "We got here just in time, Blaziken was really hurt but Meganium can heal that easily with Synthesis."

She placed a hand on her chest as the news lifted an immense weight from her shoulders, but she knew that none of this would have happened had she been more capable. A strong surge of hatred at herself rose, as the girl from Hoenn realized that she never should've become a trainer, since nothing she ever did would help anyone. She gripped her hand tighter in frustration at her own lack of power, as everyone else was fighting she now knew that trying to imitate them would only result in yet another failure. _One after another, it doesn't matter anymore._

A shockwave coming from the fight Silver was having with the Team Rocket members caught the group's attention, and Casey along with the younger girl sent out their own Pokémon to go and help him. The backup seemed to arrive just in time, as one of Snorlax's Hyper Beams crashed against Feraligatr's Hydro Pump and the stream of water was being pushed back. But then multiple attacks merged with the Hydro Pump to help push back the offense of the mutated Sleeping Pokémon.

The redhead roared in anger as he saw the remaining Rockets scramble inside the tower, "IT'S NOT ENOUGH, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

But even with all their attacks combined, the group was only able to tie with the Hyper Beam's strength, and being locked into the struggle kept them from chasing after the criminals. The boy turned around with his head as red as his hair and glared at the girl. Something seemed to snap inside of him as he saw the brunette cowering behind them as his red eyes narrowed, "That's it, I've had enough of your angst now! We are risking our lives for you right now and all you can do is sit back there and cry like a fucking baby?"

The girl tried to defend herself, angry by the insults Silver was throwing her way. Slowly but surely the girl was piecing herself together again, after being shattered by the events that had occurred recently. Once again she did something that she thought she'd never do again once that gun had been pointed at her, she spoke. Despite her best attempts however, it came out as a soft whimper, "I'm sorry." She twirled her hands, why was this so hard to do? "But it's better if you guys fight without me, I'll just ruin everything." _She could barely get those words out, how could she battle anyone now?_

His mouth opened ever so slightly and the girl once again felt the frustration in herself rise, it seemed that no matter what anything she tried to do, no matter how hard she pushed herself, it would disappoint. But he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and stepping towards her until he was standing at arm's length.

When he raised his hand she flinched, but his hand reached for her fanny pack and unclasped it from her waist. He unzipped the bag and grabbed the Poké Balls there, closing his fist around them. "If you truly believe that, then you don't deserve this." She felt anger rise from her as she realized what Silver was trying to do, and made a move for the round objects on his hand. He sidestepped quickly and threw the balls into the air and caught them in his other hand, the casual treatment of her partners infuriating the girl even more.

"Give those back, they don't belong to you!"

He simply shrugged and pressed the button on one of the Poké Balls, returning Wartortle into the device. "They certainly don't belong to _you_ either." He placed them back inside the bag and lifted it, showing it to her. "These belong to a trainer that I have a lot of respect for, someone who loves her Pokémon so much that if one of them would die there would be hell to pay for it, not someone who would take whatever the world threw at them lying down." Silver lowered the bag, "They are someone that would fight tooth and nail for their dreams, for what they believe in!" He grabbed Blaziken's Poké Ball from the bag and stared at it deeply, "This person managed to impress me more than anyone ever had up to this day, a trainer that showed so much spirit that they fought me because they wanted to prove me something! And they were willing to take advice and improve, they wanted to train and become stronger until one day they could achieve their dreams!" He gripped the fanny pack in his hand until his knuckles turned white, "Some coward who doesn't even want to fight could _never_ have these, they belong to that person and I'll never give them to anyone other than them." He looked up, the silver in his eyes never being more striking than now. The redhead seemed to hesitate for a moment, "That trainer is my friend. Now tell me, who is that person, who is that trainer that befriended me despite my best efforts to avoid her, who will keep moving forward until they achieve their dreams! Who is it!?"

It was as if she was being stitched back together with every word he said; _he's right, that person would never give up._ I _won't give up!_ She lifted her head and tightened her bandanna, giving a determined stare to the redhead in front of her, "That trainer is me, May Maple from Petalburg City, and I'm going to make the ones that hurt my friends pay for what they've done!"

She snatched the bag from him and buckled it back around her hips once more, grabbing two Poké Balls from inside. Activating the devices she released two small Pokémon and nodded towards them. The catlike creature waved her tail and let out a happy growl. The bipedal one stopped munching on his wrist and waved at her. The coordinator crouched down and said to them, "Now guys, we're going to help out our friends against some bad guys, so I want you to give your best out there kay?"

Both of them jumped in anticipation, sensing their trainer's determination to win the battle. Silver nodded in approval and the two walked back to the rest of the group. The heat from the energy beams crashing against each other making the trainers sweat, and while their own Pokémon seemed to be relenting, Snorlax looked as eager as ever to fight. May looked over to her two Pokémon, "Now Skitty help them out with Blizzard, Munchlax use Solar Beam!"

Her two partners released the powerful attacks against Snorlax's Hyper Beam, the new energy proving to be too much for the Sleeping Pokémon. The combined attacks from the trainers crashed against the red fur of Snorlax, sending it flying into the water behind it. The coordinator let out a happy yip and crouched down to hug her Pokémon, while the other trainers looked at the scene. When she looked up Casey's brown eyes met hers and the other girl smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "It's good to have you back May."

Silver nodded along, while the other girl hugged her arms awkwardly. May smiled and stood up, walking over to the smaller girl, "Hey there, I'm May."

The other girl looked up at her and then shook her hand, "I'm Lyra, and it's nice to meet you! Your friends were really worried about you, so that must mean you're a pretty amazing person!" _They think that?_

May found herself involuntarily gasping at that but Silver and Casey placed a hand on each of her shoulders, while the purple haired girl spoke, "Lyra's right you know? Thanks to you we were able to push Snorlax back, and you sent out your Pokémon to go help strangers rather than keep them as back up." Casey gripped her shoulder and made the brunette turn to look her in the eyes, "Blaziken fought with you not because you made it, but because it believed in you to the point it would die for you."

May felt tears welling up in her eyes and she wiped them off quickly, the time for crying was over. Still, there was one small problem with Casey's short prep talk, "Her." Seeing the lost expression on her friend's face she cleared up, "Blaziken's a girl, and she was willing to battle with me because _she_ trusted me."

May could swear she saw Silver smile with pride behind her, but before she could turn around to return the smile Casey continued, "Well that's new. But the fact of the matter is that you and Blaziken were willing to sacrifice yourselves in order to save other people, and that means way more than you can imagine." Casey shook her head, "Ever since I met you on that boat headed to New Bark, I noticed that cloud of depression you carried around you. Let me tell you something right here and now May, you have everything you need for success unlike any other girl from Petalburg, hell any girl from Hoenn could ever have." She lifted one of her fingers and pressed it against May's chest, "But you're missing _one_ thing to achieve that success girl, and that's to believe in yourself."

She sniffled and gave the first friend she'd made on this region the tightest hug she could manage after running for her life the past few hours. "Thank you so much Casey."

"It's really no problem, friends are there to help you move on to better things, I like to think of them as little boosts to win the race of life."

Silver snorted in amusement while Lyra smacked him in the head, "Hey you totally ruined that moment dude! Not cool red boy."

He seemed to resist the urge to hit the younger girl and said in a serious tone he rarely used, "This whole reunion has been pretty cute and all, and we're all relieved you are okay now May." He looked over to the damaged tower behind the group and continued, "But there's still the asshole that had a gun pointed to your face hiding out there."

While the three friends were looking over at the tower that seemed about to topple over, Lyra was looking over at the bubbles forming on the surface of the lake. She nervously turned around and tried to get the trio's attention, "Umm, I think that guy's not our only problem."

Silver turned around quickly, just in time to see small waves forming on the lake, "Hey Casey lakes don't have waves right?"

The researcher seemed to be discussing something with May about the other girl's safety, so without paying him any attention she replied. "It depends on how deep it is, what's that got to do with anything here?"

He tapped her on the shoulder and the two girls stopped their discussion, "I think the big guy is ready for another round."

As soon as the redhead finished saying this the surface of the water broke apart, splashing everywhere and revealing a large figure lumbering towards them. Munchlax seemed to be ready for another round against its evolution too, firing another Solar Beam that was easily deflected by one of Snorlax's own attacks. The creature let out a roar that startled the group, as it released a Hyper Beam not a second after and forcing the group to spread out.

May spread her arms to soften the impact, and once the cloud of dust she lifted cleared away she was facing Silver's red eyes. He looked over to the tower and May knew right there what her new friend was planning to do, and how stupid it was for him to go. She stood up before he could and called Skitty and Munchlax over, "You stay here and keep those two safe," the two girls looked over at her but May ignored them, "I'm going after Proton and I won't let him go." He opened his mouth to protest but May shushed him, "I know maybe I haven't impressed you yet, but trust me, this girl can handle herself."

Before he could reply the young girl from Hoenn spun on her heel and raced off into the darkness of the decrepit tower with her two Pokémon following.

* * *

 **Violet City, Olivine News Helicopter**

She saw Oli's fingers reach four and took a deep breath, bringing the microphone closer to her mouth and covering the half of it that was being whipped by the high speed winds. A red light on the camera her partner was holding indicated the reporter that they were indeed transmitting, and she glimpsed down into the fuming city underneath, barely visible in the darkness of the night once all power sources in town had been demolished by whatever had attacked. She transmitted all this to the camera, adding some more descriptive words of course, and asked their pilot if he could possibly lower them some more.

"Sure thing ma'am." As the blades on their helicopter slowed down, making the huge chunk of metal descend towards the rustic city a flash of light caught her trained eye. Without making sure her belt was indeed strapped she leaned out of the chopper and looked at a rundown tower in the far north of the city. She signaled to their pilot in that direction, "It appears that there's some activity near Sprout Tower, we're heading there now to inform you on the situation further."

As the winds augmented in intensity she had no choice but to get her head back inside the aerial vehicle and sit tight, hoping that something interesting would come out of this new occurrence, one could only report so many crumpling buildings before getting bored. Oli sat next to her and placed the camera between his legs, "So what do you make of all this? Think this might be our big breakthrough?"

She sighed and rested her head on her palm, "Today I woke up to finish an article on why the Crocket team of New Bark will defeat the one from Mahogany, now all this crazy stuff happened and I can't help but feel that today, things might finally change for us."

Their pilot informed the two that they were next to the tower now, and the two quickly got back into position, as she reopened the door and leaned out to have a good look at whatever the heck was going on down there. She widened her eyes as a red giant looked up and shot off a beam of orange energy towards them. A shriek was let out from her throat and their pilot managed to drift to the side just in time, the orange light casting its glow on the inside of the helicopter. With a shaky hand she picked up her microphone again, "This is Roxy speaking to all you people of Johto and the world," placing a hand on the door handle to close it she noticed it was still scorching hot, "today things might change for all of us."

* * *

 **Petalburg City, Maple Residence**

Max had nearly had a heart attack when he'd heard that a mysterious attack had taken place in Violet City, taking the city over and causing widespread panic. According to his measurements, his sister was supposed to arrive there today, and unless something else had happened to her, that meant she likely had been caught in the middle of all this. So as soon as he'd got out of school the boy took the bus back to Petalburg, and nearly broke down the door of the Maple house in his attempt to get to the TV.

It appeared he wasn't the only one with that idea however, as he found his mother and father sitting there with all the color drained from his parents faces. He remembered asking his parents how bad it was and their lack of response had been enough of an answer. Sitting down on the couch to the side he made sure his face was hidden from his parents' just in case his stupid emotions got in the way in a moment when his parents already had enough to worry about.

A woman's voice was heard from the screen as a video was being shown, "This is live from Sprout Tower, an important landmark in Violet City, what you're seeing has been confirmed as three trainers fighting against what some residents called a 'Red Snorlax'. We have no information regarding this strange Pokémon but it could be related to the infamous Red Gyarados incident over a year ago. Police still haven't moved into the scene, apparently a lot of people needed to be rescued back in the city, and they still can't approach to help control this creature."

Max adjusted his glasses to try and see the Pokémon the woman had described better, and he had to admit by the sheer size and power it seemed to be putting out in the battle it was shaving it probably was a Snorlax. Norman confirmed this, "They are correct, though strangely colored that is indeed a Snorlax, and a really powerful one."

"I wonder how those three guys can be so brave as to fight that thing all by themselves. Where the hell is the gym leader in all this?"

His father crossed his arms and looked down for a second, "I heard from one of my friends in the League that he had a challenger today that made him go all out, and most of his Pokémon had been injured in the fight." He sighed, "It's unfortunate really, and so many things went wrong today there it almost seems as if it all was set up by someone."

The boy couldn't help but tense up at what his father was implying, someone out there had enough power to influence an entire city so they could have it set up for an attack on this scale. Just what kind of power could that person have?

The dark haired boy couldn't wonder anymore, as the camera quickly shifted from the fight that was raging on the ground and into one of the holes of the ruined tower. The reporter quickly recounted what she'd seen that made them turn the camera to such a strange place, "It appears as if someone is inside the tower, we just saw a person run past that small hole, what could they be doing inside that building?"

The youngest Maple felt sweat start to form in his forehead as he started to get a bad feeling from this entire situation, just where was his sister in all this? Once again the camera zoomed out and back in to one figure closer to the top of the tower, a man in a black suit with his hands behind his back. Max could barely keep up with the influx of information but he could catch on to the main details, a Rocket here, a criminal there, it appeared that this person was behind the entire operation that had nearly burned down the hundreds of years of history that was Violet City.

But the glasses wearing boy didn't care about that, no, what caught his attention and made his skin run cold wasn't the man that had the power to nearly destroy a city. What made Max freeze in his spot on the couch and feel as if a dark void was consuming him was who was standing in front of that person, while the shadow cast on their face hid the identity from a stranger, he'd recognize that face anywhere.

And he knew the two adults behind him would do so too in time, and he prepared for the outburst that was sure to come from them once they realized just what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

But as if Arceus had heard his silent prayers, the Snorlax by the lake demanded their attention once again by firing another Hyper Beam towards the Helicopter the reporters were on, forcing them to back off from the tower, hiding the other person's identity from the public. Max dropped back down into his seat and let out a loud sigh.

"Hmm, whoever was fighting that Rocket Agent ought to be wary, those people don't get so far in the criminal world without being strong." His father stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of the door, "Yes, such ruthlessness must be met with fierce determination in order to be beaten back. Caroline, I'll be going off to make some calls and see if we can locate May, are you fine staying home with Max or do you want to come?"

His mother stood up and headed upstairs to get changed, "I'll stay, but you make sure our little girl is safe you hear me!" His father waved back and closed the door, and as the lock clicked into place so did the thought that Norman had probably recognized just who it was that was fighting that guy. Sitting back down to continue watching the news he silently wished his sister luck, she'd certainly need a lot of it for the days to come.

* * *

 **Violet City, Sprout Tower**

When May woke up today she had never expected she'd be standing in front of the person who had tried to murder her just a few minutes ago, she never would've expected that after leaving the smaller city of Cherrygrove to head deeper into the Johto region a young redhead would show up to turn her world upside down. And yet, despite everything that had happened to her today she still managed to smile, because at the end of the day there was no way to deny that the coordinator from Hoenn had become much stronger thanks to today's experiences.

And standing before the criminal that had been about to shoot her earlier, the brunette couldn't think of a better way to prove her newfound strength. Taking a deep breath she felt her two Pokémon brush against her legs and stand in front of her. Proton turned around to face her and released his two Pokémon, a Golbat, somehow larger than Silver's own Crobat, and a Weezing whose stench made the girl gag.

She took a step forward and tried to reason with the green haired man, "Give it up Proton, I already took care of the rest of your goons that followed you inside, it's just you against all of us." He chuckled and the girl continued, "You know it's useless, the police will be here soon too and you'll be arrested, so just come peacefully."

He let out a laugh and cleared things up for the young girl, "Your friends are busy with Snorlax down there Miss Maple, and the Police won't come here anytime soon. Believe me," he advanced towards her with his two Pokémon hovering behind him, "right now it's just me fighting you little girl."

 _Oh man, so this is what it feels like to be facing your worst fears, should've let Silver fight him instead. But that wouldn't have changed anything_ , she thought, _his Pokémon were just as tired as Blaziken. As bizarre as it seems I'm the best chance we have to defeat this guy;_ looking over to her two friends by her feet May's resolve strengthened; we _are the best chance to defeat Proton now._

The brunette's hand brushed against a small metallic plate and she gulped down the leftover doubts from her earlier breakdown; _I won't lose._ "If that's how you wanna do this then fine by me, I've been wanting to get back at you for earlier!"

The older man smirked and extended one of his arms, making a wide sweeping motion all across the room, "Weezing Poison Gas, Golbat spread it out with Gust." The two Pokémon did as their trainer commanded, covering the entire floor with a purple smog that made May nauseous. Seeing the lack of a response from his opponent Proton began to taunt her into action, "It appears that your loss in the Grand Festival wasn't just a fluke Miss Maple, if this is how you battle every time it's no wonder you haven't won a single big tournament in your whole career!"

May bit her lip to stop herself from replying and instead focused her energy on devising a counter strategy to Proton's poisonous cloud. _He's close to the hole, that's why he isn't bothered by the poison._ The way the combination had come off was too organized and quick to have been made on the spot, it appeared Proton was indeed an experienced battler with at least one combination ready. _It'd be pretty safe to assume he would have other combinations too._ But looking for a second at the half of a ribbon inside her bag the young girl realized that she was just as prepared for this battle as that criminal could be.

 _I'm May Maple, and I won't lose here to some lowlife like him!_ "Okay guys we've got to get out of this quickly, Skitty use Assist." The small feline did so, rapidly firing a white ball from its mouth that transformed into waves of silvery powder. The wind produced by the attack was enough to grant her and Munchlax a breathing room, and more importantly a clear view of Proton and his team. May continued her attack before the man could react, "Now give me a little spin and use Solar Beam on them!"

Munchlax understood the message and twirled around firing off a white light that burned through most of the wooden structure on the room, destroying most of the pillars and decorations that had survived Snorlax's earlier rampage. Proton and his Pokémon were forced to dodge from the powerful beam, but before they could regain their footing the roof began to tremble from atop. May couldn't help but smile smugly at the look of shock the green haired Rocket gave her when he realized what she had done.

He quickly glared at her and yelled something at Golbat but May was too busy telling Munchlax to use Focus Punch in order to drop down to the floor below. She somehow managed to avoid the splinters that flew off once her Pokémon's fist made contact with the wood and landed safely on the floor below. Kneeling down she made sure both her normal types were safe, and then turned around to see Proton crash through the wooden ceiling into their new battlefield. He dusted some dust from his black uniform and stood up to reassess the brunette.

May decided that now was the time to plan her next move, since her opponent seemed to be changing his original plans. _All right, this floor has no openings so he can't use his little poison cloud to space us out. I need to land some hits on his Pokémon though, and Skitty can't really fight directly right now so the finishing blows will have to come down to Munchlax._ The roof overhead shook as the previous floor collapsed on itself, dropping some dust on her hair.

Proton was the first to break the silence once more, "Weezing use Smokescreen in front of them, Golbat you know what's next." May tensed up immediately, while he didn't specifically call out any attack it was pretty clear this was the Rocket agent's offensive. Seeing Weezing blow a black cloud from its mouth May clenched her fist in worry. She decided to keep an eye on Golbat to see what the flying type was planning to do, and was shocked to see that it already had disappeared from Proton's side. Her blue eyes darted around the entire room looking for any sign of the bat, and it came in the form of a cry from Skitty as her Pokémon was sent flying into the air and crashing a few feet away from the black cloud.

Her opponent chuckled and gave May a toothy grin as he nodded towards the cloud once again, "Keep your eyes on the battle girl, my attack isn't over yet and you can't seem to have a way to counter it now. What will you do to stop Golbat huh? This tower only has so many floors you can collapse, and then who'll be the one that ruined the city?"

This time she didn't stop herself from screaming at the older man, "Shut up for a moment already you pretentious prick, jeez you really love to hear your own voice!" _Fine, it's important to have a clear head in the middle of a battle and that helped me calm down a bit._ Looking over at the smoke in front of her she conceded something to the man; _I've got to do something about Golbat, but what?_ Her first instinct was to have Skitty use Blizzard on the whole cloud, but that would also hurt Munchlax.

 _Unless,_ the Hoenn native looked up to the hole she crashed from and searched the floorboards for a pattern. Seeing multiple planks of wood raised up at an unnatural angle May decided to take the risk, "Munchlax turn around to face me, you know my smell girl!" Trusting her partner to do so she motioned Skitty over, the cat running to her side in a heartbeat. _This better work,_ "Munchlax use Focus Punch on the floor directly in front of you, Skitty use Blizzard!"

The creak of wood assured the coordinator that her other Pokémon had also managed to follow her instructions, and the creature by her side fired off a freezing wave of snow and ice shards towards the black cloud in the middle of the room. She briefly heard the criminal across the room click his tongue in annoyance but ignored him in favor of observing the battle. Skitty's Blizzard managed to dissipate most of the smoke and she briefly saw a couple of upturned planks of wood covered in ice. Before she could make sure her Pokémon was alright a cry caught her attention, and May saw Golbat get hit by the full power of the super effective move.

The flying type was carried by the wave of freezing air all the way to the wall behind Proton, cracking the structure even further. She saw the Rocket agent give her a contemplating look before he walked over to his Pokémon, while May ran to the upturned tiles. Peeking over them she let out a laugh as a pair of eyes met hers and Munchlax jumped up to hug her. Feeling deeply proud of herself she set the normal type back down and turned once more to face Proton.

"I told you to keep your eyes on the battlefield Maple, you thought that only meant the Pokémon?" He cocked his gun and aimed straight for her, "A little lesson for whatever's left of your life, trainers are as much part of the battle as their Pokémon." Once more she felt the void consume her, she felt her muscles tense up and freeze on the spot. _I can't believe this, I beat him fair and square, so why is this happening? It makes no sense, things weren't supposed to go this way…_

She saw him pull back the trigger and closed her eyes, but before the device could fire off the bullet that would end her life the entire tower shook. Proton cursed as he lost his balance momentarily giving enough time for May to reopen her eyes and jump behind one of the pillars the floor still had standing. Looking over at the two Pokémon that were still with her May gasped for air, "You know guys, despite having a gun pointed at my face I'm not as freaked out as I should be." Both of her companions seemed to understand her joke, as they smiled at the girl who had nearly experienced death for the umpteenth time that day.

Their brief respite was over when the gun holder used his remaining Pokémon to force them into the open, as Weezing crept up behind them and fired off an acidic substance that tore through the floor. The three of them stood directly across the room from the man that had probably caused all the destruction the city had seen tonight.

Seeing him hold the deadly device so casually by his side made something snap inside her, how many times had he done this, how many lives had been taken by this rotten individual, how detached he was, how little thought or care he gave for another person's hopes and dreams. To disrespect something that special was not just bad, it wasn't simply a crime, to end something as pure as a dream was completely unnatural. Nobody had the right to do that, let alone so casually.

The dreaded void that had threatened to consume her started to transform into something else. Inside her a fire started to burn, destroying the void and replacing it with white hot rage. It was then and there that May had decided, for once in her life, to hate someone.

* * *

 **Outside Sprout Tower**

His breath was caught in his throat for a moment as Meganium's Solar Beam managed to overpower the enhanced Pokémon's own Hyper Beam, if anyone asked him later he'd assure them he saw the very moment the grass attack overpowered the normal one. Silver allowed himself to fall unceremoniously on his butt and felt his hands brush against the wet soot covered grass blades. He laid back and stared at the sky for a moment, relaxing after the deathly battle they just had with the mutant Snorlax.

He could feel himself drifting off into the land of unconsciousness, until the sudden creak of the tower behind him forced the redhead to open his eyes one more time and stand up in panic. It was then that he remembered that in the middle of their battle the red Snorlax had landed yet another powerful attack on the damaged tower, and seeing the tower possibly collapsing in front of him, the boy wasn't worried about the centuries of history being lost. No, as his feet began taking him to the trembling structure he realized that one of his friends was in there, in danger.

"Silver stop!" The desperate cry made him falter in his reckless decision, as he realized that another of his friends was out there with him, "It's too dangerous to go in there, that thing is definitely coming down." She gripped his arm tightly, as if despite her smaller frame she could keep the boy from running in to try and save the girl that was in there.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just leave her there to be crushed under the rubble? I thought that friends didn't leave each other behind!" Seeing the hurt expression on Casey's face he tried to lessen his scowl, despite his frustration it wasn't her fault any of this was happening. He sighed, "Look, I just can't stand here and let her…" Another creak demanded his attention, and before Silver could blink the entire tower fell apart, not able to support its own weight any longer. He watched petrified as the tons of material crashed into the ground, lifting clouds of dust all over the small island and causing a small tremor that made him step back.

A vacuum formed in his stomach and began sucking everything into an endless void, he felt himself slipping away as all that was left was cold horror. His red hair fell forward as he began to vomit, and he felt Casey's hands pat against his back, yet they brought him no more warmth like they used to. _How could this be happening?_

Looking over at the rubble he wiped the remaining vomit from his mouth and stepped forward, but the girl besides him held onto him once again. "Silver don't do this right now, please just stay here for a moment." He didn't want to, he couldn't stand still and do nothing now, but she was pleading with him. _Maybe I couldn't save one of my friends, but I have to stay here for the other one._

He lifted her face and stared into her tear stained face, "All right, friends don't leave each other right?" Silver had never felt more helpless than now, staring at the piles of wood in front of him, under which laid his friend. The boy couldn't keep staring at the depressing sight and so he closed his eyes and focused on the girl hugging him.

Until a girl let out an excited squeak and made the two trainers look over to their third companion. Lyra was jumping in place and pointing at the rubble, and the two followed her finger bemused by the younger girl's antics. Silver almost dropped back on his behind as he saw the green bandanna crawling out of the rubble, and throwing away a large beam the rest of the girl came out of the pile of wood. Despite how unbelievable it was, in front of him undoubtedly stood May, covered in dust and scratches and holding onto Proton's gun. _Wait what?_

That didn't make any sense inside the boy's mind, just how could the brunette have obtained a gun in the middle of the battle, _unless._ His eyes quickly scanned over his friend's body to make sure there were no wounds, and aside from the unavoidable scratches and bruises he relaxed when there were no holes in her body. Still, how had May obtained Proton's gun, _and_ , held onto it when the building collapsed?

Behind her another person managed to claw their way out of the makeshift grave of rubble, a mop of green hair identifying him as Proton. The older man stood up slowly and Silver noticed he was holding onto his side, but seeing how the criminal was still alive he doubted May had shot him. While he was sure of this the redhead couldn't help but be shocked when his friend turned around and pointed the gun at the man.

The scene in front of him was a twisted parallel of the events that had occurred earlier today, with the two roles swapped now that May was holding the gun. _And she's also planning to shoot him, just what the hell happened in there to push her so far?_

They heard her sniff and shout at Proton demanding his apologies, but the green haired man simply continued to glare at her while holding his side. _Looks like he wasn't as lucky as May in the collapse;_ but then remembering that she was about to shoot him made Silver reconsider his thoughts; _or maybe she did something to him in there. Proton does seem pretty pissed at her._

Casey decided to speak up, "May, it's over now. We defeated the Snorlax and you seem to have defeated Proton too, now let's take him to the police and let _them_ handle this."

Without turning around May answered her friend with a trembling voice, "They won't handle shit Casey. He told me before, Team Rocket has people in the police force too." That was true, the organization had people everywhere it was worth having support in. "I can't let him get away with all that he's done, if he goes free and continues doing what he's been doing" he noticed how May gripped the gun even tighter as her voice broke, "then the next person he kills will be my fault too!" Silver's eyes widened as May extended her arms and took aim for the Rocket agent, he'd never imagined the girl he met in the morning would be ready to shoot someone.

And she wasn't, no she most definitely wasn't ready to do this. It was like he had entered some sort of alternate reality where all was upside down and nonsense made sense, "May stop!" The brunette tensed up for a moment and Silver imagined he'd been too late, the bullet had already been fired and his friend would regret this decision for the rest of her days. But when he didn't hear the gun fire he heaved a sigh and continued slowly, "Maybe the police can't be trusted, but you can't be either." He had to be very careful here, despite knowing her for a day he'd been able to tell May was very compassionate, so he had to appeal to that part of her. "A single person cannot be judge jury and executioner, now you have to understand that you can't control everything. Who's to say that you can kill this man, how would one more death make things magically better?"

"But you have no idea what he's done, I saw it in there, just like I saw how you were not a killer. I saw the practiced movements he had when he began to lift this," she waved the gun and Silver wished she could just throw it away forever, "how can that be forgiven? He had no right to take away all those people's lives, their dreams!"

"Killing him won't fix anything May, you have to be the better person and understand that death can only cause more death." _This is so wrong, none of this should have happened._ "You were right earlier, about me." That gained her attention, "I'm not a killer, and you want to know why I'm not? I chose, I made the decision to make this world a better place, because no matter what another person has done, their still that, persons, with hopes and dreams of their own that _no one_ has the right to take away. I made that choice years ago, today it's your turn to decide what you'll do."

A tense silence followed his speech and Silver began to feel anxious; _what are the odds of that prep talk actually working?_ He was about to do something more responsible and use Crobat to take the gun away from the emotionally unstable person, but she lowered the gun and let out a sob. Casey whispered next to him, "That's the girl I know, thank you for bringing her back Silver." _I wanted her back too._

Silver began to approach her and congratulate her on making the right choice for her own health, but before he could get any closer the redhead was once more stopped short in his tracks. A wall of fire appeared in front of him, forcing the boy to jump back as he noticed two figures approaching form the darkness.

Silver felt a cold sense of dread as a teal haired man walked out of the shadows, a Houndoom by his side and what appeared to be a radio in his hand. While he hadn't seen the man in years he'd recognize the traitor anywhere, what he had done could never be forgiven. Barely restraining himself from choking the man to death he shouted at the new entrance, "What are you doing here Archer?"

The taller man gave him a blank stare, "What we do is none of your concern child." Silver glared at him, but the man still gave no response, "Now from what I've observed all of your Pokémon are completely exhausted, not that it'd make any difference if we battled, so I recommend you to stay out of this." And no matter how much he hated to admit it that man was right. _Can't risk anything now, not with these girls here._

Silver was about to reply when something at the corner of his eye made him panic, "I don't know who you are, but you better stay right there." In the time that he'd wasted trying to interrogate Archer, May had turned around and decided it was a good idea to point her gun, which belonged to one of Team Rocket's agents, at one of the highest ranking members of said organization. _Well there goes their safety as simple witnesses_

Archer turned around slowly to face the brunette and lifted one of his eyebrows in a condescending manner. _He doesn't believe she'll shoot, no it's something else. Archer is a coward who values his safety far too much to place himself in front of a gun, unless…_

"I once heard a quote that I believe perfectly summarizes our little standoff. If I remember it correctly it went like this; ' _The only ones who should fire are those prepared to be fired at'_." His skin began to crawl as he heard the new voice, Archer's companion. "Quite nice, there's some kind of _Sapienza_ in its simplicity," the new person was clearly a male from his appearance and his voice, though in the dark of the night and under the shadow of his hat the face of the speaker was completely hidden. He pointed towards May for a second and Silver almost jumped through the fire to protect his new friend from _him._ "I don't like you, you don't like me, so we just agree that there's a high chance we'll try and kill each other and accept it."

Silver had to do something to prevent the situation from getting any worse, May was an inch away from blowing a bomb right on their faces. He tried to plead with her, "May drop the gun, please you really don't want to pick a fight with these guys." Casey tensed up next to him and he noticed the purple haired girl narrow her eyes in suspicion. _She probably has figured out what we're dealing with now._

"Didn't you just hear what the guy just said you idiot? He straight up threatened us saying we can try and defend ourselves, and you're telling me to drop our best defense right now!" She shook her head, the brown hair swinging wildly in the night air, "I just don't get you! Earlier you were ready to knock Proton's teeth off, and even with the other guy there you still were just as ready to fight!"

It hurt to admit it, he had imagined many times how badly meeting him could go but damn it was this feeling of helplessness annoying. He had to swallow his pride to get them out of this, "Just trust me on this, please, if anything that happened today changed your opinion on me please believe me now." _Those sleepless nights worrying about meeting him don't compare to the real thing._

While he was ready for things to go even worse, his friend appeared to listen to reason for a moment, and after meeting her blue eyes with his own the girl let go of her gun. _I wonder just what is it she sees when she does that, to be so sure of her actions afterwards._

He closed his eyes and let his shoulders drop back down when the mysterious man's voice reached his ears, "Interesting, very much so." It was nothing but a whisper, and looking around he was sure no one else had heard it, but he was sure the words had come out of the man's mouth. He and Archer had begun walking towards Proton, who was barely able to stand now, and as soon as they were past May the wall of fire Houndoom had set up disappeared.

Without hesitation he and Casey ran toward their friend, and hugged the ragged looking girl tightly. The engine of a helicopter made the three look up, only to be met with a giant R displayed proudly. He made sure to glare at the grunts as they got down from the vehicle and helped Proton walk into their transport. "We were so close to catching him, I can't believe they will get away with all this destruction."

May just shrugged her shoulders to Casey's comment and let her head rest on the other girl's shoulder, "At this point I'm just happy to be with you two, they can run all they want, but if we work together just like we did today, I'm sure eventually" she let out a long yawn, "we'll get them."

Silver nodded along with his new friend; _I never would've thought I'd get out of this alive, hell even if we survived something like this I thought that I'd be the one retreating._ He looked over at the two girls who had begun to head for Lyra; _but with those two I made Team Rocket be the one to run away._ Looking at the back of the green bandanna bobbing up and down as its owner marched down he contemplated May's actions; _maybe she's right, I don't know what it is about her but today despite arguably being the least experienced one of us and being alone for most of the attack, she managed to pull through._ No that wasn't right actually, he knew exactly what made her so strong today. It was a rather rare quality in people, it was what made champions.

It was her will to fight on. And so long as May had that, he knew she'd continue impressing him, and Casey, and even that _man._

* * *

Walking towards Proton's gun he slowly bent down to pick it up, and dusting off the metal contraption his mind wandered. "That girl was quite impressive today, fighting off an enhanced Pokémon like Snorlax and then going as far as to defeat one of our Executives in combat." Looking at his reflection on the metal surface he continued, "I have half a mind to let her keep this, as a reward for impressing me so. But it'd be unwise to invest on someone with so little information available," he looked up to meet the frozen stare of the little boy and gave him a smirk, "yes, I'll make sure to keep an eye on Miss Maple." He turned around and walking away finished, "Don't get too jealous Silver, I'm also looking out for you."

Today had indeed been a very productive day, many changes had been made to the board. The cycle of routine had been _broken_ and now all that was left to see was how things would settle in the coming days. He had put the kids out of their comfort zone and they didn't disappoint, he couldn't help himself as a grin revealed his pearly white teeth to the world. Tonight everything had changed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wew lad, that's the first story arc done, that's right, all 13 chapters completed. It's funny how I planned to write at least 3000 words per chapter only for it all to spin out of control and before I realized it, what should've been around 40000 words ended up a little below the 80000 mark.**

 **What does that mean for this story?** **I think that after the rough start the story had I finally realized that the chapters can indeed fit a lot more progress into each individual one than I previously thought. You see in the beginning I went through a certain structure to complete the chapter, an intro for the setting of the chapter, followed by some conflict until finally May got where I needed her to be.**

 **In this last chapter I realized that a lot more could go into these works, a lot more detail and progression.**

 **This sudden realization, while making each of the chapters more important and longer has forced me to rework the outline of every chapter. And the rate at which they come out (weekly) is much faster than I can complete each chapter on, especially if I try to make each of them up to this one's standards.**

 **It took me over 10 months to write these 13 chapters, so I can't keep up with the weekly schedule.**

 **Those were the bad news. I plan to release the next arc, which I'll hopefully have completed, on November 21** **st** **. How long the arc will be I still don't know, but you better believe that it'll be much better than this one! While I don't like calling this a hiatus, it is what it is.**

 **I hope you all will be looking out for this story in a few months, as always thank you all for reading my story.**

 **I** _ **will**_ **be finishing this story, it's just that I can't produce the chapters as quickly as I put them out so I need more time to write up the next ones.**

 **Also Chapter 13 was published on February 13th, heh.**


	15. Secrets

**Happy Advanceshipping Day! This is a long one, hope you'll enjoy.**

 **XIV**

Secrets.

* * *

A flash set off startling the man behind the podium and a feminine voice directed a question towards him, "Mayor Sir, we at Kanto news were wondering, what statement do you have to make on the events that occurred yesterday night?"

The man straightened his tie and cleared his throat before leaning towards the microphone in front of him, "We don't have sufficient information on the events of that evening to make a statement, but whoever was responsible for this will be punished accordingly. Hundreds of citizens had their homes destroyed, their sanctuaries and a life's worth of work _destroyed_ in one night," the man turned his head to look straight at the camera. Giving it a piercing stare, "whoever did this will not get away with it."

The scene changed into a TV studio, as a reporter nodded towards the camera and cleared up what had occurred for the audience, "That was all the Mayor of Violet City had to say concerning what people are calling 'the Violet fire'" multiple images of the city and the surrounding forest covered in flames were shown on the screen, "there is a rumor that most of the destruction inside the city was caused by a single Pokémon, here is a short video of the alleged creature."

Once again the scenario changed, ragged breathing could be heard behind the camera as the video zoomed in to a huge creature in the middle of a burning street. Multiple people voiced their complaints, asking the person taking the video to leave, but they refused. "We have to get this shot, look there! That thing's about to do something."

And it did, releasing a blinding ray of light off into a building and before any of the audience could comment on it a shockwave passed by the group, shaking the camera and startling them. Then, what used to be a three story tall building had collapsed in on itself before the camera. A gasp could be heard behind the camera, and as if the sound managed to attract the creature, it spun on its heel and turned towards them. In the distance the same blinding light of the beam from earlier was starting up in the creature's mouth, however, before it could release said beam onto the group another Pokémon ran to the creature and punched it in the gut.

The video cut off as the scene changed once more to the newsroom, where the reporter continued speaking, "While the video cuts off here there have been rumors going around of a trainer who took on the huge Pokémon by themselves, and we at Kanto News can confirm this with another video proof. If you would Oliver?"

Yet another video replaced the newsroom, this time showing Sprout Tower riddled with holes and cracks all across its ancient walls. By the lake that surrounded the tower a group of people could be distinguished fighting the creature from earlier. The frame froze and the video was shrunk to a small window besides the news reporter.

"Many of Violet City's inhabitants have expressed their gratitude towards these unknown trainers, and all evidence points towards them as the reason Violet City didn't suffer any larger damages. Despite their valiant efforts, one question remains for us to ask." The image of the trainers on the ground was encircled as the woman continued, "Who are those trainers and why have they yet to reveal themselves to an incredibly thankful crowd?"

* * *

 **Violet City**

May stared at the black screen for a moment in confusion before turning around and meeting Silver's gaze. She let out an annoyed sigh towards him and gave a pointed stare to the remote in his hands, "I was watching that you know?"

He placed the device back on the coffee table and turned around, "I don't care, we're leaving now so go and get your stuff." Before the boy had left the room he turned around and smirking her way he teased, "And you weren't gonna show up either way May, not with us doing all the hard work." Before the brunette could reply Silver turned back around and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She stood up with a yawn and stretched, feeling her back settle for another day of traveling. "All the work my rear," she walked into her and Lyra's bedroom and started picking up her clothes, "as if any of them could've beaten Proton by themselves." The mention of the criminal gave her pause, as she stared down at the Poké Ball she had. "I'm sorry for letting you get hurt like that Blaziken, and for letting the one who did it escape." _Next time he won't be so lucky._

She started picking up the rest of her things, a swimsuit here, a toothbrush there, she crouched down to find a baseball underneath the bed, no prices for guessing to whom it belonged. Once the coordinator had made sure to pick all her stuff up she gave herself a once over in the mirror. She wiped off some dirt from her arm before giving up, a whole day of traveling had allowed nature to cling to her entire body, there was no way it would all get off without a nice long shower. When Casey knocked on the door demanding she come out May closed her eyes in exasperation; _which we apparently don't have the time for._

As she exited the shared bedroom May saw a bag laying on top of the countertop and snagged it, before opening the door in the middle of one of Casey's knocks. She gave the other girl a grin and lifted the bag up, "Someone forgot this inside," wanting to get back at the redheaded boy for earlier she added, "it seems like something Silver would wear."

Casey's face brightened at the prospect of teasing the boy, "Yeah, it'd make a nice contrast to his whole black death style you know." Their victim just huffed in annoyance before turning his head away from the two, muttering something along the lines of 'my style isn't like that'.

May was about to remind them that she wouldn't carry the bag for either of them when the fourth member of their party called out, "It's actually mine, thanks for picking it up May." The smaller girl walked towards her and May handed the bag over, staring at the new addition with interest. She didn't really know anything about Lyra besides her name, and yesterday the coordinator had been too tired to talk with the other girl despite sharing the same room. She had apparently been staring at the floor for too long, since Lyra called to her at the other side of the street.

May started walking towards her and noted that Casey and Silver had gone ahead, the thought of her other two companions making the girl drift away again. What did she know about either of them? _Casey has told me plenty about her, she cried in front of me so I'd say we have a bit of trust between each other._

May held her arm out to stop Lyra from crossing the busy street while the cars had green light, and when the other girl thanked her with a smile she just nodded, still lost in thoughts. _What about Silver, I mean he told us his name and came back to save me after our fight at the Center. And we went through a lot of stuff together. Plus something makes me sure he's safe to trust, and despite Casey's warnings I ended up following my gut._

May stepped forward and crossed the street once the traffic light changed, finally seeing her other two companions waiting for them by a sign post. _Still, I don't think that we actually know that much about each other._ May looked over to Lyra and when the smaller girl noticed her staring, May gave her a smile, "You doing well?" Seeing the girl's confused stare she cleared up, "I mean yesterday was a pretty crazy day by all standards."

Lyra looked at the ground for a few moments and May had to pull her closer to keep the girl from smacking her head against a tree. _She's rather…distracted._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl next to her, "I don't think there's any way you could come out of _that_ feeling all good." May nodded in agreement, "But for some reason I feel, I don't know, happy? How crazy is that?"

May lifted up her head to make sure _she_ didn't hit anything, "It isn't." The brunette from Hoenn knew exactly how Lyra felt,after defeating Proton and making Team Rocket retreat she had been too tired to properly register what she'd done. But laying in the bed that night she'd realized just what had been accomplished, they had fought and they had survived, and she couldn't help but feel proud.

And Lyra seemed to think the same, even if she didn't quite know it yet. The two finally caught up with Casey and Silver, underneath a sign that read 'Route 32'. The two pairs nodded at each other and then turned around to walk down the street which left the city. May looked at the store owners salvaging whatever goods they could after yesterday's attack and felt her mood plummet ever so slightly. She looked down an alleyway they passed by and saw a man holding his head in front of a burnt toy, a woman behind him breaking down in tears.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who saw that as she heard Casey whispering under her breath, "Damn, we didn't do enough."

The coordinator agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment.

 _If only I hadn't wasted so much time moping around, maybe I could've stopped that._ Silver noticed the tenseness of the group and added his own two cents, "Yes, we could've done a lot more if certain things had gone our way." He stopped to pass a little kid a ball that had rolled down the street, after which the kid gave them a bright smile and turned back to the city plaza. "But what could've been doesn't matter, what does is if at the end of the day you made a difference. And seeing how everyone wants to thank the three trainers," they passed by a restaurant whose TV was still intact, and May wondered if it was sheer luck or great timing from Silver's part. "I think we did make a difference last night."

The quartet left behind the destroyed city and entered the burnt forests surrounding it. Looking at all the destruction that had occurred yesterday May couldn't help the twitch of her mouth into a frown; _despite everything we did, Team Rocket still destroyed so much…_

Silver's words, while encouraging, didn't keep May from blaming herself for all the ruined land around her. They had to climb a rather thick trunk that had fallen over and blocked the road when Lyra decided to speak with May, "He's right you know, I don't know a lot about you guys but blaming yourselves for all this can't be fair." The girl bent down to pick up a flower from the ground, "If you hadn't done anything those people would've been left to do as they pleased, and a whole lot more people would've suffered."

May did know that, but that didn't change the fact that Team Rocket had gotten away with it.

Surprisingly Lyra shook her head and gave May a bright smile, "Team Rocket didn't get away with it. They'd have done so if no one stepped up to stop them." The smaller girl looked at the flower in her hand again, "All those people that lost something yesterday wouldn't have been avenged, defended by anyone. But you guys did it, you protected all those lives. You stood up against Team Rocket and made them run, so no, they didn't get away with it."

Was she that easy to read? May shook her head and let what the younger girl said sink in, and once the message got across May gave the other girl a look, "Thanks, but you forgot something there. We," seeing the lost look on the other girl's face she cleared up, "we did it. You helped us out too."

She saw Lyra's face light up when she was included into their little group and both of them let out an easy laugh, "I guess we got you guys back on track. You wouldn't believe how distracted those two lovebirds are."

May couldn't contain her laughter at that, but the pair ahead of them was far enough away that they didn't hear Lyra, giving May a confused look before getting back to their own conversation. Seeing them leaning closer together coupled with Lyra's suggestion the coordinator began to see the attraction those two seemed to be acquiring for each other.

She had an idea.

* * *

 **Violet City Outskirts, ten minutes later**

Climbing up the rocky hill under the harsh sun was not how Lyra expected her day to go, the girl wiped some sweat off her forehead and realized that at least they had reached their objective. Hiding behind some rocks the two girls peeked their heads over to look down at the road, "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

It's not that she didn't like doing this, matchmaking was always so much fun when you were the one doing it, but the way May went about it was rather…strange.

Strange as in overlooking their two friends like they were targets on a hit list, complete with spying equipment and life threatening situations planned for them. Perhaps, she mused, agreeing with whatever May said wasn't a good idea.

The bandanna wearing girl didn't lift her eyes from the pair on the road, "Its step one, leaving the two of them alone so we can see how they act naturally. Once we can confirm that they have feelings for each other step two can begin." The detached way she described her plans made Lyra slightly nervous, and gathering her courage decided to voice her concerns about the safety of this plan.

"May," the girl was too focused on their two friends underneath, so Lyra tapped her on the shoulder. The older girl turned her head and stared at Lyra expectantly, "I don't think rolling a boulder down the hill will make them fall in love." It could make them fall down the cliff though.

May was seemingly lost in thought so Lyra lifted an eyebrow expectantly, surely the girl wasn't crazy enough to place her friends in danger just to get them together? May was something else for sure, but not even the brunette could be willing to do that on a whim.

Said girl shook her head and let out a small laugh, "You're right, that _is_ a little over the top isn't it?"

Lyra dropped her shoulders, "Yeah, a little…"

May stood up and dusted herself off before placing a finger to her chin in thought. Lyra decided to continue looking at the pair on the road because damn it, they actually acted more natural alone. She saw the redhead lean towards Casey as they stepped over some rocks, Lyra doubted either of them noticed. Just as the boy was about to touch her shoulder to balance her, May stood up and startled Lyra.

"Well look at those two, I think that there's at least some attraction there right girl?"

Lyra knew that being the newest member of their little group she had to try and please her seniors, but someone also had to be the voice of reason when it concerned May. The girl was absolutely fantastic when she focused, but damn it if that was less likely than a thunder killing a Rhydon. With this in mind she decided to grab May's hand before the girl released the boulder on their two friends, "May, don't you think that we should get closer to hear what they're talking about?"

The older brunette stared at her judgingly, "Jeez Lyra, I may try to kill them with a boulder, but not even I would try to spy on a couple's conversation. You have no shame girl," now Lyra was feeling slightly offended, _she_ was the bad one here? "I like your attitude, come on let's get closer."

Lyra blinked once, then blinked twice, then sighed and gave up on trying to understand May's thinking. Perhaps as they traveled together she'd come to understand her, but for now it was best to just go with the flow.

As they got closer to Casey and Silver, Lyra began musing, this was nice, all the rocks scraping against her arms aside, she needed a change in pace from the craziness of yesterday. The two girls got behind a rock closer to their friends and tried to overhear them. Lyra saw Casey tense up about something the boy said, but the youngest girl didn't catch it.

"…so yeah, I will beat that man, and no one's gonna stop me." Casey pressed the redhead's arm and tried to reason with him, but Silver continued speaking, "I know you worry about it, but he has always been a problem, my entire life has been plagued by the shadow of this man, and the first time I meet him, he puts my friends in danger."

Casey stared at his eyes for a moment and then nodded, "Fine, but I'll help you. You know that I have my own beef with that guy, everyone in Kanto and Johto has, and you can't get to him by yourself, no matter how good you are." She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Let me help Silver."

Lyra peered out from the rock to see Silver blushing slightly and giggled when May mentioned he was as red as his hair, "I-I guess that makes sense, fine Casey, if you want to put him down too, I can't stop you."

Casey muttered something akin to 'damn right' and then noticed the lack of two girls behind them. "Oh crap, May and Lyra disappeared."

Silver, however, turned the baseball girl around and pointed at the rock hey were hiding behind. May pulled the younger girl down before Casey saw them, but apparently the boy was onto them. "Your two kids are behind that stone, and I think they were eavesdropping on the adults' conversation."

"How the hell did he see us, we were peering out of here for like two seconds!" Lyra wondered that too, while she had no delusions of their skills like May, the girl was still pretty sure they had sneaked off successfully. That was some fine eyesight.

They heard footsteps heading towards their rock, and felt someone breathing down on them. Lyra looked up and saw Casey, ready to unleash her rampage on them. Just as the purple haired girl opened her mouth, they heard a roar coming from the sky. All four of them looked up and saw an orange dragon flying overhead, when it suddenly stopped flapping its wings and started descending.

Silver narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of his Poké Balls, "That thing's not slowing down, so either it's going to attack us or."

"Dude what the hell! That Charizard is falling down, we gotta help it!" Casey suddenly forgot about the two younger girls and turned around, grabbing one of her own Poké Balls and let out a giant bird. "Pidgeot, fly up and help that Charizard, it's hurt!"

The pale bird flew up and reached the orange dragon in a matter of seconds, and using its aerodynamic body started descending safely closer to their group. The bird clearly had no trouble carrying the larger creature, and now that Lyra could see the flaming tail of the dragon she was even more impressed by Pidgeot's skill.

The dragon groaned in pain and Lyra gasped at the creature's injury, a huge gash across its wing that was spurting out blood like a fountain. May stepped out from the rock and walked closer to the flaming monster, prodding it lightly with her palms. The dragon shifted slightly and uncurled its wings, dropping an unconscious woman.

At least she seemed to be knocked out, until May reached out to check her and the woman grabbed the brunette's hand and flipped her over. May grunted in pain and Silver bolted ahead to hit the stranger, but the woman stopped him in his tracks by twisting May's arm slightly and making the girl scream in pain.

"Stop right there kid, how did I get here?" Silver growled and was about to pull out his Poké Ball, and Lyra was pretty sure the boy would beat this woman to a pulp if given the chance, but the orange dragon behind her stirred awake. Ignoring the huge wound on its wing, it spread out its wings, covering the woman and giving them a warning. "There there Charla, we can't roast these kids. Yet."

The orange dragon, a Charizard Lyra realized, spat out a small flame at the ground in front of it. What a change of pace indeed, couldn't they get rid of the fire at least?

* * *

Casey stared at the green haired woman holding her friend, and was about ready to have Pidgeot descend against her and the Charizard. That was until she saw Silver twitching out of the corner of her eye, and she had to turn around to make him calm down. "May is in danger, we just have to cooperate for now," she rolled her eyes skyward and saw his own follow along, and a flash of recognition crossed his face. The boy nodded and she turned back to the woman, "We were just passing by from Violet City when we saw your Charizard falling down, so we decided to check it out and make sure it was alright."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, as the older female narrowed her eyes and twisted May's arm more, "Violet City? Well I'm sorry but I'm not buying it," she lifted May onto her back and turned towards her Charizard, "You stay here and I'll drop your friend off on top of that mountain, then I'll be gone."

May started kicking around but the woman clearly was capable of subduing someone, and didn't release her hold on the girl. "Let me go, you're crazy if you think they will just let you leave with me!"

Silver turned to look at her, she could feel his eyes pleading with her to attack now, but something wasn't right. Why was the woman so suspicious about Violet City? "We're all pretty high strung about what happened yesterday, I get it, but we can't let you walk off with our friend." The woman stopped for a second, "Look at it from our perspective, a Charizard falls from the sky and out of it a woman jumps out and hurts our friend? It sounds crazy."

The stranger turned around to face them and stared at Casey in the eyes; _she's hesitating, good._ The girl was about to tell Pidgeot to attack now that Charizard's trainer was distracted when Silver yelled, "Stop! Something's coming this way."

Casey was about to thank whatever had interrupted their little standoff, a fight against that Charizard didn't look like one she wanted to have, as injured as it was. She truly was about to give her gratitude to the newest arrival, until a group of men came around the corner, all wearing that dreaded red R on their chest.

Silver reached for his Poké Balls and tsked in annoyance, Lyra gulped nervously and held onto her own Poké Ball, while the woman behind them gasped in shock. "No way, how did they find me so quickly?" Casey didn't take her eyes off the woman, those two could keep the Rockets at bay until she got May back. She was about to ask the woman just what business she had with Team Rocket, when the stranger answered her question, "We went to help out in Violet City yesterday after hearing there was a huge fire around the city, but a bunch of Rockets started attacking us. Me and Charla beat them easily, but today as we were heading back that group attacked us and we had no backup, it was an ambush. We tried to fight them off but they were stronger than the thugs at Violet." The woman stared at Casey for a moment and then sighed, placing May down, "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, but like you said we are all tense from the attack yesterday." The female walked towards Casey while May rubbed her wrist, "I'm Liza, the protector of Charicific Valley."

Silver turned around and yelled at the woman, "I don't care who you are, but you better help us out of this mess!" He released Feraligatr and the water type let out a roar. Casey could tell just by looking at his Pokémon how tense Silver was; _he knows this Rockets aren't like the ones back in Violet._ They were in deep trouble indeed, despite their success yesterday, Casey wasn't sure she liked their chances against one of Team Rocket's assault squads.

They needed this woman's help, "You don't have to worry young man, I apologize for what my actions have brought you, and you didn't have anything to do with this, so please," she whistled and her Charizard was next to her in an instant, "leave this to me and Charla!" Well, that was certainly an option, but it would mean leaving her to a certain death. Still, the choice wasn't really up to her, she looked over to Lyra and saw the girl looking at Liza with admiration, then at Silver to see him frowning at the green haired trainer. His pride wouldn't let him leave the woman, let alone run from some Rockets, while Lyra was fidgeting. But from what Casey could tell the little girl's face was determined to stay. That only left May.

"What are you talking about, did that fall hurt your brain a bit too hard? I don't care if you almost broke my arm, I don't care if you are the guardian of some valley in this damn canyon, hell I don't even care that your Charizard probably can't beat a Caterpie at this point!" Liza turned around and lifted her eyebrows in bemusement at the brunette from Hoenn, "I care that you're about to fight a bunch of Rockets by yourself, I care that you helped yesterday to stop them! I care that they're trying to get to you for stopping them, and I won't stand by and let them do as they please anymore!"

May grabbed her own Poké Ball and released Wartortle, the Pokémon bouncing on its tail before standing between the approaching Rockets and them. _Well that settles it, we're a ragtag group of suicidal kids._ Casey sighed and decided to keep Pidgeot in the sky, better to have an escape ready just in case. She grabbed the first Poké Ball on her belt, this would need her full strength. "Meganium, use a long range Vine Whip!" There was no time for doubt, they had to separate the Rockets into smaller groups in order to stand a chance, which is exactly what the grass attack managed to do, parting the crowd right through the middle. Silver understood what he had to do right away, facing against the right squad. Casey was about to go for the ones to the left when Liza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for helping, but leave those guys to me." She was about to protest until the woman continued to justify her reasoning, "There's a lot more than this group, they probably are trying to surround us so you and the other two girls should prevent that." That certainly made sense, and while she didn't like the idea of leaving an injured Pokémon against so many opponents, the woman seemed confident enough.

 _Crunch time Casey, first you need to know what your allies can do. Liza has already faced them, so she is the one who will probably handle herself best. Silver has a strong Pokémon, and he's clearly used to fighting large numbers from what I saw yesterday. May's a bit of a problem, she can't fight too well at a disadvantage, and her strongest Pokémon is down for the count._

Lyra obviously couldn't offer much, but she had an idea that the little girl could help with. "May, stay with Lyra and keep her safe, and both of you head over there," she pointed to the cliff behind them and watched as May nodded and dragged Lyra along. "That way we'll know when our escape route is being cut off, so all I have to do is try and keep Rockets from getting there."

Meganium walked back to its trainer and Casey looked towards the peaks surrounding them, weary of any figures that rose from the rocky formations. She saw Pidgeot flying above and the purple haired trainer once again began worrying about their chances; _if we lose, Pidgeot can't carry all of us out of here, and Silver's Crobat is injured. The only other Pokémon that can get us out of here is that Charizard, and it's out there wasting its energy._

She was about to go and ask the older woman to switch places, when a tremor made her lose her balance and the rock wall in front of her shattered into a thousand pieces. A cloud of dust covered her view but Casey already knew what was coming, and so did her Pokémon. Out of the rubble came three Rockets, accompanied by three Pokémon, and to Casey's ever mounting dread, very strong ones. To the left there was a Golem, to her right there was a Probopass and between the two, a Rhyperior. The trainer gulped as the three Pokémon approached her, but Meganium stood in front of her and brought Casey out of her shock. Despite its brave façade though, the girl knew her Pokémon wasn't enough to take all of them down.

Casey took in a deep breath to clear her mind, closing her eyes and remembering all the lessons Cynthia had taught her. It was important to find the role each of the Pokémon played in their formation, as well as planning a way to take them out. She only had one Pokémon and was short on time, so there was no room for mistakes here. She'd have to strategize and take them out quickly before the others were overwhelmed or more backup came for those three.

The Probopass fired off a beam of light towards them. _Power Gem, so it's probably the long range fighter._ She dodged the beam and so did her starter and she took another look at her opponents; _Rhyperior seems winded, so it was the one who broke the rock._ That left Golem as the unknown third slot. It could be there to take the hits meant for its companions, and if she had very bad luck it could be there to ensure they eliminated their target. Regardless, Golem had to be taken out first. "Meganium, use Vine Whip and drop Golem on its back!" The fully evolved Grass type did so, but before the vines could reach the rock creature Probopass had spun into the vines and cut them off.

"It's no use girl, we're the demolition squad, and there's no way to beat our formation. We have no weaknesses left, so you can try and come at us as long as you want, there's no getting through this." _Crap, so they are probably ready for most kinds of attacks._ Casey was searching through her mind for ways to get through the formation when one of Cynthia's lessons came to mind. _The best way through an iron defense is to let it tear itself down._

"Fine then, if we can't get through you, we'll have to wait for you to make an opening." The opponent tended to make more mistakes when they thought they were winning, they had more room for error. Meganium settled down too and stared the three Pokémon down. _But we have no time for waiting, do we?_

It was time for action, there was no way they'd resist a coordinated assault from this squad, while their defense was their best feature these people weren't part of Team Rockets elite fighters for nothing. "Meganium use Vine Whip on Probopass this time, make it crash into Golem!" Seeing the three Rockets smile gave Casey a bit of relief, they were buying it. To her surprise they let Probopass be caught on the vines and also let Meganium throw the Steel type into Golem. But the Rock type had no problem absorbing the hit and grabbing onto Meganium's vines. It was clear she'd have to even the odds a bit, she needed a chance to send in one of her Pokémon. _One that will lull them into a false sense of security._

Now the Rockets laughed and one of them gave out an order to his Pokémon, "Probopass, use Discharge and shock that weakling into oblivion!" While Casey let out a cry for fear of her Pokémon, fumbling desperately for one of her Poké Balls, she was patting herself on the back for her acting. _A setup for a bait, now we'll have to see if they take it. I'm only fighting against two Pokémon, it's clear that Rhyperior is unable to move right now, a Hyper Beam perhaps?_

She threw Electabuzz right in front of Meganium's vines and the feline like creature absorbed the electric attack onto its body, turning the electricity into extra energy. The squad attacking her was clearly surprised by the new arrival, so Casey had to be careful to keep their expectations where she wanted them. "Whew that was close, Meganium drop off that attack and Electabuzz get next to Meganium!" She needed her electric type to understand her plan, and it did, placing itself in a vulnerable position away from Meganium, open for an attack.

The Rockets shook their head at her apparent stupidity and Golem let out a loud roar as it placed one of its legs forward and caused the earth in front of it to split apart, directly towards Electabuzz. _An electric type against Rock types is easy prey, it's an obvious target for them to take out, and just the opening I needed. Now their next move will be…_

Before Probopass could use any long range move to keep Meganium from intervening, vines shot out from under the Pokémon and grabbed onto it. Now that Golem was unbalanced and undefended, the vines continued on their pursuit for the Rock type's legs, and before the earth shattering move could reach Electabuzz Casey called out for it to use Magnet Rise, floating above the crack just in time. She couldn't keep the satisfied sigh as she saw the shocked faces of the Rocket Squad. The vines dropped Golem onto its back and before they could react Meganium let out a roar and threw the Probopass into its partner. "Now use Solar Beam and throw them off the cliff!"

Her Pokémon didn't hesitate, releasing its most powerful move into the pair of Pokémon, the impact of the energy beam sending both of them rolling off the edge and into the depths of the canyon. With two Pokémon out of the way, she checked up on Electabuzz seeing it was fine, and followed the crack the Ground type move had created all the way to Silver. She saw him fighting alongside May, realizing that she and Liza had most likely switched spots at some point during her battle. _Did she also notice that Charizard was the only Pokémon that could get us out of here or was she just eager to fight?_

Regardless, she wasn't doing much good in the frontlines. Her Wartortle was enough to distract some of the Pokémon from the assault squad but it didn't have the power to take any of the fully evolved creatures down, leaving all the heavy lifting to Feraligatr. And it showed, as the other Water type's movements were slowing down. _It isn't May's fault though, she's clearly fighting at her best but it's just not enough._

In her struggle against the three Rockets she had lost sight of the full picture, and things weren't looking good for them. She turned her head in the other direction quickly, since the Rhyperior hadn't attacked yet, and saw that Liza was barely holding off the few Rockets that slipped through Silver and May. Lyra had Marill use a Water Gun on a Graveler that almost hit Charizard in the back, before the dragon Pokémon brought its claws down on the attacker. That was way too close, she had to finish off this last Pokémon and help the others.

"Use Solar Beam, Electabuzz drop down and follow it up with a Thunder Punch!" There was no time for mind games now, she had to take that one out quickly and leave now. She saw the energy beam hit the fully evolved Pokémon head on, the cloud of smoke hiding the result from her sight. She felt weary as she didn't hear the creature roar as it fell down from the cliff or come out of the smoke, until it dashed out of the smoke, past Electabuzz and straight for her Meganium. "Stop it with your vines Meganium!" Her starter tried to do just so, but Rhyperior's horn glowed white and it slashed straight through the move. "Alright then, throw some rocks at it, make it stop!" Meganium roared and grabbed a huge rock lying nearby, throwing it at the charging monster in front of it.

But not even this was enough to stop the huge Pokémon from reaching Meganium, and Casey felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she realized that Rhyperior was going to hit, "Dodge!" But it was too late, the Rock type let out a roar and stuck its glowing horn straight through Meganium, her own Pokémon moving just enough to avoid the attack hitting it dead on. To Casey's horror the brutal attack wasn't over, as Rhyperior held onto Meganium and continued on its warpath to the other side of the battlefield, straight for Liza and Lyra. They noticed the incoming danger just in time, but the Rockets attacking them didn't and the huge Rock type crashed into them. Rhyperior finally slowed down and stopped right at the edge of the cliff, releasing Meganium and letting her Pokémon hang from where it was impaled in Rhyperior's horn.

 _Meganium's really injured, and it has completely blacked out._ She shakily raised her Poké Ball and returned her companion to the device. _Defeated in just one move, after its rival got hit by a super effective attack and was hit by a rock right in the face._ This was the power of Team Rocket, yesterday was just a little poke at their defenses, to size them up and decide the best way to beat them. This was why they were so feared, why even after the champion of the region actively chased them the gang was still bold enough to appear in public. Why even after being declared public enemies, people continued to join the organization.

She had fought to the fullest extent of her abilities, and yet it wasn't enough. She had to focus all her efforts into a small group of Pokémon, losing sight of the rest of her partners and somewhere along the line they had lost the battle. She could see it now, how May had returned Wartortle and now was using Beautifly and Skitty to make a barrier between her and Silver and the assault squad. _Silver's returned Feraligatr too, and he isn't using Sneasel either. Charizard can't knock out a single more Pokémon, and Lyra has probably been seeing how all of us have been losing our battles. The poor girl realized before any of us that we were outmatched._

Casey sighed and rubbed her head, then heard a loud caw in the sky and looked up to see Pidgeot flapping its wings at her. _Pidgeot doesn't want me to give up does it?_ The girl closed her eyes in concentration; _alright then, the battle might be lost, but you're there for the retreat._ And as she looked around, there couldn't be a better chance than now to escape. She turned around and nodded towards Electabuzz, "Use Thunder Wave on those guys then come back here." While her Electric type took care of the three Rockets she saw the track marks that Rhyperior had left. She followed them all the way to the edge of the cliff and realized that it had struggled more than it had shown against the Solar Beam. With a new plan and a second wind Casey turned around to face Rhyperior. She saw Charizard try and fight the creature but warned Liza to stay behind, and whistled for Pidgeot to fly down. With her two Pokémon next to her Casey declared, "We've got one last ball to hit."

 _So big tough guy likes to take hits to the face? Well this time you'll wish you never messed with me and my Pokémon!_ "Electabuzz use Magnet Rise and hold on to Pidgeot, and you fly at it with a steel wing!" The small feline floated onto Pidgeot's back, the Flying type not even noticing the weightless creature as it went at breakneck speeds towards Rhyperior. _Either of them alone would be outmatched by Meganium, it's my strongest Pokémon after all._ She saw the pair get closer to the hulking monster, "Electabuzz now use Thunder Punch!" _But two are always better than one, and after your last attack you put yourself in the worst position possible._ Electabuzz jumped off Pidgeot as it flew straight at Rhyperior's belly. The steel wing hit it and made the Pokémon gasp in pain, but before it could recover Electabuzz let out a roar and hit it with an electric covered fist in its face. _And so the best defense tears itself down, bet that punch hurts a lot more than the rock huh?_

Rhyperior roared in anger, blinded momentarily by the attack and stepping back to retreat, only to find air behind it. The beast once again roared, in fear this time, as it toppled over to the depths of the canyon. Casey let out a sigh of relief and felt her muscles relax, along with the incoming headache from the stress she put on her head. It wasn't over yet though, not until all of them were flying away from this deathtrap.

"Nice job, you were amazing there." Silver had snuck up behind her, or was she really so tired she didn't hear him? Regardless, it felt nice to have him near her, she could feel his breath on her neck, and if she turned her head slightly she could see his silvery eyes and red hair. Her brain helped her out one last time before it completely shut off; _the others are getting on top of Pidgeot and Charizard, you're both alone here for a moment._

"It really wasn't that much, yesterday you cleared through ten times as many opponents."

"Yeah, but those weren't the best that Team Rocket had to offer, today you took down three elite fighters by yourself." He placed his arm around her and walked besides her towards the Flying Pokémon, "And I couldn't have been more worried."

"Like I said, it wasn't that much, I should've helped more." Why was she so keen on taking his attention off her? She definitely enjoyed it, but felt the urge to escape from him the moment he touched her, as her belly filled with air and she felt her entire body heat up. _It's perfectly reasonable, I could be allergic to him and so I want to be away from him!_

They were getting on top of Pidgeot and Silver's arm released her, lingering near her hand for a moment. And Casey despite wishing for exactly that, was left feeling cold without the boy's touch. "Don't be so hard on yourself, we all did the best we could and we lost." She realized he was also talking to their third passenger, May, "But we got out of it alive, and that's all that matters to me."

May just hugged her knees tighter and decided to ignore the two of them for the rest of the flight, while Casey, for once, agreed with him.

* * *

 **Route 32, one hour later**

That was the tenth river they'd flown across, she couldn't help but wonder if the woman was from another region entirely. Yet the entire time the landscape had remained the same, miles of exposed rock in front of them that were blocked by another cloud that Pidgeot flew into. May wasn't keeping count of these, but the Pokémon had flown into more than a dozen of these to keep them hidden from Team Rocket. She let out a sigh that was unheard by her two companions and started fidgeting with the badge her father had given her, she had earned this, but there was only one way she could have obtained it. _Blaziken is the only Pokémon in my team that could take on someone as strong as Dad, the rest of them are just not strong enough._

She knew coming to Johto would be a learning experience, but damn, did she really need to get taught a lesson every single day? The coordinator rubbed her wrist, it was still slightly sore from Liza's hold on her earlier, and closed her eyes for a moment. They had been flying for a while now, constantly changing paths and speeds to keep the trackers of Team Rocket off their trail, and after the walk they had earlier and the fight with the squad she was ready to drop. _There's enough space for me to lay down, but if we suddenly need to drop down and I'm asleep I could fly off by accident._

Frustrated at the lack of anything to do other than reflect on her journey or talking to the two trainers near her, which she wasn't keen on doing right now, May put the badge back in her bag and stared at the darkening sky. She felt, more than saw, the Charizard fly past her and curiously she decided to look downwards, thankfully she wasn't afraid of heights, and noticed the flaming tail quite far from them. But what surprised her the most was the large crater beneath them, at the end of which a strangely shaped mountain laid. The crater itself reminded May of Sootopolis, surrounded by water and seemingly accessible only in a certain way.

Silver noticed the huge rock formation too and patted Pidgeot in order for the Flying type to descend. Casey looked down besides the redheaded boy and said, "Can't speak from experience, but this place certainly looks like a home for Charizard."

Now that she mentioned it, the brunette from Hoenn could start to see the mountain take shape, two peaks in the form of the Pokémon's horns and an elongated plateau that looked like the creature's jaw. As they got closer to the ground their suspicions were confirmed, seeing dozens of tiny red dots appear on the ground and the air, passing by a couple of the dragon like creatures on the way down.

She couldn't help but be in awe at the sheer amount of Charizard there were, and all of them looked like they could smash her into pieces with just their fingers. Pidgeot finally landed by a door next to Liza's Charizard with Casey and Silver immediately jumping off the giant bird. May was a bit more hesitant, realizing that even wild Pokémon could become so strong without a trainer to guide them, and the coordinator couldn't help but hesitate. _Could my training be really so bad for my Pokémon that they'd be better off on their own?_

She didn't get to ponder on this issue for long as the rest of her group continued forward into the valley, and not wanting to be considered a hostile by these creatures the girl started towards them. She saw them enter a small hut where to her relief light was coming out of. May entered shortly after and saw what was likely Liza's home in this valley, considering by the bed and the TV stashed in a corner of the shelter. The brunette snapped her head around when she heard a machine start running and was surprised to see Liza standing in front of a healing station. The older woman was taking Casey's Poké Balls along with Lyra's one, while Silver was a bit more hesitant to hand over his own.

 _His Pokémon are arguably the most tired ones of all, they really need this chance to recover._ May was about to give the redhead a piece of her mind about the way he was treating his Pokémon when he turned his eyes to her, "Your Blaziken is still hurt from that battle against Snorlax, Casey did what she could to heal her but she needs to be treated properly."

Silver was right, and with a little apprehension May placed her starter's Poké Ball in Liza's hand. _I promise girl, next time we all will help you fight!_ Silver nodded, and the coordinator wasn't sure if it was to her actions or her thoughts, and he proceeded to place his three Poké Balls on Liza's free hand.

"Well I certainly think these guys deserve a little rest, and so do we. Please wait a second," the green haired woman turned around and deposited the Poké Balls into a compartment and activated the healing device. "Thank you all for helping me and Charla out there, we probably wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for you."

Casey was eager to step in, "Are you kidding? We're glad to stop Team Rocket any time we can, they've been allowed to run freely for too long now."

The two girls nodded in agreement while Silver seemed a bit concerned about the topic of discussion, and before May could participate, her stomach gave a loud cry for attention.

Liza stared at her for a moment before chuckling, "Well we probably should discuss this with some food, it helps ease the tension." The woman went to the back of the house and grabbed some snacks, "Follow me." She stepped out of the house and the group ended up in front of a campfire that was lit by a nearby Charizard.

Deciding they had cut short their discussion thanks to her May decided she had to bring up the topic again. She swallowed a marshmallow and said, "Casey's right," everyone turned to look at her and the brunette continued, "we can't let Team Rocket continue to do whatever they want, there needs to be justice for the things that they do."

Lyra nodded too, "I can't do much, but yesterday I saw what happens when people decide to stand up to them, I saw how Team Rocket had to run away."

Silver didn't take too well to their opinion as he angrily stood up, "You guys are ridiculous! We've been getting incredibly lucky every time we meet them! You know back in the cave that you met me, remember those guys I was fighting?" May and Casey nodded, while the other two were confused, "I followed them for days trying to find out how strong they were, to see if they had any backup nearby. Because that's how dangerous even a single Rocket can be, it's not about the skill they have as a trainer, it's about who they belong to."

May was confused by this statement, "What do you mean, that just them being part of Team Rocket causes fear?" Casey was looking at the boy suspiciously.

He shook his head, "No, I'm talking about Team Rocket's leader," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "the man we saw yesterday." Seeing the confused looks on most of the group's faces Silver decided to clear up, "The guy that appeared behind Archer, the one that spoke to you May." He shuddered just remembering that, and continued, "His name is Giovanni, no background on his family, though it's believed he's the son of Team Rocket's ex-leader. The man just appeared out of nowhere when he became the leader of the Viridian Gym in Kanto."

The girls who were ignorant of this gasped in shock, while Casey continued where Silver left, "Two years ago he was found to be the leader of Team Rocket after an incident near the Orange Islands, the whole thing is a mess and not much is known about what happened." Casey's face turned serious as she spoke, "But there are rumors that a Pokémon he controlled managed to escape and attracted the attention of the authorities. They didn't have time to hide the evidence and on the site records were found connecting him to Team Rockets activities."

May felt a chill run down her spine as she realized just who they had met yesterday, and to make things worse they had got his attention after messing with his plans right in his face. "This guy's been hiding from the police for two years? And he still has the guts to come out in the middle of one of his operations?"

"If only the police were looking for him then I wouldn't be surprised he is still free, but what's crazy is that I remember Lance himself saying he would chase the leader of Team Rocket down." Liza was still convinced that something had to be done about the organization, judging by her indignation, but the rest of them were starting to have their doubts about messing with Team Rocket.

 _Lance;_ that was the champion right? She remembered meeting him back in Hoenn, the man was indeed fit to be a champion, the confidence he had staring down some of the strongest Pokémon that ever existed spoke of his strength. _And they're saying not even him with all his resources can find Giovanni?_

"I had my suspicions about who it was yesterday from the way you suddenly started cowering, but couldn't confirm it." Casey placed a finger on her chin in thought, "We were really close to getting killed there yesterday then, huh?"

Silver closed his eyes and nodded, and everyone went quiet. May saw Lyra fidgeting in her seat while the others stared at the ground in frustration.

She started feeling sick as she remembered she had pointed a gun at the man, and stood up shakily. Dusting herself off May called out to Liza, "I just remembered I've got to call my family, they're probably worried about me, do you have a phone here?"

The woman nodded and told her it was back in the hut and the coordinator stepped out of the circle they had formed and walked towards Liza's home. It didn't take long before the light from the fire stopped lighting her path and the girl was left wandering the darkness. May hugged her arms but the shivers she was getting weren't from the cold; _I need to tell Dad, I can't stay here anymore, not after messing with Team Rocket's leader of all people._ Even after deciding so, she still felt like she was running away.

"That's exactly what I'm doing though, escaping from my problems and leaving my friends to deal with them. But what am I supposed to do? Without Blaziken the rest of my team can barely hold back a few enemies." Sure, with all her focus she had managed to beat Proton but that had involved a lot of luck from the place they were in, and some dirty tricks from her. She shuddered remembering yesterday's events, "Very dirty tricks."

Besides, how could their group stand a chance against Team Rocket? Even Silver would agree with her decision to leave, heck even Casey would and that girl had a knack for knowing what was best for the brunette. But then she thought back on the way Lyra talked to her earlier, how she seemed to believe they could do good by stepping up to Team Rocket, a girl who had lived here her whole life wasn't as scared as her at the thought of Team Rocket.

 _It's not fear, I'm just being reasonable about this and trying to stop the situation from getting worse. Besides, I lied to my parents already about not messing with Team Rocket._ Then why was she still trembling after rubbing herself for the last five minutes? Why was she still hoping for some kind of sign to stay? May kicked a rock in frustration and watched it roll down the hill she was on until it stopped next to a large Charizard.

She squinted her eyes and despite the darkness messing with her eyesight, the coordinator was pretty sure that was the same one they were with earlier. _Charla right?_ May found herself walking towards the fire type when a second one rose up and glared at her. The girl lifted her hands carefully, "Hey there, I was just walking by and saw you, can I come closer?" Her voice got Charla's attention and Liza's Pokémon turned around to stare at her.

The two dragon-like Pokémon nodded and followed her with their gaze as she sat on a rock next to them. May sighed and sat back on the rock looking up at the sky, "You guys are amazing, to think that just training here against each other you could become so strong." May closed her fist, "It kind of makes me feel insecure about my skills as a trainer, let alone as a coordinator." How could she beat Team Rocket this way?

The two Pokémon remained quiet, their flames warming May up and letting her drop her hands to her sides. She sat there for a while, trying to find any way to stay here without being in danger of getting killed by a mafia. _How did I end up in this mess? What will I tell my family, hey dad you know how you warned me a million times to stay away from Team Rocket, well I accidentally pointed a gun at their leader. Never mind how I got that gun, that doesn't matter._

Feeling the anxiety creep up on her May desperately sunk her hand in her bag to find something to give her courage. Her hand grasped half of a ribbon and she felt her entire body warm up again. She grabbed onto the metallic object tightly and closed her eyes in thought. _He wouldn't run away from this, he didn't when Pikachu was overcharged and could explode in his arms and he didn't run away when he couldn't beat Brandon after two tries._ The Hoenn native pulled out the Terracotta Ribbon she had earned with Ash, the moonlight reflecting off it. "How did you become so strong Ash?"

Suddenly the other Charizard, larger than Charla, stood up and spat a small flamethrower towards her. May screamed and placed her hands in front of her face, expecting to be roasted by the fully evolved Pokémon. She was surprised when all she felt was slight warmth spread across her palms, and then the flames stopped coming. The fire type stepped in front of her and nudged May's ribbon with its claws.

 _What's going on, why would this Charizard be so enthusiastic about a ribbon? Unless…_ Feeling the realization hit her like a truck May could only stare in shock for a few seconds, "No way, of all the places to meet you again," it really was strange how Johto seemed to work around her, placing the girl in the most unlikely situations. "Charizard it's so nice to see you!"

She stood up and hugged the creature, feeling its warmth underneath the skin of the lizard. Just as she was wondering how Ash had become so strong, she met arguably his strongest Pokémon, the last time she saw him the Pokémon had beat an Articuno.

But seeing the creature here just made May realize something, "Even Ash had to leave you here so you got stronger huh?" May placed a hand on her chest wishing that her worries could just disappear, "What chance do I have to make my own team stronger then?"

Charizard apparently understood what May was saying, as he grabbed her ribbon again and pointed to himself, shaking his head. "You didn't stay here to get stronger?" The fire type nodded and turned around to let out another flamethrower, which Charla met with one of her own. The clash of flames created sparks that lit up the area around them, and May understood why Ash's Pokémon had stayed here. "So you didn't stay here to become stronger, but because you met Charla." It was more a confirmation than a question though, as she saw the two stare lovingly at each other.

Charizard nodded, but also flexed his muscles, it seemed the girl was still missing something. May cocked her head in thought, what exactly did Charizard mean? Could it be…? "So you stayed here for Charla, but became stronger to make Ash proud?" Charizard nodded and May decided to continue her guessing game, "What you're trying to tell me is that a Pokémon will become stronger for its trainer? Not for itself?"

Charizard and Charla nodded in agreement and flapped their wings, before settling back down in the ground. _I understand now, so it's not about my skills being insufficient, it's about lack of trying._ Well she certainly wouldn't laze around anymore, now that she knew the way Pokémon operated, at least from what these two had told her, May decided to leave them to their devices. Even if her own team didn't work that way, she now had a place to start their training, and there would be a lot of it from now on.

She tucked the ribbon back into her bag; _I might not want to be the same as Ash, but he sure has a lot to teach me, even when he's not here._ May entered the house and found the phone, and called Petalburg City's Gym.

She felt dread slip inside her as the call started beeping, and May closed her eyes in anticipation. Her mother's voice picked up, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey mom it's me May."

She heard a gasp for air on the other end of the line and imagined that her mother must have been quite worried, "For the love of Mew May why didn't you call earlier?"

 _Because I was fighting Team Rocket._ She figured that wouldn't go over well so the girl settled for a simple, "Violet City's center was destroyed and the people probably needed their phones more than me mom, I wanted to get past there quickly."

"Where are you now May? Are you still with Casey?"

"Yeah, we walked past Violet and came to a place called Charicific Valley, a friend of Casey and Ash lives here and she let us stay here for the night." Well she wasn't exactly Case's friend but, details.

"That's good to hear, you should get away from Violet as soon as possible." May knew what was coming next and braced herself for the question, "Were you…" it was difficult for her mother to even imagine her in such danger, and May felt a pang of regret for doing this to Caroline, "Were you in Violet City yesterday?"

She hesitated for a moment, it was true that Team Rocket was far more dangerous than she realized, after their wins against the organization she had gotten cocky, and thought that maybe her parents had worried too much over nothing. "We met a boy on the way to Violet City, really weird kid," May dug into her bag and pulled out a metallic case. She opened it and stared at the single purple ribbon in it, and the other four spots ready for to hold their respective ribbons. Each of those would take their time, each of those would be a test to get, and for every one of them she would have to grow to earn them.

But she now realized that after every test she came out stronger, and even when the test was meant to break her May had refuted it and had only come back stronger. "Sweetie, are you there? The line is still connected, is everything okay?" And she was planning to end it all now just because she was feeling scared? Would May Maple really allow herself to be intimidated by a criminal like this Giovanni?

 _I guess I knew the answer all along;_ "But I guess he ended up helping us out, after all thanks to him we didn't make it to Violet City on time and decided to camp nearby." May let out a nervous laugh, and gripped the phone tighter; _I'm sorry about lying, but I promise I'll be more careful now._

"Oh dear that's so good to hear, I'm glad you didn't have to be in the middle of that. Please be careful out there, we decided to let you stay there despite what happened yesterday, Max convinced us that you really needed this trip. To be honest I wasn't willing to let you stay in Johto, but after hearing you weren't there I guess you can continue to travel Johto."

May closed her eyes and thanked Max in her heart, "Thanks mom, I promise to be careful, goodnight, love you!" She barely heard her mom bid her goodnight before she hung up and closed her eyes. The girl let out a sigh and stared at the ribbon case in front of her, she only needed one reason to stay in Johto, and there were four of them staring her in the face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone, I'm finally back from my hiatus ready to bring you some new chapters for this story! It's been a long time since my last update and I've been super busy with senior year, but I'm finally done and I'm ready to continue writing this fic. As you can see, this was a big chapter to celebrate the return, and I intend to make the next one just as long in order to get some major stuff out of the way. As you can see, for the next chapters we'll definitely be getting back to May's raison d'etre, contests, and you know what that means (wink wink). Please leave your thoughts on the chapter, it always is super inspiring to know people actually read this!**

 **Best, Mbg07**


	16. Contest II

**XV**

Contest II

 **盛り上がる歓声に 確かな手ごたえ感じ** **て**

 **The cheering grows, and I can feel their reactions**

 **-"** **私、負けない** **"** **！** **by KAORI.**

* * *

They woke up early in the morning and ate some traditional Johto breakfast that Liza prepared for them, and Casey lifted her eyebrows in May's direction when the girl poked her food curiously. It was easy to forget that she was from Hoenn, the girl had a knack for adventure despite how easily she got sidetracked. The way she carried herself through Johto's mountains and forests had surprised the older girl, and it was easy to forget that she'd first met her on a ship heading to a completely new region for the brunette.

"Eat that before it gets cold, that's when it actually tastes disgusting along with looking like it."

"Casey, it's on fire."

"So what? Afraid of some heat?"

May looked up from the flames on her plate and glared at the baseball fan, "Yeah, I'd rather not burn my mouth because some girl dared me to."

"I expected more from a girl who's first Pokémon was a fire type, but meh, who am I to judge?" May didn't have any idea just how much she could _dare_ her to do.

The brunette was about to answer when Lyra walked in, "May, your food is gonna get cold if you don't eat it quickly."

That shut her up, at least for the most part, as Casey saw her mumbling something to herself and then grabbing the flaming mix and closing her eyes she placed it on her mouth. "Now you got to blow, like from the back of your throat to put out the fire."

She scooped up some of it from her own plate and did what she just told the younger girl, her throat throbbing slightly as she blew out the fire inside her mouth and swallowed the food. May started coughing and she spat out some food by accident, some of it landing next to Silver's plate, he grimaced.

The redhead had been ignoring their conversation for the most part but he found himself forced to intervene in order for everyone else at the table to eat in peace. "May, have you ever had flaming Poké Puffs before?" Seeing the bandanna wearer shrink down he continued, "have you seen Poké Beans for that matter?"

"No, I've never seen this before," she turned her head to glare at Casey, again, "what the hell do you do about the smoke?"

Oh, May obviously wouldn't be used to the smoke, how could she forget that? "Uhm you swallow it, it helps keep the whole thing warm all the way to your stomach."

Liza walked in and sat down before grabbing her own plate and swallowing all of its contents in one gulp, closing her eyes for a moment before breathing out a puff of smoke. "No you don't, it's a gas, it won't go to your stomach even if you swallow it, you're supposed to breathe it out while swallowing the food, and it helps keep your mouth in shape." She served herself a glass of juice and sipped at it, "All of you are pretty young, from what I've seen none of you are even experienced enough to travel on your own, let alone taking care of the rest of the group."

Surprisingly, Silver managed to speak up before Casey could blow up in the Charizard tamer's face, "That's why we take care of each other, together we can make it through any situation we're put in."

Liza nodded in appreciation for his answer, "I see, but are you ready to split up though?"

That was a tough question, not to mention a really low blow. _That freaking woman is trying to dissuade them from continuing their journey! She doesn't get to do this now, only I can tell them!_

She decided to put herself in their conversation, "I guess we'll have to find out, but I can assure you that all of us can do fine on our own, we don't need a babysitter to take care of us." _She_ was their babysitter, Liza better understand that or she'd have to make her understand.

The green haired trainer just shook her head and walked out of the tent, "I suppose you'll have to learn on your own that you're not as tough as you like to believe, and trust me, it won't be pleasant at all." She whistled for Charla to come to her and mounted on top of the fire Pokémon, "Now come on, it's time for you to leave back to the real world!"

They all walked out of the woman's tent, and Silver looked at the Poké Ball in his hand briefly before letting out Crobat, the bat flying around for a bit before coming back down to stare at its trainer. "Hey there buddy, I'm sorry about you getting so beaten up before," the boy extended his hand to touch the creature's wing, stroking it, "we cool?"

Everyone waited in silence for the Pokémon to give its consent, and Casey felt the tension leave her shoulders as the four winged bat flapped its wings happily and allowed Silver to climb onto its back. She let out her own Pidgeot, climbing on top of the large bird and extending her hand for Lyra to climb on top. She was about to reach for May when she saw the girl walking towards another Charizard.

The brunette extended her hand and ran her gloved fingers along the fully evolved Pokémon's jaw, hugging the winged creature's neck and climbing on top of it. "No way, what's up with that Charizard? Why would May want to ride on it?"

Casey had forgot she had a passenger, so she jumped in surprise when a voice behind her answered shyly, "I don't know, maybe she's met it before?" As the newbie trainer finished her sentence, Charla and Crobat flew ahead, with the second Charizard taking off after them.

Casey stared at the belly of the large fire type, before it all clicked into place, "Well I'll be damned, that's Ash's Charizard! Pidgeot let's fly after them." Her Pokémon followed her instructions, taking off in a mighty flap of its wings and folding its wings slightly to fly faster at their target.

They caught up to the dragon-like creature and it turned around to look at the newcomers, Casey tipping her hat in its direction. "Remember me? You were the first Pokémon to hand me my ass in battle."

Lyra turned to look at May, "Really? Who's this Ash guy?"

"I don't know about Charizard beating Casey, but I know Ash, he's my friend and he's this guy's trainer." She patted Charizard and the Pokémon let out a flamethrower in pride, which unfortunately ended up in May's face.

"Yeah, Ash's a pretty cool guy, too bad I can't say the same about his Pokémon." Casey could swear the Fire type grinned at her before taking off at inexplicably high speeds. The baseball fan blinked in surprise, "Well, it's certainly gotten faster."

She sat back down on Pidgeot's back when Lyra tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Casey…"

She waited for the girl to continue, but seeing how she was having trouble with her words Casey decided to help her out, "Yeah, what is it Lyra?"

"It's just, Silver said that all of us together can make it through this journey," the girl started playing with her hair, "but yesterday I heard you asking Liza where the Ruins of Alph were."

Crap, she wanted to keep it a secret from the group, hopefully she could sneak off and catch up to them after she was done in the ruins. Seeing Lyra's uncertain expression she knew the cat was out of the bag. "Yeah, I gotta head there after we leave Charicific Valley, what's up with that?"

Lyra seemed to get upset at her for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Casey. "You also told Liza to keep quiet about it, something about you not wanting us to find out. I just find it really weird how one of you is saying that if we stick together we'll make it, and the other plans to sneak off."

 _Wow, this girl's good._ Casey placed her hand on her head in embarrassment and gave the younger girl a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that, it's just that I have to go and do some research for Cynthia there. But you can stay with Silver and May until I get back to you guys." She placed a reassuring hand on top of Lyra's own and continued, "I'm sure the group can survive without its babysitter for a few days right?"

She was about to poke the younger trainer on the face, when Lyra shoved her hand away, turning around to look anywhere but Casey. The older girl tried to place a hand on her shoulder but Lyra spoke, "Don't touch me Casey, I need to think for a while."

 _Alright, you'll come around eventually, just hope it is before I leave._

* * *

 **Near Charicific Valley, one hour later**

They had said goodbye to Liza after the woman sent them on their way, promising to help them if they came by the valley again. Lyra still wasn't speaking to her, or to anyone for that matter, the girl was just walking behind them lost in thought. Silver wasn't feeling talkative either, walking ahead and making sure no ambushes were waiting for them.

That had left Casey next to May, who was fiddling with her fingers, nervous. _Great, I'm enclosed by a boy who's sure he's surrounded by more danger than an Absol, a little girl who's having a tantrum about me leaving, and Anxious May._ She had come to think of Anxious May as her own person, which was, none. When the coordinator got like this it was as if there was no one at all there, she completely closed off to the world and wallowed in self-pity.

Casey hated that, "What's wrong May?"

The girl was startled out of her depression and looked at her, "Nothing, I was just thinking about my family," May stared at Silver as he carefully approached another curve in the road, "and how Team Rocket's after us now."

She placed a hand on the Hoenn native's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about them, I think they'll leave us alone for a while now. Besides, you've got people to take care of you now, you're not alone in a strange region anymore May, you're in Johto traveling with some very brave and dumb kids."

May smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile, "You're right Casey," she puffed out her chest and stepped on top of a rock nearby, "so where to next? Team AR is ready for their mission!"

"AR?"

"Team Anti-Rocket, since we've kicked their asses thrice already!"

Casey widened her eyes as she realized May was talking about that other encounter the two of them had, and she quickly moved to shut the girl up. May let out a muffled grunt before she understood why Casey was trying to shut her up. "Sorry about that May, but the less people that know we've fought Team Rocket the better. Besides, we shouldn't go looking for trouble with them, they'll come to us eventually."

She really hoped not, but that was the best way to calm the enthusiastic May down, "Okay, I get it Purple." She shook her head in exasperation, May's mood swings would make her go crazy someday. The two of them started walking again, now behind Lyra who had walked past them without saying a thing. "So Casey," May turned to look at her again, "we're going to the Ruins of Alph next right?"

 _Not this again,_ "Well you see, I think it'd be better if I went alone there while you guys go ahead to Azalea Town. I talked to Cynthia yesterday and she told me there was a change of plans and now I have to stay there for a few days."

She noticed the other girl frown and prepared for the worst, "What do you mean? As long as the group sticks together we can handle anything Johto throws at us." Silver's little speech earlier had really ruined her plan to simply sneak off. "We'll go with you there, my contests can wait for a few days," she seemed in thought for a moment before she clicked her fingers, "I got it! We can go there and train for a while in the Ruins, that way we'll be ready next time Team Rocket attacks us!"

How could she have thought her plan to sneak off would have been successful when May knew where she had to go? _Stupid plan, no wonder I'm having so much trouble going with it._ "I don't want you wasting time on a bunch of boring rocks, besides, all of us together makes for an easier target to Team Rocket."

May seemed to consider this for a moment, looking ahead at their other two companions, when the girl didn't reply to her Casey sighed. May ignored her again and placed her finger on her chin in thought, never taking her eyes off Lyra. _She's still not talking to me, and I'll be leaving soon._

"Say Casey," she replied with a simple 'huh' and the coordinator continued, "out of all of us, Lyra met you first right?"

She didn't recall telling May that, so how did she know? "Yeah, why?"

May ignored her question, "And she already knows you're leaving to the Ruins and planning to leave us right?"

"Yeah, since when did you become so observational?" She was a little apprehensive now.

"I learned from the best," the brunette gave her a smile that put Casey at ease, "so that's why she won't talk to you now." Knowing that wasn't a question, the older girl kept quiet as they continued walking, "Purple, I'm gonna tell you something really important now and you'll probably kick yourself for not realizing it earlier." _Enough suspense already, just say it May!_ She saw the younger girl smirk, the little devil was messing with her! Casey slapped May in her bandana and the coordinator stopped her teasing, "Lyra trusts you the most out of all of us, not that I blame her. And suddenly the one she trusts says she'll be leaving soon and will leave her to fend for herself."

Casey blinked waiting for May to continue, when she realized the girl was waiting for Casey to come to her own conclusion, "So Lyra comes with this group that she doesn't know at all, just because of one girl, and then said girl will leave her behind." That did help Casey understand why the youngest girl was so angry, but then what was she supposed to do?

"Take her with you, I mean the girl already wants to go, but she doesn't want to seem like a burden on you. Besides, it solves our separation problems too, as long as we stick together we'll be fine right? Doesn't mean all of us have to be together, maybe traveling in pairs is safe enough for now."

Well that was an interesting approach, she could probably try and talk to Lyra about that, see if the girl actually wanted to travel with her, and taking the least experienced of them under a champions protection wasn't the worst idea she could have, not by a long shot. The baseball fan nodded at May before walking faster to Lyra.

She approached the small girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her muscles tense under her palm. "Hey Lyra, can we talk for a second?"

She nodded and stopped while Casey got next to her, then the two kept on walking through the canyons. "What is it Casey?"

The girl wanted to get straight to the point didn't she? "It's nice around here right? I mean ignoring the Rockets trying to get us and Charizards falling from the sky, I really like this part of Johto." Lyra stayed quiet, but she did stop looking ahead in an attempt to ignore Casey and was now staring at her surroundings. "Did you know this land is the oldest area formed in the Tohjo region? How many people must've passed through the same road we're traveling now? How many myths and legends had their first start here, things happened here that we can't even imagine."

"It is pretty awesome," the little girl was staring at the rivers flowing below them in wonder, "but why are you telling me this?"

"The Ruins of Alph have a very ancient history, the first civilizations that lived here came from there, and there lies the key to uncovering this whole area's secrets." From the wide eyed stare the girl was giving her, Casey was pretty sure she had caught her interest.

Thus, when Lyra looked at the ground and spoke in a resigned tone the older girl was surprised. "I guess that it's pretty important to you, if you have to go there, I understand. Sorry about getting mad Casey, it's just…"

Oh no, this required some damage control right now, "I want you to come with me!" She might have screamed a bit too loudly, as Silver had turned to look at them with a curious expression, but once she gave him a sheepish smile he rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I want you to come to the Ruins of Alph with me, the two of us can stay there and I can teach you about being a researcher. That sounds good to you?"

She saw Lyra's expression lift into a smile and the spark rekindle in her eyes, "It sounds awesome Casey, of course I'll go with you!" Once again, the loud noise made Silver turn to glare at them, making a shushing motion with his finger before turning back around. Casey stuck out her tongue at him, making Lyra laugh. "Won't you miss him?"

She blinked in confusion, "Miss who?"

"Silver, you obviously like him Casey, even I can see it and I'm not even eleven yet."

 _You haven't even hit puberty yet kid, what do you know about liking someone?_ She decided to keep quiet and walked alongside Lyra, the girl grinning in her direction from time to time which only served to infuriate her more.

They stepped over a rock and started walking across some dead leafs. Lyra did bring up a good point though, would she miss him?

 _Crunch._

Nah, she'd be too focused on her work to think about him.

 _Crunch._

Besides, how could she have become used to someone who was only with her for two days?

 _Crunch._

And sure, he was really interesting and had saved her a couple of times, but you know how life just goes on.

 _Crunch._

Really, he was just another weird boy that she met in her journey. So what if he gave her a few butterflies or made her feel a bit feverish?

 _Crunch._

Yeah, he was just a boy who was traveling with her for two days and had risked his life for her on multiple occasions.

 _Crush._

Casey was too focused looking at the ground to notice Silver had stopped a while ago, crashing into said boy and knocking both of them down.

She shook her head and looked down at him, his red eyes wide open, and being this close she was absolutely sure she saw a silver outline to his irises. She stared at the freckles adorning his pale face, his thick eyelashes, and his lips which were parting ever so slightly. If she just leaned closer…

What in Arceus' name was she doing! She jumped up before he could even blink and had backtracked a safe distance away from him. She could feel her ears burning and her cheeks redden slightly, and grabbed her baseball cap from her hair and placed it in front of her face when she noticed him staring at her, still lying in the ground.

Casey heard him get up and shake some leafs off himself before he walked closer, placing his hand on her own and making her yelp in surprise. _Get a grip Casey, act normal now!_ "You scratched your hand there, probably with a stick or something." Okay, he was here because he was concerned for her, okay. _Focus now, it's perfectly normal for him to worry._ "Does it hurt?"

But to worry this much over a little scratch? Silver was practical, he only worried about potentially crippling problems, and he knew she was tougher than a little cut. "N-no, I'm alright." She placed her cap back on her hair, she must've looked quiet silly talking with it on her face. "Sorry by the way, about crashing into you."

"I suppose that it was my fault expecting you to be aware of your surroundings." Before Casey could get mad at his comment he motioned around him, making her stare at the clearing in confusion. She turned and gave the redhead a bemused stare, "This place is where Route 32 and the entrance to the Ruins of Alph connect."

No way he knew that, May knew because she told her right from the start, but him? "What about it?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "I'm going to make this easier for you Casey, since I know leaving is pretty hard for you." _Crap, so he also knew what she was planning, was he with Lyra the other day?_ "Yeah, I took Lyra with me to see what you were up to when you stayed behind. I knew you wanted to leave without us noticing, so I decided to help you out."

"What do you mean? Everyone already knows I have to leave and they're okay with it, Lyra even agreed to come with me." Silver's gesture was quite considerate for him, but useless.

"Yeah, I guess my plan sort of fell apart when Lyra had also heard what you were talking about. They'll catch up to us soon, now was the time you were supposed to leave in order to avoid any confrontations." So he had purposely lost the two other girls in order for her to get away, she didn't even notice how he did it. She looked at him again, the boy was just so full of mysteries that she itched to solve.

He was still holding her hand in his own and Casey suddenly realized they were alone here for a moment. If she wanted to say goodbye to him now was as good time as any, "Thanks for this Silver, I mean while I won't actually use this escape, it's the thought that counts."

He seemed conflicted as he stared anywhere but her, gripping her hand tighter. "Just promise me," his eyes met hers for a moment as the sun rose above the trees, "after you're done there we'll meet again."

The sunlight illuminated his face highlighting all his features, his red hair shining in the rays, and Casey found herself leaning closer to him. She leaned her forehead against his own and felt his breath on her lips, "I promise."

 _Crunch._

* * *

 **Route 32, one day later**

"Eevee dodge and then fire off a Shadow Ball!"

The Normal type barely avoided Sneasel's sharp claws as it fired off a purple ball of energy, gaining distance from the Ice type. He had to give it to May, "You're getting better at dodging our attacks May, and leaving no openings as you get back to a comfortable spot. But now we finish this!"

The brunette too seemed ready to end their training, "Eevee, let's finish this now! Iron Tail!"

Silver yelled for Sneasel to do the same, and followed the two Pokémon with his eyes as their attacks clashed against each other in the air, sparks flying off their metal covered attacks. He narrowed his eyes once he saw Sneasel struggling to overcome Eevee, and he decided to go for a finishing move, "Spin around and use Slash!"

The Ice type's claws glowed as it used Eevee's Iron Tail as a platform to spin off, gaining speed for the final attack. It slashed across Eevee's back sending the Evolution Pokémon straight to the ground. The Normal Type didn't have any time to react as it crashed into the dirt and a cloud of dust lifted from the sheer impact.

Sneasel landed next to Silver and May winced, "Do you really have to be so brutal when you knock them out?"

He simply nodded while returning Sneasel to his Poké Ball, "It's better that they get hit hard in training so that in a battle they can take those hits." The boy watched as May went to the small crater her Pokémon had made and picked Eevee up. "Next time, I can guarantee you Eevee won't get knocked out by that."

May fished out a potion from her pack and sprayed it on Eevee's back, which had reddened from the impact and Sneasel's last strike on it. "You did a good job girl, now get some rest."

He walked towards her as she put away the fainted Pokémon, "You did pretty good, Eevee has only had one day using Iron Tail and she can already match Sneasel's own. Besides, we have a Gym up in Azalea Town which is a pretty good way to increase your Pokémon's strength."

May gave him a strange look as he mentioned that and she said, "I don't do Gym Battles Silver."

Wait, what? "How come, I thought you wanted to get your Pokémon stronger?"

How could she expect to get stronger without fighting other trainers? "I'm a coordinator Silver, you know Contests and all that?" May was staring at him.

Oh, "I didn't know that." _I didn't fucking expect that._ "I thought a coordinator would be a little more, you know…" Shit, what was he saying?

May was still giving him that stare that he couldn't quite figure out and it was frankly making him anxious, "A little more what, girlish, weak?" May got up in his face with each syllable, her stare now turning into a glare that petrified him.

"No no no! I just didn't think a coordinator would want to make their Pokémon super strong and tough. I mean isn't the idea there not to get hit?" he placed his hands in front of his face; _I'm boned, bye world._

"It is sometimes, sometimes it's about being able to end a battle quickly and sometimes it can turn really ugly and your team can get quite beat up. Regardless of the situation, I'm pretty sure you can tell that having strong Pokémon will always be a good thing." He did, the whole coordinator thing just took him by surprise. "And how many coordinators are being chased by Team Rocket?"

That was a pretty good point actually, he had to give it to her. "It's just that I never pegged you as a coordinator, you battle just like a trainer would." Before May could say something along the lines of him being stereotypical he continued, "I have seen Contests before you ask, and they all battle trying to make each move shine while trying to make a fool of their opponent." He thought it was quite cowardly, but in the context of those specific battles it was the most successful strategy without a doubt.

May fidgeted in her spot seemingly uncomfortable with the accusation, "I do, last year I was just starting out my career and I sort of became friends with this guy who had traveled through two regions already, he was a trainer who liked to compete in the Pokémon League." May seemed quite nostalgic about the boy, "He became my mentor for most of my journey, until he and I had a Contest battle for fun, which we tied in." Now her face had taken a slightly more conflicted expression, as if she was unsure of her own decisions concerning this boy, "Maybe had I battled like you say coordinators battle I would have won that easily, Ash doesn't plan battles out from the start. But I didn't, I fought just like he did, head on confrontations of strength and making up a plan as I went along."

So battling like a trainer was indeed a disadvantage for May in her contests, it just wasn't a style that was rewarded there. "So you learned to battle like a trainer and got a pretty practical mindset during battles." He had a pretty good idea of what May was doing here now, separated from this Ash guy she seemed fond of. "You came to a new region to travel on your own in order to get a battle style more fit for Contests."

May nodded in agreement, "I want to obtain my own battle style and win the Grand Festival to become a top coordinator, and in order to do that I couldn't stay depending on Ash."

It made sense now, how she always seemed to wonder at their surroundings, how she didn't know how to eat their breakfast yesterday, how she didn't seem to really have any idea where they were going. He tuned her out for a moment trying to figure out what the best way to help May was; _she has been battling like a trainer for a year, and she seems comfortable doing so. Plus she's good at it, unusually good at it for someone who only has been traveling for a year._ "You can't get rid of your style May. It's part of you whether you realize it or not, you're a natural trainer." May seemed downed by his words, but he wasn't done yet, "That's not really a bad thing you know? I mean how many coordinators are also as strong as a trainer?"

May looked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, that's what I had in mind. But battling like a trainer is not a good idea."

"It's impossible to have two different styles and be any good at both of them. You do what your instincts tell you to do." May was listening intently to him now, "You were planning on getting stronger to fight Team Rocket right?" She nodded and he kept going, "But I would bet my team that you weren't planning on using that extra strength to battle in contests more effectively. Embrace your style! Fight without fear of your opponent, pressure them and show that even if you're not as graceful as them you're stronger!"

May seemed to understand now as her eyes took a slight glint, "No style is perfect, it's the trainer's job to adapt to their situation and make the perfect use of their tools."

Silver blinked in surprise, "Yeah that sums it up pretty well." He couldn't shake the bemused expression from his face as they approached the entrance to Union Cave, "Did you come up with that?"

"My dad's a Gym Leader."

Oh.

* * *

 **Route 33**

They had finally gotten out of the darn cave after May had decided to get them lost in there and then get them out through some sort of the girl's delusions. _What the hell is May's expeditions?_ She'd done the same thing back in Violet, but he hadn't given it much thought. Anyhow, they had actually managed to get out of the cave despite being in the dark and May had a big part in getting them out.

"So remember kids, if you feel a slight draft of air, follow it along to see where it's coming from! Chances are, you find an exit there!" How the girl had thought of that escaped Silver, but he had learned not to question May's strokes of genius by now. The coordinator finally separated her hands and let them rest on her sides as she approached Silver.

"Now that you got that out of the way, Azalea Town should be coming up soon." May looked around her in confusion.

"There's no road or sign Silver, are you sure it's close?"

"Yeah, Azalea Town is a rather isolated place, but it can be reached easily by simply going east from this cave, through the forest." With this explanation May had no further questions; _thank Arceus for that._ The duo prepared to make the short walk to their next destination when the redhead heard something in the distance. "Stop there May, be quiet."

He heard some rocks falling in the distance and turned towards the cave they had come from, narrowing his eyes when the noise echoed from inside. He grabbed Feraligatr's Poké Ball and readied himself for what might come out, feeling the ground tremble under his feet. _I should tell May to run away, but knowing her she's more likely to knock me out and fight whatever is in there herself._

Silver gripped his partner's Poké Ball tighter as the rumbles became louder and as a shape merged from the shadows of the cave his body nearly reacted on his own, "Go Ferali-"

Until he saw a woman clutching her shoulder running towards them, not letting his guard down he however lowered his arm slightly, throwing the Poké Ball out didn't seem necessary anymore. He stared at the woman and noticed she was bleeding from a bandaged wound on her shoulder, but he couldn't take any risks right now.

"Stop there! Who're you?"

He noticed May glaring at him for being so harsh on the injured stranger, but he would rather be safe than sorry. The woman looked up and she had a look of pure relief on her face, "Thank goodness, trainers! Please help me, some people were trying to attack me back in the cave!"

 _Team Rocket;_ his mind supplied. Placing his Poké Ball back on his holster he placed his hands up to show the woman he meant no harm. "Alright, we should probably get you to the town and call the police." Seeing her look back at the cave in apprehension he reassured her, "Don't worry, we can take care of those people if they come after you, but chances are that you got in their way at the wrong time."

The woman had approached them now and suddenly her arms flung themselves around Silver, the boy gasping in surprise. "Thank you so much! You're both so brave, thank you!" He calmed down realizing she wasn't trying to attack him and rubbed her back to soothe the woman, looking at May for help. The little bastard just giggled and gave him a thumbs up, before turning around and walking further into the woods.

He snorted when the girl continued walking straight ahead, "You sure you wanna go that way? It'll take you straight to those people she mentioned." May froze in place before quickly sprinting to him all while muttering something about Johto being stupid.

The woman had finally let go of him and turned to face May, giggling, "I take it you're not from here young lady?"

May looked uncertain at her before answering, "Yeah, I'm from Hoenn. What's your name by the way?"

Silver blinked in surprise at May's sudden rudeness, but gave the girl a little smile in appreciation. _She's learning, good._ The woman just gave a slight laugh again and answered calmly, "I'm Neena, I actually live in Azalea Town but decided to take a stroll around Union Cave. Mew, the things one finds there are quite amazing, but I never expected to be attacked in there." She seemed to remember what she was trying to escape and suddenly hurried them along towards the town, this time in the right direction. After walking for a few minutes she spoke again, "You said you were from Hoenn right?" May nodded stiffly, "That's so cool! I heard that contests are very popular there, are you into them?"

Silver found the woman very intrusive, but his first instinct to help her seemed to overpower his wariness for the stranger. "Yeah, I like them." May turned to look at him before continuing, "I'm actually a coordinator myself."

Neena gasped and clapped in glee, and he snorted when he saw May grimacing at the woman's antics. She shook May's hand and gave the girl a huge smile, "I knew it! You must be that girl from the Grand Festival, May right?" Silver stopped in shock; _is May that famous?_

May nodded and managed to free her hand from the strange woman and rubbed it, "I am, you seem to be a pretty big fan of contests yourself Neena."

"I am! I have watched them since I was a little girl, but since there weren't any contests in Johto when I was young I never got around obtaining my first Pokémon." May seemed to relax now that she had found some common ground with the woman, "There's actually a contest in Azalea Town tomorrow! You gotta enter it May!"

The coordinator perked up slightly at the mention of the event and she nodded determinedly, "Sounds good to me! Let's hurry up and get to Azalea Town already!"

May seemed excited for this at least, so Silver decided to let his concerns go for now and followed the faster pace the two girls had now. He stopped however, when he felt the rumble from before return. Neena turned to May, "Hey this might sound pretty weird, but can I see a ribbon? I've never seen a real one up close before." Seeing May's hesitation the woman continued, "Please, I promise I'll be super careful with it!"

May sighed and reached into her bag, but before she could pull out her case the ground under them shook and Silver released Feraligatr, "May, take Neena and get away, whatever it is, it's under us!"

The brunette grabbed their newest companion's hand and dragged her behind a tree, both of them barely avoiding a shower of rocks that were thrown at them. From the ground burst…nothing. Silver stared in surprise at the hole that had been made and Feraligatr stood alert next to him. He shifted as soon as he saw some pebbles across from him move, but was surprised when something sent Feraligatr flying behind him. _What the fuck is going on here?_

He turned to run towards his injured Pokémon when May shouted at him, "Silver stop! I think I've got an idea of what might be going on!" She was staring at the ground in concentration and since she had some sort of plan decided to play along. While he didn't know what exactly they were looking for he could help spot something off for her. He was surprised when the ground burst again and the earth trembled underneath them. "Crap, they're getting away!"

Seeing that May was about to chase after whatever that was, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't catch up to that thing, our best option right now is to go to Azalea and report this." He walked away from the small battlefield after making sure his Pokémon was alright and returning him to the Poké Ball. He nearly face palmed when he saw that Neena was crying behind the tree, reading himself for another comfort session for the odd woman.

But it seemed like May beat him to it, kneeling next to the woman and holding her hand. "Hey Neena, come on, you're alright now. We've got you." The woman sniffled and the tears kept coming from her eyes.

"It's just th-that I'm scared of them! They're still coming for me!" She was staring at the hole in the ground in terror.

Noticing this, May shifted to block her line of sight and placed her hands on Neena's shoulders. "Those people won't hurt you anymore okay, we'll tell the police about this and they'll come to arrest them." She dug into her fanny pack and pulled out half of a ribbon, "Here, this is a ribbon that I share with a friend of mine, I always look at it when I need strength." She extended her hand for the woman to take the object, "You wanted to see one up close right? Here you go." Neena wiped her tears and grabbed the half of the ribbon tentatively, before grinning. May stood up and dusted off her knees, "Just make sure to give it back later, it's very important to me."

Neena nodded fervently and stood up too, walking ahead of them at a brisk pace. Leaving the two of them alone for once Silver decided to speak, "I take it that friend is Ash?" Seeing her nod he continued, "He must be pretty important to you after all huh?" He looked up at the sky and sighed seeing the sun beginning to set ahead of them, for some reason the thought reminded him of Casey. "You did a great job calming her May, I suppose that was your gut again?"

When she didn't reply he turned to look at his friend and frowned seeing the troubled look on her face, "It wasn't, but she was crying and I had to help her. But it's so weird, as if every bone in my body warned me against her," she turned to look at him, pleading for an answer.

"Let's just get to the center, we can talk about all this later." May agreed with him and made a joke about there better not being any rampaging Snorlax waiting for them there.

 _Perish the thought._

* * *

 **Azalea Town Pokémon Center**

After dropping off their newest companion at Officer Jenny's doorstep, Neena had returned May's ribbon and gave them directions to Azalea's Pokémon Center. The duo got there by nightfall and asked the local Nurse Joy if she could provide a room for them. Silver took the chance to leave Feraligatr in the care of the doctor while May asked around for the location of Azalea's Contest Hall. The redhead got the key to their room and the two walked upstairs, entering a modest two bed room.

They both agreed to unpack everything and rest from what had effectively been three days of nonstop traveling, and that was how the two found themselves in their pajamas sitting on the carpeted floor of the room.

He rubbed away at his eyes, "Let's get this discussion out of the way cause I really need to sleep."

"Yeah, we both do," May yawned. She blinked tiredly at her companion and raised her eyebrows, "So what do you wanna ask me about?"

Silver stretched for a moment trying to get more comfortable, "I do not trust Neena, and neither do you." He already knew May's answer to that statement, so he continued, "But we did what we had to do, placing ourselves in front of Team Rocket again."

May perked up at that, "How do you know it was them? Could've been anything in that cave."

He gave May deadpan look, "We both know that no Pokémon can be both strong enough to send Feraligatr flying and small enough that we can't see it. And before you say it could be a ghost, they can't really blow a hole in the ground." May shut her mouth up after he finished talking so Silver took this as a signal to press further. "What I want to know though, is why did you seem to have an idea of what was going on back there?"

May closed her eyes for a moment and he worried she might've fallen asleep, but the girl soon opened her eyes again. "We, me and Casey, were traveling from New Bark to Cherrygrove when we happened to come across some sort of machine that had been digging into the ground. We got closer to it and suddenly a man came out of it, and after pressing some sort of remote the excavator turned invisible." Silver's eyes shone in understanding but May wanted to finish her story quickly, "So we get closer to this guy and he sees us, we battle him and defeat his Pokémon but he presses his remote again and I feel something coming towards us. I threw Casey and me out of the way but the thing didn't stop. It crashed straight into the guy's chest and sent him flying." May shuddered, clearly it hadn't been a pretty sight. _With how that thing hit Feraligatr, it hitting a human would be pretty dangerous._ "Turns out, he was part of Team Rocket so we tied him up and told Officer Jenny about the guy."

A silence fell upon them as the boy absorbed all the information, this complicated things quite a bit. Dozens of questions popped into his mind, sleep completely eluding him now. _Why is Team Rocket making invisible drills? Why are they making tunnels all around Johto? Why are Casey and May so eager to get in danger?_ "You guys faced Team Rocket before you met me then?"

The coordinator nodded, "At first I thought that it was just a grunt, but then we met you and everything in Violet City happened, it's like there's a snowball effect that makes every encounter with them worse."

If there was something like that going on, he didn't want to imagine what could be worse than facing that man. "That's why you were looking at the ground earlier, to see the drill." He looked at May and gave her the most serious expression he could, "I seriously don't like you keeping this from me May, why didn't you tell me you faced a Rocket before?"

"I don't know, Casey always insists that the less people that know about it the better." That instantly made his skin crawl; _Casey wouldn't warn May against doing something unless it would put her in danger._ "You can't tell anyone about this Silver, I have no idea why, but maybe Casey has some plan to stop those drills with Cynthia's help?"

He had other ideas about why she didn't want anyone knowing, much darker ones, but he didn't comment on them. "I promise May." He let out a yawn and stood up, walking over to his bed. Before turning off his lamp he turned to May once again, "I meant it earlier May, I don't like you facing Team Rocket by yourself, they are way more dangerous than you think."

May had stood up by now and was heading for the door, "Alright mom, jeez. I'm gonna take a shower, all that ash and dirt has probably become part of my skin by now." She turned off the lights of their room leaving only her lamp on, "Good night Silver."

He pulled up the mattress to cover himself, "Night May." As the door clicked shut so did his mind as he finally caught onto the final comments May had made. He sat up in his bed in shock and yelled, "CASEY KNOWS A FREAKING CHAMPION!"

Even in his sleep deprived state he swore he heard May giggle behind the door.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

He stared at the device in front of him, a smile creeping upon his face as the audio played out again from the speaker. He crossed his leg at the knee and rested his chin on his hands in concentration, "The agent has been quite successful on this mission sir, as expected." The man in front of him fixed his glasses and looked at his boss, "I trust you're pleased by the results?"

He couldn't help himself as he let a smirk spread across his face, "Indeed, 009 never fails to deliver. This will speed things up for my plans, you can now proceed with the arrests."

The man saluted him before walking out of the room, leaving the boss with his thoughts. He stared at the pictures in front of him, a red haired boy wearing a black jacket and white pants leaning his head out of the corner of a building. He turned his head to look at the computer displaying a loop of said boy fighting that weakling Falkner and demolishing him, as he ought to. He paused the feed and placed a finger on top of the image of the boy, "Soon you'll come back Silver, sooner than you can imagine."

He didn't have to maintain a professional image alone in his office, and thus he let out a sinister laugh to match his thoughts. _The little pieces are refusing to act now huh? No worries, I'll just have to shake the table a bit more._

* * *

 **Azalea Town Pokémon Gym, the next day**

"Feraligatr slash across those rocks." May watched as the large Pokémon's claws glowed and cut right through the series of gigantic rocks that were headed for him. Silver smirked in satisfaction but his expression was quickly replaced when the opposing Pokémon appeared next to his own.

"Armaldo hit it with X-Scissor now!" The revived fossil moved fast as lightning and stuck Feraligatr head on. The attack sent Silver's Pokémon flying and crashing into the ground a few feet away, and after the battle it had been through such an attack was, in May's opinion, a finisher. _Has Silver actually lost this?_

Bugsy crossed his arms and called out, "Looks like I've won this one kid, good attempt though." Silver remained quiet at this though, staring at the cloud intently.

Whatever he was looking for in there, he found it as another smile spread across his face. "I'll give it to you that sneak attack by Armaldo was really good, but now we'll just have to finish this in one strike to avoid those tricks!"

"What are you talking about? Feraligatr couldn't take that hit and still be standing! Don't be irresponsible with your Pokémon!" _What is Silver playing at? Feraligatr is tough sure but that really was a hard hit._

Once the cloud cleared up however, it was clear that besides from a cut on its arms, the Water type was not injured. Before any of them could process how that was possible Silver ordered another attack, "Smash that overgrown rock with Superpower!" His fully evolved Pokémon ran faster than it had during the entire battle and was in front of Bugsy's insect before May could blink. In the next instant, the Water type smashed its fists on Armaldo's head and sent the creature tumbling to the ground.

May's mouth was hanging open from the incredible display of power by Feraligatr, and returned to her senses when the referee announced the win for Silver. _How did he react so quickly, without Silver telling him what to do?_

She saw the boy walk towards his creature and pat it on the head, "Good job there, we'll keep on training though." He returned the intimidating Water type to its Poké Ball and walked towards the defeated gym leader.

Bugsy extended his hand and shook Silver's, "You did a great job there, it's clear to me that you and your partner there have got quite the connection. I must apologize for assuming otherwise and scolding you earlier, it's just that as a trainer I can't allow others to treat their partners badly." The gym leader dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny medal not unlike a ladybug and placed it in Silver's hand, "For your battle here, I present you with the Hive Badge, indicating your skill to overcome Azalea Town's Gym."

The redheaded boy bowed in acknowledgment, "Feraligatr and I have been though a lot together, we're tough and I knew he could take those hits." Silver walked away from the field and outside the gym. May noticed this and grabbed her things in a hurry so he wouldn't leave her behind. _I swear he's trying to surpass his rudeness every day_.

She exited the gym and looked around, spotting his flowing locks a few feet away. May marched up to him and tapped him on his shoulder, "Jeez, what's got you in such a hurry? Couldn't stay back there to celebrate the victory?" Seeing his blank expression May flinched.

Last time she'd confronted him after a battle he kinda, exploded at her. The boy shook his head and kept walking, flipping the badge he had just earned in the air. "I didn't really like that guy, he didn't want to understand my way of training."

"What do you mean? So what if he didn't that isn't really a valid reason to think he isn't worth listening to." Silver actually seemed rather disappointed in Bugsy.

He pocketed the badge and stopped in his path to get her full attention, "May, this is lesson number two for your trainer classes." That did get her attention, "You battle in order to understand the other trainer, by the end of the battle you should know them as well as you do yourself." Seeing her lost expression he gave her an example, "Back there, could you tell that I like to train my Pokémon by putting them through harsh tests?"

May nodded hesitantly, "Kind of, I mean the way Feraligatr moved showed lots of battling experience, and the way you talked had a very practical mindset, you wanted to defeat Bugsy as quickly as you could."

He agreed with her, "But the gym leader back there didn't see that, he was simply focused on the battle itself, on reacting and trying to beat me without understanding me." Silver pointed towards his eyes, "Observation May, that's the best tool all trainers have, and I bet you that goes for coordinators as well."

She did want to give that a shot, "So you're saying that in a battle the most important factor is knowing your opponent? Surely skills help? I mean there are times when lack of certain abilities just render victory impossible."

"Indeed, that is why you've got to train so hard, some even would call the training I like to do inhumane." He narrowed his eyes, "But my partners like it, especially once they notice the effects of their training. Feraligatr didn't just resist that hit like you probably think he did, the thing is that _he didn't want to be hit_. In my trainings, getting hit means a lot of pain, like Eevee knows now." May glared at him for that and he just gave her a grin, "His instincts have grown accustomed to dodging anything he can, and that can only be achieved by first learning the consequences of failure."

"Then losing is just as important as winning?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said seriously, "You can't lose in practice May. The essence of winning is practicing until your instincts only know to succeed." Then the redhead kept walking and waved his hand over his head, "The other reason I wanted to get out of there is because we need to go to your contest, remember?"

May blinked in confusion, before remembering the girl from yesterday mention the contest. Then with a sinking feeling she connected the dots and the next thing Silver saw was the brunette speeding past him, "THE CONTEST WAS TODAY!"

He smiled at the disappearing form of the coordinator in the distance and patted his new badge. Maybe before going to the contest he could go and heal his team up? A repeat of Violet was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

 **Azalea Town Contest Stadium, night-time**

How?

How was a contest, a _contest_ of all things, filled to the brim in such an out of the way, backwater town as Azalea? The place was filled with insects that never stopped buzzing around, and it was only known for its Pokémon Gym and maybe for its crazy religious rituals. Regardless, none of that seemed to matter to any of these people, as they all clearly had gone through hell and high water to come to this tiny town in order to witness this contest.

He had seen the tourist buses outside, but he hadn't paid them much mind until he'd seen the line to buy a ticket for the contest. Johto wasn't too big on the contest scene, and Azalea was really small to boot, so clearly these people had come from elsewhere just to see this.

Silver had finally made it to his seat after getting lost twice in the confusing numbering of the seats and asking nicely, he'd somehow managed it, for a very loud woman to move from his seat. He got yelled at for two minutes straight in return and security had to come and carry her out, but now he was sitting decently close to the arena.

 _Now then, what the hell is all the fuss about? Will some kind of contest deity come here and illuminate us all with the truth and glory of contests?_ He leaned back in his seat still mourning his lost money, but it was true that everyone seemed rather excited for the event to begin. _Wonder what that's actually about._

He didn't have to wait long to get an answer, since everyone quieted down when the background music that had been playing stopped and the lights in the arena turned on. The ground split in half as a platform began to rise and the boy lifted his eyebrows in surprise; _alright I see that there's good money involved in this._ He suddenly found himself wondering how much money May was making out of this but the woman started speaking to distract Silver from his rather greedy thoughts.

The announcer flipped her hair after confirming her mic was working, "Hello Azalea Town!" The entire crowd was waiting in anticipation and the slight nudge from the woman made them roar in excitement. "Well I see we've got quite the audience here, I hope you all will be amazed by the display all our coordinators are going to show you! My name is Irian Meridian and I sure can't wait to get this show on the road!" Silver was nearly deafened by the shouts coming all around him, and the boy shifted forward in his seat to see the stage better.

Whatever this was, it was clearly a big deal. _Or the hype got to me, either way I might as well enjoy the show._ Irian walked back inside the backstage and three more platforms, smaller, rose from the ground carrying three judges. Interestingly enough none of them seemed to have any way to write down notes yet, which confirmed Silver's suspicions that something was off here. The lights to the stadium cut off and Silver instinctively reached for his Poké Balls, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Everything was quiet until a single light shone on a girl dancing across the arena. She was rather…graceful in her movements, but the display was pretty strange for a Pokémon Contest. _I mean, aren't we here to see Pokémon?_ Despite this, a few people were whispering and some were wooing at her. Who was this girl?

She stopped on the center of the arena and the lights turned back on, the announcer was once again in the stage ready to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you one of the world's greatest coordinators and an idol to boot! With you all tonight, Johto's best coordinator, Marina!"

If the crowd was loud before, now it simply exploded into a ball of screams and energy as people clapped and whistled for the coordinator. So this is the kind of fame a coordinator could get? Or was she an exception to the rule due to her skills? Silver decided to pay special attention and see what was so amazing about this girl.

"Thank you Irian, now let's kick this into action! Wani-Wani, Little Miss come out and give em' a show!" Silver blinked in confusion when the girl threw her Poké Balls in the air, but understanding dawned on him once the light diminished and a Feraligatr and a Misdreavus appeared on the arena. He felt his own interest peak at the familiar starter, it was slightly smaller than his, but it clearly had just as much experience. _This is getting interesting._ "Little Miss fly up and use Perish Song, Wani wag your tail around and use Aqua Tail!"

The ghost Pokémon flew away from the ground and began chanting a haunting melody, making Silver feel melancholic as the notes saddened his being; _the effects of this move aren't pleasant, but for some reason it seems pretty artistic here…_

He found himself enraptured in the display as sparkles began to emanate from the Misdreavus, and was shocked when all of a sudden they were whipped up by a water spiral. Looking back down he saw that the Feraligatr had crouched down on all its extremities and was whipping its tail around, sending the water that had formed on it skywards. It was very clever, distracting the public with the powerful effect of Perish Song and then shocking them with the combination of moves.

The whirlpool was now shining with the particles from Misdreavus' move, but Marina wasn't done yet. "Now use Psybeam!" The ghost had continued flying up and now turned around. It began charging a beam of energy within, glowing as it did so due to the composition of the Pokémon. Being contrasted by the stadium lights, the attack was casting a rainbow colored shadow over the entire stadium, amazing most of the audience. Then the small Pokémon released the attack towards the whirlpool, impacting the combination move and destroying it into a shower of shiny droplets.

There was silence for a moment as everyone contemplated the awesome display, and Silver found himself grasping for the droplets that were descending. When it splashed on his palm he felt the sadness that the song had inspired, and opened his mouth in shock. _Ok, that was pretty freaking good alright._ So this was the kind of display that a great coordinator could make. He felt that now he got why all those people were willing to travel here to see Marina. _For my first contest, I think it really doesn't get better than this._

The public snapped out of their shock and began wildly cheering for the coordinator, and she bowed for them along with her Pokémon. She waved at them, "Thank you all for coming, now there are lots of aspiring coordinators back there all eager to show me up! I wish them all luck in their contest and let's hope we all will enjoy it!" She returned her Pokémon to their devices and walked towards the stage. A fourth booth rose from the ground and Marina sat next to the other three judges, "That's right, I will also be judging this contest!"

Between all the hype that was going on only one thought ran across his mind; _how is May going to top that?_

* * *

 **Azalea Contest Hall**

Well that definitely was why Marina was a Top Coordinator. To think that she'd done that display so easily and then kept her cool afterwards, that level of professionalism was unheard of anywhere in the industry. And the way she'd taken advantage of Misdreavus' body to cast a shadow on the stadium, those little details done without even commanding them, just how did she get so good? _I need some pointers from her before I go out, come on find her! I don't go in a while so I can definitely hear her out and then plan an appeal that'll impress her._

She spotted the girl walking towards the stage and was about to run there, but stopped once Marina sat down on an empty judge booth. _She's gonna judge this contest?_ May gulped and stepped back, if the idol was going to watch the contest then she wouldn't take nicely to someone asking what she'd like to see. That'd be cheating, and cheating in any type of Pokémon competition was frowned upon. Instead, the brunette decided to go back to the changing room and sit on one of the couches there. She fiddled her thumbs and fidgeted in her seat; _alright then girl, get a grip._

"Look, that poor kid doesn't have a clue what to do!"

"Oh man, that's why I was hesitant about entering this contest, Marina puts a lot of pressure on all of us doesn't she?" A few other people agreed with that.

May looked up to see what those people were talking about, and was instantly drawn to the TV displaying a boy and his Totodile huddled together. The boy was pushing his glasses against his face and muttering endlessly, but the camera couldn't catch what he was saying. May didn't expect it to make much sense though, but she did sympathize with him. _That's what I felt like during my first Grand Festival._

And all of a sudden it all clicked into place. She wasn't here as a newcomer, she was May Maple, she'd gone to two grand Festivals before and she had already won her first contest in Johto already! So what if a Top Coordinator was here, what if Marina's expertise put all of them to shame? There was nothing to be done besides going forward and prove her own merit. _I won't lose today, not to myself and not to the audience!_

She stood up, "All of you need to put up or shut up. I mean yeah, Marina being here is certainly weird and the audience she brings is more than a little intimidating. But let me ask you, don't you guys want to win this? Actually, don't you want to go the Grand Festival?" A few coordinators around her nodded in agreement, though most of them were trying to burn her with their stare.

 _Whatever_ , "Then you can't let your fear of something going wrong stop you, if you think that out there is as bad as it gets and it is enough to keep you from participating in the contest, then you might as well quit contests now." She saw some of them glare at her, which was fine by her, anger might make them go out to prove her wrong. "I know it won't stop me from going there and impressing Marina, and then I'll win this contest!" _That might have been a bit over the top, but I need to hype myself up too._

An old man came up behind her and decided to argue with her, "Well missy I think you might be speaking a little out of turn there, you don't really know most of us or why we could be here." The rest of the coordinators seemed to agree with him, which put the brunette on edge. "I mean most of us are here to have a bit of fun with this weird contest thingy and see what all the fuss was about. What about you?"

So that was it, these people were here to prove that contests weren't such a big deal for Azalea, that they could live without them. "Unlike you guys, I actually like contests, I love them in fact. And I think that you all should really be more open to this things, they're popular for a reason. You might actually realize this takes skill."

"You didn't answer my question missy! Where are you from?" The man actually grabbed her shoulder and May's instincts were begging her to leave that room.

She picked up her bag carefully and slapped the man's arm away from her. _This guy beats Silver in the disrespect department for sure._ "You can know all about me when you see me in the winner display."

She walked out of the locker room before they could mob her and back to the entrance of the arena. A bright light lit up the corridor she was in and she saw the Totodile evolving. May smiled once she saw the wonder in the boy's eyes as he proceeded to display his Pokémon's bubbles along with the reflection from the illumination of the stadium.

She sat down on a chair in the hallway waiting for her turn and began thinking up a good, no, an amazing performance. _Everyone seems to be using the lights in their appeal, so maybe I could try to subvert expectations and use it in another way. Maybe…_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Contest Stadium**

He was getting pretty bored from the lackluster showings that most trainers were doing, the kid with the Totodile that had evolved had been the best so far but that arose more from empathy than skill, he found himself whistling a tune watching yet another coordinator trying to use the illumination of the stadium in their favor only to fail miserably. Mew, when was May going to come out? _Most of these guys seem pretty new to contests, I think they might have just come here to meet Marina._ It seemed that May was going to have an easy win here by all accounts, but surprises can happen anytime.

"And now joining us for her second contest in the Johto region, give an applause for May Maple from Petalburg City!" Silver's ears perked in attention and to his honest surprise many people actually cheered for his friend once she came out onto the field. Once again, it seemed that May was decently known among the contest community. He looked over to the judges to see their impressions on May and noticed that most of them were smiling in appreciation for her. _Then again, she does have a reputation to maintain;_ Marina didn't seem impressed by the performances so far, only politely clapping and thanking the participants out of manners. The idol didn't take her eyes off May for a second since the girl had gotten in the arena, and Silver realized that Marina was actually interested in what May could show.

He had half a mind to cheer for his friend after that realization but settled for a proud smile on his face; _go get em' May._

The coordinator from Hoenn grabbed her Poké Ball and let out a sigh to calm herself, "Skitty, take the stage!" She flipped the object containing her Pokémon, spinning high in the air and releasing the kitten Pokémon in the air. The normal type flipped around before landing in front of May. The simple action managed to get a round of applause from the audience but May would have to do much more than that to get this. Silver gripped his hands in anxiety, but the boy did manage to see a look of determination shine in May's blue eyes. "Skitty, let's use Blizzard to cool this place down!" The cat-like Pokémon opened its mouth and released a stream of super cooled air into the arena, crystalizing the surrounding air and turning what had been a sand covered ground into a plateau of ice.

The stadium lights reflected off the ground and directly into the audience, blinding them momentarily. Silver got even more worried, thinking that perhaps this was an unplanned effect of May's display. _Could this be all she had planned?_ The coordinator soon put his worries to rest though.

"Well Skitty, while you and I might not see it, those lights up there are stealing our limelight! Let's make our spectators a little more comfortable! Girl, jump as high up as you can and use Assist!" The pink creature obeyed, and everyone looked to the sky after hearing May's command. The light was less annoying from the new angle, as they all could see May's Pokémon clearly now. Skitty's paw glowed for a moment as it used assist, and then its mouth began glowing white. "Now let's outshine the competition! Use Solar Beam!"

 _How did May even know Skitty would use Solar Beam? Isn't assist completely random?_ Before he could ponder that any further, the boy had to close his eyes for a moment as the huge beam of light shot out of Skitty's mouth and into the ground, reflecting off even more light than the stadium's own. He opened his eyes once the glow dissipated slightly, leaving behind some puddles of water for Skitty to soften its fall on. _I see, she used the ice from the Blizzard to make the stadium's lights an annoyance, and then she proceeded to create an even brighter display before returning everything back to normal._

"Wow! What a wonderful display of power and cleverness, May has certainly demonstrated a great use of her Pokémon's moves, biology and her own creativity to come up with a most wonderful display! That's a coordinator from Hoenn for you! She's quite the experienced trainer and it shows here!" After Irian's words it seemed the brilliance, no pun intended, of May's performance was fully grasped. The audience cheered and the judges proceeded to give her a nearly perfect score of 30, with only Marina missing.

The idol stood up for a moment, staring May down before giving her a smile. "That was indeed an amazing display by our participant Miss Maple right here, throughout this performance round a lot of coordinators have come but none have understood what it means to make an appeal as well as May here. Perhaps it is her experience, or perhaps not, but she realized that in order to rise above her competition she had to bring creativity to the table while using what she had available, a good appeal should do exactly that in order to impress the audience with your combinations." Marina pulled out her own score, granting May another perfect score to reach 30 points. "Congratulations May, you have done a fantastic job!"

This time around Silver really couldn't hold his excitement, screw it. "YEAH MAY, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

* * *

 **Azalea Town Contest Stadium, battle arena**

The rest of the contest had been rather dull after that, she'd managed to give an amazing appeal but afterwards the battles had simply ended too quickly with attacks from her Munchlax, she never had the chance to bounce off her opponents' moves. After the confrontation in the lockers she wasn't expecting much, but it was tiring to be confined to a single move from her Pokémon.

Now she was facing down the kid that she'd seen earlier, considering that panic had gripped him in the performance stage, he'd really improved from there to the finals. His Croconaw had shown impressive strength so far, beating a fully evolved Primeape in a clash of fists, so May was excited at the prospect of needing a different strategy to beat this guy.

"Hey kid, good luck! Let's give this people one final show!" The boy nodded and adjusted his glasses, gulping nervously. _Not to be mean, but it's pretty clear that Croconaw has been carrying him across the contest. While that just shows how strong it is, the kid will have to learn to battle if he wants to beat me._ "Alright Munchlax lets launch right into it, use Tackle!"

Her Normal type charged straight for the opponent and Croconaw seemed to grin in anticipation. _It's eager for a fight, don't worry, you'll get one._ Munchlax gained more speed before jumping straight towards the water starter and crashing into it. Croconaw extended its arms and tried to grapple her Pokémon in the air, but the sheer weight of Munchlax managed to make Croconaw stumble. It growled in anger and stood its ground after that, managing to completely stop Munchlax in its tracks.

 _Well that's pretty bad, so Croconaw really is strong._ Seeing her Pokémon struggle to free itself from the Water type's grip and failing, May decided to help out. "Let's try to get out of there with Metronome!" From there she'd have to plan out the rest of the battle, but her plan was to attack from a distance with Solar Beam now that she knew Croconaw was way stronger than Munchlax.

That was all good, until Munchlax decided to use Overheat.

The ultra-heated body of her Normal type managed what it had set out to do, at least, forcing Croconaw to let go of Munchlax lest it be burnt to a crisp. The white ball of heat did connect slightly with Croconaw on its right side, but the type disadvantage had proven too great and the kid's Pokémon was still standing tall. _Okay, so now Munchlax can't really do too much damage from a distance, and we can't really beat that guy up close._ She had really gotten herself in quite the dilemma here.

"Croconaw use Bubble on your injury so that won't annoy you too much! Then use Water Gun on Munchlax's feet!" The situation had just worsened, it seemed like the kid was on the offensive now, and he actually was trying to battle. While May did feel her adrenaline pumping she couldn't help but kick herself for wishing a challenge. _It would have been so nice if I could've just walked out of here with another ribbon._ Not to mention she had to prove a point to that guy in the lockers.

The water type made a puddle of water around Munchlax, leaving her Pokémon with a very limited space to retreat. Croconaw charged forwards and May had no choice but to try and escape, yelling at Munchlax to dodge anyway it could. Her Pokémon jumped to the side barely avoiding Croconaw's strike that had left quite a large crater where Munchlax had been. The chase kept going for some time and she saw her points lower as her Pokémon was being hunted down.

"And May's losing some points over Croconaw's raw battling abilities? Could brute strength defeat May's know how in this encounter?" Irian really wasn't helping much with her commentary now. _Gotta do something quick, but what?_

Then all of a sudden someone shouted at her from the stands, "WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF THAT LITTLE THING MAY!" She turned to the crowd behind her and spotted a mop of red hair. Silver was shouting at her, "YOU'RE STRONG MAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOOKING GOOD! GO AHEAD AND SHOW THAT CROCONAW WHO'S BOSS!" May stared at him as he blushed and sat back down. The brunette felt her own blood pumping after his words of encouragement and May decided to thank the trainer later. _Okay two things, Silver actually cheered me on, and he embarrassed himself in public just now._

But he had a point, Tackle wasn't really her strongest move after all, and maybe, just maybe if she played it right she could beat this guy. She saw the puddle that had been left from her rival's attack earlier and a light bulb went off in her head. "Munchlax let's turn this battle around, use Solar Beam!"

Her Pokémon turned around and released a strong beam of energy straight into Croconaw, evaporating the bubble that was healing the starter's wound and blasting it away. _Now, there's no way that Solar Beam can actually beat your Pokémon, but given that you're a new trainer you probably don't know that._ And the kid did just what she hoped he would, he kept away from Munchlax in fear of getting hit by another of her Solar Beams. She decided to continue the pressure having her own partner fire off more beams. "Dodge them Croconaw, we can't afford to lose now!"

 _Playing it safe has its dangers too._ "Munchlax fire to Croconaw's right arm!" The water type dodged again, but it seemed to be getting annoyed at the constant movement. _It wants to battle._ The kid's creature was right in front of the puddle it had made before and it didn't even know, now was the time to end this battle. "Now use Focus Punch on your left hand and go beat that Croconaw! Let's show them what strength looks like!"

The Big Eater Pokémon set off with its fist glowing white and was approaching the opponent quickly, with Croconaw preparing to meet her Pokémon's fist with its own. "Croconaw they're coming to us, use your strength to stop that attack and then smash Munchlax down!" May smirked in satisfaction, both the Pokémon and its trainer were too reliant on their raw power, and it was about to fail them.

Munchlax extended its arm meeting Croconaw's own, the attacks clashing and meeting at a standstill. Croconaw's arm was trembling though, and Munchlax was growling in satisfaction. The water type attempted to gain better footing by walking backwards, but in its attempt to beat May's Pokémon it slipped on the puddle. This was enough for Munchlax to fully overpower Croconaw and punch right into the creature's chest, sending it flying away and crashing a few feet away from the Normal type.

The entire stadium went quiet when the referee approached the field. May felt her muscles tense as he stared at Croconaw, until he declared the battle in her favor due to a knockout in a single hit from Munchlax. She jumped in excitement and hugged her Pokémon, "Good job there girl, our training seems to be paying off now!"

"And we have a winner, wow was that battle a banger! Everyone please applaud Azalea Contest's winner May Maple! After a very clever strategy to compensate for their difference in strength, May and Munchlax have defeated their opponents and emerged as the best coordinator in tonight's event!" A replay was shown across the huge screen of the stadium and Irian added, "Notice how besides from placing Croconaw right where she wanted, May also took advantage of Croconaw's injury by attacking on its weak side! That's some nice strategy right there!"

The judges had stood up and clapped for her as well, and once the crowd had quieted down they commented on her battle as well. While the three usual judges said essentially ther same as Irian had already pointed out, Marina added her own two cents. "Once again we see how this girl can adapt to the situation, now Irian it is true that May had a brilliantly planned strategy to end the battle, but I see more than that. If you remember, Munchlax used a Metronome in order to get away from Croconaw, and that resulted in an Overheat. You might not think much of that, but it was I believe, the most important moment of the battle. May here wanted to test her strength against Croconaw first, but once she saw the difference in power she wanted to retreat and win the battle from a distance. Am I correct May?" The bandanna wearer just nodded in astonishment, "Overheat ruined that plan, so May had to adapt to the situation and that is where that amazing setup came from Irian. What is most amazing in this fight is not its conclusion, but the way May planned it all as the battle went on."

The Top Coordinator picked up a ribbon from the table besides her and walked to May. She presented the brunette with the Azalea contest's prize. "May, your battling style is fascinating, I'm eager to see how it will develop in the future. Please accept this ribbon to represent your triumph here and all the joy you brought us with your performance."

 _Arceus, this girl is absolutely incredible, how did she even know I am developing my style?_ She shakily grabbed the ribbon and Marina gave her a dazzling smile; _and she's so damn pretty too. What can't she do?_ May returned the smile with one of her own and turned around to hold the ribbon in the air, presenting it to the audience. As the cheering began she instinctively spun around and posed, "Alright, I've got the Azalea Ribbon!"

Her exhilaration was cut short when she turned around and saw Marina giggling alongside Munchlax. _Well there goes my pride._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So sorry for the delay everyone ;(((( but life has just been crazy busy as of lately and the last few pages of this chapter just couldn't get written. I'll admit to a little bit of writer's block on some parts and I ended up cutting a part of this chapter and putting it in the next one, due to how long this one was already. It's got a lot of stuff going on in it already and I believe this is a pretty appropriate place to end in.**

 **Whew a lot of progress was done here though, don't believe me? let's have a quick summary since it was a lot to digest:**

 **May got a ribbon, Casey and Lyra left, Silver might like someone (wink wink) and May meets a Top Coordinator. By the way yeah, Marina is a top coordinator in canon anime hehe… Also I wonder what exactly is going on with Team Rocket, it looks like the boss is up to something.**

 **And yeah, I'm sorry but there really won't be an update schedule for this story, just know that the chapters are coming on (they're coming on, really). I at least have planned out up till May's return from Sinnoh, and we are about ten chapters away from that. I do not think that they all will be as long as the last two have been, again, a lot of stuff had to happen in this two in order to move the story along.**

 **Okay I think that's it, thank you all for reading and leave a review if you'd like, you know I always love those (Feed me pleaseee).**

 **Best, Mbg07**


End file.
